Tellement prévisible?
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: entre eux ce n'était normalement pas possible du moins certains le pensait. ce qui avait commencer par des défis idiots avait fini par devenir autre chose que certains avaient prévus et que d'autre n'avaient pas prévu. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! après la saison 4..donc spoiler de toutes les saisons
1. Prévisible

Prévisible? Non définitivement Derek Hale ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de prévisible. De quel droit Stiles lui avait balancé cette affirmation pendant leur dernière dispute? Il allait lui montrer à cet adolescent arrogant qu'il n'était pas un homme prévisible. Ah ça oui il allait le surprendre! Ce petit prétentieux allait pouvoir ravaler ses paroles aussi vite qu'il les avait sorties de sa bouche. C'est pour ça que depuis 30 minutes Derek attendait debout à côté d'un gradin sur le terrain de lacrosse. Il savait que l'équipe avait un match dans peu de temps. Quelques personnes étaient déjà installées sur les gradins. Derek aperçu les joueurs qui arrivaient enfin sur le terrain. Scott et Liam le virent et vinrent ver lui.

- Derek, il se passe quelque chose?

- Non!

- Alors pourquoi tu es là?

- Je suis venu voir Stiles!

Scott étant le capitaine fût appelé sur le terrain. Il délaissa donc Derek. Liam hésita à poser une question mais il ravisa et partit rejoindre l'équipe. Les gradins se remplirent peu à peu. La mère de Scott et le père de Stiles étaient là, l'un à côté de l'autre à attendre que leur fils respectif marque des buts. Derek toujours imperturbable n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait le terrain avec un air déterminé. Il le vit arriver sur le terrain avec son air gauche et sa maladresse. Il ricana! Stiles ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Tant mieux, il allait être encore plus surpris. Le match commença enfin sous les cris des spectateurs tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Derek se rapprocha un peu du terrain. Il regardait Stiles d'un air défiant et presque supérieur. Il avait préparé son plan minutieusement. Ce ne serait pas spontané mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait juste faire taire ce petit crétin. Stiles dû venir à l'engagement de balle et se trouvait donc au milieu du terrain. C'est ce moment que Derek choisit pour pénétrer sur le gazon et se dirigé vers sa cible. L'arbitre le siffla et lui demanda de quitter le terrain mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. Il continua d'avancer. Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, Stiles se mit debout et vit Derek qui s'approchait de lui avec une tête sur laquelle une expression bizarre entre gloire et provocation était dessinée. L'ado était légèrement méfiant. En général quand le loup-garou était dans son périmètre ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. Derek arriva devant lui et se stoppa.

- Derek, tu es au milieu d'un match là tu te rends compte?

- Oui.

- Scott est là-bas si il y a un problème. Stiles montra du doigt son ami plus loin derrière lui.

- C'est pour toi que je suis là. Enlève ton casque!

Stiles toujours méfiant s'exécuta pensant que Derek voulait lui dire quelque chose de discret et qu'il l'entendrait mieux sans le casque. Derek le toisa une seconde et d'un mouvement brusque il s'avança en plaquant sa bouche contre celle de l'ado et passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines. Puis il tourna les talons et partit. Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler et au bout d'un temps qui lui parût interminable il se mit à tousser violement.

- Mec ça va? Scott était à ses côtés

- J'ai oublié de respirer! Alors ça je m'y attendais pas. Tu as vu?

- Tout le monde à vu Stiles!

Et soudain Stiles eue l'illumination. Il maugréa tout bas:

- Saleté de sourwolf! Je ne te savais pas si imprévisible.

Et sur le parking Derek eu un large sourire en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en s'appuyant contre une jeep bleue.


	2. Emmerdeur né

Stiles était du genre rancunier on peut le dire. Derek ne serait pas le premier à en faire les frais, mais il serait sûrement celui qui s'en souviendrait le plus longtemps. Ah il avait voulu jouer le malin au terrain de lacrosse en embrassant Stiles devant tout le monde il allait lui payer ce moment gênant. Son père n'avait cessé de lui casser les pieds pendant des jours suite à cet événement. Il avait dû lui jurer ne pas sortir avec Derek, lui jurer que c'était seulement un défi que Scott avait lancé comme ça et lui jurer qu'il était toujours attiré par la jolie Lydia. Son père avait fini par laisser de côté cette histoire à moitié méfiant quand même. Mais Derek allait lui faire payer ça. De quelle façon? Ah ça! Il y réfléchissait depuis quelques heures déjà

- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça? Derek ne va pas du tout apprécié.

- Mais c'est le but mon cher Scott. Je ne fais pas ça pour lui faire plaisir tu penses bien.

- Si j'ose me permettre vous commencez doucement à nous faire bip avec vos conneries Derek et toi. Lydia avait lancée la phrase le plus naturellement du monde.

- Nous faire bip? S'interloqua Scott

- Je me comprends et y a des jeunes oreilles! Lydia fit un geste de la main en direction de Liam qui se tenait à côté de Scott.

- Moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Derek t'a embrassé au milieu du terrain de lacrosse?

- Mon cher Liam je t'avoue que c'est ma faute à la base. Ce loup stupide m'a énervé l'autre jour avec des phrases toutes faites alors je lui ai dis: tu es tellement prévisible et c'est partit de là.

- Voilà ce que je dis quand je parle de vos conneries!

- Lydia est-ce qu'on peut mettre le plan à exécution au lieu de jacasser?

Vexée Lydia ne répondit pas et alla se placer sur l'escalier donnant au dessus des piscines. L'équipe de natation féminine du lycée répétait des mouvements dans le bassin du fond. Scott plongea dans l'eau en mode loup-garou alpha. Lydia appela Derek en lui disant qu'une bête sauvage allait dévorer des lycéennes et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne tout de suite en mode loup. Stiles savait que ça allait marcher. Pas une seconde il ne doutait de son plan. Et Derek se ramena comme prévu, pile à l'endroit prévu. Du fond de l'eau Scott se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa violement contre un mur ce qui le dit se retransformer en humain. Il fallut quelques secondes à Derek pour réaliser que c'était Scott. C'était juste les quelques secondes dont Stiles avait besoin pour fondre sur lui et lui rouler une pelle avant de déguerpir à toute vitesse. À ce moment Lydia hurla à quelques centimètre au dessus de Derek et l'équipe de natation, qui avait raté la scène des loups, ne manqua pas celle d'un homme sexy et totalement nu au bord de la piscine. Derek ferma les yeux très fort. Il entendait 4 imbéciles de lycéens se marrer à gorge déployé quelque part dans l'établissement. Mais surtout 1 qui riait encore plus fort que les autres et il l'entendit clamer: tu peux être imprévisible mais tu ne seras jamais aussi emmerdeur que moi!


	3. Inventif

Derek énervé? Nooon là ça allait bien au-delà! Ce petit avorton allait sentir la colère d'un loup. Derek n'était peut être plus un alpha mais il pouvait encore se fâcher tout comme. L'humiliation avait été trop grande là quand même il avait largement atteint la patience déjà maigre du loup-garou. Ce Stiles s'était permis de lui rouler une pelle alors qu'il était nu et qu'il s'était fait avoir. Alors ça ça le faisait bouillonner à un niveau tel que même un volcan en pâlirait à côté. Oh oui et accessoirement une quinzaine de filles adolescentes l'avait vu nu mais étonnamment il trouvait que dans toute cette histoire c'était le moins grave. La logique de Derek Hale il valait mieux ne pas chercher à la comprendre.

Sur la table de son loft Derek déposa un carton. Il prit un feutre indélébile noir pour une grosse écriture bien visible et s'appliqua à écrire sur le carton: Secret. À utiliser avec Derek Hale!

Le loup gardait sur le visage un sourire machiavélique. Pour sûr ça allait beaucoup plaire à Stiles. Il avait osé se dire le plus emmerdeur des deux il n'avait encore rien vu. Il mit dans le carton tout un tas de trucs achetés le matin même. Déjà les magasins c'était pas son truc mais surtout ceux-là mais bon il s'était fait violence car c'était quand même pour la bonne cause. Il referma les battants du dessus sans totalement fermer le carton et l'emporta avec lui. Ce n'était pas un énorme carton mais ça suffirait amplement. Un plan simple consistait à déposer le carton sous le lit de l'ado. Pas trop caché mais pas trop voyant. Juste assez pour que le sheriff, père du dit ado, le voit et se questionne. Oui Derek avait eu des parents aussi, oui sa sœur et lui avait été ados aussi et il savait qu'un père découvrant un carton avec le nom d'un jeune homme sous le lit de son fils de 17 ans n'allait pas pouvoir résister à l'ouvrir, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde. Et comme Derek connaissait bien le sheriff, et qu'un récent baiser sur un terrain de lacrosse faisait flipper le dit sheriff, c'était plus que sûr qu'il allait en parler à son fils. D'autant que le carton contenait surtout des choses pour les plus de 18 ans!

Derek avait observé pendant 3 semaines la vie des deux hommes Stilinski. Il avait noté toutes leurs habitudes et toutes leurs manies. Il savait désormais que le samedi matin Stiles partait de chez lui à 10 heures pour aller chercher Scott pour s'entrainer à lacrosse. Il savait qu'à précisément 10h10 le sheriff entrait dans la chambre de son fils pour venir faire le lit et passer l'aspirateur. Il avait très peu de temps mais il savait qu'il y arriverait sans problème.

Franchement se fût facile. Derek avait entendu Stiles partir puis il s'était glissé dans la chambre vide ou une odeur de gel douche parfum pomme verte flottait. Pouark. Et il avait déposé le carton. Ensuite il était resté vers la fenêtre sur le toit pour voir Stilinski Père entrer dans la chambre, renifler l'air ambiant avec une petite grimace, franchement le gel douche pomme verte ça repousserai n'importe qui, et ouvrir les deux fenêtres de la chambre. Puis comme d'habitude il était allé prendre l'aspirateur dans un placard et l'avait tiré dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de l'ado. Il avait branché la prise, s'était emmêlée une main dans le cordon, Stiles n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien, et avait enfin allumé l'aspirateur. Puis il l'avait passé partout en fredonnant une chanson naze qui devait datée des années 20 et puis en passant sous le lit la base plate de l'aspirateur avait buttée sur quelque chose. Le sheriff avait froncé les sourcils et était allé éteindre l'aspirateur. Il s'était penché un peu pour apercevoir un carton. Bon son fils gardait un carton sous son lit et alors? Mais en même temps il n'était pas là ce carton samedi passé. Quel événement cette semaine avait fait atterrir ce carton là. Le sheriff se dit que normalement son fils n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses matérielles. Mentir oui, omettre certaines vérités oui mais pas à cacher des cartons sous son lit ou ailleurs. Le sheriff jeta un œil à gauche, à droite, au plafond et tendit l'oreille. Bon aucun signe de son fils à l'horizon. Le sheriff se mit à 4 pattes sur le sol et attrapa doucement le carton.

- Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu l'ouvrir mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus j'ai été obligé Stiles.

- Il est pas à moi ce carton bordel!

- Ne commence pas à être vulgaire Genim s'il te plaît.

- Mais c'est pas à moi et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- C'est ton prénom et je t'appelle avec si je veux non mais oh pis quoi encore! Ta mère et moi on était pas stupides au point de t'appeler Stiles alors que notre nom de famille c'est Stilinski.

- Oui parce que Genim c'est sûr que…

- Ne t'avise même pas de finir cette phrase sinon je te jure que je te mets dans un foyer. D'abord Derek vient t'embrasser sur le terrain de lacrosse, sûrement pour te donner du courage pour le match et là qu'est-ce que je trouve un carton remplis de… de… choses sexuelles à utiliser avec Derek, Je rêve là ou quoi? Et tu me soutiens depuis 1 mois qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et toi. Je te savais menteur mon fils mais pas à ce point-là et pas sur une si longue durée. Ta mère doit en avoir les cheveux verts là ou elle est je t'assure.

Stiles voulut répliquer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Son portable vibra. Il le prit et lu un message de Derek.

'' Je suis mort de rire comme jamais. Moi aussi tu vois je peux être un sacré emmerdeur. Bonne chance avec ton père. Aller Genim avoue que je suis le plus inventif et on en parle plus ''

Oh P***** il allait le bouffer


	4. Créatif

Une semaines que son père ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il le suivait même dans la salle de bain quand Stiles prenait sa douche. S'en était trop, il en avait marre. Tout ça à cause d'un loup qui jouait le fier. Il allait moins rigoler dans quelques heures. Oui encore une fois Stiles avait profité de ses amis pour l'aider mais il fallait bien ça, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs lui ni de griffes ou de crocs, alors il se devait de réfléchir autrement. Là il tenait un bon coup. Inventif hein s'était vanté le loup? Il allait voir ça d'un maître en la matière. On ne met pas au défi Stiles Stilinski sans en payer les conséquences, subir même serait un mot plus juste. Si le coup de se retrouver nu n'avait pas suffit alors il allait trouver mieux, beaucoup mieux. En plus Derek avait osé le nommer par son vrai prénom et ça il ne le supportait pas. Sa mère et uniquement elle, bon un peu son père aussi, avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Et depuis la mort de sa mère son père avait dû l'appeler 4 fois Genim en de rares occasions de colère intense. Donc Stiles était dans le loft de Derek, seul en train de faire tremper tous les habits du loup dans de la javel. Pourquoi faire? Pour les décolorer totalement et ensuite les plonger dans de la teinture rose voyons. Logique comme plan! Le loup allait en être vert de rage et c'est ça qu'il voulait. La meute avait occupée Derek sur un pseudo problème avec Liam et le contrôle de soi à la pleine lune. Merci les potes! Quelques heures plus tard Stiles refermait la porte du loft un immense sourire aux lèvres et les mains légèrement roses.

Derek senti l'odeur de pomme verte déjà en bas de l'immeuble. Oh non pitié pas Stiles! Là vraiment il n'avait pas envie. Déjà qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être sortit de chez lui pour rien alors là il ne le supporterait pas. En arrivant devant la porte de son loft et en voyant des traces roses de doigts sur la poignée il comprit qu'en effet il était sortit de chez lui pour rien. Il respira profondément et ouvrit la porte coulissante. Ce qu'il vit lui donna des envies de suicide. Des fils avaient été tirés en travers de son loft et des habits, ses habits y séchaient. Le sol était mouillé mais ce n'était pas le pire. Tous ses habits, y compris ses sous-vêtements étaient roses. Et pas un rose discret bien évidement, un beau rose bien pétant. Et puis cette horrible odeur de pomme flottait partout. Il hésita quelques secondes à se jeter par le balcon puis se ravisa. Ça voudrait dire que ce gosse stupide gagnerait la partie et ça c'était exclu. Il allait riposter et riposter fort. Si le coup du carton n'avait pas été assez puissant pour Stiles il allait comprendre sa douleur la prochaine fois.

Derek trouva un mot sur son lit.

'' J'ai été chou, j'ai épargné tes draps de lit alors maintenant c'est qui le plus créatif hein?''


	5. Déstabilisant

Pendant 3 jours Derek avait dû porter des habits roses mais bon ce n'était pas si grave et seul chez lui il reconnaissait volontiers pour lui-même que le coup de Stiles était extrêmement ingénieux. Il aurait sûrement applaudi si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre mais là il s'agissait de Stiles, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de montrer qu'il admirait l'idée. Ce gamin était dingue. Monter un plan pareil il faut quand même sacrément avoir de l'intelligence et du culot ou de l'inconscience pure. En tous les cas Derek peinait à trouver une idée de vengeance. Il regardait le mot de Stiles accroché à une poutre qui le narguait sérieusement. C'est moi le plus créatif avait dit Stiles. Ça signifiait que Derek devait non seulement être créatif mais aussi autre chose. Et c'est là qu'il peinait à trouver. En rage et contre toute attente il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

- Cora, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre!

- Salut Derek. Tout va bien?

- ça va! J'ai un truc à te demander. Je dois faire un défi. Enfin plutôt répondre à un défi. Ça doit être créatif et autre chose. Je dois pouvoir prouver que je suis plus quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais pas si tu comprends bien?

- Pas vraiment! Tu dois faire ça pour qui?

- Stiles.

- Le même Stiles que je connais?

- Oui. J'en connais qu'un seul.

- Ohlà te fâche pas contre moi sinon tu peux aussi bien aller te brosser et je raccroche.

- Pardon Cora.

- Ecoute j'ai une idée. Tu es prêt à tout?

- Evidement! Tu connais pas mon goût pour les défis?

- J'en ai un vague souvenir. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as déjà fais et ce que lui à fait et je vais te monter un truc génial

Vraiment sur ce coup Derek pouvait dire qu'il aimait sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas idée comme il l'aimait. Il n'était en général pas du genre à demander de l'aide mais il fallait avouer que Stiles mettait la barre très haut quand même et l'ado recevait bien de l'aide de ses amis alors lui y avait droit aussi après tout. Aucune règle n'avait été établie et ça c'était le must. Tout était permis. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de ça entre eux mais dès le début ils avaient pensé directement que ça sonnait comme un défi à relever pour montrer aux autres qui était le plus fort de l'homme ou du loup-garou. Alors ils étaient tombés tous les deux dedans et maintenant ils n'allaient pas arrêter en si bon chemin.

Derek était devant le lycée ce matin-là caché derrière un arbre. Il attendait de voir enfin l'ado hyperactif se pointer. Il finit par le voir arriver en même temps que Scott. Il les suivit de loin. Il remarqua que Scott l'avait repéré mais il n'avait rien dit à Stiles. Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le lycée. Comme chaque matin Stiles ouvrit son casier et le referma après avoir pris ses affaires et il se dirigea avec son best vers leur salle de cours. Il alla à sa place sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et ce ne fût qu'une fois assit et tourné vers Scott assit derrière lui que quelque chose dans l'attitude de ses camarades de classe l'interpella. Ils regardaient tous le tableau en ricanant. Il osa se tourner et là il vit le prof devant la surface noire qui lisait une phrase entourée d'un dessin avec un chaperon rouge et un loup.

'' Stiles Stilinski si tu es toujours puceau et que tu veux voir le loup tu peux m'envoyer un message à mon numéro et par la même occasion me dire que je suis sans contexte le plus déstabilisant''.

Stiles eu à peine le temps de finir de lire que le prof furax se retourna vers lui.

- Monsieur Stilinski, effacez-moi tout de suite cette horreur et filez chez le directeur!

Stiles fit un sourire forcé. Toute la classe éclata de rire même Scott. Son propre meilleur ami trouvait ça drôle. Il nettoya le tableau avec rage et sortit énervé. Dans le couloir il s'arrêta et vit vers la porte d'entrée le responsable de son exclusion.

- Salopard de toutou!

- C'est toi qui as commencé Stiles! Si tu n'assume plus on peut en rester là!

- Jamais je n'abdiquerai, jamais. Tu n'a encore rien vu. Je vais te mettre à genoux Derek Hale!

Sur ce il se détourna et partit chez le directeur. Derek quant à lui haussa les épaules et sortit du lycée. Toute la journée Stiles eu des remarques de tous les élèves du lycée. Il l'embêtait tous à proposer leur numéro ou à lui demander comment à 17 ans il était encore puceau. Bref ça n'avait été que blagues, rires et railleries. Mauvaise journée vraiment. Derek voulait être déstabilisé? OK! Pas de soucis. Après tout il restait sûrement à Stiles encore un peu de sournoiserie de renard.


	6. Excitant

Déstabilisant, voilà le nouveau défi à relever! Pas si évident. Stiles cherchait des idées quand son père frappa à sa porte.

- Fils?

- Bjour.

Depuis la fameuse histoire du carton sous le lit le père et le fils ne communiquaient que peu et avec peu de mots. Ils allaient à l'essentiel. Cette situation faisait du mal aux deux mais aucun ne lâchait prise sur sa position. Ce trait de caractère de Stiles lui venait sans contexte de son paternel et le sheriff le reconnaissait totalement. Aussi borné l'un que l'autre.

- ça va?

- Ouais.

- Je voulais te demander pardon.

- Pour?

- L'histoire du carton. J'aurai dû te croire. J'ai reçu une lettre de Derek.

Stiles se tourna vers son père avec un air des plus ébahi.

- Sérieux?

- Apparemment il s'est senti un peu mal par rapport à l'ambiance entre nous depuis ça.

- Wow le sourwolf à donc un cœur.

- Stiles! Vous devriez peut être arrêter ces jeux de gamins, ça va vous attirer des ennuis. À force de trop jouer il y a un risque de finir par perdre le contrôle et être pris au piège.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Merci papa.

Le sheriff redescendit les escaliers en soupirant. Stiles tapa un message sur son portable.

'' Merci pour la lettre à mon père. Ravi de voir qu'il te reste un peu de cœur d'humain. Mais je n'abandonne pas''

Il reçu une réponse quasi instantanée.

''J'en attendais pas moins de ta part!''

Stiles eu soudain une idée. Derek avait voulu s'aventurer sur un chemin sexuel il allait voir ce qu'un jeune de 17 ans, plus puceau en plus, avait comme ressources.

Ce matin là il faisait frais dehors. Néanmoins ça ne dérangeait pas Stiles du tout. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu' à sa voiture et se réfugia dedans. Il démarra et se rendit au loft de Derek. À cette heure-ci le loup-garou devait être en train de se réveiller. Il allait gentiment se lever, prendre son café et aller se doucher. C'est à ce moment là que Stiles allait intervenir. Le big bad wolf allait être surpris. Après tout il lui avait promis le loup. La meute avait une réunion chez Derek dans 45min, ça allait juste être un timing parfait. Stiles se gara devant chez Derek et se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques mètres séparant le parking de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur et plus ou moins au chaud. Il changea de chaussures. Mit ses basket dans son sac, retira sa veste et la fourra elle aussi dans son sac. Et il monta les étages. Il arriva devant la porte du loft et entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Il jubilait intérieurement. Il poussa la porte doucement, passa la tête à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que le loup était bien là ou il le pensait et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Cette idée n'était pas totalement la sienne il avait eu un peu d'aide de Lydia. Il reconnu mentalement que là le plan lui faisait un peu peur. Ça pouvait déraper et il le savait. Il comptait vraiment sur ses amis pour arriver pile au moment prévu. Il savait que si ça dérapait ce ne serait pas en sa faveur. Mais bon il n'allait pas reculer si près du but. Il s'assit sur la table dos à la baie vitrée et attendit. Il entendit le bruit de la douche se stopper. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Derek mouillé avec une serviette éponge nouée autour des hanches. Stiles retint difficilement un gémissement de stupeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher. Avant de le voir, Derek sentit cette odeur caractéristique de pomme verte, son regard se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et son cœur fit un bond de dingue. Stiles était assit sur sa table dans une pose sexy habillé en chaperon rouge de la tête aux pieds. Il fût littéralement cloué sur place ne pouvant prononcer aucun mot et ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'ado.

- Alors c'est bien ici pour voir le loup, désolé j'ai perdu le numéro!

Stiles se leva et vint vers Derek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le louple détailla de la tête aux pieds sentant une sensation étrange monter en lui. Stiles savait qu'il lui restait 3 minutes avant que la meute se ramène ici. Il prit une grande inspiration et se planta à quelques centimètres de Derek. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha au cou du loup. Et c'est là qu'il se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelque chose qui instantanément fit réagir une partie du corps cachée sous la serviette. Ça Derek ne l'avait pas senti venir et il n'aurait sûrement pas pu le retenir de toute façon. Au même moment la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Lydia, Liam et Scott. En une fraction de seconde Stiles délaissa le loup-garou et partit se poser sur le canapé. Les 4 ados se marrèrent en regardant Derek toujours immobile.

- Mmmh pas mal! Fit remarquer Lydia d'une voix suave en posant les yeux sur la serviette de Derek à l'endroit ou on voyait clairement l'intimité dressée.

Derek sortit de sa torpeur et poussa un hurlement.

- Déguerpissez tout de suite d'ici et revenez dans 30 minutes.

Le loup repartit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Aucun des 4 ados ne bougèrent dans un premier temps puis soudain Scott et Liam se regardèrent et sortirent du loft très gênés. Lydia tapa dans la main de Stiles en lui disant:

- Alors toi on peut dire que tu sais être excitant!

Un grognement se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain et le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un grand sourire.


	7. Téméraire

Oui Derek avait été excité par cet abruti. Sur ce coup il avait été surpris, déstabilisé et honteux au final. Le plus énervant dans tout ça ce fût de devoir retourner dans la salle de bain reprendre une douche pour pouvoir se calmer. Quel petit salaud ce Stiles! Excitant était donc le nouveau mot à prendre en compte. Ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème pour lui. Excitant et autre chose. Ça devenait difficile Derek le reconnaissait. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait déjà fait remarqué 1x qu'il ne serait pas le premier loup à capituler devant un renard. Car au final c'est bien ce qu'était Stiles. Le nogitsune l'avait bien quitté mais lui avait laissé quand même un peu d'esprit surnoi. Stiles s'en était vanté toute la journée à la réunion de la meute. Il l'avait nargué pendant 4 heures de temps habillé en chaperon rouge puis il était partit avec Scott. Le soir Derek avait trouvé un costume de chaperon rouge devant sa porte avec un petit mot : Cadeau pour te remercier de la lettre!

Derek faisait mentalement la liste des adjectifs les plus courants pour trouver son idée de futur défi pour Stiles. Il envoya un message à Stiles: ''Ton père est à la maison ce soir?''

La réponse vint vite pourtant Stiles était censé être en cours.

'' À partir de 19h oui. Pourquoi?''

Avec un sourire Derek répondit simplement: '' Je m'invite à dîner!''

À 19h 15 Derek se présenta à la porte du sheriff. Il entendit Stiles se précipiter dans l'escalier et entendit un bruit sourd puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Stiles!

- Derek, tu sais te servir de la porte d'entrée?

- Ne commence pas!

Stiles invita Derek à entrer. Le sheriff serra la main de Derek et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table.

- Il y a une raison particulière au fait que Stiles vous ai invité à dîner?

- Oui! Je tenais à venir m'excuser en personne pour le coup du baiser au terrain et du carton. Stiles m'a fait part de votre questionnement. Je tenais aussi à dire que tout ça est partit d'un défi lancer par Scott entre la meute. Donc rien entre votre fils et moi.

- C'est bon je suis passé sur ces événements. J'ai été quelque peu surpris et fâché mais on va en rester là.

Le sheriff et Derek se firent un sourire d'entende. Stiles posa le repas sur la table et s'assit à côté de Derek en face de son père. Il sentait que c'était une mauvaise place mais ça aurait fait louche de changer. Alors il essaya de se détendre au maximum. Tout se passa bien les 10 premières minutes puis Stiles comprit très vite pourquoi le loup s'était invité. Il sentit un pied frôler le sien, puis une jambe caresser la sienne. Il tourna son regard vers Derek en le questionnant silencieusement et le loup fit juste un sourire des plus sexys. Oh mon dieu! Stiles voyait exactement ce qu'il tentait de faire. L'exciter pour le mettre dans une situation gênante devant son père. Saloperie de lycanthrope. Et évidement Derek ne s'arrêta de loin pas là. Sa main partit sous la table sans que le sheriff le remarque et elle effleura doucement la hanche de Stiles 2-3 fois avant de venir s'aventurer sur le ventre du jeune. Stiles ne put retenir un petit '' hum'' et son père le dévisageât.

- Mmmmh c'est délicieux tu ne trouves pas papa?

- Si excellent en effet, encore une fois tu t'es bien débrouillé Stiles.

- Merci papa. Et toi Derek tu aimes?

La main du lycan réapparut sur la table.

- Délicieux, c'est très doux.

Bien sûr Derek ne parlait pas que du repas. Le sheriff les considéra deux secondes avec un air étrange puis il se leva pour aller se resservir. La main de Derek repartit sous la table et se posa sur la cuisse de Stiles et la massa doucement. Stiles se fit violence pour retenir un gémissement. Il chuchota:

- T'es un enfoiré Derek!

Et pour toute réponse Derek remonta sa main vers le ventre de Stiles en passant sous le t-shirt. Le sheriff vint se rasseoir.

- Vous ne mangez plus Hale?

- ça va je suis pas un grand mangeur.

Et le sheriff reporta son attention sur son assiette. Pendant ce temps les doigts de Derek faisait le tour du nombril de Stiles qui serrait sa fourchette à s'en casser les doigts pour ne surtout pas montrer une seule réaction. Derek voyant que Stiles était tenace pour son jeune âge descendit sa main dans le pli de l'aine du garçon. Stiles fit un petit bond en criant:

- Nooon!

Le sheriff leva la tête.

- Quoi?

- Noon on a oublié de mettre à boire sur la table! Tu veux aller sortir du vin papa? Profites, y à un adulte pour boire avec toi.

- Bonne idée! Hale vous buvez un verre avec moi?

Derek lança un sourire étincelant au sheriff.

- Bien sûr.

Le sheriff se leva et partit à la cave.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite c'est pas du jeu.

- On a jamais précisé qu'il y avait des règles.

- Tu abuse carrément. Si mon père remarque quoi que ce soit t'es un loup mort tu le sais ça.

- J'en suis conscient et c'est ce qui fait de moi le plus téméraire, audacieux ou courageux prends-le comme tu veux.

- C'est un défi?

- Le prochain oui. Mais là le dîner n'est pas finit. Je veux que tu bande autant que moi l'autre jour. Derek avait chuchoté tout bas la dernière phrase.

Le sheriff revint au même moment avec une bouteille. Il entreprit de l'ouvrir et tournait donc le dos à Derek et Stiles. Le loup en profita pour caresser l'aine de Stiles et aventurer sa main sur le bouton du jeans de l'ado qu'il fit sauter entre 2 doigts. Le père de Stiles tendit un verre de vin à Derek qui dû remonter sa main pour le saisir. Les 2 hommes trinquèrent. Ne voulant pas relâcher la pression sur Stiles, Derek entreprit de lui caresser à nouveau le pied avec le sien. Derek reposa son verre et mit ses deux mains sous la table. Une sur sa propre cuisse et l'autre sur la braguette du jeans de Stiles il entreprit de la descendre doucement. Stiles sentant le désir pointer dangereusement se mit à parler fort de tout et de rien. Derek eu un sourire amusé. Et Stiles fit une erreur en faveur de Derek. Il voulut mettre sa main sous la table pour empêcher celle de Derek d'aller plus loin sur son intimité mais Derek la lui attrapa et la posa sur son intimité à lui. Et Stiles ne put résister. Derek reconnut de suite l'odeur d'une érection et sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Eeeehhhh…Lança Stiles qui se maudissais de toutes ses forces. Faut que je te montre un truc sur le portable dans ma chambre Derek.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle en attendant annonça le sheriff. Vous redescendez pour le dessert.

Le sheriff se leva et Stiles disparut en courant dans l'escalier dès qu'il eu le dos tourné. Le sheriff sourcils froncés se retourna vers Derek qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.


	8. Têtu

Stiles tournait en rond dans sa chambre pour se calmer quand Derek le rejoignit enfin. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire fier affiché sur sa face .

- Je vais te tuer! Mais vraiment je vais le faire. On va établir des règles. Interdit de mêler encore une fois mon père à ça.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accords? C'est pas très juste. Toi pour t'aider tu as Scott, Liam et Lydia et moi personne. Si une fois j'ai demandé de l'aide à Cora. C'est pas équitable.

- T'es un loup-garou de 24 ans, je suis un humain de 17 ans tu crois pas que déjà là il y a une inégalité?

- D'accords j'accepte la règle de laisser ton père en dehors de ça. Mais c'est la seule. Sinon ça va pas trop gêné?

Stiles lança un regard noir à Derek

- Tu n'es qu'un… Mais la suite mourut quelques part entre ses cordes vocales et sa bouche. Le sheriff se tenait derrière Derek. Lentement le loup se retourna.

- Sheriff?

- Je peux savoir vous deux à quoi vous jouer? C'est quoi ces histoires là? Ça commence doucement à devenir du grand n'importe quoi. Hale je vous pensais un peu plus mature que mon gamin de 17 ans quand même. Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter vos idioties tout de suite avant que ça parte en vrille. Ce qui risque bien d'arriver à la longue. Vous croyez que je suis aveugle?

- C'est Derek qui a commencé. S'indigna Stiles.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir! Ça va vous mener ou tout ça hein? Vous essayez de prouver quoi?

- Stiles c'est toi qui as commencé. Derek avait dit ça calmement comme si ce n'était pas important.

- C'est pas moi qui ai… ah si oui c'est moi qui ai commencé en faite!

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous arrêtiez tout simplement. Je peux concevoir qu'après tout ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers 18 mois Beacon Hills vous semble calme depuis quelques temps et que vous vous ennuyez fermes mais profitez de vous reposer au lieu de vous lancer des défis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Stiles, Scott m'a dit que tu t'es déguisé en fille l'autre jour. Tu as pas l'impression que c'est un peu poussé là?

- Pourquoi il te l'a dit? Sale traitre!

- Je pense que vos amis se font légèrement du souci quand même et ils ont raison. Sérieusement à quoi ça rime? Si vous avez envie de vous embrasser faites-le, si vous voulez vous toucher faites-le correctement et dans l'intimité. Je peux concevoir que vous soyez attirés l'un par l'autre mais je pense qu'il y a de meilleures façons de l'exprimer que ce jeu débile. Maintenant venez manger le dessert avant que ça fonde.

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent gênés avec les mains dans les poches. Le sheriff avait mis des mots sur une évidence certaine mais ni Stiles ni Derek n'était prêt à le reconnaître. Stiles passa devant Derek, s'arrêta, jeta un œil dans l'escalier puis attrapa la nuque du loup et le tira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser brutal. Du bas de l'escalier le sheriff pointa un fusil de chasse sur les deux hommes.

- Dites-le moi tout de suite si vous êtes suicidaires ce sera plus simple! Stiles s'écarta de Derek et faillit tomber dans l'escalier. Derek eut juste le temps de le rattraper.

- Tu es dangereux pour un humain.

- Je suis très téméraire ou courageux ou ce que tu veux comme synonyme. Têtu aussi surtout. On va pas s'arrêter là crois-moi!

Derek fit un clin d'œil à l'ado et ils rejoignirent le sheriff qui les attendait dans la cuisine.


	9. Drôle

Malgré les remontrances de papa Stilinski, Stiles et Derek n'avait pas décidé d'abandonner au contraire ça leur rajoutait du challenge. Nouvel objectif être les plus discrets possibles pour que le sheriff n'en sache rien. Derek envoya un message à Stiles.

'' C'est quoi ton nouveau défi?''

'' J'avais dit têtu à la base mais… tu veux changer?''

'' Si c'est permis oui''

'' Tu me laisse 15 min que je trouve une idée''.

Au bout de 5 minutes le portable de Derek vibra mais ce n'était pas un message de Stiles mais de Scott.

'' Si tu lui dis que tu l'aime en premier tu auras largement gagné, sinon stoppez vos bêtises''

Derek hésita puis finit par répondre.

'' C'est lui qui as commencé''.

Puis il renvoya un message à Stiles.

'' Change pas le thème j'ai trouvé!''

Et Scott lui renvoya un message:

'' Vous êtes des tordus''

Têtu n'était pas un thème facile, vraiment pas. Continuer leurs défis c'était déjà être têtu. Derek voyait mal comment il pouvait l'être plus. Il avait appelé Cora qui n'avait pas pu l'aider et avait finalement tenté de se tourner vers Lydia.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver plus difficile non? Vous êtes déjà hyper têtus les deux.

- Je pourrais tenter d'impliquer quand même son père malgré la règle imposée.

- Fais pas ça il va t'en vouloir. Ce serait trop jouer avec le feu là. Sinon tu sais que têtu est aussi le nom d'un magazine pour gays? Je pourrai te proposer un truc.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

Décidément Derek trouvait que les jeunes avaient des ressources incroyables. Si il avait pu s'amuser comme ça à ses 17 au lieu de perdre sa famille et toute envie de rire ça lui aurait grandement changée sa vie. Mais c'était du passé. Oui à 24 ans ça pouvait paraître très puéril mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir raté son adolescente et d'avoir été adulte bien trop vite alors là il revenait un peu en arrière. Ça le divertissait et puis ce n'était pas méchant.

Non seulement il allait être ''Têtu'' mais drôle en même temps car c'est évident que Stiles allait rire. Il le connaissait bien maintenant depuis le temps. Lydia était une jeune fille très intelligente et pleine de ressources. Elle ira loin se dit Derek. Il glissa quelque chose dans une grande enveloppe et la scella avant de coller un timbre dessus. Demain matin Stiles allait être surpris et lui se réjouissait déjà. Ils avaient tout de même décidés de jouer un peu plus soft parce qu'à force de se confronter à coups de baisers et d'excitation sexuelle ça risquait en effet de partir en vrille comme l'avait si bien dit le sheriff et ils en étaient conscient les deux.

Stiles se réveilla tôt ce mardi matin. Il vit le facteur passer et alla chercher le courrier. Il vit de suite la grande enveloppe pour lui et reconnut l'écriture de Derek dessus. Il avait eu de la chance que le facteur connaisse bien la maison parce que sinon il n'aurait pas trouvé de Stiles et aurait reprit la lettre avec lui. Prudemment Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira une feuille de papier glacé Ce qu'il vit le surpris, puis l'excita légèrement et enfin le fit rire comme pas permis. Il entendit son père se lever et il se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre. Il regarda encore une fois la feuille. Il s'agissait d'un montage d'une photo de Derek torse nu sur une première page d'un magazine gay connu.

En rouge dessus on pouvait lire. Têtu mais drôle!

Décidément ce mec était surprenant!


	10. Enervant

Leur petite trêve ne dura pas. Très vite Stiles voulut demander à Derek pour reprendre l'ancien rythme, c'était beaucoup plus grisant et avec un thème comme drôle Stiles allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il avait choisit le thème '' énervant'' pour accompagner. Drôle et énervant c'était exactement lui et il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre et besoin de personne pour ça. Depuis le temps il était le maître incontesté dans les 2 domaines. Mais Derek allait lui donner du fil à retordre avec le mot drôle.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'en pleine nuit il se rendit chez son Sourwolf préféré. Depuis que le loft était dépourvu d'alarme c'était bien plus facile d'y pénétrer. Il regarda quelques minutes Derek qui dormait. Ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur de le réveiller mais l'envie de l'énerver au milieu de la nuit était trop forte. Juste pour le secouer un peu il fit sonner une alarme sur ce portable. Derek se réveilla en sursaut et regarda rapidement de tous côtés. Il vit Stiles assit sur sa table et se radoucit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- D'abord on dit bonjour ou bonsoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bonsoir Stiles. Tu vas bien?

- Tu as décidé de m'énerver c'est ça?

- Oui et je sens que ça va être bien trop facile!

Derek comprit tout à coup. Il se leva de son lit et se fit un café. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

- Tu veux un café?

- Je ne bois pas de café. Alors tu faisais quoi de beau?

- Je dormais avant que tu me réveille avec cet objet du diable. Répondit calmement Derek en pointant du doigt le portable de Stiles.

- Je vois ça. Tu rêvais de moi?

- Non.

- Tu rêves de moi des fois?

- Non.

- Tu mens! Je sais quand tu mens et j'ai même pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour le savoir. C'est énervant hein?

- Non. Tant mieux pour toi.

- Tu as aimé mon costume de chaperon rouge? J'étais excitant?

- Tu te sens obligé de me poser cette question là maintenant?

- Oui. Alors?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, j'ai pas perdu le défi. J'ai été surpris.

- Surpris et excité! RRRRRRR

- Donc tu es vraiment venu m'énerver. Super! La prochaine fois préviens. Donc tu as reçue ma photo?

- Oui très sexy et très drôle. Bien joué! Mais tu n'as pas eu l'idée tout seul hein?

- J'avoue.

- Qui?

- Lydia.

- Oh je vois.

Tout à coup Derek remarqua quelque chose. À mesure que Stiles parlait il se rapprochait de lui subtilement. Derek méfiant se leva. Avec Stiles on pouvait s'attendre à tout surtout avec un tel thème et au milieu de la nuit.

- Scott pense que tu m'aime.

- Oui et ton père pense qu'on s'aime.

- Tu as aussi des griffes aux pieds quand tu te transforme?

- Sérieux là j'ai pas envie je t'assure. Reviens un autre jour ou une autre nuit.

- C'est maintenant ou tu perds Derek!

Derek soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Stiles descendit de la table, il faillit se casser la figure mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il vint se mettre debout juste devant Derek.

- Tu essaye de faire quoi là?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Stiles et il se jeta de toutes ses forces sur Derek le planquant au matelas. Prit de cours le loup de protesta pas.

- Tu veux que je te dise, tu me donne chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Et si tu enlevais ton pull?

- Stiles je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on se calmait de ce côté-là. Ca va mal finir.

- Tu as peur?

- Non c'est pas ça.

- Tu sais quoi? Je t'aime.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et lâcha un petit rire.

- N'importe quoi!

Stiles se leva d'un bond.

- Tu as rigolé, ça c'est fait. Ce fût encore plus facile que je ne l'aurai pensé.

- Quoi? Mais j'ai pas ris.

- Bien sûr que si

- Admettons mais tu ne m'as pas encore énervé.

- ça va venir fais-moi confiance. Bon alors les griffes au bout des orteils.

- Arrêtes avec ça.

- Réponds.

- Non j'en ai pas ça te va. Pourquoi j'en aurai?

- Je pensais qu'un loup avait aussi des griffes aux pieds parce que les chiens, les renards et les vrais loups en ont eux alors je me suis dis que tous les loups-garous aussi. En faite j'ai jamais pensé à demander à Scott mais je pourrai parce que tu vois Kali elle avait de sacrés griffes elle et du coup elle était pieds nus alors je me suis dis toi si tu portes des chaussures et des chaussettes c'est pas possible que tu ais des griffes parce que du coup elles ne te servent à rien et donc…

- Mais tu veux pas changé de sujet non?

- Ce sujet t'énerve?

- Non. Ça n'a juste aucun intérêt que tu fasses un monologue là-dessus.

- Et donc le chaperon rouge. C'était pas totalement mon idée tu vois, enfin je voulais faire un truc en rapport avec le grand méchant loup vu que tu avais fait un dessin tout mignon sur le tableau du lycée et que tu m'as proposé de voir le loup je me suis dit que j'allais jouer là-dessus. Je pensais pas que me voir en robe t'exciterais à ce point. Ça c'était une idée de Lydia elle est vachement intelligente quand même. C'est elle qui as dit tu verras Stiles il va en être dingue de ton costume et en y repensant c'est étrange que tu en sois dingue parce que ton truc à la base c'est plutôt les filles et moi je ne suis pas une fille donc j'aurai pas dû t'exciter habillé en robe. Et là si je remets le costume tu me fais quoi?

- Je te jette par le balcon si tu te permets de faire ça. Et je ne rigole pas du tout.

La même lueur que toute à l'heure repassa dans les yeux de Stiles qui partit d'un bond rapide vers la poutre ou la robe était suspendu.

- Oh putain c'est pas vrai!

Derek se leva d'un bond et entreprit de courir après l'ado qui était déjà à l'autre bout du loft et qui avait déjà réussi à enlever son t-shirt. Le jeune slalomait entre les objets et les poutres visiblement plus rusé que Derek. Mais pas plus rapide. Derek arriva à le choper pendant qu'il tentait de courir en enfilant la robe par la tête.

- Hop hop hop renard de mes deux. Arrêtes-ça!

- Comment tu m'as appelé?

Derek se figea en réalisant le surnom qu'il avait donné à Stiles.

- Répète!

- Non.

- Répète!

- Non c'était une erreur désolé!

- Répète Derek!

- J'ai dis… renard de mes deux.

- Pourquoi tu me traite de renard?

- Je sais pas. C'est toi l'autre jour qui t'es vanté d'avoir gardé un reste de sournoiserie du renard et je sais pas c'est sortit tout seul.

- Tu sais quoi Derek, tu me fais chier en faite. Réellement. Là je ne trouve pas ça marrant du tout et ce jeu m'ennuie alors tiens je te laisse et oublie-moi ok.

Stiles rendit la robe à Derek, récupéra son t-shirt à quelques mètres et de dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu m'énerves Stiles, franchement t'es trop con. Ça m'a échappé, c'est pas si grave!

Avec un énorme sourire sur le visage Stiles se retourna vers Derek.

- Moins de 30 minutes, vraiment c'était trop facile Derek!


	11. Provoquant

Il s'était fait avoir propre en ordre. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait regretté avoir surnommé Stiles '' Renard'' et l'ado rusé en avait profité. Ses monologues et ses questions idiotes n'avaient servis que de distraction le temps que son esprit vif échafaude des plans. Franchement c'était bien joué. En même temps Stiles avait toujours adoré énerver le monde. Il était incontestablement le meilleur de Beacon Hills dans ce domaine. Derek trouvait du coup le challenge bien trop compliqué pour lui et hésita à déposer les armes. Il savait que si il essayait d'énerver Stiles soit il n'arriverait pas à doser et l'ado finirait vraiment furax contre lui ou alors c'est lui qui perdrait très vite. Derek se souvint d'une chose qui avait énervée Scott une fois. L'indifférence. À coup sûr Stiles devait y être encore plus sensible.

- Stiles il y a Derek assit devant la maison.

L'ado regarda par la fenêtre du salon. Derek était assit par terre dans le jardin.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là?

- Je ne sais pas! Je ne vis pas avec lui.

- Pourtant tu étais chez lui la nuit passée non?

Stiles se raidit et ne répondit rien.

- Vous êtes ensemble?

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut. Et Stiles sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon jardin?

Le loup ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- T'es amnésique ou juste con ce matin?

- …

- Bon, bien ne parle pas tu as raison. Et l'ado rentra.

- Il voulait quoi Derek?

- Rien c'est juste un imbécile.

- Vous sortez ensemble?

- Non je suis pas assez accro pour sortir avec un loup débile qui devient chaque jour plus con.

- Quoi?

- Rien je me comprends!

Toute la journée Derek était resté assit dans le jardin. En fin de journée il s'était levé et était venu sonner. Stiles, désormais seul à la maison depuis quelques heures vint ouvrir.

- Tu veux quoi? Tu as retrouvé la parole?

Sans un mot, sans un regard le loup passa à côté de lui, entra dans la maison et monta à l'étage s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

- Mais il est pas bien ce con!

Stiles ferma la porte et monta l'escalier 4 à 4. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Wow loup idiot tu fous quoi? C'est quoi ton problème?

Le verrou cliqueta et le loup ouvrit la porte toujours en silence. Sans regarder Stiles il se dirigea dans la chambre de l'ado et se posa sur son lit.

- Non mais je rêve! Eh oh Eichen House c'est pas bien loin hein si jamais.

Le loup doucement fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de son blouson de cuir, se débarrassa du vêtement et Stiles vit une inscription sur le t-shirt de Derek. '' Provocation''. D'accord il comprenait mieux. Le lycan était en train de tenter de l'énerver tout en affichant le prochain thème. Stiles se marra.

- Si tu crois y arriver comme ça ça va pas le faire. Tu as été mal conseillé mon vieux.

Stiles ne prêta plus attention à son ami sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur histoire de se divertir. À 18h 45 Derek se leva du lit et se plaça derrière Stiles qui tourna brièvement la tête.

- Mon père va rentrer tu devrais partir.

Mais Derek n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il se pencha sur la chaise de Stiles et entreprit de lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. Stiles frissonna sous l'effet électrisant et inattendu du contact des lèvres de Derek sur sa peau fine.

- Je… peux savoir… ce que tu fais?

Bien entendu Derek ne répondit rien et continua de déposer de tendres baisers à Stiles. Soudain il lui fit un suçon. Le jeune fit un bond et se retourna en posant sa main dans son cou.

- Ah non pas ça en plus j'ai la peau qui marque! Mon père va me tuer.

Derek eut un sourire presque surnoi et un éclat bleu passa dans ses yeux. Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Oh non il va monter, il va te voir, il va te tuer. Déguerpis vite, vite, vite. Mais bouge de là. C'est pas cool, on avait dit qu'on ne mêlait plus mon père à ça. Si tu veux rester cache-toi au moins. Ok j'ai compris. Tu exagère mais j'ai pas le choix. Tu m'énerve! Voilà ça te vas, tu m'énerve alors maintenant tu te barre et tu vas squatter ailleurs avec ta belle gueule.

Derek fier de lui ouvrit enfin la bouche. Il glissa une main sur la hanche de Stiles et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune.

- On se voit demain! Bonne nuit mon amour. Et il sauta par la fenêtre au moment ou le sheriff ouvrait la porte de la chambre de son fils.


	12. Tenace

- Salut fils.

- Salut papa.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui. Super.

- Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop quand je suis pas là?

- Non ça peut aller!

- Je vois ça. Tu devrais peut être t'acheter un châle ou une écharpe ou des pulls col roulé.

- Et merde! Stiles avait oublié complètement. Si depuis la porte son père avait vu le suçon c'est qu'il devait être bien marqué.

- Tu penseras à dire à celui qui t'a fait ça que la prochaine fois il choisisse un endroit plus discret et tu lui diras aussi qu'il a pas besoin de s'enfuir par la fenêtre quand j'arrive. Ça évitera aux voisins de se poser des questions.

- Promis.

- Bien! On commande chinois?

Stiles avait quasi toujours pensé que son père était génial mais il arrivait quand même toujours à être surpris. Il se pencha à la fenêtre une fois son père descendu.

- Eh sourwolf t'es encore là?

Deux yeux bleus acier brillèrent dans le noir en réponse.

- Tu as entendu?

- Oui.

- Provoquant donc?

- C'est bien ça!

- Le ''mon amour'' c'était…

- Pas voulu désolé. Oublie-ça!

- Et le '' on se voit demain?''

- Seulement si tu veux.

- Alors à demain.

Stiles hésita puis il se décida à fermer la fenêtre avec le loquet. Il descendit vers son père pour dîner.

Stiles était encore dans son lit quand son père partit au travail. Il ne dormait pas mais réfléchissait les yeux rivés au plafond comme si une solution allait s'y afficher soudainement. Provoquant il trouverait le moyen de l'être mais il lui fallait encore autre chose. La solution sonna à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir en pyjama. À cette heure c'était forcément Scott et il avait raison.

- T'es malade?

- Salut Scott, ça va ?

- Bien. Pourquoi tu es en pyjama à cette heure-ci?

- Je réfléchissais dans mon lit. Ça doit bien faire 3 heures que je me prends la tête. Viens monte je te raconte.

Stiles était couché par terre sur le dos et Scott était assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

- Vous voulez pas plutôt arrêter non? Ça ne vous lasse pas?

- Pas encore.

- Vous êtes quand même sacrément tenaces!

Stiles se releva d'un coup sec.

- Mec merci. Tu viens de me trouver une super idée. J'pourrai t'embrasser tu sais.

- Merci non. Réserve ça à Derek!

Les deux copains se firent un grand sourire complice.

- Une question. Le suçon c'est Derek?

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui?

- Je passe voir Derek enfin je comptais… enfin j'avais émis l'idée… enfin non c'est lui qui a émis l'idée hier soir… enfin…

- Stop Stiles! Calme-toi. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Les 2 ados étaient assis dans le loft de Derek, ce dernier était plongé dans la contemplation d'une carte de la ville. Stiles voulait provoquer Derek mais il avait du mal à se lancer avec Scott à côté de lui.

- Dis Scott tu as des griffes aux orteils quand tu te transforme?

Derek releva la tête de sa carte mais ne se tourna pas vers les jeunes.

- Non. T'en a de ses questions bizarres parfois.

- Sinon toi et Kira ça va?

- Je sais pas trop mon vieux. Je suis pas persuadé qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble. Mais on s'apprécie beaucoup.

- Tu aimerais qu'elle se déguise pour toi en chaperon rouge?

Derek souffla et se retourna. Il scruta Stiles d'un regard mauvais.

- Heu… je peux avoir un joker?

- Moi je pense que ça te plairait. Ça doit être un truc de loup en fait. Comme un fantasme obligatoire.

Scott regarda son ami qui lui fit un coup d'œil. Il comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait provoquer Derek et quoi de mieux que revenir sur cet incident. Il décida donc de marcher à fond dans le jeu.

- On devrait peu être demander à Derek ce qu'il en pense? Il y a eu droit lui et ça a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire.

- Vous êtes de mèche pour m'énervé c'est ça?

- Alors?

- J'ai pas l'intention de marcher dans votre jeu aujourd'hui! Et il se retourna sur la carte.

Scott fit un coup d'œil à Stiles qui hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

- Bon ben moi j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous laisse les amoureux.

Derek se retourna en soupirant. Stiles leva les deux bras en l'air.

- C'est pas ma faute!

- C'est toujours de ta faute. Les yeux de Derek se posèrent sur la marque du suçon dans le cou de Stiles. Tu devrais peut être demander à Lydia des astuces pour cacher ça. C'est sans doute la plus mauvaise idée que j'ai eu ces derniers temps.

Stiles se leva et vint se placer à côté de Derek.

- Non tu as eu pire comme idée. Tu m'a appelé '' mon amour''!

- Ne commence pas avec ça. Je suis pas d'humeur.

- Mal dormi?

- Très.

- Une raison particulière?

- Je vais pas te le dire.

- Je l'aime beaucoup ce costume de chaperon rouge.

- Tu recommence avec ça?

- J'essaye de te provoquer, on va voir ce que tu fais en premier. Tu me redis mon amour ou tu me sautes dessus pour me faire l'amour sauvagement.

Derek se raidit et ne retint pas un frisson de panique.

- Pourquoi j'aurai envie de te faire l'amour?

- Parce que tu m'aime et que tu me désire.

- Ne t'avance pas trop dans ce que tu dis tu pourrais y croire et être déçu.

- On sait tous les deux que tu m'aimes, sinon pourquoi tu me ferrais des suçons?

- Moment d'égarement.

- Vraiment?

Stiles s'approcha encore de Derek. Leurs fronts quasiment collés. Derek entendit le cœur de l'ado accéléré et sentit le sien se caler sur le même rythme.

- J'ai fortement envie de toi!

- Je ne répondrai pas à tes avances Stiles, tu peux abandonner de suite cette idée.

- C'est dommage parce que je sens que tu en as envie autant que moi.

Stiles attrapa les hanches du lycan et l'approcha de son bassin.

- Putain Stiles arrêtes!

Mais Stiles n'était pas du genre à renoncer. Derek le savait et il savait aussi que sa volonté serait mise à rude épreuve. À très rude épreuve à vrai dire. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses mais là l'envie était déjà trop grande depuis trop longtemps. D'un côté il se dit qu'il pouvait bien flancher cette fois-ci et perdre ce n'était pas si grave. Le jeu devenait vraiment dangereux, mentalement surtout. Combien de temps ils allaient supportés ça et jusqu'ou? Ils étaient déjà aller bien loin dans l'histoire et de toute façon les deux savaient les sentiments et les envies qu'ils partageaient sans vouloir le dire. Ils auraient pu le dire ça n'était plus une surprise mais ils ne voulaient pas. C'était beaucoup plus amusant de s'aimer de cette façon que bêtement comme tout le monde. On parlait quand même de Stiles Stilinski et de Derek Hale et ils n'étaient de loin pas comme tout le monde.

- Tu iras jusqu'au bout pour me faire craquer hein?

- Tu n'as même pas idée! Je t'avais promis au lycée, je te mettrai à genoux Derek.

Stiles ne lâcherait pas. Il allait l'emmerder pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années si il le fallait mais il ne perdrait pas ce défi. Si Derek ne l'avait pas appelé '' mon amour'' à la limite il aurait put renoncer en voyant que le loup n'allait rien lâcher non plus mais là c'était impossible. Au point ou ils en étaient, il rêvait de l'entendre encore dire ''mon amour'' ou carrément ''je t'aime'' et il allait se battre pour Ça. Pour lui Derek était allé trop loin pour oser revenir en arrière. Toujours l'un contre l'autre les 2 hommes se défiaient du regard.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire Stiles? On va jouer à deux. Le premier à lâcher un mot ou un geste d'amour aura perdu. Considère que c'est un genre de balle de match et tous les coups sont permis sans exception. Tu marches?

- Bien sûr!

- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui mais retrouve-moi ce soir devant le lycée. 20h!

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment et puis Stiles finit par lâcher Derek et partit.

- ça ne va pas bien finir cette histoire. Je te le dis moi. Il va y avoir de la casse, des pleures et éventuellement des cœurs brisés.

- J'ai déjà eu mon compte question cœur brisé petite sœur. Ça ne me fait pas peur.

- Et si tu te conduis comme un parfait abruti et que tu lui brise le cœur?

- Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, j'apprécie!

- Bon c'est quoi ton plan?

- Faire craquer Stiles.

- Non pour ce soir sombre idiot.

- Ah! Précise quand tu cause et ne me traite pas d'idiot. Je comptais l'emmener au cinéma.

- C'est naze!

- Comment ça c'est naze? C'est pas ce qu'on fait en général?

- Emmène-le faire du bateau sur le lac.

- De nuit en en plein mois d'avril. Tu sais qu'il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

- Tu crains le froid maintenant toi?

- Non mais… Stiles …oui. Je vois ou tu veux en venir.

- Ben voilà on fait des progrès!


	13. Maladroit

Cora avait l'art d'être encore plus surnoise et sadique que son frère. Elle exellait dans ces domaines et il le remarquait de plus en plus. Vraiment dommage que l'incendie les ais séparés pendant 6 ans. Maintenant elle avait sa vie au Mexique mais ils se parlaient souvent depuis qu'ils avaient pu reprendre contact. Cora était un bon mélange de Laura et de Derek avec un caractère encore plus fort que ses ainés. Le plan était simple. Objectif: Stiles devait avoir froid. Mais Derek n'était pas fou et il espérait juste que Stiles ne pousserait pas à l'extrême. L'ado en était capable il le savait.

Derek venait d'arriver sur le parking du lycée quand Stiles arriva à son tour.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Tu verras. Monte!

Stiles sassit dans la voiture et Derek démara.

- Premier rendez-vous j'ai hâte de voir ou tu m'emmene.

- C'est pas un rendez-vous.

- Ah bon. Bon tu m'emméne ou?

- Tiens-toi tranquille, tu verras.

- Je peux mettre la radio?

- Vas-y fais comme si c'était ta voiture carrément.

- J'ai compris je vais allumer la musique sur mon portable. Eh pourquoi on va dans la forêt? Tu veux me tuer et abandonner mon corps dans les bois hein? C'est ça?

- Totalement!

Stiles se tourna vers Derek avec un air indigné.

- Détents-toi. Je t'emmène sur le lac. J'ai pas l'intention de te tuer ou d'andonner ton corps ou que ce soit idiot.

- Tu veux me noyer alors?

- Non plus! J'ai dis sur le lac pas dans le lac. Et puis change de musique c'est quoi cette horreur.

- ça fait partie de mon plan séduction.

Derek freina d'un coup sec et se tourna vers Stiles.

- Quoi?

- Si toi tu as un plan moi aussi j'en ai un!

Stiles décrocha sa ceinture et posa ses deux mains sur la cuisse de Derek en se penchant vers lui.

- C'est toi qui as dis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune régle et que tout était permis alors j'en profite.

- Et si on laissait tomber tout ça?

- Et après on ferrait quoi?

- On peut tenter de se comporter en gens normaux.

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Nous? Je suis pas convaincu qu'on puisse vraiment.

- On peut voir ça comme un défi. Tenter d'avoir une relation la plus normale possible. Invitation à sortir, rendez-vous, après-midi ensemble, cadeaux, romantisme.

- Tu veux vraiment? Pourquoi?

- Je vais te dire sincérement. Ce qu'on fait c'est marrant je dis pas, c'est grisant, c'est excitant mais je crois qu'ils ont tous raison ça risque de devenir dangereux. On se connait Stiles on sait qu'on va en vouloir toujours plus. Repousser toutes les limites et on final je suis pas sûr que ça va nous apporter quelque chose de bien.

- Mmh tu as pas tort! Mais on va s'ennuyer?

- Pas forcément! Rien n'empêche de continuer à se surprendre, de rigoler et que j'entre chez toi par la fenêtre.

- La porte c'est pas ton truc hein?

- Trop formelle surtout quand il y a ton père.

- Et aux autres on dit quoi?

- Rien! On attend de voir combien de temps ils vont mettre à remarquer que c'est officiel.

- C'est vraiment officiel?

- Uniquement si tu le veux!

Stiles parût réfléchir profondément.

- Bon alors ta sortie en bâteau, vas-y impressione-moi!

Au bord du lac ils montèrent dans une barque et Derek se mit à ramer. Stiles s'appuya sur le bord de la barque les yeux fermés.

- C'est calme! C'est beau mais il fait pas chaud.

Derek retira son blouson et le déposa sur les épaules de Stiles. Le portable de Derek sonna dans sa poche, Stiles se leva d'un bond et bien entendu… la barque se retourna.

- Y pas à dire t'es vraiment con Stiles!

- J'ai froid!

- Tu m'étonne. Moi aussi j'ai froid tu te rends compte de ça. Dans une barque on ne se lève pas, surtout pas aussi vite.

- C'est ta connerie de sonnerie qui m'a fait peur.

- Oui et à cause de toi ma sonnerie n'embêtera plus personne vu que mon portable est noyé.

- Le mien aussi est noyé je te signale.

- Et alors c'est pas ma faute hein. En plus maintenant on doit rentrer à pieds et je vais devoir revenenir chercher ma voiture ici.

- Je te conduirai demain pour venir prendre ta voiture. De toute façon je dois allé chercher la mienne au lycée

- J'y compte bien!

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Stiles.

- Tu montes?

- Non je vais rentrer me doucher chez moi et changer de vêtements pour aller dormir. Super programme comme tu peux t'en rendre compte.

- ça va Sourwolf me sort pas ton sarcasme à deux balles.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstine avec ce surnom?

- ça te vas si bien.

- Ton sarcasme craint autant que le mien.

Tout à coup la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le sheriff.

- Vous allez vous taire et entrer, on vous entend dans tout le quartier.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent mal à l'aise.

- Vous avez pris un bain?

- Forcé!

- Un de vos défis idiots?

- Même pas! Juste la maladresse naturelle de votre fils. Sur ce point au moins personne ne peut le battre.

- Allez enlevez ces habits avant d'attraper la mort, douchez-vous et changez-vous pour l'amour du ciel.

Stiles partit dans les escaliers suivit de Derek.

- Pas ensemble la douche par contre! Cria le sheriff depuis le bas de l'escalier. Ils ont vraiment décidés de me rendre dingues. Soupira t'il pour lui-même.

Le sheriff partit à la cuisne et mit des pop-corn au micro-onde. Il se dit que les jeunes ne refuseraient pas une soirée télé


	14. Attentioné

Une fois dans la chambre Stiles se débarrassa de ses vêtements mouillés. Il ne garda que le caleçon conscient quand même que Derek était là.

- ça faisait parti de ton plan le bain de 20h30?

- Même pas. C'est toi qui as voulu aller au lac.

- Oui et j'avais dis dessus pas dedans.

Stiles piqua un fou rire. Derek au début ne rigola pas du tout et lui lança même un regard noir et puis il se mit quand même à rire en retirant ses habits.

- On est trop bêtes! Je suis désolé Derek.

- Pourquoi je me suis déshabillé ici moi? Je voulais rentrer chez moi.

Stiles se retourna sur Derek en boxer. Son cœur fit un bond et rata 1 ou peut être même 2 battements.

- Putain Derek!

- On met de l'eau partout sur ta moquette là! Je vais à la salle de bain moi.

Stiles suivit Derek du regard. Il le vit s'arrêter à la porte.

- Tu viens?

- Mon père a dit pas ensemble.

- Depuis quand tu lui obéis sagement?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il avait raison, depuis quand il obéissait sagement sans même tenter de désobéir? Il finit par suivre Derek qui ferma le verrou derrière eux.

- Tu fous quoi? Demanda Stiles en voyant Derek enlever son boxer, et son fichu cœur rata encore un battement.

- Je suis venu ici pour prendre une douche, toi tu fais comme tu veux mais moi j'ai besoin de me réchauffer.

Et Derek entra dans la baignoire et tira le rideau. Stiles s'assit en grelottant sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il réfléchit à la meilleure option. Obéir à son père ou se doucher avec Derek. Comme visiblement il n'était pas doté d'un grand sens de la raison il finit par se décider pour la folie de prendre une douche avec Derek. Il entra doucement dans la baignoire. Sans bouger il admira le dos musclé du lycan. Celui-ci se retourna doucement.

- On joue avec le feu là tu sais. Et mauvaise nouvelle y a ton père qui monte les escaliers.

Stiles se figea. Derek lui continua de se doucher. L'ado entendit son père l'appeler dans la chambre puis le sheriff grommela quelque chose et finit par frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Dîtes, j'avais dis quoi? Stiles!

- C'est juste pour gagner du temps papa.

- Voilà autre chose! J'ai préparé du pop corn. Une soirée télé ça vous tente Hale?

- ça me convient histoire de me remettre de mes émotions glacées.

Derek ouvrit le rideau de douche et sortit.

- Mais que…

- Pendant que tu hésitais puis que tu m'admirais je me suis lavé moi! Dépêche-toi je veux du pop-corn.

Stiles referma le rideau et se dépêcha de se laver. Pendant ce temps Derek trouva 2 serviettes éponges. Il en servit une pour lui et l'autre il la posa sur le bord du lavabo. Stiles entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu peux m'emprunter des habits. J'ai sûrement un bas de pyjama ou un training qui doit t'aller.

La porte se referma doucement. Stiles soupira et sortit de la douche. Oh une serviette de préparée! Il sourit tendrement pour lui-même. Il se sécha et sortit entourer de la serviette, au moment ou il ouvrait la porte il croisa Derek qui descendait. Il était vêtu d'un de ses bas de pyjama gris et d'un t-shirt bleu foncé que Stiles ne se souvenait même pas posséder. Le loup s'approcha de lui avec un regard doux.

- Excuse-moi pour le début de soirée ratée. Je vais déjà vers ton père.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Derek approcha ses lèvres pour les poser sur celles de Stiles avec une douceur inouïe et puis il descendit l'escalier.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre et faillit mourir d'amour. Derek lui avait préparé un pyjama avec un mot à côté. '' Pardon! Merci! Je t'aime!''. L'ado passa son pyjama et descendit vers son père et Derek qui étaient déjà devant la télé avec un gros bol de pop-corn. En le voyant arriver Derek lui sourit. Stiles rougit légèrement et alla se placer au milieu des deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus sur terre. Ils ne dirent pas un mot en regardant le film du soir. Le père de Stiles se leva à un moment donné pour aller chercher 3 bières à la cave.

- Je ne te savais pas si attentionné Derek. Tu me surprends.

- Tu vois je t'ai dit qu'on pourrait se surprendre sans se défier.

Derek appuya son front contre celui de Stiles et ils s'embrassèrent. Le sheriff qui venait de revenir dans le salon n'osa plus faire un geste. Quand son fils et Derek se séparèrent, le loup croisa le regard du sheriff et baissa les yeux. Stiles se retourna avec les joues rouges.

- On va faire comme si j'avais rien vu!

Il tendit à chacun des jeunes une bière déjà ouverte. Et ils trinquèrent. Stiles finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, assit d'abord puis Derek le prit contre lui.

- Je dois reconnaitre que vous êtes mignons ensemble et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître bien assortis.

- Je sais que la situation est un peu spéciale et…

- Je vous avoue que je m'y attendais depuis un moment. Et même j'espérais depuis le nogitsune en fait pour être honnête.

- Votre fils est un garçon formidable!

- Je sais, comme sa mère.

Le loup et le sheriff se sourirent.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vais aller déposer Stiles dans son lit.

- Vous allez rentrer chez vous en pleine nuit, à pied, en pyjama?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis un loup-garou.

Stiles ne se réveilla pas quand Derek le posa dans son lit, ni quand il remonta la couette sur lui et pas non plus quand il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Derek lui laissa un mot sur sa table de nuit et partit en éteignant la lumière et en fermant la porte.

Il rentra chez lui en moins de deux sous sa forme de loup, en coupant par la forêt. Un loup avec un cornet d'habits dans la gueule ce n'est pas banal. Il eu la chance de ne croiser personne pas même un autre loup.


	15. Lunatique

Oui, que Derek soit un homme attentionné ne sautait pas aux yeux des gens en général. Mais il l'était, il pouvait même être romantique quand il avait envie. Son problème principal c'est qu'il était très lunatique et pouvait avoir de sacrées sautes d'humeur. Si il avait été adorable le soir d'avant ce n'était pas le cas de ce matin et Stiles en fit les frais. Il avait vu le papier de Derek ce matin sur la table de nuit et l'avait donc retrouvé à 10h devant le lycée.

- Hello. Bien dormi?

- Pas spécialement.

- De mauvaise humeur?

- Non. Bon on y va il me faut ma voiture.

Wow ça changeait des mots doux et des baisers de hier. Stiles préféra ne pas énerver le loup maintenant. Il le conduisit à sa voiture. Derek sortit de la jeep bleue et déverrouilla sa voiture. Il s'assit au volant ferma la portière et baissa la vitre. Stiles n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir de sa voiture. Il ouvrit sa portière.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Stiles?

- Heu… on se voit aujourd'hui?

- J'ai pas le temps j'ai une course à faire en dehors de la ville.

- Tant pis alors.

- Si tu as envie tu peux passer à 18h. Bonne journée. Et Derek démarra sa voiture dans un bruit assourdissant. Stiles resta ébahi assit au volant de sa jeep. Bon la journée s'annonçait superbe. Il rentra et invita Scott à passer chez lui pour jouer à un jeu vidéo.

- Depuis quand Derek te fait des suçons?

- 1 suçon Scott et c'était pour un pari! Laisse tomber!

- Et vous en êtes ou de vos défis?

- En pause.

- ça va pas toi ce matin. Un souci?

- Pas un mais des tas. Mais parlons pas ça. Comment va ta maman?

- Elle travaille beaucoup. Fatiguée mais ça va.

- Tu la salueras bien de ma part. Et Kira?

- Définitivement on va laisser tomber et rester amis. Je me demande si y a pas un petit truc qui se passe entre Liam et elle. Enfin ça me regarde pas et si c'est le cas je suis plutôt contents pour eux. C'est quoi ça?

Scott tenait dans ses mains le papier que Derek avait écrit hier soir.

- Laisse tomber ça aussi.

- C'est pas l'écriture de Derek?

- Si.

- ça va pas parce que tu l'a vu ce matin c'est ça?

- Il a pas été sympa on va dire mais c'est pas grave. Sérieux on parle d'autre chose. Le sujet Derek me soule.

- Et Malia, des nouvelles?

- Non et oh mon dieu tant mieux.

Scott se retourna brutalement contre la fenêtre et Stiles suivit le mouvement. La tête de Derek apparut derrière la vitre et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Je ne m'y ferrai jamais à cette manie de loup.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et Derek entra sans y avoir été invité.

- Tiens sourwolf tu…

- Ne commence pas toi!

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Derek se mit à tourner entre la porte et le lit en regardant par terre.

- Tu cherches quelque chose?

- Non.

- Tu compte me dire ce que tu fais alors?

- Non plus.

- Ok, tu sais quoi je retourne jouer avec Scott. Fermes la fenêtre en partant tu seras gentille.

Derek se mit accroupi par terre et se pencha sous le lit puis sous la commode et il tendit la main. Il récupéra un objet rectangulaire et l'ouvrit. Il soupira puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sans se retourner il l'enjamba.

- Stiles, je passerai à 16 heures te ramener tes habits. Et puis il disparut sans avoir fermé la fenêtre. Stiles soupira et se leva pour aller la fermer lui-même.

- Je comprends mieux que tu sois étrange aujourd'hui. Si il était déjà comme ça tout à l'heure.

- Je te rassure il était déjà comme ça. Bon tu me la mets cette raclée ou quoi?

- Prépare-toi à mourir mon pote.

- Cours toujours ouai et tes supers pouvoirs ne peuvent rien faire pour me battre à ce jeu. Ils jouèrent, mangèrent des pizzas et rejouèrent encore. Stiles n'avait pas regardé l'heure et soudain il bondit en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la fenêtre. Il était 16h10 et Derek était de retour. Il lui ouvrit.

- Resalut Derek!

Sans parler Derek tendit à Stiles un sac en papier. Stiles osa regarder dedans et en extirpa un carton de téléphone portable. Le même qui s'était noyé le soir d'avant.

- Comme ça je pourrai t'écrire au lieu de me déplacer.

- Merci. Il ne fallait pas. J'allais m'en racheter un dans quelques jours. Je peux pas vivre sans de toute façon. C'est gentil. Tu veux rester?

- Non.

- Je proposais juste pour être sympa. Je peux faire du pop-corn si tu veux.

- Te donne pas cette peine je ne reste pas. Tiens tes habits. Merci hein. Derek voulu repartir mais Stiles le retint.

- Tu peux me dire c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui? J'ai fait quelque chose? Ou j'ai dis quelque chose? Ou mon père à dit quelque chose ou tu…

- J'ai mal dormi c'est tout. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Stiles lâcha le loup le cœur serré et ce dernier descendit du toit en un bond précis et rapide. Il remonta dans sa voiture et puis en ressortit et revint vers Stiles. Il lui tendit un papier.

- Mon nouveau numéro.

- Super. Merci. Il ne me manquait que ça pour embellir ma journée.

Derek le scruta une seconde et puis partit définitivement.

- Il n'est vraiment pas net ce type. Pourquoi il t'offre un nouveau portable?

- J'ai noyé accidentellement le mien hier soir. Et le sien par la même occasion.


	16. Rancunier

Il était 18h 15 quand le portable de Stiles vibra à côté de lui. Il jeta un œil tout en continuant de regarder la télé, fit une grimace, tira la langue et lança le téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Vas te faire foutre loup débile!

Scott était partit 1 heure auparavant car il devait aller travailler. Stiles en avait profité pour ouvrir son nouveau portable et enregistrer 3 numéros dedans. Celui de Scott, celui de son père et le nouveau de Derek. Il avait hésité à dire au loup qu'il ne passerai pas chez lui ce soir. Pas après son comportement du jour. Stiles ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation et finalement n'avait pas envie de le comprendre. Ce loup était un grand crétin et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il allait s'en faire pour lui. Et là le dit-loup lui envoi un message banal: '' tu passe ou pas?''. Stiles n'avait même pas envie de répondre et de toute façon son père allait rentrer.

Le sheriff rentra, salua son fils, lui demanda si il était seul.

- Scott est venu aujourd'hui jouer à la console. Derek, j'avais pas envie de le voir si c'est à lui que tu pense.

- Un problème?

- C'est juste un pov type c'est tout!

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas chercher à en savoir plus?

- Tu suppose juste. Et toi ta journée?

- De la paperasse. Je croyais que ton téléphone avait rendu l'âme?

- Ouai.

- Alors pourquoi il vibre sur le canapé?

- C'est pas le même. Cadeau de Derek.

- D'accords et tu ne compte pas décrocher j'imagine?

- Tu imagine juste! Il peut aller se faire voir.

- D'accords. Je vais aller voir pour réchauffer à dîner.

Stiles resta assit sur le canapé. Il jeta un œil à son portable quand celui-ci arrêta enfin de vibrer incessamment. 8 appels et 4 messages super. Tous de la même personne, encore plus super.

- Tu compte venir à table?

- Pas faim.

Le sheriff vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils et lui déposa une assiette sur les genoux.

- Manges quand même. Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand vous vous lanciez des défis débiles. Parce que là je suis pas sûr d'apprécier l'ambiance.

- Désolé papa.

Le sheriff partit se servir une assiette et revint s'installer à côté de son fils.

- Bon y a quoi à la télé?

- à cette heure-ci le journal du soir.

- Bon ça ira.

Aux côtés de son père Stiles se détendit. Il finit même par rire et faire des blagues. Après un bol de chocolat chaud il monta pour aller parler à Scott sur l'ordi. Il entra dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et poussa un cri.

- ça va Stiles?

- C'est rien papa j'ai de la visite.

Le sheriff comprit tout de suite.

- Je peux savoir comment tu es entré?

Derek assit sur la chaise de bureau sortit ses griffes.

- D'accord. Je vais songer à barricader ma chambre de sorbier. Tu veux quoi?

- Tu ne me répondais pas.

- ça t'as pas effleuré que je n'avais surement pas envie de te répondre?

- Et pourquoi?

- Devine! Peut être parce que tu as été affreux avec moi depuis ce matin. Je pense que ça à fait pencher la balance.

- Je ne te savais pas rancunier!

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Et hop un mystère de moins. Bon je peux récupérer ma chaise j'ai rendez-vous avec Scott.

- Scott attendra. J'aimerais te parler.

- Et si j'ai pas envie?

- Tu vas m'écouter quand même.

- Même pas dans tes rêves Derek. Bon reste à mon bureau c'est pas grave je vais me poser sur mon lit.

Et en ignorant totalement Derek, Stiles prit son ordi sur son bureau et se coucha à plat ventre sur son lit. Il ouvrit le portable et Scott apparu sur l'écran.

- Hey mec j'ai failli me barrer t'as été long tu foutais quoi?

- Un souci à régler.

- Un rapport avec Derek peut être?

- Tu es medium maintenant?

- Non je le vois juste debout derrière toi.

Stiles se retourna, soupira et revint se préoccuper de Scott.

- Ouai il est toujours dans son programme du jour: j'entre chez les gens sans y être invité et je dis 3 mots méchamment. Ça lui passera.

Derek émis un grognement mais Stiles ne s'en soucia pas du tout.

- Eh tu sais de qui j'ai eu des nouvelles toute à l'heure?

- Non. Mais tu vas me le dire je suppose.

- Isaac! Il est à Paris depuis quelques semaines, il se balade pas mal et il va bien. C'est fou qu'Isaac pense encore à nous. Il a demandé comment tu vas.

- Il ne m'aimait pas des masses alors pourquoi s'en soucier.

- Il a demandé si tu étais encore en vie.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin il a pas dit ça, il a demandé si Derek ne t'avait pas encore tué.

- Mouahaha toujours aussi marrant Isaac. Ça m'avait presque manqué son petit air semi-prétentieux et son écharpe grotesque. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il portait une écharpe. C'était un loup-garou il n'était pas censé avoir froid alors pourquoi porter une écharpe quand on n'a pas froid. Même moi quand j'ai froid j'en mets pas.

- Peut être qu'il avait des suçons dans le cou! Proposa Scott avec un clin d'oeil

Stiles se retourna vers Derek toujours debout à la même place.

- Tu faisais des suçons dans le cou d'Isaac?

Derek fronça les sourcils. Et Stiles se retourna vers Scott.

- Laisse tomber il est muet. Il lui en faisait peut être. Quand on ne répond pas non ça veut dire oui.

Stiles sentit une main attraper fermement son t-shirt et il fût soulever du lit. Il se débattit franchement et le t-shirt craqua sur une couture du côté droit.

- Eh lâche-moi imbécile. Mon t-shirt merde quoi!

Derek lâcha Stiles et le retourna sur le dos. Il le maintint d'une main contre le matelas et se pencha vers l'ordi.

- Bonne nuit Scott!

Et il ferma l'écran d'un coup sec. Il déposa le portable sur la table de nuit de Stiles et lâcha enfin l'ado.

- ça dure longtemps la rancune chez toi?

- ça dure longtemps la mauvaise humeur chez toi?

Les 2 hommes se toisèrent un instant et puis Derek fondit sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il le plaqua sur le matelas et se coucha sur lui. L'espace d'un instant Stiles pensa à se débattre et puis non il laissa tomber. Il sera fâché un autre jour.


	17. Surprenant

Stiles ne dormait pas, pourtant la moitié de la nuit était largement passée. Il caressait dans ses doigts le papier ou Derek avait écrit '' Pardon! Merci! Je t'aime'' l'autre soir. Heureusement que Scott ne l'avait pas vu celui là. Il aurait eu du mal en même temps. Stiles l'avait caché sous son coussin dans un livre. Il se remémora les événements de la soirée. Derek et lui s'embrassaient, après que le loup ai envoyé boulé son alpha en lui disant bonne nuit. Tiens c'est vrai Stiles voulait envoyer un message à Scott qui n'avait pas encore son nouveau numéro pour le rassurer. Bon il ferra ça après. Bref ils s'embrassaient et Stiles avait eu envie, très envie de Derek. Il avait voulut lui enlever son pull et là son copain (oh comme ce mot sonnait bien) avait fait un bond et s'était relevé. Stiles avait quand même du mal à le comprendre son copain (oui décidément ce mot sonne bien), pourtant l'ado avait bien vu que Derek avait envie lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu… rien. Je suis juste venu pour parler Stiles.

- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus je te signale!

- Oui et je m'en excuse. C'est ton air innocent qui m'a fait perdre le fil. Mais je suis pas venu pour ça.

Derek s'assit sur le bord du lit et Stiles se mit en tailleur au milieu.

- J'étais juste venu pour te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mal parlé aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment mal dormi à cause d'un tas de soucis. Mais ça n'excuse pas mon comportement. Et puis je voulais savoir ce que tu fais demain?

- Rien encore mais peut être qu'un loup-garou va me proposer une activité?

- Quel loup-garou?

- Mais toi idiot!

- Oh… Oui je pensais te proposer d'aller voir l'océan. Je sais que le temps n'est pas le mieux pour ça mais j'ai envie de sortir de Beacon Hills. Et puis on serait rien que toi et moi. Sans Scott, sans ton père. Enfin c'était une idée si tu…

- Je veux, je veux, je veux!

- Ok. 9 heures tu seras debout?

- Depuis longtemps oui. Tu es vraiment surprenant toi.

- Tu as même pas idée. Je passerai bien le reste de la nuit avec toi à t'embrasser mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Je vais aller dormir. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit…

Derek fit un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui en rougit sous l'émotion.

- …Mon amour!

Et puis Derek se dirigea vers la fenêtre et partit dans un coup de vent. Stiles soupira et alla fermer la fenêtre. Il descendit chercher du soda vers son père qui avait le nez plongé dans des papiers administratifs.

- Une affaire en cours?

- Non je préférerai. Les factures seulement. Tu veux m'aider?

- Heu… tu m'en veux pas hein mais sans façon.

- Derek est partit?

- Oui sinon je ne serai pas descendu.

- ça va mieux?

Stiles hocha la tête.

- Je vais aller me coucher. Derek m'emmène à la plage demain.

- Je te laisserai de l'argent sur la table. Là je suis un peu occupé. Bonne nuit

- Merci. Bonne nuit papa.

Stiles alla pour remonter mais s'arrêta et passa la tête par l'embrasure. Il regarda son père qui était replongé dans ses comptes.

- Papa.

Le sheriff leva la tête.

- Oui?

- Je t'aime toujours! Ça ne changera pas tu sais.

Le visage du sheriff s'illumina.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils et ça ne changera pas non plus.

Les deux Stilinski se firent un sourire et Stiles remonta dans sa chambre.

Stiles se trouvait chanceux. Il avait un père formidable, un copain (décidément il adorait ce mot) formidable (à ses heures seulement) et des amis formidables. Il avait été froid quand Scott lui avait dit qu'Isaac avait demandé de ses nouvelles mais il était réellement touché. Au delà de l'humour naze d'Isaac, Stiles savait qu'il s'était quand même réellement demandé si il allait bien.

- Zut il faut que j'écrive à Scott.

Stiles prit son portable et tapa un message.

'' Je t'écris tard mais je vais bien. J'ai survécu à l'attaque de Derek, mon t-shirt à eu moins de chance. Tu dors déjà sûrement mais bonne nuit quand même''.

Sa relation avec Derek n'allait certainement pas être toujours rose et parfaite mais il ferra avec. Il commençait à bien connaître le loup même si il s'avérait surprenant. Il avait envie de découvrir à quel point il pouvait l'être. Comme il était trop impatient pour dormir il ralluma son ordinateur et joua à un jeu de réflexion. Il ne vit pas les heures passée. Tôt le matin il entendit son père partir au travail. Il n'avait pas dormit du tout (lui pas son père). Il éteignit son ordinateur, jeta un œil à son portable (tiens il faudra qu'il mette un fond d'écran) et se leva. Il n'avait même pas mit son pyjama pour se coucher. Bon ça n'aurait servi à rien finalement. Il alla choisir des habits pour la journée. Derek venait le chercher dans 3heures. Il alla petit déjeuner, ramassa 3 billets sur la table, remercia son père mentalement, et se posa au salon avec un bol de céréales. Il prit vers lui une photo de sa maman posée sur la table basse.


	18. Bavard

Derek avait de plus en plus envie de faire demi-tour. Il avait oublié un détail important pour cette journée, Stiles était bavard et ce n'était rien de le dire. Le loup sentait pointé le mal de tête et l'envie de bâillonner l'ado. Ils avaient déjà fait 1 heure de route et il leur en restait encore une et le jeune n'avait pas arrêté de parler. De tout, de rien mais surtout de n'importe quoi. Il avait épuisé les sujets, Isaac, l'amour de la plage, le 4 juillet, son hésitation à savoir ce qu'il allait porter aujourd'hui, les factures de son père et les nouvelles céréales que son magasin préféré vendait désormais. Derek ne voyait même plus l'intérêt de répondre. En plus souvent Stiles faisait les questions et les réponses lui-même. Quelle idée de se lancer dans une relation avec un moulin à paroles totalement déstructuré. En plus il était dur à suivre, il sautait subitement d'une idée à l'autre et d'un sujet à l'autre.

- Sérieusement ça te paraît pas incroyable à toi?

- Hein? De quoi?

- Mais qu'Isaac portait toujours une écharpe, quel en était l'intérêt exactement?

(Ah ben non en fait il n'avait pas épuisé le sujet Isaac).

- Mince j'aurai dû penser à lui demander quand il vivait avec moi.

- Ma question était sérieuse.

- Ma réponse aussi. Pourquoi tu en fais une montagne. Il portait une écharpe et puis c'est tout. Il avait surement une bonne raison de le faire. Pourquoi je porte un blouson de cuir alors que je pourrai très bien m'en passer toute l'année? Simplement parce que j'aime ce blouson, ça va pas chercher plus loin. Pourquoi tu te pose toujours autant de questions sur tout?

- Alors là tu vois ma mère déjà se posait la question mais elle tâchait toujours de répondre aux miennes. Elle avait une patience formidable (Derek leva les yeux au ciel). Elle était belle et elle était gentille. Elle t'aimerait beaucoup j'en suis sûr. Enfin je suis sûr que là ou elle est elle nous voit et elle t'aime beaucoup. Tu crois que ta maman elle m'aime bien aussi?

- Je sais pas mais je suis sûr qu'elle commence à avoir mal à la tête!

- Et pourquoi elle aurait mal à la tête?

- Devine?

- Je parle trop, c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire?

- Non! bien sûr que non quelle idée.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ton ton ironique. Je pourrai très bien me barrer de ta voiture et …

- Au milieu de l'autoroute. Ne te gêne surtout pas.

- Bon peut être pas dans la seconde mais tu vas finir par t'arrêter.

- Je peux rouler toute la journée si il le faut. Stiles on est censé passer une bonne journée. Ça fait 1 heure qu'on est dans la voiture et tu n'a pas arrêté de parler de façon désordonnée de tout et de rien. Franchement désolé de te le dire mais Isaac et son écharpe je m'en balance totalement. Ce qui te concerne toi m'intéresse déjà un peu plus et ma mère on va la laisser là ou elle est et éviter de parler d'elle. Je ne t'empêche pas de me parler de la tienne mais la mienne je ne veux pas en parler. Et comme je sais que tu vas me reposer la question, oui elle t'aimerait sûrement beaucoup.

- Je peux mettre la radio?

- Oui.

Stiles alluma la radio et de la musique se rependit dans la voiture.

- Elle est chouette cette camaro! C'est super que tu l'ais de nouveau. Elle est tellement classe.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et le vit avec les sourcils froncés.

- ça va?

- Ouai. Y a ton portale qui vibre dans ton sac derrière.

Stiles se retourna et attrapa son sac en donnant un coup sur l'épaule du loup qui soupira.

- Scott!

- Mec t'es ou? Je suis passé chez toi et c'est vide.

- Mon père travaille.

- Toi non. Tu es ou?

- Heu… sur une autoroute.

- Ta jeep est devant chez toi, tu n'es pas à pieds sur une autoroute?

- Non en voiture. Scott ne soit pas idiot.

Derek eu un sourire amusé quelques secondes.

- En fait tu ne vas pas me dire ni ou tu es ni pourquoi?

- Voilà c'est ça!

- Super, jolie amitié.

- Scott si je te mens tu vas le savoir alors je préfère juste rien dire.

- Un rapport avec Derek?

- Non!

- Tu as raison je sais quand tu mens. Bref je passerai demain.

- Propose-lui ce soir. Chuchota Derek

- Sérieux Derek je t'entends tu sais.

- Scott reste en ligne attends 1 minute.

Derek vira gentiment sur le bord de l'autoroute et s'arrêta sur la bande d'urgence. Il tendit la main et Stiles lui donna son portable.

- Désolé hein. Stiles n'est pas très doué pour te cacher des choses.

- Vous faites quoi sur l'autoroute? Vous allez ou?

- Soirée pyjama au loft dès 19h. Ramène tout le monde même le super pote de Liam si il a envie. On commandera des pizzas. Bonne journée.

Derek raccrocha, rendit le portable à Stiles et redémarra.

- Heu… soirée pyjama au loft?

- Mauvaise idée?

- Non super bonne, juste je suis surpris.

- Oui et Scott aussi comme ça il va nous lâcher

Stiles avait continué de parler sans cesse pendant le reste du voyage par contre son portable ne vibra plus. Scott avait été assez surpris pour ne plus rien dire. À peine arrivé à la plage Stiles s'était précipité pour s'agenouiller dans le sable et en faire glisser dans ses mains. Derek sourit de loin en le regardant faire. On aurait dit un enfant qui voit du sable pour la première fois. C'est ça qui avait fait craquer Derek, cet air innocent. Cette façon adorable que Stiles avait de s'émerveillé encore comme un enfant. Ses questions idiotes l'attendrissait même si ça l'énervait aussi. Il réfléchissait vraiment à chaque chose qu'il voyait. Comme cette histoire d'écharpe à Isaac. Derek ne l'avait même pas remarquée avant que Stiles en parle à une réunion de meute. Il ne s'était pas posé la question lui de pourquoi Isaac portait une écharpe mais Stiles oui. L'ado revint vers Derek avec son portable devant lui et mit l'écran devant les yeux du loup qui se recula pour pouvoir lire.

'' Stiles. Besoin nouveau numéro de Derek. Merci.''

- Donne-lui.

Et Stiles tapa un message.

La journée fût très sympa. Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit bar en face de la plage, ils mangèrent des glaces et firent mêmes des photos dans un photomaton. Ils durent aussi ignorés beaucoup de regards curieux ou amusés. C'est sûr qu'ils se faisaient quand même bien remarqués. Avant de repartir Derek abandonna quelques instants Stiles dans la voiture. Il revint avec un sac en papier et le posa derrière le siège du garçon.

- C'est quoi?

- Quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire?

- Tu verras.

Sur le chemin du retour Stiles parla sans cesse pendant 45 minutes puis pour la plus grande joie de Derek il s'endormit.

Heureusement au moins quand il dormait il ne parlait plus.


	19. Adorable

Depuis 20 minutes, la voiture de Derek était parquée devant chez Stiles. Depuis 20 minutes le sheriff était collé à la fenêtre à se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que rien ne bouge. Depuis 20 minutes il se demandait si il devait aller voir ou pas. Depuis 20 minutes il voulait savoir!

Si le sheriff était allé jusqu'à la voiture il aurait vu son ado endormit sur le siège passager et il aurai vu un jeune homme assit à côté qui le regardait dormir depuis 20 minutes. Rien de plus rien de moins. Quelque part Derek profitait de passer un moment calme avec Stiles. Il devrait de toute façon bientôt le réveiller. Dans 1 heure, 1 flopée d'ados débarquerait dans son loft pour une soirée pyjama qu'il avait eue la super bonne idée d'organiser. Et dans le lot d'ados surexcités il y aura son petit ami (quel mot adorable) et personne au courant de leur relation. Bon là il fallait qu'il le réveille. Il hésita à lui faire peur juste pour rigoler un peu et finit par abandonner. Il ferra ça une fois en pleine nuit de pleine lune ce sera nettement plus marrant, pour l'heure il frôla la joue de l'ado avec ses doigts. Il approcha sa tête et lui souffla dans l'oreille et là il se reprit un bras dans la face. Il aurait eu mieux fait de lui faire peur finalement.

- Derek? À quel moment je me suis endormi? Je dormais hein? Je suis pas possédé?

- Tu m'as frappé.

Et là le petit ami (si mignon ce mot) du loup se transforma en une sorte de pieuvre à multiples bras. Il gigotait dans tous les sens en vociférant

- Oh non je t'ai frappé! Oh non, je vais pas me le pardonner, oh non tu vas me haïr, tu as eu mal? Je t'ai frappé quand? Ou? Comment?

Derek posa ses 2 mains à plats sur les épaules de Stiles.

- Calme-toi! Je suis un loup-garou tu te souviens. J'ai même pas senti le coup en fait, et je ne vais pas te haïr, tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir. Et tu t'es endormi en route dans ma voiture en sécurité avec moi.

- Oh.

- Je te laisse ici. On se voit tout à l'heure. Je vais aller préparer un minimum le loft. Y a Scott qui va t'appeler. Je pense pour que vous veniez ensemble et une petite question, on leur dit ou pas?

- Non!

- ça a le mérite d'être clair!

- J'ai pas envie de leur dire maintenant pour plusieurs raisons. Et puis on peut se détester pour une soirée et se sera marrant de tenir le défi. Et puis peu de risque qu'ils remarquent quoi que ce soit. Liam et Kira n'en connaissent pas encore assez et Scott je me demande souvent comment il aurait survécu ses 12 dernières années sans moi. Faut se méfier de Lydia par contre. Elle est dangereuse elle. Stiles fit un clin d'œil à Derek.

- Attends Stiles. J'avais un truc pour toi. Tiens.

Derek lui tendit le sac en papier. Stiles l'ouvrit et en tira 2 peluches. 1 loup gris et un renard roux.

- Sérieux Derek c'est trop mignon. On en a chacun une c'est ça.

- J'avais imaginé ça oui.

Stiles lui tendit le renard.

- Tiens tu garde Stilinou. T'en prends soin hein.

Derek leva les yeux en ciel. Stiles l'embrassa doucement et sortit en courant. Derek hocha la tête, posa le renard sur le siège et rentra chez lui.

'' J'ai oublié de te dire. Scott à une surprise pour ce soir, à toute à l'heure''.

Stiles posa son portable et prépara ses affaires. Scott venait le chercher dans 10 minutes.

- Hey.

- Yo papa. Merci pour les sous.

- C'est rien! Après avoir fait les comptes hier soir j'ai été surpris en bien. C'est allé ta journée?

- Super.

Stiles montra le loup à son père.

- Il est trop mignon. Il lui faut un nom.

- Apelle-le Derek!

- Noon ça va pas le faire.

La sonnette de la porte retentit.

- C'est Scott et je ne suis pas prêt du tout.

Stiles prit une feuille sur son bureau et écrivit quelque chose qu'il tendit à son père. '' Scott et les autres ne sont pas au courant pour Derek et moi et on veut pas qu'ils le sachent tout de suite alors chut. Merci. J'écris parce que sinon il risque d'entendre.'' Le sheriff se demanda comment son fils avait pu écrire aussi vite et aussi lisiblement. Il plia le papier et le rangea dans sa poche au moment ou Scott et Stiles entrèrent dans la chambre.

- J'ai quand même 2 questions Stiles et j'aimerais que tu me répondes avant qu''on y aille… Bonjour Sheriff… pourquoi tu étais en voiture avec Derek et c'est quoi cette soirée pyjama?

- La soirée pyjama j'y suis pour rien c'est Derek tout seul qui a proposé directement à toi et j'ai surement fais la même tête que toi quand je l'ai entendu te le dire. Pour la voiture de Derek il avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout seul et accessoirement ça m'a permis un super tour en camaro sur l'autoroute. Cette voiture c'est une vraie bombe et en sortir te donne l'impression d'avoir 1 du charme et 2 du pouvoir. C'est une voiture vraiment sexy et bandante.

Stiles se figea soudain et regarda son père et Scott qui le dévisageaient la bouche ouverte.

- Sheriff dîtes-moi qu'il parle vraiment que de la voiture.

- Bon je suis prêt on y va Scott! On va pas se mettre en retard. Derek va nous tuer. À demain papa.

- Dis je peux encore te poser une question?

- Vas-y!

- Pourquoi ton père avait une peluche de loup dans les bras?

- Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas le savoir Scott. Au fait tu as une surprise il paraît?

- Pas pour tout de suite mais vers 21 heures oui.

Ils arrivèrent chez Derek. Lydia attendait sur le parking avec Kira, Liam et Mason.

- Ben vous êtes pas en avance les mecs! Lança Lydia à 2 doigts de l'exaspération

- On discutait comme des filles. Répliqua Stiles. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et les autres le suivirent. À mesure qu'ils montaient les étages de l'immeuble Scott sentit Stiles de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- ça va?

- Oui. Un peu tendu de passer la soirée chez Derek. Je suis pas très à l'aise avec cette idée.

- Moi non plus je t'avoue. En plus y a rien dans son loft on risque de s'emmerder sec. J'ai du mal à voir ou sera la soirée pyjama. Parce qu'une soirée pyjama c'est fait pour s'amuser et Derek n'est pas un type amusant.

Ils se stoppèrent tous devant la porte du loft, Scott frappa et la porte souvrit


	20. Festif

Derek les accueillit en pyjama (bas de training gris et t-shirt gris, fallait pas abuser non plus) avec un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le loft et faillirent tous tomber à la renverse. Sauf Mason qui ne connaissait ni Derek ni le loft.

Derek avait mis des matelas par terre éparpillés un peu partout. Il avait installé un baby-foot mais surtout avait tendu devant la baie vitrée un grand drap blanc illuminé par un projecteur relié à un lecteur Dvd et des enceintes pour le sons.

- C'est du délire mec! Sérieux ou tu as mis Derek Hale? Demanda Scott en scrutant le loft dans son intégralité.

- Comment tu as fait ça en 1heure? Questionna Stiles avant de se maudire.

- Vous êtes là pour une soirée pyjama non? C'est pas ce que j'avais dit à Scott?

- Je te connais pas mais trop cool ta soirée. Lui dit Mason en se dirigeant vers le baby-foot avec Liam.

- Ah j'ai même prévu d'autres trucs pour les filles.

Derek désigna une petite table derrière le canapé. Il avait installé dessus un petit miroir sur pieds, du maquillage, du vernis et des accessoires pour les cheveux. Lydia poussa un cri de joie et entraina Kira avec elle qui protesta à peine. Scott repéra dans un coin le truc le plus intéressant au monde (selon lui) un flipper! Il se jeta dessus délaissant complètement Stiles et Derek.

- Honnêtement comment tu as fais?

- Je t'ai dis l'autre jour que j'étais occupée toute la journée. Et j'ai eu quelques soucis c'est surtout ça qui m'a énervé. Sans ma voiture je ne pouvais rien aller chercher et sans ma carte bancaire je ne pouvais rien payer.

- C'était ça quand tu cherchais un truc dans ma chambre. Et hier soir tu étais aussi occupé avec tout ça.

- ça ne se fait malheureusement pas tout seul. Cora est une sœur géniale!

Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

- J'aime nettement mieux son frère!

Derek arqua un sourcil.

- Bon t'as quoi à boire parce que je ne suis pas venu que pour m'amuser? Et dis-moi que tu as de l'alcool même si vous êtes majoritairement insensibles à cette substance.

- Fais comme chez toi, tu connais l'endroit.

- Je peux dormir dans ton lit?

- Crève ouai!

Stiles fit un regard malicieux à Derek et partit se chercher à boire. Tout ce petit monde était occupé. Derek était fier de lui. Scott lui avait demandé de rajouter 2 matelas de plus et Derek n'avait pas eu besoin parce qu'il en avait prévu 10 au cas où. Vraisemblablement 2 personnes de plus allaient se joindre à eux dans 2 heures.

- Hey Sourwolf, c'est quand qu'on dîne j'ai la dalle. J'ai passée ma journée sur la route.

- On va attendre la surprise de Scott.

- Mais c'est dans 2 heures. Je vais mourir d'ici là. Je suis déjà tout maigre.

Derek évalua le corps de l'ado.

- Tu devrais pouvoir tenir 2 heures.

- Il faudrait une autre fille pour Lydia. Je suis pas sûr que coiffure et vernis soit ce que Kira préfère.

- Quand Kira en aura marre, Lydia saura se suffire à elle-même. Au pire tu mettras ton costume de chaperon rouge et tu deviendra sa meilleure amie pour la soirée.

- C'est une invitation au défi?

- Qui sait.

- Ah tu veux jouer?

- On n'avait pas plus ou moins dis ça devant les autres?

- Si, si. Stiles eut un sourire presque démoniaque. Et tu l'as mis ou mon costume de chaperon rouge?

Derek se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles.

- Dans… mon… lit!

Wow. Stiles frissonna entièrement. Il regarda tous les autres qui étaient occupés et partit vers le lit. Il trouva le costume sous la couette et partit à la salle de bain avec.


	21. Amoureux

Cora savait une chose, c'est que son frère était un gars pas commun. Elle ne l'avait jamais pensé fou par contre. Mais ce soir-là elle y fût forcée. D'accords il avait raté un morceau de son adolescence mais quand même. Déjà la soirée pyjama l'avait fortement étonnée mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Oui elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle serait là. Derek lui avait proposé quelques jours avant et elle avait répondu: je verrai. Et elle avait reçu un appel d'Isaac alors elle avait plus ou moins accourue. Et puis elle avait envie de voir Derek. Dès son entrée dans l'immeuble elle entendit les bruits de chacun. Un bruit de flipper, Scott qui était là, 2 garçons jeunes au baby foot. Lydia et une autre fille en train de rire. Elle reconnut le pas de son frère. Par contre elle s'inquiéta de ne pas entendre Stiles. Elle frappa à la porte. Son frère vint ouvrir et fût plus qu'étonné de la voir là mais ils se prirent dans les bras heureux de se revoir depuis le temps. Elle salua Scott, 2 garçons au baby-foot. Mason, encore un humain banal, et Liam un loup-garou visiblement tout frais. Elle salua Lydia et une fille asiatique du nom de Kira… et puis elle tomba nez à nez avec un garçon vêtu d'un costume de chaperon rouge.

- Stiles?

- Cora Salut. Comment tu vas?

- C'est une soirée déguisée ou quoi?

- Non. C'est juste un truc entre… ton frère et… moi. Un défi!

- Vous en êtes toujours là. Elle soupira et partie s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Derek était à moitié caché par une poutre du loft mais Stiles le vit quand même le regarder et repéra l'éclair bleu dans ses yeux. Et Cora ne l'avait pas loupé non plus. Là elle avait trouvé étrange. Il se passait quelque chose. Bien sûr elle savait que son frère et Stiles étaient plutôt attirés l'un par l'autre tout en jouant un jeu ridicule mais de là à ce que le fantasme de son frère soit de voir Stiles en chaperon rouge ça craignait grave. Les autres virent aussi Stiles qui était à présent dans la lumière du milieu du loft. Derek avait tourné autour de la poutre mais restait caché derrière. Lydia se leva et vint prendre Stiles.

- On va pas laisser tes cheveux comme ça.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Il fait quoi là ton pote Scott? Demanda Mason mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

- Faut pas trop faire attention. C'est un truc entre lui et Derek.

- Ils sont gays?

- Je dirais pas ça non. Les deux sont hétéros mais ils ont une attirance l'un pour l'autre. Et depuis un moment ils sont en phase de défi alors on regarde, on aide mais on laisse faire. Ils sont grands et de toute façon ils ne nous écoutent pas.

Cora était revenue vers son frère.

- Tu joue à cache-cache?

- Non.

- On dirait que tu te cache. Ou que tu cache quelque chose. Excité?

- Laisse-moi.

- Le problème des pyjamas c'est qu'on voit encore mieux qu'en jeans. Je te trouve vraiment bizarre là quand même. Ça t'excite de voir un garçon de mon âge habillé en chaperon rouge.

- Essaye pas de me comprendre, c'est juste… c'est Stiles. Et oui il me fait de l'effet habillé comme ça parce que c'est lui qui a commencé avec ce costume et … enfin je t'avais raconté.

- Oui je me souviens mais je pensais pas à ce point. C'est quoi l'idée là exactement?

- Il essaye de me chauffer.

- ça à mon avis il a réussi déjà non?

- Non c'est autre chose qu'il cherche à faire. Et là ça va mieux. Derek bougea enfin. On fait une partie de baby-foot avec Liam et son pote?

- Mason. Viens!

Pendant ce temps Stiles se faisait coiffer par Lydia qui avait libérée Kira de la corvée, cette dernière était allée se servir à boire. Derek tournait volontairement le dos à Stiles.

- Qui doit encore venir? Demanda Cora qui savait pour Isaac.

- 2 surprises! Répondit Scott qui avait rejoint les joueurs de baby.

- ça fera des couples… on pourra faire un jeu de la bouteille, ça va être trop bien. Wouh! Cora il faut que tu viennes te faire jolie vers moi.

- Nan, Lydia c'est pas mon genre du tout.

- C'est pour une soirée et qui sait tu pourrais rencontrer l'amour de ta vie ce soir. Lydia fit un clin d'œil à Cora et l'entraina avec elle.

Derek sentit une odeur de pomme verte se rapprocher.

- Va falloir penser à vous mettre en pyjama quand même non?

Stiles était à côté de Derek. Le loup osa un regard de biais. Décidément ce gosse était trop mignon surtout habillé comme ça. Chacun leur tour les ados partirent à la salle de bain se changer. Aucun n'avait eu le cran de sortir en pyjama. Derek partit à la cuisine pour chercher des chips et du pop-corn. Stiles vint le rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail et ses jambes se balancèrent automatiquement comme chaque fois que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Derek essayait vraiment de ne pas le regarder

- Tu évites de me regarder hein?

- ça se voit tant que ça?

- Je te plais?

- Tellement!

- J'aime te plaire comme ça.

Derek vint se placer en face de Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu me plais tout le temps Stiles. Là c'est juste différent.

D'un coup sec Stiles se pencha et attira Derek contre lui qui en lâcha son paquet de chips. L'ado l'entoura de ses jambes.

- Si tu commence comme ça je vais devoir tous les virer du loft se serait dommage quand même.

- Mon dieu mais tu parles trop embrasse-moi et reste à l'affût si quelqu'un vient.

Derek ne se fit pas prier. Il posa ses mains derrière la nuque de Stiles et l'embrassa. Le garçon sentit tout le désir que le loup tentait de retenir et il en trembla un peu.

- Tu sais quoi je vais pas pouvoir jouer avec toi parce que j'ai juste envie de t'aimer et que tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime Stiles!

L'ado faillit se liquéfier sur place. Il avait espéré entendre ça depuis tellement longtemps. Il y a encore quelque temps il n'aurait même pas osé y croire. Et là c'était réel. Il était aimé, vraiment. Il était heureux. Il se lova doucement dans les bras accueillants de Derek et posa sa tête sur son torse. Le loup frissonna légèrement et resserra son étreinte.

- Par contre Stiles tu serais sympa de changer de gel douche parce que cette odeur de pomme verte c'est écœurant vraiment.

- C'est noté mon p'tit loup!

- P'tit loup?

- Ouai non ça te va pas, plutôt mon Sourwolf!

Derek sourit. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'à ce moment là. Il avait dans les bras le garçon qui avait capturé son cœur avec une facilité remarquable il y avait de ça presque un et demi. Oui son esprit avait mit du temps à le reconnaître mais il avait été charmé dès le début. Dès que ce petit avorton (telle avait été sa première pensée envers Stiles) lui avait répondu avec aplomb dans la forêt et il n'avait cessé d'être charmé par tant d'intelligence, de force de caractère et d'innocence. Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser et Stiles descendit d'un bond gracieux de son perchoir. Ils conclurent quand même qu'ils ne diraient rien aux autres pour le moment. C'était leur petit secret à eux mais ils étaient bien trop amoureux pour revenir en arrière et reprendre les défis.


	22. Joueurs

Derek, Cora et Scott les sentirent bien avant qu'ils frappent à la porte. Ce fût Cora qui courue leur ouvrir. Derek la vit se jeter dans les bras d'Isaac et il comprit ce qui l'avait poussée à venir. Si lui était secret sur sa vie, sa sœur l'était encore bien plus. Il savait qu'elle parlait avec Isaac de temps en temps mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point. Et puis il les invita à entrer.

- Waouh Derek, c'est vraiment toi qui as fais ça tout seul? Isaac se pencha à son oreille. Pourquoi Stiles est habillé en chaperon rouge?

Derek rougit et Isaac répondit dans un sourire.

- Ok je ne veux pas le savoir pour le moment.

Derek nota au passage qu'Isaac portait toujours sa même écharpe. Et il se dit que purée Stiles déteignait sur lui maintenant.

- Salut Derek.

- Ethan, ça faisait longtemps. Comment tu vas?

- Bien. Merci pour l'invitation.

- L'invitation c'est pas moi c'est Scott. Il nous a fait la surprise

- Merci pour la soirée alors.

- Fais comme chez toi, n'hésite pas.

Ethan et Isaac firent le tour de tout le monde pour les saluer. Quand Ethan salua Lydia une aura étrange les entoura et la plupart des gens présents savaient pourquoi.

- Mais alors je ne te t'avais jamais vu aussi mignonne Stiles. Je ne pensais même pas que tu pouvais avoir un tel charme.

Stiles en rougit en saluant Ethan et un grognement se fit entendre à quelques centimètres. Ethan n'eu pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Le loup et l'humain avaient apparemment fait un bond en avant depuis qu'il les avaient vus pour la dernière fois. Il retourna vers Derek et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Détends-toi, je vais pas te le manger ton chaperon rouge. Je les aime plus virils.

Et puis Isaac salua Stiles.

- Pourquoi tu portes toujours cette écharpe?

- ça t'intrigue hein? Ça fait un moment que tu es bloqué sur ça. Tu t'es habillé comme ça pour un grand méchant loup répondant au prénom de Derek?

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Alors je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je porte cette écharpe. Heureux de voir que tu vas bien et que le grand méchant loup aussi va bien.

Isaac fit un sourire à Stiles et un petit clin d'œil.

-Bon les amis! (Tous faillirent s'étouffer en même temps. Derek avait dit: les amis?) Vous avez faim?

Ils répondirent tous en chœur.

- On est affamés!

Derek n'en revint pas de tout ce que les ados pouvaient avalés. Ils avaient commandés 22 pizzas pour 10 et tout fût avalés par 9 ados en pleine croissance. Lui en avait mangé 4 parts. Ils regardèrent un film naze à l'eau de rose que Lydia avait apporté. Les garçons avaient discutés ensemble les 3/4 du film et Cora était restée avec les filles pour être sympa mais elle avait fortement subi. Et Lydia et ses bonnes idées proposa des jeux. Ils étaient tous partant même Derek. Lydia avait voulu commencer soft et avait donc proposé un: action/vérité! Derek trouvait qu'il n'avait plus l'âge mais il accepta quand même de participer. Après tout c'était son idée cette soirée.

Ils étaient les 10 en cercle assis par terre au milieu du loft. Stiles fit un rapide coup d'œil circulaire et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il était en face de Derek, Isaac en face de Cora, Liam en face de Kira, Mason en face d'Ethan et Scott en face de Lydia comme si la jeune fille rousse avait fait exprès de faire des couples puisque c'est elle qui lui avait assit ainsi. Il croisa le regard de Derek et fit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Bon je commence. La voix de Lydia rappela Stiles à la réalité. Alors… Scott… (L'interpelé leva la tête) Action ou vérité?

- Heu… vérité!

- Kira et toi vous avez couché ensemble?

Ohlà le jeu partait fort là.

- … c'est quoi cette question?

- Oui ou non? T'amuse pas à commenter.

- Non! À moi… heu Stiles… (Oh non pitié non pensa Stiles très fort), action ou vérité?

''Vite quoi répondre, je risque le moins avec quoi… oh pitié si je dis vérité je sens venir la question sur la journée et si je dis action…''

- Vérité! (seigneur pitié, pitié).

- Tu fichais quoi sur l'autoroute avec Derek cet après-midi?

'' Et merde c'était sûr. Et ça se dit mon meilleur ami, traitre oui plutôt, bon vas-y répond Stiles t'as pas le choix de toute façon''

- On est allé à la plage.

- Pourquoi?

- Une seule question Scott. Râla Lydia.

- C'est à moi de toute façon…voyons. Oh Isaac, act…

- Vas-y vérité même si je sais ce que tu vas me demander.

- Tu m'en veux pour la mort d'Allison? Isaac fût surpris il s'attendait à la question sur son écharpe.

- Non plus depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai eu du mal au début et partir avec Chris m'a fait du bien.

Stiles fit un sourire gêné. Bon au moins maintenant il savait.

- Hey Derek action ou Vérité?

Derek soupira devant le sourire angélique d'Isaac. Ça ça sentait le piège à coup sûr quel que soit le choix de Derek.

- Vérité. Finit-il par lâcher.

- Pourquoi Stiles est habillé en chaperon rouge?

La question sembla intéressé tout le monde. Ils étaient tous suspendus aux lèvres du loup. Derek ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et rouvrit les yeux.

- C'est un truc partit d'un défi entre lui et moi. Satisfait?

- C'est pas une réponse ça!

- Ce sera ma seule réponse Isaac.

- C'est pas juste!

Le jeu continua un moment et puis Kira en eu marre alors Lydia ne laissa pas le choix du prochain jeu et amena une bouteille. Ça aurait été étonnant qu'elle ait une autre idée.

Et c'est à partir de là que la soirée changea légèrement d'ambiance


	23. Joueurs encore

Le truc chiant avec action/vérité c'est que soit tu t'emmerdes profondément avec des questions idiotes ou alors c'est trop gênant à cause de questions idiotes aussi. Non vraiment Cora détestait ce jeu et elle se savait de pas être la seule. Elle aurait pu arracher la gorge de Lydia d'avoir de telles idées. Cette fille avait 12 ans ou quoi? Cora reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle et son frère avaient dû grandir trop vite suite à plusieurs événements survenus dans leur vie mais quand même. Qui à 17 ans pouvait vraiment aimer ce jeu? Même Stiles n'aimait pas ça c'est pour dire.

Lydia à Scott: Kira et toi vous avez couché ensemble?

(Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à la rouquine? On lui demandait à elle avec qui elle avait couchée? En plus la liste devait être longue. Et tout ça pour un ''Non'' catégorique en réponse)

De Scott à Stiles: Tu fichais quoi sur l'autoroute avec Derek cet après-midi?

(À peine plus intéressant. En plus visiblement à part Scott personne ne savait que le chaperon rouge et le loup étaient sur l'autoroute aujourd'hui et franchement qui s'en souciait? Et pour apprendre quoi, qu'ils étaient allés à la plage en plein mois d'avril. Donc soit de la grosse connerie soit un bon gros mensonge).

De Stiles à Isaac: Tu m'en veux pour la mort d'Allison?

(Pourquoi remuer le passé? Merci la question qui jette un bon froid, et bref la réponse fût non).

D'Isaac à Derek: Pourquoi Stiles est habillé en chaperon rouge?

(Ah première question vraiment intéressante mais malheureusement Cora connaissait déjà la réponse et la réponse de son frère n'avait pas été utile et n'avait rien appris à personne).

De Derek à Cora: Depuis quand Isaac et toi c'est officiel?

(Non mais voilà qu'il tentait de jouer le rôle de grand frère confident. Et puis quoi encore. Depuis jamais, fût sa réponse parce qu'en plus c'était vrai. Bon oui ils avaient couchés une fois ensemble quand ils habitaient ici mais ça n'avait rien d'officiel).

De Cora à Lydia: Tu es déjà sortie avec un membre de la meute?

(Question sans intérêt aucun mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose. Réponse de la plante sur pattes: Oui (en se pavanant), je suis sortie avec Aiden et une fois j'ai embrassé Scott (avec un clin d'œil à ce dernier devenant rouge de honte). Hum finalement plutôt sympa la question).

De Lydia à Liam: (mignon ce petit Liam dommage trop jeune, bref). Elle te plaît Kira ?:

(Décidément la vie de Kira semblait fortement intéresser Lydia. Un peu de jalousie peut être. Réponse du mignon: Elle est jolie et intéressante. Rougissement +++ de Liam et de Kira. Hum il doit y avoir un truc entre eux).

De Liam (alias le mignon) à son pote Mason (un petit air de gay lui): Brett il t'attire vraiment?

(Ah ben voilà, gay ce n'était pas juste un air. Là, intérêt soudain d'Ethan pour le jeune Mason. Et le dit Mason qui répond: J'avoue putain il est trop sexy. La vache quel âge il a lui. 15 ans à tout casser! Cora choquée).

De Mason (pof, pof, pof, choix au hasard) à Scott: C'est quoi cette histoire de meute dont à parlée Cora?

(Et Merde! Ils auraient pu la prévenir qu'il ne savait pas. Là tous gênés se regardant tous de travers genre: on répond quoi? Qui veut répondre? Est-ce que Scott est autorisé à répondre? Derek qui fait son innocent et qui dit à Scott: c'est toi l'alpha tu te démerde. Pour finir monsieur true-alpha qui prend ses responsabilité explique donc à Mason que nous (lui-même, Liam, Cora, Isaac, Derek et Ethan sont des loups-garous. Oh la tête du Mason y aurait fallu l'encadrer).

On a perdu Mason sur ce coup-là! Cora se maudissait de sa bêtise mais bon il l'aurait vu à un moment donné.

- On peut stopper le jeu 5 minutes parce que là j'ai quand même 2-3 questions?

- Ok on stop un moment, on te doit quelques explications. Annonça Scott.

Puis Lydia à expliquée. Pendant ce temps Ethan matait intensivement le jeune Mason. Liam cherchait à se terrer sous terre de n'avoir rien dit à son pote. Scott admirait Lydia et sa façon toute naturelle de raconter un truc aussi incroyable. Kira tentant de se faire une place dans la conversation en parlant de kitsune. Stiles faisant allusion à un problème de nogitsune et Derek imperturbable monsieur-je-m'en-balance-totalement-je-ne-suis-pas-l'alpha admirant son chaperon rouge d'une façon qui devrait être interdite. Après tout ça ils purent recommencer à jouer. Et Lydia souleva que action/vérité c'est aussi action et pas que vérité. Ah oui tiens y avait eues que des questions.

Scott à Liam (enfin une action): Vas-y fait une démonstration à Mason!

(Ordre venant du true-alpha et exécution automatique du mignon bêta. Le Mason encore plus perdu, mais vachement admiratif. Là, petite confidence du mignon: - ah oui si jamais Brett est aussi un loup-garou avec les mêmes capacités d'écoute que nous. Etranglement du Mason définitivement perdu).

Puis le mignon qui pose une action à Derek: Fais-nous une danse?

(Derek pas convaincu mais exécute quand même une danse naze qui fait rire tout le monde).

Et Derek à Scott: Tu vas penser à mordre encore d'autres gens?

(Réponse trop polie de Scott. Non seulement si c'est nécessaire comme pour Liam).

Scott à Stiles, action: Tu dois faire un bisou baveux à Lydia?

(Hoho. Regard tueur d'un loup grognon. Rire amusé d'une meute. Bisou baveux des deux protagonistes et ohhhh de l'assemblée accompagné d'un grognement de loup grognon. Hum tiens un loup jaloux).

Et Stiles à Isaac: Pourquoi tu porte toujours une écharpe?

(Ah ben on l'espérait cette question. Réponse d'Isaac. Non sérieux ça n'intéresse personne. Et Stiles si moi ça m'intéresse, tu dois répondre. Et Isaac qui répond: Alors mon cher Stiles je t'explique. Je porte cette écharpe parce que j'aime bien avoir quelque chose autour du cou c'est tout! C'est naze comme raison je sais mais y a pas à chercher plus loin. Content? Stiles semblait très content)

Et Isaac à Kira qui n'avait encore rien eu depuis le début: Un petit défi contre Scott. Une course de vitesse.

Et enfin Kira proposa de changer de jeu.

Joie, joie, bonheur. Cora aurait presque poussée un cri de joie en dansant


	24. Jaloux

Genim Stilinski (Stiles pour tout le monde) jaloux? Non pas lui! Bon un tout petit peu comme n'importe qui quoi! Mouais non en fait carrément jaloux. Très, trop, terriblement jaloux. On ne touche pas à son Sourwolf, même pour jouer. Bref!

Lydia avait ramenée sa bouteille et elle commença. Un simple mini bisou sur la bouche de Kira. Et Kira un bisou pareil à Isaac, et Isaac pareil à Ethan avec un peu d'hésitation quand même et puis Ethan à Scott et Scott à Lydia et Lydia à Cora et Cora à Derek et Cora râla et Derek lui ne voyait pas le problème. Et puis le niveau augmenta. Un bisou plus long sur la bouche. Kira avec Liam, Liam avec Scott qui rigolèrent comme des idiots tout du long, et puis Scott à Kira, et puis Kira à Ethan et puis Ethan à Mason et puis Mason à Lydia et ce fût le moment de passer aux choses vraiment sérieuses. Un vrai baiser avec la langue et un temps obligatoire.

Stiles bizarrement commençait à sentir ce jeu moyen moyen. Mais bon il ne dit rien et participa. Et il fût le premier à devoir embrasser Scott.

- Je ne vais pas rouler une pelle à Scott, il est comme mon frère. C'est de l'inceste pur à ce niveau-là!

- C'est pas si grave Stiles c'est pour le jeu! Dit calmement Scott.

- Pas si grave? Tu roulerais une pelle à ton frère toi cora?

- Je peux très bien sans souci. Tu veux une démonstration?

- ça ira! C'est trop bizarre.

- Pas plus bizarre que toi en chaperon rouge. En plus mon frère il est pas vilain.

- Je suis là au cas où. Fit remarquer Derek.

Et Stiles finit par embrasser Scott. Et Scott dû embrasser Mason qui visiblement avait adoré ça mais avait sûrement trouvé trop court et Mason fit la tête quand il dû embrasser Lydia et Lydia roula une pelle magistrale à Isaac. Cora en pâlie en les regardant et puis ce fût la cata quand Isaac dû embrasser Derek. Ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre quand Stiles se leva d'un bond.

- Et siiii on changeait de jeu hein? Un jeu de cartes? Un cache-cache? Une bataille d'oreiller? Un…

- C'est quoi le problème? Tu veux pas qu'Isaac embrasse Derek?

- C'est pas du tout le problème Liam, c'est juste que bon on a comprit le principe quoi alors on peut changer de jeu maintenant.

- Jaloux? Demanda Cora en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais pas du tout mais je sais que Derek a pas envie d'embrasser Isaac.

- C'est le jeu Stiles, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est pour 30 secondes je vais pas en mourir.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grand et dévisagea le loup.

- Tu es dans un programme Derek change complètement ou quoi? D'abord une soirée pyjama et ensuite tu es d'accord d'embrasser n'importe qui?

- Pas n'importe qui, c'est Isaac. Mon ancien bêta, mon ami.

- Tu es jaloux Stiles ou quoi?

- Non Isaac je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tu sais quoi Derek je vais rentrer chez moi, ta soirée là elle me gonfle sérieusement. Embrassez-vous, faites des partouzes, faites des bébés loups-garous et laissez-moi tranquille. Voilà je pars parce que ça me soule.

Et Stiles tourna les talons, attrapa son sac par terre et partit en claquant la porte du loft. Tous se regardèrent interloqués. Derek se leva.

- Excuse-le Isaac. Je passe mon tour à quelqu'un d'autre et je vais aller le chercher.

Derek partit à son tour calmement. Il trouva Stiles sur le perron grelottant et pleurant.

- Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour?

Stiles se retourna d'un coup sec. Il se releva et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

- ça te dérangeait même pas de l'embrasser. Dit-il d'une voix triste.

Derek s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Stiles. C'est toi que j'aime. Je ne te l'ai pas assez montré ces derniers jours?

- Si mais… je peux pas…

- Tu peux pas quoi?

- Te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Homme ou femme.

- Stiles c'est pour un jeu! Je n'embrasserai jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Maintenant tu as cassé l'ambiance je crois. Toi qui voulais ne rien dire à personne j'ai peur qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose là maintenant.

- Hannn j'suis trop idiot.

- Mais non, tu es juste jaloux. C'est pas si grave. On remonte?

- Hop, hop, hop 2 minutes. Maintenant que je t'ai rien que pour moi je peux en profiter.

Derek souleva Stiles en le prenant sous les cuisses et l'ado s'accrocha aux hanches du loup avec ses jambes et à son cou avec ses bras. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné.

- Sérieusement tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais habiller comme ça? Je pense que tu devrais mettre ton pyjama après et réservé ce costume pour une soirée rien que nous deux dans quelques temps. J'ai envie de pouvoir profiter de te regarder tout seul et pas avec une bande d'ados qui se pose pleins de questions.

- Vous êtes absolument dégoutants les deux mais j'en étais tellement trop sûr. J'avais raison.

Stiles se décrocha d'un coup sec et Derek le laissa retomber les pieds sur le sol.

- Sans blague Isaac ça se fait pas d'espionner les gens. Tu es malpoli.

- Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. Je ne te savais pas si jaloux quoi que je m'en doutais. Promis je ne dis rien à personne. Je leur ai trouvé une occupation. Un petit poker qui va sûrement se transformer en strip-poker si aucun adulte n'est là pour recadrer tout ça.

Derek soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'y vais! Et il remonta les étages précipitamment.

Isaac et Stiles remontèrent ensemble.

- Tu sais quoi Stiles, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure. L'écharpe je la porte parce qu'avant que je ne parte définitivement de chez moi je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de mon père et je sais qu'il était violent et affreux avec moi mais c'était quand même mon père. J'avais juste pas envie d'en parler devant tout le monde.

- Je comprends. Merci pour m'avoir dit la vérité.

- Alors Derek et toi, officiel?

- Depuis peu oui.

- Vous allez bien ensemble, vraiment. On voit qu'il t'aime à mort. Bon déjà avant ça se voyait mais là c'est… chou.

- Merci. Et toi et Cora?

- On se parle beaucoup et on s'aime bien mais rien d'officiel. Mais depuis que Chris à rejoint les Calaveras je suis tout seul en France et je pense que je vais rester ici ou partir au Mexique avec Cora. En fait ça va dépendre de ces 2 prochains jours avec Cora.

- Tu es amoureux?

- Un peu oui et toi?

- Carrément!

Isaac éclata de rire et Stiles suivit aussi. Ils riaient toujours en revenant dans le loft. Ils furent surpris de voir Scott en caleçon. Scott était vraiment nul à tous les jeux du monde, sauf le flipper.


	25. Secrets

Il avait fallu à Scott moins de 10 minutes pour perdre à un jeu de cartes. Un semblant de Poker avec des règles absurdes. Non les jeux ce n'était pas son fort. Du coup il était en caleçon au milieu d'un loft avec 3 filles, 2 garçons attirés par les garçons et tous se foutaient de lui. Super! Plus jamais il ne jouera à rien impliquant de se déshabiller, enfin en tout cas juste le temps de s'en remettre. Si les ados se marraient ce ne fût pas le cas de Derek quand il revint en trombes dans le loft. Il fallu que Cora le détente pour qu'il finisse par n'y voir rien de mal. Et Isaac et Stiles revinrent eux aussi en riant mais certainement pour tout autre chose. Isaac qui rit complice avec Stiles? Totalement improbable. Stiles cache quelque chose à Scott il en est persuadé et il veut savoir quoi. Une idée lui vient. Faire boire Stiles. C'est le seul moyen logique. Il connait bien son best et sait qu'il est têtu, sans un peu d'aide il ne révélera rien du tout.

Si Scott était plus attentif en général il aurait repéré les regards de Derek envers Stiles et ceux de Stiles envers Derek. Il aurait compris que l'histoire de la plage n'était pas un mensonge et qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie en amoureux. Il aurait senti que Stiles portait l'odeur de Derek par-dessus son affreuse senteur de pomme. S'il avait regardé mieux il aurait tout simplement vu l'évidence. Mais on parlait de Scott McCall et il avait parfois du mal à voir des choses évidentes. Il vivait un peu sur sa planète. Tout est bien, tout est joli, tout est lisse, les gens ne sont qu'amour et bonté et son meilleur ami ne peut avoir aucun secret pour lui évidement. Si Stiles avait été amoureux, il lui aurait dit. Après tout il avait cassé les pieds et les oreilles de Scott pendant 10 ans avec sa Lydia. Et Scott en avait tellement entendu parler que maintenant c'est lui qui y pensait de plus en plus et elle semblait le draguer légèrement depuis un moment. Certes Lydia avait un peu changée mais elle restait la Lydia un peu superficielle attirée par l'argent ou le pouvoir qu'elle avait toujours été. L'argent Scott n'en avait pas mais du pouvoir oui depuis qu'il était l'alpha. Et Lydia n'était pas insensible à ce pouvoir-là. Scott céderait volontiers à Lydia, par curiosité pour voir ce qu'elle lui veut, et puis par envie. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était jolie même si pas forcément son style en général. Mais il y avait Stiles et Scott devait savoir si il n'avait vraiment plus de sentiments pour Lydia. Faire souffrir son meilleur ami était une pensée intolérable. Et c'est tout naturellement que Scott servit un verre d'alcool à son pote de toujours.

- Hé mec tu bois avec moi?

- L'alcool ne te fait rien pourquoi tu veux boire?

- Pour t'accompagner. Tu vas pas passer ta soirée à être le seul à boire quand même?

- Il y a Mason aussi.

- Il a 15 ans Stiles.

Stiles fit une moue puis un clin d'œil et trinqua avec son ami.

Quelques verres plus tard Stiles chantonnait assit sur la table du loft avec les pieds qui balançaient dans le vide.

- Lydia est jolie ce soir non?

- Elle est en pyjama Scott, bon chemise de nuit courte, mais rien d'affolant non plus.

- C'est tout l'effet qu'elle te fait?

- Qui?

- Lydia!

- Ouai t'as raison Scotty.

- Sinon tu as quelqu'un en vue toi? Kira? Cora?

- Cora? Cora la sœur de Derek?

- Evidement, tu connais combien de Cora toi?

- 1 et puis 1 et puis 1… 3 Cora.

- Tu connais trois Cora?

- Non attends! Cora comme Cora Hale?

- Mais oui comme Cora Hale.

- Non j'en connais qu'une de Cora! Mais elle m'intéresse pas en plus je l'ai déjà embrassé une fois.

Derek tendit l'oreille et sa sœur aussi. Il croisa son regard et elle lui fit un haussement d'épaule.

- Tu m'explique quand tu as embrassé Cora?

- Pouah ça date mec. Elle dormait.

(De mieux en mieux pensa Derek qui vit sa sœur sortir les griffes en fulminant)

- Mais je sais plus. C'était quand Derek m'a dit de veiller sur elle. Elle avait arrêtée de respirer à cause de… de je sais pas en fait. Mais j'ai sauvé sa vie. Dit fièrement Stiles en bombant le torse.

(Ok c'est bon Derek avait compris. Ce devait être dans l'ambulance à l'hôpital). Cora rangea les griffes et se radoucie. Elle avait compris elle aussi.

- Et Kira?

- C'est un renard. Je ne vais pas sortir avec un renard, j'ai été un renard tu te souviens?

- Non j'ai oublié.

- Comment tu as fait pour oublier ça?

- C'était ironique imbécile! Tu t'imagine bien que je ne peux pas oublier un truc pareil.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah. Je crois que je suis bourré. On parlait de qui déjà? De… je parlais de Derek? J'ai parlé de Derek? Je devrais pas parler de Derek je pense.

- C'est quoi le souci avec Derek?

- C'est un loup-garou, tu le savais toi? Il se transforme en loup.

- Non sans blague! Tu m'en diras tant Stiles. Va te coucher on parlera une autre fois.

Bon bourré son meilleur ami était une mauvaise idée. Scott l'abandonna dans ses délires pour aller vers Mason, Ethan et Isaac qui discutaient autour du baby-foot.

- Tu as voulu bourré Stiles intentionnellement?

- Oui j'avoue. Je voulais savoir si il était toujours attiré par Lydia mais j'ai rien pu en tirer. Tu sais quelque chose toi Isaac?

- Non. Mais je sais que déjà en général ses discutions ont de la peine à être structurées mais là c'est carrément du n'importe quoi. Tu es intéressé par Lydia toi?

- Je sais pas trop. Il me semble qu'elle me drague un peu mais je veux pas faire souffrir Stiles.

- Depuis 18 mois tu penses quoi de Stiles?

- à quel niveau?

- Au niveau changements? Au niveau filles et au niveau Lydia?

- Il ne me semble plus amoureux de Lydia. Y a eu Malia mais ça n'a pas duré.

- Malia? La coyote?

Scott acquiesça.

- Je suis sûr qu'il me cache des choses et je n'aime pas ça. Il n'a jamais été secret avec moi.

- Je vais t'apprendre un truc sur Stiles. Faut pas lui poser les questions surtout dans cet état. Tu veux mon avis ce loft est une pièce remplis de jeunes avec des secrets ce soir. Moi j'en ai, toi tu en a par rapport à Lydia, Cora en a, Stiles en a et même Derek en a sûrement. Peut être que la nuit sera propice aux révélations diverses et varié. Sinon y a toujours l'astuce de Lydia… un petit peu d'aconit dans les boissons. Si tu en veux j'en ai toujours sur moi. Chris m'en avait donné.

- Toi je t'aime bien Isaac.

Le visage angélique d'Isaac ce fendit d'un sourire diabolique et ses yeux jaunes s'illuminèrent.


	26. Tricheur

Isaac Lahey était un jeune adorable. Discret, pas râleur, doux, gentil, plutôt serviable, mignon et avec une tête d'ange. Il aurait pu faire les pires horreurs on le penserait quand même innocent. Mais il avait un petit côté qui adorait emmerder le monde et créer de légères mésententes. C'est donc ce côté de lui qui proposa de l'aconit à Scott. Très peu dosée mais qui ferrait juste un petit effet de détente et d'euphorie suffisant pour délier les langues. Lui bien sûr s'inclut aussi dans l'histoire. Il voulait des révélations mais étaient aussi prêt à en faire. Et donc il servit un verre à chaque invité, oui même à Scott.

- On va trinquer tous ensemble pour la super soirée de Derek!

Et tous burent une longue gorgée. Et puis il proposa un jeu. Chacun devait dire un secret sur l'un de ses amis. Ils s'assirent par terre en rond.

- Je commence. Je révèle un secret sur… Derek.

- Oh j'ai hâte d'entendre le secret que tu as sur moi.

- Derek à roulée une pelle à Erica pendant un entrainement.

- C'est elle qui m'a roulée une pelle Isaac et je l'ai repoussé. Je dois donc révéler un secret. Pfffffff. Je sais que Stiles ne se prénomme pas Stiles en vrai.

- Eh oh! Pourquoi moi saleté de loup? Alors ça c'est petit, petit, mini. Bon je passe là-dessus. Je sais que Scott a eue une passion étrange pendant des années.

- Oh le traitre! Je sais que Liam à eu un coup de foudre récemment.

- Vraiment, tu crois ça! Je sais que Mason à couchée avec une fille.

- J'avoue! Je sais que… je vous connais pas tellement c'est dur pour moi. Je sais que certains d'entre vous on envie de se mettre en couple.

Tous le regardèrent ébahis.

- Il a des pouvoirs lui?

- Non Stiles je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. C'est juste que certaines évidences sautent aux yeux.

- Tu choisis qui pour continuer?

- Kira.

- Je sais que Lydia à déjà fait du gringue au père d'une copine.

- Hum alors moi j'en aurai des tas de révélations. Je sais qu'Ethan à envie de s'envoyer en l'air cette nuit.

- Rien ne te le prouve Lydia. Bon je sais que Cora à eue une petite histoire avec Boyd.

- Et alors! Je sais qu'Isaac attend un signe pour choisir son avenir.

- Ben voilà on a fait le tour. Maintenant on va chacun relever un truc sur soi-même. Je suis amoureux de Cora.

- Quoi? Derek et sa sœur firent la même tête en même temps

- C'est dit voilà! On va dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Scott à toi.

- Ok alors moi. Je vous révèle que la passion bizarre de mon enfance était de sortir le rembourrage de mes peluches pour le collectionner sur une étagère

- Tu collectionnais du rembourrage?

- Mmmmh!

- Bon moi je vous révèle que ma mère est une kitsune qui a 900 ans.

- Ah quand même? Tu vas vivre jusqu'à 900 ans toi? S'étonna Mason

- C'est une question que j'ai jamais pensé à poser à ma mère tiens. Bref Cora on t'écoute.

- Je révèle que j'ai déjà embrassée une fille parce qu'elle m'aimait bien.

- Heu je révèle que… Vous voulez pas pimentez un peu parce que c'est naze là.

- Alors Stiles tu propose quoi?

- Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon Isaac?

- Tu veux dire en dehors d'un jeu?

- Evidement!

- Non jamais et toi?

- Oui!

- Quoi? Qui? Quand? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit?

- Maintenant tu le sais Scott.

- Tu as déjà couché avec un garçon Stiles?

- Non!

- Tu aimerais?

- Peut être! Mais eh, faut pas poser des questions qu'à moi. Dites vous avez aussi l'impression que le loft tourne dangereusement?

- Non j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il tremble en fait moi. Dit Cora en fermant les yeux.

- On devrait peut être s'allonger un peu. Proposa Lydia. Moi je me sans toute molle.

- On va faire ça!

De façon désordonnée ils arrivèrent tous à se poser sur un matelas et s'allongèrent en fermant les yeux.

- Alors Isaac tu es vraiment amoureux de moi? Demanda Cora

- Ouai! Je voulais te le dire autrement mais j'étais un peu inquiet.

- Au fait les gars…et les filles aussi, j'oublie pas les filles hein. Mon vrai prénom c'est Genim mais vous le dites à personne hein. Stiles c'est quand même beaucoup plus … style… et Stiles piqua un fou rire idiot .

- En fait si on est bizarre c'est parce qu'on est tous drogués à l'aconit et c'est ma faute. Dit Scott en éclatant de rire.

- Et c'est moi qui ai amené de l'aconit! Révéla Isaac en se marrant lui aussi à la suite. J'suis un p'tit con en fait.

- Là je suis d'accord. Abruti va!

- ça va détends toi Derek. Il t'aurait fallu une plus grande dose visiblement. C'est du très très diluer juste pour planer un peu. Personne ne risque rien. Dans nos moments de grosses déprimes on est prenait avec Chris.

- J'ai toujours dis que ce mec était troooop classe.

- Tu n'as jamais dit ça Stiles.

- Tu ne m'as jamais entendu le dire Scotty, nuances.

- Scotty! Scotty l'alpha. Sérieux c'est quoi ce surnom. Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Je viens de perdre toute ma crédibilité de chef de meute. Soupira Scott.

- Eh Scott tu me permets de draguer Kira?

- Wow j'suis pas ton père hein! Et j'suis pas aveugle j'ai vu qu'il y avait un truc entre vous.

- Tu es pas aveugle Scott? Ben mon vieux. Tu vois des trucs sur ton bêta que tu connais à peine mais tu ne repère rien chez ton meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Et Isaac se marra encore.

- Mais il veut pas la fermer le clébard à bouclettes là!

- Je pense que le clébard à bouclette il va surtout t'en foutre une bonne dans ta gueule d'humain arrogant. Tu lui pompe sur le système au clébard à bouclettes.

Isaac se releva assit et attendit quelques secondes que sa vision arrête de bouger. Il partit à 4 pattes vers le matelas de Stiles. Il arriva au dessus de lui.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah on veut me tuer. Il va me tuer au secours!

Isaac empoigna Stiles qui se débattit comme un diable dans tous les sens en hurlant.

- Je souhaite à personne de faire du sexe avec toi si tu hurle comme ça.

- Au secours! Mais au secours.

Isaac rigolait tellement qu'il ne put même pas songer à faire quoi que ce soit à Stiles même pas le menacer. Il finit par le lâcher en s'écroulant à côté de lui.

- En fait… l'aconit…c'était parce que Scottychou (éclats de rires général) voulait…que tu lui révèle tes secrets…

- Tricheur va! Oh le vrai alpha de mes deux! Tricheur!

- Je sais que tu me caches des choses Stiles et ça me rend dingue.

- Si tu étais moins dans ton monde aussi Scott tu aurai vu ce que tout le monde à déjà vu. Tu es vraiment à l'ouest pour un chef de meute. Ça fait soucis. Je ferrai une bien meilleure cheffe j'en suis sûre. En disant ça Lydia tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas et se contenta de rouler sur le côté pour voir le groupe.

- Bon alors c'est quoi ton grand secret Stiles?

- J'ai une peluche de loup chez moi, je l'ai appelé Camaro. Dit-il en riant avant de s'endormir d'un coup


	27. Sincères

Ce ne fût pas la meilleure partie de la soirée. Isaac avait dû s'expliquer avec Derek et Scott. Mais il avait quand même trouvé tout cela très drôle et il n'avait pas été le seul. Liam et Kira avait finis ensemble sur un matelas à se faire des bisous et des papouilles. (Beurk). Mason avait discuté dans un coin avec Ethan. Et lui était allé se mettre près de Cora pendant qu'elle dormait. Derek avait eu les effets de l'aconit à retardement. Mais ça avait été comique. Il avait une envie folle de manger un chaperon rouge et avait voulu aller dans les bois mais son corps n'avait pas été du même avis et il avait dû rester couché dans un coin du loft. Il n'y avait pas eue de grandes révélations. Dommage! Mais en tout cas ils avaient tous beaucoup rit et Scottychou ça allait rester bien ancré. Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda rapidement de tous côtés, reconnut le loft et soupira. Il vit Kira et Liam endormis sur un matelas l'un contre l'autre. Lydia était plongée dans la lecture d'un gros bouquin. Scott dormait. Isaac et Cora étaient assis à la table derrière lui et discutaient. Mason et Ethan avaient disparus et Stiles ne voulait même pas savoir ou ils étaient passés et c'est là qu'il vit Derek en boule dans un coin du loft qui dormait. Il se leva avec un petit mal de tête et alla vers lui. Lydia leva les yeux de son bouquin, jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons de nuitée et revint à sa lecture.

Doucement Stiles s'assit à côté de son amoureux et le regarda dormir. Il était tout paisible. Il se demanda quand même ce qu'il fichait par terre et finit par se dire que c'était la faute de l'aconit. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

''J'avais un petit cœur, tout rempli de malheur mais un garçon est passé et l'a tout détraqué car l'éclat de ses yeux verts m'a mis tout à l'envers!''.

(Tiens d'où ça lui venait ça). Le loup ouvrit doucement un œil.

- Oh Stiles! Tu m'as trouvé.

- En même temps tu étais à quelques mètres de moi. Ça va?

Derek se releva péniblement et s'assit à côté de l'ado.

- Fichue aconit de malheur! J'ai dormis longtemps?

- Je sais même pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis endormi.

- ça je peux te dire par contre. Tu parlais d'une peluche de loup nommée Camaro.

- Ah bon je l'ai appelé Camaro?

- Apparemment!

- Mmmh, au fait ou est Stilinou?

- Dans ma table de nuit. Je suis pas sûr de lui laisser ce nom par contre.

- C'est mignon Stilinou! Stilinou et Camaro. Et Stiles éclata de rire ce qui réveilla Scott.

- De quoi? J'suis ou? La vache l'aconit c'est affreux! Scott se leva péniblement et tituba jusqu'à Stiles et Derek. Il les prit dans les bras en les serrant forts.

- Jvous aimes les potes. Au fait Stiles? Camaro c'est le loup que ton père avait dans les bras cet aprèm?

- Oui.

- Donc c'est le tien pas celui de ton père?

- C'est le mien Scott.

- Et Camaro c'est à cause de la voiture de Derek.

- Sûrement.

-Je vois. Je vous déteste vous deux. Vous êtes de purs abrutis. Je pourrais vous frapper.

- Eh mais tu viens de dire que tu nous aime.

- Dites-moi depuis quand?

- Pas longtemps.

- Et la plage?

- Sortie en amoureux pour sortir de Beacon Hills.

- Bon on avance! Vous… vous aimez vraiment?

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête par l'affirmatif.

- Ok!

- Scott si tu veux essayer avec Lydia n'hésite pas sais on ne voulait pas le dire tout suite. On voulait juste profiter d'un petit secret entre Derek et moi. D'abord s'apprivoiser nous-mêmes sans pression extérieure, vivre des moments justes ensembles mais on n'est pas très discrets et puis tu es tenace et têtu toi aussi. Et puis on voulait surtout ne pas mettre au courant tout le monde au cas où ça ne marcherait pas. Tu sais toi-même que Derek et moi ça peut partir en vrille à tout moment.

- Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble je suis pas sur que ca parte en vrille au contraire. Vous allez tenir avec tout ce qui fait vous. Bon si vous vous séparez un jour vous promettez de me prévenir en premier et directement?

- Promis! Répondirent Stiles et Derek dans un sourire.

- Bon et la suite de la soirée? On pourrait danser? J'ai l'impression que des couples se forment ou se sont formés. Vous deux, Isaac et Cora, Liam et Kira mais on va peut être les laisser dormir. Et ou est Mason? Et Ethan?

- Je crois que personne n'a envie de le savoir.

- Je m'occupe de la musique, Scott vas inviter Lydia.

Et Stiles se chargea de mettre de la musique en branchant son portable sur les enceintes anciennement reliées au dvd. Il sut enfin l'heure en regardant le lecteur. 23h45. Il mit une musique douce et Cora invita Isaac à danser. Scott invita Lydia. Stiles sentit une main sur sa hanche et un corps chaud entrer en contact avec le sien. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à l'homme de ses rêves, de ses fantasmes et il espérait de sa vie. Il plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux verts de Derek. Le loup lui prit la main et il se colla contre lui. C'était si doux, si sécurisant. Stiles aurait pu se sentir maître du monde, maître de tout et n'importe quoi en fait. Il était loin le temps de leur rencontre glaciale dans la forêt.

Isaac et Cora se rapprochèrent d'eux. Isaac sourit à Stiles.

- Hey beau frère. (Putain ils étaient beaux-frères se dit Stiles). On espérait presque plus. On s'en fout on sera les premiers à se marier.

- Comment ça? Demanda Derek avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Oui j'ai demandé Isaac en mariage et on va s'installer à Beacon Hills.

- Vous avez 17 ans!

- Et alors on n'a pas dit que ce serait pour demain. Cora sourit à son frère qui lui renvoya un sourire attendrit. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à faire contre ça. On peut lutter mais l'amour finit toujours pas gagner. Derek en savait quelque chose. Il avait pourtant vraiment lutté pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'un gamin… d'un jeune homme de 17 ans mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que l'amour avait été plus fort que sa peur, plus fort que sa raison, plus fort que tout.


	28. Fatiguant

Ils s'endormirent tous très tard ou beaucoup trop tôt le matin ça dépend comment on le prenait. Derek avait approché son matelas de Stiles et ils avaient dormis ensemble sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre en se tenant la main. Isaac avait dormit avec cora à moitié sur lui dans ses bras. Scott et Lydia étaient partis dormir dans la voiture de Lydia. Kira et Liam ne s'étaient même pas réveillés et Mason et Ethan avaient finis par revenir et s'étaient endormis à leurs places de départ. Stiles avait dormit 3 heures. Il se leva le premier, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Derek endormi et partit à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche tranquille et chercha de quoi petit déjeuner. Le loup n'avait que du café. Il soupira. Bon ben il attendrait que les autres se lèvent. Il mit un casque sur ses oreilles et se plongea dans sa musique préférée (celle sur laquelle il avait dansé avec Derek pendant la nuit) et s'assit sur la table en remuant les jambes. Les premiers à se réveiller furent Kira et Liam. Ils vinrent s'asseoir à la table.

- Bien dormis?

- ça va et toi? L'aconit ça m'a tué! Tu as dormis au moins?

- Oui j'ai dormis. Peu mais ça suffit. J'ai dormi en 2x.

- Oui juste tu t'es endormi en parlant de peluche. Ou es Scott?

- Partit avec Lydia dans la voiture de Lydia il me semble. Ou celle de Scott peut importe.

- Je ne rentre avec aucune des deux voitures ça c'est sûr? Tu as la tienne toi?

- Non. Je suis venu avec Scott.

- Oui juste! J'ai du mal à faire surface là.

- Je vois ça. Et toi Kira bien dormie?

- ça peut aller.

- Si jamais y a rien à manger j'ai déjà fouillé et à boire il n'y a que du café. J'ai hérité du pire petit ami du monde.

Kira et Liam se regardèrent, froncèrent les sourcils puis regardèrent Stiles.

- Ah oui vous dormiez…

Scott et Lydia arrivèrent au même moment pas discrètement et réveillèrent Derek et Mason. Stiles descendit de la table et s'assit par terre à côté de son copain.

- Bien dormis?

Pour réponse Derek grogna, fit un bisou léger sur la bouche de l'ado et se leva en s'étirant. Stiles se leva à sa suite. Derek partit dans la salle de bain et s'enferma. Scott vient vers Stiles en se grattant la tête.

- Il est pas du matin ton loup!

1 heure plus tard tout le monde était debout. Scott avait bu 1 café, Derek 2, Isaac 2 aussi et Lydia ne les comptait même plus. Ethan était allé chercher des croissants et du miel (pourquoi du miel et pas de la confiture?). Ils avaient tous oubliés un sérieux détail dans la fête c'était le lendemain et surtout le lendemain avec Stiles. Parce que 3 heures de sommeil suffisait amplement à l'hyperactif même avec de l'alcool + de l'aconit. Isaac se dit que vraiment il était increvable et fatiguant.

- Non parce que bon l'aconit pour me faire avouer des trucs en y repensant c'est moyen comme méthode. (On aurait pu le torturer pensa Ethan). Franchement je me souviens de ce que j'ai raconté et c'était débile. Pourquoi j'ai parlé de cette peluche en plus j'ai même pas avoué ce que vous vouliez. (On aurait eu mieux fait de le torturer pensa Liam). Quand même je suis plus coriace que ça. Par contre on à quand même appris des trucs et ça c'était plutôt cool merci Isaac, Merci Scottychou. (Et merde pensa Scott). Et tu vois Derek cette soirée pyjama était superbe, faut refaire ça souvent et comme ton loft sera aussi un peu le mien (ah bon? D'où ce serait aussi le sien? Se demanda Derek), on pourra organiser des fêtes ici.

- On n'organisera rien du tout! Manges un croissant et tais-toi un peu.

- Je vous embête? (Non sans blague pensa Mason). Je suis le seul qui devrait avoir la gueule de bois parce que l'alcool fait rien aux êtres surnaturels (l'alcool non mais purée toi tu soule grave, pensa Kira) et j'ai même pas la gueule de bois. Je suis en super forme (ça se voit pas tiens, pensa Cora) (pitié mais faites le taire pensa Lydia). Et vous savez quoi on devrait faire un truc tous ensemble cet après-midi. Parce que bon moi j'ai bien envie de rester avec vous (pas sûr qu'on ai envie de rester avec toi, pensèrent Lydia, Mason, Ethan, cora et Isaac) alors je me suis dit une bonne balade en forêt nous ferrait le plus grand bien. Les loups ça aiment la nature et l'air frais (les loups ça aime aussi le silence pensa Scott). Vous en dites quoi?

D'une même voix ils répondirent tous:

- NON ET TAIS-TOI!

Stiles se tut 1 minute chrono en main le temps de manger son cinquième croissant (et Derek se demanda ou son petit ami pouvait bien mettre tout ça, sûrement dans l'énergie qu'il mettait à parler) et puis il reparle encore. Il parla en débarrassant le déjeuner, en rangeant le loft et en reprenant ses affaires et il parla encore en disant au revoir aux autres sur le parking. Il avait décidé de rester un peu au loft avec Derek. Quand ils revinrent dans le loft, Derek le plaqua au mur.

- Tu parle encore je t'égorge. Mais pour de vrai je te jure je le fais!

Et Stiles en profita pour l'embrasser.


	29. Indécis

Stiles n'avait pas eus de nouvelles de Derek depuis 3 jours. Le lycée reprenait demain après les vacances de Pâques. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à lui écrire mais ne voulant pas passer pour un petit ami collant il avait laissé tomber. Il s'était occupé avec Scott et Isaac. Cora avait été là hier avec eux mais n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles de son frère. Stiles commençait à vraiment flipper. Bon c'était dans les habitudes du loup de disparaître quelques jours mais là quand même ça commençait à faire long sans nouvelles. Stiles était devant la télé quand il se décida à envoyer un message. '' Tu vas bien?'' et il attendit. Il se précipita sur son portable quand celui-ci sonna. Derek lui avait répondu: '' Je passe chez toi dans 15 minutes''. Vraiment le loup-garou était déstabilisant au possible. Stiles monta se changer pour ne pas accueillir Derek en pyjama. Il entendit sonner et redescendit en enfilant son t-shirt. Il ouvrit et fût surpris de voir Derek. Il avait pensé qu'il viendrait par la fenêtre.

- Salut. Tu es toujours en vie?

- Ne commence pas Stiles.

- Je me suis fait du souci moi.

- Tu aurais pu m'écrire ou me téléphoner.

- Tu aurais pu le faire toi aussi.

Derek grogna et Stiles le fit entrer.

- Tu recommence les cours demain?

- Eh ouai! Mais je suis content je m'ennuie en vacances. Cora s'inquiétait aussi pour toi.

- Tu as vu Cora quand?

- Hier avec Isaac et Scott.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé alors?

- Je me suis ennuyé de toi.

Derek sembla se radoucir et il s'assit sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé mais j'étais fatigué et un peu occupé avec des papiers administratifs. Je vais vendre l'immeuble avec le loft.

- Noooon pourquoi? Tu vas partir?

- Non juste déménager en ville.

- Mais pourquoi?

- J'ai envie de changer. D'avoir de vraies pièces, une vraie chambre. Quelque chose de plus sympa pour toi et moi.

- Hein?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas jamais venir chez moi, je ne te croirais pas.

- J'aime bien le loft. Y a de l'espace. Bon il ne fait pas chaud en général mais…

Derek posa un doigt sur la bouche de Stiles et se pencha pour venir y mettre ses lèvres.

- J'ai envie de changer Stiles. Tant d'espace me fait me sentir encore plus seul quand il n'y a personne.

- Je peux venir vivre avec toi.

- Oublie cette idée tout de suite.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- Stiles, c'est pas que je ne te veux pas chez moi mais tu es encore au lycée pour 1 an, tu dois penser à ton avenir et puis il y a ton père aussi. Je suis prêt à t'accueillir chez moi pour des journées, pour la nuit aussi, pas tout de suite hein, mais je vais pas te demander de vivre avec moi maintenant même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. J'aime bien comme on est là.

- Avec des jours entiers sans nouvelles?

- C'est pas mon style d'écrire ni te téléphoner tu le sais et je vais pas passer à l'improviste tout le temps. J'attends que tu m'écrives toi. Je pensais que tu allais le faire, comme j'avais pas de nouvelles je me suis dis que tu ne voulais plus me voir suite à l'autre jour après la soirée pyjama parce que j'ai repoussé tes avances.

- Sur le moment je l'ai un peu mal pris mais bon je suis passé par-dessus. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as repoussé?

- Mais parce que tu es mineur Stiles. Ton père est un homme super je dis pas le contraire mais il reste le sheriff et je sais qu'il ne pourra pas cautionner ça. Et tu le sais aussi. Me retrouver en prison pour détournement de mineur c'est pas dans mes plans. Tu auras 18 ans dans 6 mois Stiles je pense qu'on peut attendre jusque là non?

- Mais tu as quand même envie de moi?

- Je crève d'envie de toi Stiles.

Stiles sourit.

- Bon c'est déjà bien si je le sais.

-On va pas bêtement jouer avec le feu. Tu regardais du tennis?

- Sans vraiment suivre. Y a que ça à la télé.

- Tu veux aller promener?

Stiles se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais mettre un pull, j'envoie un message à mon père et on y va.

Derek l'entendit remonter les escaliers, se taper quelque part, ouvrir la porte, sortir des choses de son armoire, râler, claquer une porte et redescendre. Il attrapa les clefs, son portable et enfila ses chaussures avec une rapidité inhumaine.

- On y va?

Derek se leva en souriant et suivit Stiles dehors.

- On va ou?

- Pourquoi tu sautille en marchant?

- Je sautille pas.

- On dirait que tu sautille. Je voulais passer au supermarché.

- Oh… le grand méchant loup fait les courses!

- Comme chaque humain sur terre oui. Si tu commence je te plante là et je rentre chez moi et je jette mon portable. En plus c'est pour toi que je passe faire les courses.

- J'ai rien demandé. Pourquoi pour moi?

- J'ai cru entendre qu'un petit ami s'était plains qu'il n'y avait que du café chez moi pour le petit déjeuner et comme je ne suis pas le pro pour savoir ce que les enfants mangent je préfère aller avec toi.

Stiles se mit à bouder en suivant Derek qui riait intérieurement. Il fit la moue jusqu'au market.

- Aller ne fait pas la tête.

- Tu m'as traité d'enfant!

- Oui parce que tu sautille tout comme et en plus tu boude tout comme. Mais j'ai pas dis que je n'aimais pas ça. Bon ça prend quoi un Stiles hyperactif le matin?

- Des céréales, du chocolat froid ou chaud, des pancakes, des croissants, du…

- Tout ce qui se mange en gros?

- C'est à peu près ça oui.

Derek soupira devant le rayon céréales et soupira encore en voyant que Stiles avait envie de tout et de rien. Mais pourquoi il avait encore eue une idée idiote. Il aurait du penser que Stiles était un indécis.

- Tu vois si je prends celles au chocolat, je les connais et c'est les mêmes qu'à la maison donc pas de surprise mais après ça fait pareil partout et si je prends les nouvelles au gout de guimauve (mais qui à de telles idées pour des céréales? se demanda Derek) je ne suis pas sûr de les aimer mais j'aimerais les goûter et en même…

- Prends les deux sortes.

- Non, mon père dit toujours que prendre les deux c'est pas possible parce que quand même c'est de l'argent et …

- Stiles j'ai assez d'argent sur moi pour t'acheter tout le rayon.

- Tu essaie de m'avoir avec ton argent hein?

- Stiles je t'ai déjà. Décide-toi bon sang!

- Je vais prendre des céréales à la cannelle. Et il mit finalement le paquet dans le panier que tenait Derek.

'' C'est le fils du Sheriff. Le fils du Sheriff! Pensa très fort Derek en inspirant bien fort''

Ce ne fût pas plus simple devant les 12 sortes de chocolat en poudre du rayon suivant.

- Oh il faut qu'on passe au rayon gel douche.

Et ce fût le pompon.

- Comme tu n'aime pas l'odeur de pomme, dont je ne suis pas fan non plus mais c'est mon père qui fait les courses il faut que tu choisisses une autre odeur.

- Tout sauf pomme verte pitié.

- Cerise, abricot, noix de coco?

- Pourquoi forcément un fruit?

- Miel, amande, vanille?

- Peu importe.

- Fraise c'est bien ça.

- Tu te prends pour un bonbon? Tu ne peux pas prendre une odeur neutre. Gel douche normal.

- L'odeur gel douche normal n'existe pas mon cher. Tu prends quoi toi?

- Le premier qui me tombe sous la main et ou y a pas écrit de senteur.

- Noix de coco ça t'irait bien je suis sûr.

- Stiles, ne me fait pas regretter d'être avec toi!

- Citron ça te va?

- Non pas citron.

- Et pourquoi pas citron?

- Parce que pas citron c'est tout. Tiens ça!

Derek tendit une bouteille à Stiles.

- Fleur d'oranger? Bon ok!

- Merci bien on y arrive enfin.

- Je vais vers les glaces.

Derek soupira. Il se retourna vers le rayon et sentit le gel douche noix de coco (pas désagréable).Il jeta la bouteille dans le panier et une autre bouteille de gel douche fraise suivit. Il retrouva Stiles devant les glaces.

- Tu manges une glace aussi?

- Oui.

- Tu aimes quoi toi? Attends laisse moi deviner….. Café…

- Désolé je préfère la fraise.

- Youpi un point en commun. Tu vois ça va marcher entre nous.

- Parce qu'on aime la fraise?

Mais Stiles ne répondit pas, il prit 2 glaces fraises et se dirigea vers la caisse avec Derek sur ses talons.


	30. Hyperactif

- Je suis toujours étonné de voir le nombre de sortes de céréales qu'on peut acheter dans un magasin. Pourtant le market bon c'est un petit magasin de quartier avec un minimum de choix et de stock mais tu as vu y avait au moins le choix entre 20 sortes.

Ils étaient sur la route du retour pour aller chez Stiles. Ils mangeaient leurs glaces et Stiles parlait. Rien d'étonnant et pourtant les gens qui se promenaient dans le quartier les dévisageaient étrangement. Faut dire qu'ils se demandaient ce que faisait ce bel homme aux cheveux noir, ténébreux, sexy à souhait avec un gamin qui parlait fort et bougeait tout le temps. Derek les voyait et il avait bien envie de les remettre à leur place mais il n'en fit rien et rentra avec Stiles chez le sheriff qui était à la maison.

- Ah tu es là Stiles. Bonjour Derek!

- Bonjour Sheriff.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué?

- C'est Stiles. Je ne l'emmène plus jamais dans un magasin.

- ça fait en tout cas 15 ans que j'ai arrêté de l'emmener avec moi.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis pénible!

- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour la rentrée demain Stiles?

- Scott doit me rendre un livre de chimie mais il le ferra demain. Y a un truc à se mettre dans le ventre?

- Tu peux chercher. Et Stiles farfouilla partout et jeta son dévolu sur un paquet de boules de maïs au fromage. Derek se leva de table.

- Je vous laisse un moment je reviens.

- Tu pars? Demanda Stiles affolé la bouche remplie de boules au fromage. Derek vint vers lui avec un sourire, se pencha sur lui et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

- J'ai dis je reviens. Et il partit.

- Inquiet?

- Qui moi? Non! Enfin un peu je sais pas. J'ai pas eue de nouvelles depuis 3 jours. Je me suis décidé tout à l'heure à lui écrire pour lui demander si il allait bien et puis il a débarqué et m'a emmené acheter des céréales. Il est un peu étonnant alors je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre du coup je m'attends toujours au pire en fait. Là je me dis il pourrait ne pas revenir.

- Je pense que si il t'a dit qu'il revenait c'est qu'il va vraiment revenir. Votre relation est quelque peu… pas commune on va dire. Tu as confiance en lui?

- Bien sûr mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur quand même.

Derek fût de retour une demi-heure plus tard avec les bras chargés de sac en plastique.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Je voulais vous préparer à dîner. Histoire un peu de me faire pardonner.

- Je n'ai rien à pardonner moi mais je veux bien en profiter quand même. Vous deux vous avez intérêt à rester ensemble.

Le sheriff eu un éclat de rire, Stiles aussi et Derek souri amusé Le père et le fils se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.

- Tu me donne un coup de main Stiles?

- Je suis pas doué. Même je suis plutôt nul.

- Tu vas apprendre.

Le sheriff était installé dans le canapé du salon et regardaient les deux jeunes hommes qui cuisinaient ensemble. C'était un tableau très attachant. Il prit vers lui la photo de sa femme posée sur la table basse.

- Tu entends ces rires Claudia. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y en avait plus eus des comme ça dans cette maison. Des rires amoureux. Ton fils nous a ramené un loup-garou. Franchement tu y crois ça? J'ai dû mal parfois à y croire mais ils vont étonnement bien ensemble. Ils se complètent parfaitement tant ils sont différents. Derek est un jeune homme gentil. Ça fait un moment que je le pense.

- Pourquoi tu m'étonne à ce point?

- Il y a pleins de choses sur moi que je ne dis pas ou que je ne laisse pas paraître.

- Tu vas bientôt me dire que tu es romantique?

- Je suis romantique Stiles. En tout cas je l'étais et je pense que je peux facilement l'être encore. Tiens remue la crème en attendant.

- Tout ça est excellent. Je ne pensais pas que vous saviez cuisiner.

- Je ne suis pas du genre fast-food ou restaurant alors j'ai bien dû m'adapter et ma sœur à été une bonne professeur.

- Je vais risquer de vous engager tous les soirs. Ça nous changera des plats tous fais.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles à côté de lui.

- ça va? Tu frissonnes?

- Tu arrive à sentir que je frissonne?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien j'ai un peu froid c'est tout. Ça va passer et je suis un peu fatigué. Les vacances ne sont jamais un super moment pour moi je fais des légères surdoses d'Adderall.

- C'est quoi Adderall?

- Mon médicament contre l'hyperactivité.

- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais un médicament. Et ça te fait du bien?

- Tu ne demanderais pas ça si tu m'avais vu les rares fois ou j'en ai pas pris par oublis ou parce que j'en ai plus et pas la possibilité d'en avoir vite. À haute dose ça me fatigue en faite. Le problème c'est qu'en cas de stress ou d'ennuie j'ai tendance à sur-doser un peu.

- Et c'est dangereux?

- Non. J'suis juste amorphe à ce moment-là et ça se peut que je délire un peu. Ça fait quand même moins d'effet que l'aconit c'est sûr.

Derek manqua s'étrangler. Il ne fallait pas que Stiles raconte ça à son père sinon il risquerait de ne plus jamais laisser le loup approcher son fils.

À la fin du repas Stiles et Derek montèrent dans la chambre de l'ado. Derek sourit à la vue de la peluche posée au milieu du lit. Stiles le remarqua.

- Tu as vu il a une place de roi. Il est bien chez moi.

- Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu le traite bien. J'ai sorti le renard de ma table de nuit. Tu sais ou je l'ai mis?

- Comme je suppose que c'est pas dans ton lit je dirai soi sur le canapé soit sur la table.

- Gagné!

- La table?

Derek acquiesça.

- Comme ça je le vois de partout. Tu termine les cours à quelle heure?

- Si je suis pas collé 15 heures. Sinon ça peut être 16 heures ou même plus tard.

- Je me fais du souci tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Tu veux pas te coucher et te reposer?

- Si je comptais faire ça. Tu reste un moment?

- Le temps que tu t'endormes.

Stiles changea de t-shirt et enleva son pantalon. Il se coucha dans son lit avec Derek à côté de lui. Il prit son loup en peluche sur la table de nuit. Mit son alarme à son portable et se tourna vers Derek.

- Tu m'as manqué Derek depuis la soirée pyjama. Enfin depuis le lendemain. J'étais un peu honteux de t'avoir fait des avances en faites.

- C'est pas grave. Et tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais. D'un coup j'avais l'impression que tout était trop calme, sans vie, sans lumière.

- Dis tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler?

Stiles eu un sourire malicieux et il embrassa Derek. Mon dieu oui ils s'étaient vraiment manqués.


	31. Malade

3 matins que Derek attendait devant le lycée. Il aimait bien voir arriver Stiles. Et puis il rentrait chez lui et revenait pour la sortie des cours. Ce matin il était là caché derrière un pick-up. Il vit Scott arriver mais pas de traces de Stiles. Peut être qu'il était en retard. Ça lui arrivait parfois, rarement, mais ça arrivait. Il attendit sans bouger. Une heure plus tard il se dit que quand même ce n'était pas normal. Alors il se décida à aller voir chez Stiles. En arrivant tout était calme. La voiture du sheriff n'était pas là mais celle de Stiles oui. Il grimpa sur le toit et jeta un œil dans la chambre de l'ado. Il sentit qu'il était là. La fenêtre n'était pas verrouillée. Derek l'ouvrit et se glissa doucement dans la chambre. Stiles était au lit visiblement pas en forme.

- Stiles? Tout va bien?

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Tu n'étais pas au lycée. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais en retard mais tu n'es pas arrivé alors je suis venu voir si tu étais ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je suis malade.

- Malade?

- J'ai attrapé froid et là j'ai de la fièvre et un sacré mal de gorge. Ça va passer.

- C'est grave? Tu n'as pas été infecté par un virus comme la fois au lycée? Quelqu'un t'a donné du poison?

- Derek je suis humain et les humains sont parfois malades sans que ce soit forcément grave. Demain ça ira mieux au pire après-demain.

- Je peux faire quelque chose? Prendre ta douleur ou je ne sais pas quoi?

- Tu vas pas prendre ma douleur pour un petit mal de gorge, je vais m'en remettre. Dis je percute maintenant mais tu faisais quoi au lycée?

- Ah… oui. Non j'étais juste là pour te voir arriver.

- C'est la première fois que tu fais ça?

- Non. j'ai fais ça depuis que tu as repris les cours.

- Tu viens le matin juste pour me voir arriver au lycée et tu viens l'après-midi pour qu'on se voie?

Derek ne répondit rien, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles et se déplacer à côté du lit.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- ça va. Juste dormir. J'allais te prévenir plus tard que je ne serai pas au lycée. Désolé que tu te sois inquiété.

- Je peux rester vers toi?

- Heu… si tu veux mais je vais dormir moi. Rien d'intéressant. Tu veux que je t'allume mon portable?

- Pour faire quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Jouer à quelque chose, surfer sur le net ou ce que tu veux. Regarder un film ou une série.

- ça va aller. Tu sais moi et la technologie.

- Tu veux un livre?

- ça ira.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors?

- Veiller sur toi. Te regarder dormir.

- Tu vas t'ennuyer.

- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi. Repose-toi!

- Si tu pars oublie pas de fermer la fenêtre, merci.

Stiles s'endormit rapidement. Derek resta assit quelques heures à le regarder. En tant qu'être surnaturel il ne connaissait pas la maladie. Enfin pas des maladies d'humains. Si un être surnaturel est malade c'est que c'est très grave et qu'il doit trouver une solution urgente. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à prendre la douleur de Stiles mais il était persuadé que l'ado allait lui reprocher de l'avoir fait alors il n'en fit rien. Il somnola un moment et puis il entendit Stiles se réveiller.

- Tu dormais?

- Je somnolais.

- Tu es resté là assit sans bouger tout ce temps?

- Oui!

- Mais il est déjà l'après-midi.

- Tu as faim?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Ah ouai quand même quand tu es malade c'est pas à moitié. Tu as reçu des messages. J'ai vu ton portable s'allumer plusieurs fois.

- C'est sûrement Scott et mon père.

Stiles se leva et s'étira légèrement.

- Tu vas ou? Tu reste pas couché?

- Je vais aux toilettes, je vais prendre une aspirine et je reviens me coucher. Tu veux voir un film avec moi?

Derek attendit que Stiles revienne dans la chambre pour répondre.

- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon je n'avais pas prévu de partir d'ici.

- Je vais pas mourir hein! C'est pas comme quand Cora était à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas été empoissonné.

- J'avais bien compris.

- Bon! Alors je vais prendre mon ordi dans le lit, me recoucher, tu vas venir à côté de moi et on va trouver un truc bien à regarder. Mon père rentre vers 15 heures je crois si j'ai bien compris ce matin. Tu veux regarder quoi?

- ça m'est égal. Mets quelque chose qui te plait à toi.

- Ok.

Stiles prit son portable sur son bureau. Il s'installa dans le lit sous la couette et Derek vint se mettre à côté de lui sur la couette.

- Il y a un film que j'ai téléchargé l'autre jour que j'avais envie de voir. Une histoire avec des supers héros. Tu es bien installé? Tu aurais voulu à boire ou à manger?

- Tout va bien.

Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux puis finit par détourner le regard gêné.

- Quoi?

- Rien.

- …..

- ça me fait juste drôle de t'avoir dans mon lit c'est tout.

- Bon tu le mets ce film avant qu'on parte dans tout autre chose. Je te rappelle que tu es malade et moi je veille sur toi.

Et Stiles mit le film. Il s'endormit au bout de 30 minutes, doucement avec la tête posée sur l'épaule de Derek. Le loup hésita. Devait-il éteindre le film. Finalement comme ça l'intéressait un peu il laissa tourner et prit Stiles contre lui.

Le sheriff rentra chez lui. Il avait envoyé des messages à son fils pendant son travail mais n'avait eu aucune réponse. Stiles devait dormir. Le sheriff prépara un petit plateau avec une soupe et un chocolat chaud et monta dans la chambre de son fils. Il entendait un léger bruit de voix. Stiles regardait peut être un film. Il ouvrit doucement et failli lâcher le plateau en voyant Derek allongé sur le lit de son fils avec un ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

- Hale?

- Bonjour Sheriff.

- Ou est Stiles?

- En boule contre moi sous la couette. Il s'est endormit pendant le film. J'ai pas osé bouger.

Le sheriff entra dans la chambre et vint déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit.

- Vous voulez que je le réveille? Demanda Derek en avisant la soupe et le chocolat chaud.

Le sheriff se pencha par-dessus le loup et regarda son fils dont la tête dépassait à peine de la couette. Il sourit attendrit.

- Il est calme quand il dort.

- En général oui surtout quand il est malade. Au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- J'étais devant le lycée ce matin pour le voir aller en cours et comme il n'est pas venu je me suis inquiété et quand j'ai vu qu'il était malade je suis resté pour veiller sur lui.

- Je comprends mieux qu'il n'ait pas répondu à mes messages.

- Il a dormit tout le matin. Il s'est levé en début d'après-midi pour aller prendre un médicament et puis il a voulu mettre un film et il s'est endormi.

- Vous êtes bien loin de l'image qu'on a de vous.

- Je sais. C'est surtout Stiles qui me rend comme ça. Il révèle mon côté humain.

Stiles bougeât doucement et sortit la tête de sous sa couette en se frottant les yeux.

- Oh j'ai loupé la fin du film. Derek tu es encore là?

- J'ai pas osé bouger.

- Tu voulais partir et je t'en ai empêché? Je suis désolé.

- Je ne voulais pas partir mais si tu me permets j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes par contre.

Stiles lâcha Derek qui se releva d'un bond gracieux et silencieux et sortit de la chambre.

- Je t'ai amené une soupe et un chocolat chaud.

- Merci papa. Tu sais je lui ai pas demandé de ve…

- Je sais il m'a dit. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Ok! Tu n'es pas fâché?

- Non. J'ai une raison de l'être?

Stiles hocha la tête par la négative.

- J'ai envie qu'on aille se mettre au salon. Tu reste encore Derek?

- Si ton père est d'accords

Les 3 hommes descendirent et se posèrent sur le canapé. Le sheriff alluma la télé sur un jeu que son fils regardait souvent à cette heure-ci. Stiles était assit à moitié appuyé sur Derek et enroulé dans une couverture.

- Je veux bien être malade plus souvent.


	32. Impatient

Stiles était un jeune homme avec beaucoup de qualités humaines telles que la fidélité en amour comme en amitié et d'autres toutes aussi belles et importantes. Mais il avait aussi des défauts énervants. Il était jaloux mais ça ce n'était plus une surprise mais surtout il était impatient. Très impatient. Et comme il détestait ne rien faire, il détestait attendre. Mais il était là depuis 10 minutes à tourner devant le supermarché en attendant Derek qui aurait dû être là depuis 8 minutes exactement. Et ça l'énervait. Déjà il était censé être avec Scott ce matin pour aller s'entraîner à lacrosse mais son copain (pas ponctuel pour 2 sous) avait insisté pour qu'il le retrouve ici. Il adorait être avec lui mais Scott lui manquait. Oui il le voyait en cours mais ce n'était pas pareil.

12 minutes de retard. Stiles était à bout de nerf et n'avait même pas prit son Adderall avec lui. 13 minutes et enfin la camaro s'arrêta devant le supermarché en crissant des pneus et en attirant le regards de la totalité des passants. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans la voiture.

- Salut.

- ….

- Un souci?

- Non. On va ou?

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas y aller tout seul non! Je voulais… je devais voir Scott ce matin. J'aime bien être avec toi mais j'aime partager des moments avec mes amis surtout avec mon best.

- Tu le verras tout à l'heure.

- Non il travaillera toute à l'heure comme tu dis.

- Alors tu le verras ce soir ou demain ou en cours.

Stiles planta un regard noir sur Derek?

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as fait attendre 13 minutes dehors devant un magasin un samedi matin et tu ose me sortir ton putain de sarcasme comme ça?

- Désolé j'avais un peu de retard. J'ai pas fait exprès j'ai reçu un appel urgent. C'est pas si grave.

- Pas si grave? On voit que c'est pas toi qui a attendu.

- Donc tu as décidé qu'on allait se prendre la tête maintenant pour ça. Tu sais j'ai aussi d'autres soucis autour du moi. Tu n'es pas mon unique priorité.

- De mieux en mieux, bravo, merci! Donc on va ou?

Derek planta sur les freins.

- Toi tu sors de ma voiture tu ne vas nul part. Je vais y aller tout seul.

- Je vais pas sortir ici, je sais même pas dans quel quartier je suis.

- Tu sors tout seul sinon je viens te délogé moi-même et ça va être un peu plus brutal.

Stiles fixa Derek dans les yeux.

- Il est exclu que je sorte de cette voiture.

Derek planta son regard dans celui de Stiles et ses yeux virèrent au bleu.

- Il est exclu que tu reste dans cette voiture. SORS!

Derek avait hurlé. Stiles finit par sortir en claquant la portière et il regarda la voiture partir.

- Mais quel enfoiré de loup!

Stiles fulminait sur le bord de la route. Dépité il finit par appeler Scott qui vint le chercher.

- Heureusement que j'ai un odora super développé.

- Merci t'es un pote Scott.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là?

- Derek!

- Je vois. Je t'en demande pas plus?

- Non. Je t'expliquerai plus tard quand je serai moins énervé.

- Tu sais qu'Isaac et Cora vont vraiment se marier.

- Si il arrive à supporter un membre de la famille Hale je le félicite chaudement.

- Tu sais quoi je vais venir chez toi jouer un moment avant d'aller bosser histoire que ça te change les idées. On va laisser la famille Hale de côté.

- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Sérieux entre Malia, Peter Derek et Cora à ses heures, c'est pas possible. Ils ont tous un grain ma parole.

Stiles s'était calmé en jouant avec Scott. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un super pote comme lui.

- Alors tu vas me raconter?

- Donc on devait se voir toi et moi ce matin enfin ça tu le sais et Derek voulait que je le retrouve devant le market et toi tu m'as dit que tu voulais profiter de dormir que je pouvais aller sans culpabilisé ce que j'ai fais donc et là cet imbécile de loup à eu 13 minutes de retard et en plus il s'est permis de me sortir son sarcasme de merde comme ça tout innocent et il m'a demandé de foutre le camp de sa voiture ce que j'ai fais par contrainte parce qu'il m'a hurlé dessus avec ses yeux bleus là et cet enfoiré est partit il m'a laissé au milieu de nulle part j'ai vraiment un crétin de petit ami de loup de… Quoi?

- Stiles tu devrais faire des ponctuations quand tu parle et deuxièmement le ''petit ami'', ça me fait bizarre. J'ai rien contre mais j'ai encore du mal à me prendre de tels mots dans les oreilles. Il te met dans un de ses états Derek c'est affolant.

- Je sais et ça m'énerve et je trouve pas de moyen de canaliser ça.

- Essaie le sexe!

- Ben non tu vois même ça cet idiot il met une barrière.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis mineur.

- Et?

- Fais un effort Scott. T'as l'impression qu'il a le même âge que moi?

- En effet. Et ton père c'est le sheriff.

- Je l'ai toujours dis que je devais être maudit c'est pas possible autrement.

- Tu vas faire quoi?

- Aujourd'hui ou par rapport à Derek en général?

- Aujourd'hui.

- Rien. Faire un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison et rester dedans.

Le père de Stiles rentra en fin d'après-midi. Il trouva Derek assit sur le trottoir.

- Tout va bien?

- Pas vraiment.

- Un souci avec Stiles?

- J'ai été un peu idiot mais il m'a énervé.

- Il a un don pour ça. Vous ne voulez pas entrer?

- Si mais il a fait un cercle de sorbier alors je reste assit là.

- Je vais aller lui parler.

Le sheriff entra dans sa maison avec un dernier regard vers Derek toujours assit sur le trottoir.

- Stiles! Appela-t-il

- Cuisine.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Des cup cakes ça canalise ma colère.

- Colère dirigée contre?

- Mon abruti de petit ami!

- Petit ami… murmura le sheriff en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi?

- Pardon fils c'est juste le mot qui m'a surpris. Tu as vu qu'il y a un loup dépressif sur le trottoir.

Stiles se précipita à la fenêtre du salon.

- Mais comme il est con! Il va se faire repérer par les voisins avec sa belle gueule.

Et Stiles se précipita dehors.


	33. Discrets

Le sheriff était posté devant la fenêtre. Il regardait son fils dans le cercle de sorbier qui parlait avec son petit ami (ouai le mot lui faisait bizarre) qui lui se trouvait de l'autre côté du cercle. 2 - 3 voisins étaient passés dans la rue et devaient se demander pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes étaient séparés par un trait de cendres qui semblait faire le tour de la maison. Ce que le sheriff voyait était plutôt comique. 1 jeune debout sur le trottoir hochait la tête et fronçait et défronçait les sourcils comme si c'était son unique mode de communication se disputant avec un jeune garçon (le fils du sheriff, dans le quartier tout le monde connaissait Stiles) qui gesticulait en tous sens.

La scène de dehors était un peu moins drôle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici. Stiles était arrivé comme une furie et s'était arrêté avant de passer le cercle.

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

- Ohhh Derek Hale qui s'excuse, la vache il va neiger au mois de mai.

- Tu veux pas me laisser entrer?

- Crève ouai pis quoi encore. Tu pense bien que le cercle je l'ai justement fait pour pas que tu entres, je suis pas con. Tu fais toujours ça. Mauvais caractère et puis tu viens t'excuser et moi je te pardonne et on tourne en rond et on recommence dans 2-3-4 jours. Bref tu reste-là. Si tu veux parler parle parce que je suis occupé. Tu n'es pas ma seule priorité.

- Ecoute c'est toi qui m'as agressé ce matin parce que j'avais un peu de retard. Ça arrive. J'ai eu un appel d'Eichen House concernant Peter alors oui désolé mais j'ai jugé plus important de m'occuper de cet appel que de venir te chercher.

- Après tu t'es permis de me sortir ton sarcasme merdique en parlant de Scott. J'avais envie de le voir moi ce matin, j'ai changé mes plans pour toi parce que je pensais que c'était important.

- Mais c'était important Stiles je devais aller voir un appartement et je voulais y aller avec toi parce qu'il me semblait que ça te concernait aussi un minimum mais je vois que non alors tant pis finalement c'est pas si grave. Je trouverai tout seul l'appartement de mes rêves et tu auras interdiction d'y mettre un pied.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Quoi ça?

- Tu pouvais pas parler avant, m'expliquer pourquoi ça te tenait à cœur que je vienne avec toi. J'aurai pris ça autrement. Mais tu ne dis toujours qu'une partie des choses pour ne surtout pas en dire trop. Comme l'appel urgent, tu m'aurais dis que c'était Eichen House concernant Peter j'aurai effectivement compris l'urgence de la chose. Mais là tu t'es contenté de dire: un appel urgent'' sans explication. Pour moi un appel urgent ça peut être aussi un appel pas urgent auquel on avait juste envie de répondre. Tu vois la nuance?

- Je vois. Désolé. Je tâcherai de parler mieux avec plus de détail. De m'exprimer plus clairement. Maintenant j'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu veux venir le voir cet appartement ou pas?

- J'oserai y venir?

- Oui.

- Tu veux aller quand?

- Maintenant! Parce que j'ai la clef en prêt mais je dois la rendre avant le dîner

- Je vais éteindre le four et j'arrive.

Stiles partit en courant, éteignit le four, sauta dans ses baskets et emporta la veste de son père qui était suspendue à l'entrée.

- Je vais avec Derek voir quelque chose je reviens plus tard. Je t'aime.

Par la fenêtre le sheriff vit son fils passer le cercle de sorbier et se précipiter dans les bras de son petit ami (oui il allait devoir s'y faire) qui le réceptionna en l'embrassant sous les yeux des voisins. Bon pour la discrétion faudra repasser. Le plus embêtant pour le sheriff sera les questions des voisins. Pas par rapport à son fils avec un homme mais par rapport au cercle de cendres. (Sont chiants ces jeunes)!

Derek arrêta la voiture devant un bâtiment de style ancien.

- I appartements. Celui qu'on va voir est en haut. Enfin moi je l'ai vu ce matin.

- ça va on va pas revenir la dessus. Mais tu es prêt à avoir des voisins?

- J'ai envie de vivre normalement, le plus possible. Maintenant que Peter est enfermé et qu'on sait que tous les événements de ces 18 derniers mois venait de lui ça devrait être plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. Je vais aussi trouver du travail. Je veux changer d'appartement, changer de quartier. Et je rachèterai tout des nouveaux meubles, des nouveaux habits. Bref tu as compris le principe.

Derek prit la main de Stiles et ils montèrent à l'appartement. C'était joli dedans. 1 salon, 1 chambre, 1 deuxième chambre à peine plus petite, 1 cuisine et 1 petit balcon et bien sûr une salle de bain.

- Tu en penses quoi?

- J'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Tu vas en voir d'autres?

- Peu être. Ça dépend ce que je trouve dans les journaux. Faut que j'aille rendre les clefs. Tu veux passer au loft tout à l'heure?

- Va falloir que je demande à mon père mais on est samedi ça devrait pas poser souci.

- Au fait je pense que ton père va avoir des remarques des gens de votre quartier. On n'a pas été très discrets quand tu t'es jeté dans mes bras. Et pour ce soir si tu viens amène ton ordi on pourra regarder un film. Viens je te ramène.

Derek se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais Stiles le retint et le fit se retourner. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre un moment. Derek libéra sa main et la posa sur la hanche de l'ado et le tira contre lui. Il nicha son nez contre le cou de Stiles qui ne put retenir un frisson et un gémissement.

- Tu me rends totalement dingue dans tous les sens du terme Stiles. Tu as des effets sur moi que tu n'imagine pas et que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir ressentir un jour.

- Fais pas ça Derek, dis pas ça parce qu'on va pas s'en sortir là.

Derek ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- La fleur d'oranger me convient nettement mieux que la pomme verte. 20 heures au loft si ton père est d'accord?

Stiles acquiesça doucement.


	34. Cachotiers

Stiles avait dû insister auprès de son père pour pouvoir aller chez Derek ce soir-là. Le sheriff n'était pas idiot et il savait qu'un jour Derek et Stiles (peut être même plus Stiles que Derek) auraient envie de plus dans leur relation. Il avait l'esprit ouvert, il pouvait le concevoir mais il était sheriff et il ne pouvait pas être au courant d'une relation charnelle entre un adolescent de 17 ans et un homme de 24 ans et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était très embêté. Il prit son téléphone et appela le poste.

- Parrish c'est justement à vous que je voulais parler. Vous êtes seul?

- Là ou je suis non.

- Vous pouvez être seul?

- Oui sheriff. Il se passe quelque chose?

- Pas vraiment. J'avais en faite une petite question sur les lois concernant les relations sexuelles entre une personne mineure et une personne majeure. Je suis dans une situation délicate. Je sais quelque chose à propos d'un couple qui répond à ces critères et j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Ils ont plus de 3 ans de différence d'âge? La personne mineure est loin de la majorité?

- Ils ont plus que 3 ans oui et la personne mineure est à moins de 6 mois de sa majorité.

- Dans ce cas-là personne ne peut porter plainte à part la personne mineure et son tuteur légal.

- Merci Parrish je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Bonne soirée

- Bonne soirée Sheriff.

Le sheriff était plongé dans des papiers administratifs quand son portable vibra. Il décrocha

- Bonsoir Mélissa.

- John j'avais envie de te parler. J'ai dû trouver le moyen de virer mon fils de la maison.

- Le mien est partit tout seul mais j'ai hésité à le laisser justement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air rassuré?

- Pas totalement non. Il est avec Derek Hale.

- Je l'ai rencontré pas mal ces derniers mois c'est quelqu'un de bien vraiment.

- J'en suis convaincu mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Quand je dis il est avec Derek Hale c'est qu'il… sort avec lui. Ils ont une relation de couple depuis 1 mois environ, un peu moins peu être. Et c'est loin d'être évident.

- Je vois. J'ai du mal à imaginer mais… bon je suppose… comment tu l'as pris toi?

- Stiles ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix de me poser la question. Tu connais mon fils il est du style à imposer les choses. Pour tout t'avouer je me disais depuis un moment qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Au fond ça ne me dérange pas du tout parce que Hale est quelque de bien justement et que crois-le ou pas il calme Stiles et ça c'est exceptionnel personne n'y était arrivé avant lui… à part… à part Claudia.

- Pour ma part, Scott ici je ne sais pas trop ou il en est maintenant. Au moins Stiles te parle à toi.

- Après la mort de Claudia on a vraiment mis un point d'honneur à tout se dire quoi qu'il arrive. Ça nous arrive de cacher certaines petites choses mais je suis très souvent étonné de tout ce dont il me parle. À son âge c'est pas courant. C'est mon fils qui est un ado spécial Mélissa pas le tien. Et puis tu es sa maman à Scott ce n'est peut être pas tout à fait pareil. La relation est différente.

- Je sais que tu as raison mais toutes ces histoires d'alpha, de pouvoirs j'ai peur qu'il dérive. Il y a quelques temps il était avec Kira et là, je ne veux pas critiquer hein, mais il à l'air de sortir avec Lydia. C'est une fille très gentille mais elle a un côté d'elle qui ne veut que l'élite, le haut du panier. Et Scott est l'alpha.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je me demande si Stiles est au courant de ça. Tu sais qu'il l'a aimé longtemps?

- Oui. Je les ai beaucoup entendus en parler quand Stiles venait ici. Tu sais je pense qu'on devrait leur dire.

- On en a déjà parlé Mélissa pas maintenant. À la fin du mois ça ferra 9 ans que Claudia est partie et Stiles… il a du mal à cette période et moi aussi. Et puis on a nos petits rituels pour ces moments-là. Je suis pas prêt à tout briser maintenant. Je sais qu'on pourrait changer nos rituels mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

- Tu sais John que je suis aussi là pour te soutenir et soutenir ton fils. J'ai un peu l'impression d'œuvrer dans l'ombre. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu, je sais comment vous vous êtes battus. Je connais tout ça John et je suis prête à soutenir autant qu'il faut mais pas dans l'ombre. Je me plains que mon fils ne me raconte rien et je fais pareil, c'est un peu paradoxal quand même. Et je n'aime pas ça.

- Ecoute je vais tâter le terrain demain avec Stiles et on en reparle. Je suis conscient que cette situation est compliquée, on n'est parfois pas plus doués que nos ados. Je t'aime Mélissa, tu le sais mais il y a Stiles et… c'était sa mère. J'ai peur qu'il ait l'impression que je veux la remplacer ou l'effacer de ma vie.

- Parle avec lui comme tu l'as toujours fait. Explique-lui ce que tu ressens. Et de toute façon on en reparle. Et John je t'aime aussi. Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas.

- Je ne crois pas ça. On se voit mardi au cinéma?

- Oui. Bonne nuit. Je suis de garde la nuit prochaine si jamais.

- D'accords. Bonne nuit.

Et il raccrocha en soupirant.


	35. Sensuel

Derek et Stiles étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du loft. L'ordi de Stiles était ouvert sur la table basse et un film sur des robots tournait.

- Il va me manquer ce loft.

- J'avoue qu'à moi aussi un peu mais ce sera quand même mieux. Ton père t'a dit quoi avant de te laisser venir?

- Il était pas très chaud je crois. Mais il a quand même accepté. En fait je sais pas trop ce qu'il pense de toi et moi ensemble. Je sais qu'il t'apprécie bien. Il accepte parce que je lui ai rien demandé en fait et il sait qu'avec moi souvent il faut mieux me laisser faire plutôt que m'interdire. Je sais pas trop en fait si il se rend vraiment compte que c'est réel entre toi et moi.

- Je pense qu'il à du mal à envisager une relation entre nous par rapport à la différence d'âge et le fait qu'il soit sheriff. Je pense pas que le fait qu'on s'aime le dérange vraiment. Ton père à l'air quand même très ouvert d'esprit. Quelque chose te perturbe?

- Oui. En sortant tout à l'heure avec toi j'ai pris la veste de mon père parce qu'elle était à portée de main et en rentrant j'ai mis mes mains dans les poches et j'ai trouvé 2 tickets de cinéma. Ça m'intrigue. Je me demande quand il y est allé et avec qui. Peu être que mon père voit quelqu'un.

- ça t'embête?

- Plus ou moins. Enfin oui et non ça dépend qui il voit. Tu sais dans quelques semaines ça ferra neuf ans que ma mère est… morte et on a certains rituels avec mon père à cette période. Ça me fait peur si ça change. Mais si il est heureux je le suis aussi je me demande juste pourquoi il me le cache. On est pourtant du genre à beaucoup se parler et de tout. Alors ça m'étonne un peu. Soit il a honte, soit il a peur.

- Peut être qu'il attend le bon moment. Il attend peu être que l'anniversaire de la mort de ta maman soit passé pour ne pas te perturber.

- Peut être. Je suis fatigué!

- Tu veux que je te ramène?

- Je pensais plutôt m'endormir ici.

- Stiles!

- Mais quoi? Ça devient frustrant là. On ne peut même plus se toucher, à peine s'embrasser pour ne surtout pas s'exciter. J'ai envie de plus avec toi. Peu être pas tout de suite le grand jeu mais au moins plus de câlins. Je veux t'embrasser, te toucher, te câliner, te caresser, te…

Il fût interrompu par un baiser passionné de Derek.

Le film tournait toujours sur l'ordi mais plus personne n'y faisait attention. Derek couché sur le dos embrassait passionnément Stiles allongé sur lui. Finalement l'ado avait raison, ils osaient quand même se toucher sans forcément aller plus loin. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Derek vint poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Stiles et entreprit de lui faire un suçon. L'ado gémit doucement en se tortillant légèrement sur le corps du loup. Derek lui attrapa les hanches.

- Ne bouge pas comme ça!

- Si je t'excite c'est pas si grave. Je peux très bien te…

- Stiles!

- Derek! Je pensais simplement à t'offrir une branlette!

Derek releva le buste d'un coup en asseyant Stiles sur ses cuisses.

- Pardon?

- Bah quoi? C'est juste comme ça si tu as envie.

Le loup hocha la tête.

- Oublie ça Stiles.

Stiles vint plaquer sa bouche contre l'oreille du loup et chuchota doucement:

- Si tu n'aime pas la branlette je peux te faire une fellation!

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grands et ils virèrent au bleu acier. Il pâlit puis rougit.

Stiles content de son petit effet obligea son copain à se recoucher sur le dos et entreprit de le débarrasser de son t-shirt et de déposer de légers baisers sur le torse musclé à souhait.

- Tu vas me rendre dingue Stiles je t'assure.

- Mais c'est mon but cher Sourwolf!

- Et arrêtes avec ce surnom.

Stiles continua d'embrasser le corps de Derek en hochant la tête par la négative. Le loup devrait supporter ce surnom, Stiles ne le changera jamais c'était évident. Alors bon il allait s'y faire. Pour l'heure il avait un autre souci que son surnom, une partie de son corps se manifestait dangereusement et il faisait des efforts surhumains pour contenir une érection qui devenait inévitable. Derek finit par lâcher prise et se laissa faire tout en participant aux caresses. Stiles l'excitait énormément, il avait juste envie de continuer toute la nuit comme ça. Toute la vie comme ça. Il regardait Stiles et son air malicieusement innocent qui continuait de lui faire des bisous partout et de faire courir ses doigts doux sur son corps. L'ado arriva au nombril et en fit lentement le tour avec un doigt avant de faire pareil avec sa langue. Derek haletait et se cambrait à un rythme déstructuré qui n'avait sans doute aucune logique. Il poussa un grognement rauque quand Stiles déboucla sa ceinture d'un geste vif et puis il s'attaqua à descendre la braguette de son jeans. Derek n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Stiles, il voulait son corps, il voulait son amour, il voulait ses soupirs, il voulait son souffle court, il voulait sa nudité, sa douceur, son innocence, sa candeur, ses sourires, ses espoirs, son envie… Il ne réfléchissait même plus et se laissait porter par le désir. Il revint momentanément à la réalité quand Stiles tenta de lui retirer son boxer doucement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda-t-il en retenant son boxer d'une main.

- Parce que j'ai envie de toi! Depuis tellement longtemps. Je fantasme sur toi depuis des mois, j'ai envie de ton corps depuis des mois. J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, de te montrer combien je t'aime et combien tu me donne envie.

Et Derek fût tellement touché qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre et il laissa le jeune faire ce qu'il avait envie et ce dont les deux rêvaient depuis des mois. Stiles sans hésitation aucune fit glisser le boxer de le long des jambes du loup puis il prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps entièrement nu de Derek. Ce mec était splendide des pieds à la tête. C'était irréel d'être aussi beau et sexy. Stiles rougit légèrement quand ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la virilité dressée et il inspira très fort en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Il approcha doucement sa main pour venir caresser le sexe tendu d'abord du bout des doigts puis avec la main entière. C'était chaud, doux, excitant et il adora voir Derek sous son emprise qui grognait, haletait, se cambrait et gémissait sous ses caresses. Plus tard il osa doucement goûter le membre parfait après un moment d'hésitation ou désir et appréhension se bâtaient dans sa tête. Il fût surpris d'adorer ça. D'aimer Derek jusqu'à son gout le plus intime. Le loup le prévint de sa jouissance imminente et Stiles cessa les caresses avec sa bouche pour reprendre avec sa main. Il sentit rapidement le liquide chaud envahir sa main et entendit un râle de plaisir s'échapper de la gorge du son amant. Un bruit rauque entre grognement et cri de plaisir.


	36. Confidents

Le loft était plongé dans le noir, les jeunes avaient éteint l'ordinateur, tout était calme. Derek s'était légèrement rhabiller, il somnolait gentiment avec le sourire aux lèvres et tenant tout contre lui le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur et qui venait de lui offrir un plaisir incroyable. Un garçon au regard de miel et aux cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus longs mais qui faisait son charme.

Stiles somnolait lui aussi serré contre Derek en repensant à ce moment doux ou il avait pu se rendre compte vraiment de tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour le loup-garou qui malgré son mauvais caractère avait pu capturer son esprit et son cœur, par son physique d'abord et par tout ce qu'il était ensuite. L'ado se félicita d'avoir tenu bon pour l'avoir enfin prêt de lui. Il avait beaucoup de chance. Ils commençaient vraiment à s'endormir quand le portable de Stiles les fit sursauter.

- C'est mon père. Il va se coucher et me demande de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Je vais y aller Derek. Merci pour cette soirée

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour… le plaisir que tu m'as donné.

- Tu auras l'occasion de me le rendre plus tard.

L'ado prit son ordinateur, mit sa veste et ses chaussures et descendis l'escalier de l'immeuble en tenant la main de son amour. Devant sa jeep ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.

- Je t'aime Stiles. Bonne nuit. Je passerai te voir demain en fin de journée et merci mon amour.

Stiles rougit sous les mots doux de Derek et le serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime tellement Derek. Bonne nuit à demain.

Le jeune monta dans sa voiture, démarra et partit dans la nuit. Il était sur un petit nuage de douceur. Son père dormait quand il rentra chez lui. Il l'entendait ronfler à travers la porte de sa chambre. Stiles prit une bouteille de soda dans le frigo et monta se coucher. Il mit son loup comme chaque soir sur sa table de nuit et ferma les yeux.

Derek était passé le lendemain. Le lundi Stiles l'avait vu devant le lycée le matin et ils s'étaient vu un moment après les cours.

Le mardi aucune trace de Derek sur la journée entière. Stiles voulut passer au loft en fin de journée mais il était fermé à clé et personne ne lui répondit. Il tenta le portable de Derek mais l'entendit sonner dans le loft. La voiture de Derek n'était pas sur le parking. Stiles était rentré chez lui légèrement tendu et avait vu son père devant une photo de sa femme.

- ça va papa?

- Ta mère me manque.

- à moi aussi. Ça approche de plus en plus. Papa je peux te parler de quelque chose?

- Mmmmh.

- L'autre jour quand je suis allé avec Derek voir un appartement j'ai pris ta veste parce qu'elle était posée sur le meuble de l'entrée et j'ai mis mes mains dans les poches et j'ai trouvé 2 billets de cinéma et je me demande depuis samedi avec qui tu es allé au cinéma?

Le sheriff posa la photo de sa femme et fit signe à son fils de venir s'asseoir.

- Je n'aime pas te cacher des choses Stiles. Je l'ai fait parce que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire et… j'ai peur que tu crois que je veuille remplacer ta mère. Ce n'est pas le cas tu sais. Je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. Je… Mélissa et moi…

- N'en dis pas plus papa. Sérieusement Mélissa?

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Environ 4 mois en fait.

- Mais… pourquoi…

- Je t'ai dit pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis. Je suis désolé Stiles.

- Et Scott il sait?

- Non mais Mélissa va lui dire.

- Tu travaille ce soir?

- En vrai?

- Oui en vrai quelle question!

- Non! Je vais au cinéma avec Mélissa en vrai.

- Bon elle vient vivre quand ici avec Scott. Parce Scotty et moi on est déjà comme des frère, limite jumeaux parfois alors ça changera rien et j'aurai la chance de le voir tout les jours parce que partagé mon temps entre Derek et Scott c'est pas toujours évident. J'adore Scott, c'est vraiment un pote génial. Ah oui je voulais appeler Scott. Merde je voulais aussi rappeler Derek et il me faut de l'Adderall mais je crois que j'en ai plus et zut tu n'es pas allé en chercher toi?

Le sheriff montra du doigt un sac en papier posé sur le plan de la cuisine.

- Oh merci papa! Il m'en faut un de suite là parce que la journée à été pénible, déjà j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Derek et il n'est pas à son loft et puis zut je sais même plus de quoi je parlais. Je parlais de quoi?

- Tu dois prendre un comprimé Stiles avant de déliré complètement.

- Oui c'était ça. Objectif prendre un Adderall et me poser le temps que ça fasse effet. Je déteste être en manque c'est affreux.

Le sheriff se leva, servit un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à son fils et lui donna un comprimé. Quand Stiles se perdait dans ce qu'il devait faire il était obligé d'agir lui-même. Son fils lui avait dit hier soir déjà qu'il n'avait plus de médicaments mais le sheriff n'avait rien pu faire alors Stiles n'avait rien prit depuis 24h.

- Viens on va s'asseoir au salon. Tu sais Stiles je me disais que cette année on pourrait peu être changer un peu nos rituels pour la commémoration…

- Tu voudrais inclure Mélissa et Scott?

- Oui et Derek aussi.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux ébahis en regardant son père. L'Adderall ne faisait pas encore effet alors il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille et faisait les cents pas dans le salon.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Derek voudras. Je pense pas que ce soit son style. Il faut que j'appelle Scott purée. Je vais encore oublier j'en suis sûr.

Le sheriff partit après le dîner pour aller au cinéma. Stiles essaya encore d'appeler Derek mais toujours pas de réponse, il téléphona à Scott. Il ne lui dit rien de la relation entre son père et la mère de son best, ce sera à Mélissa de lui dire quand elle sera prête. C'était assez dur pour lui car Scott était quand même son confident et une nouvelle comme celle-ci était superbe. Il lui demanda si il avait des nouvelles de Derek mais lui non plus n'avait pas pu le joindre de la journée. Il se coucha totalement fatigué et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Son portable vibra en pleine nui mais il ne le remarqua pas.


	37. Reconnaissant

Stiles s'était levé un peu tard ce matin-là. Il avait prit une douche en vitesse, avait enfilé un pantalon et un t-shirt. Il avait dû le retourner 3x pour qu'il soit enfin dans le bon sens. Il avait prit son portable dans sa poche sans même y jeter un œil. Il descendit l'escalier à toutes vitesse, salua son père qui était prêt à partir, prit un comprimé d'Adderall, 2 tranches de pain et grimpa dans sa voiture. Il n'était pas en avance loin de là. Quand il arriva au lycée la cloche avait déjà sonné depuis un moment. Il sortit de sa voiture et tomba nez à nez avec Derek.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je t'attendais! Tu es en retard.

- Trop en retard. Tu étais ou hier?

- Une urgence à Eichen House, j'ai oublié de prendre mon téléphone avec moi, je t'ai écris cette nuit mais je pense que tu dormais.

- J'étais trop stressé ce matin j'ai même pas regardé. Désolé. Je dois y aller je vais me faire tuer par le prof.

L'ado fit un baiser léger sur les lèvres du loup et partit. Il s'arrêta en chemin et revint sur ses pas.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

- Absolument rien j'ai eu mon comble d'émotion hier.

- Tu m'emmène quelque part?

- Tu dois aller en cours Stiles!

- Mes notes sont excellentes et je vais pas leur manquer pour une journée.

- Et ton père si il apprend que tu as séché avec moi?

- Il saura que c'est ma faute ne t'en fais pas.

Stiles fit un grand sourire à Derek et le loup céda.

- Viens avec ta voiture jusqu'au loft et tu la laisseras là.

Ils partirent avec la camaro en direction de la ville voisine. Quitte à être tranquille autant être en dehors de Beacon Hills.

- Tu veux me parler de ton urgence de hier? Ça concerne Peter?

- Oui ça concerne Peter. Même en prison il arrive à me créer des problèmes. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai été d'accord de gérer ça. On m'a dit qu'une femme était venue demander sa libération. Je me demande qui. Dans tous les cas ça va pas être faisable.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Il a tenté de se suicider cet imbécile.

- Il est vraiment pas normal.

- Parlons d'autre chose. C'est loin d'être un sujet intéressant.

- J'ai parlé à mon père. En fait il voit Mélissa depuis quelques mois. Scott et moi on pourrait vraiment devenir de vrais frères. Ce serait trop génial, vraiment. Mélissa va le dire à Scott avant la fin de la semaine. Mon père voudrait les inclure dans nos rituels pour l'anniversaire de la disparition de ma maman et il a proposé de t'inclure toi aussi.

- ça consiste en quoi?

- 2 jours avant on va faire le tour des endroits qu'elle aimait, le lendemain on se fait une journée télé avec ses films préférés et le jour de sa mort on va déposer des fleurs au cimetière tôt le matin et puis on ne fait rien. Bon je te préviens on verse beaucoup de larmes et on parle peu mais je dois dire que …

- C'est ok pour moi si c'est important pour toi et que ça te fais du bien que je sois là!

- Merci! Chuchota doucement Stiles vraiment touché.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

- J'aimerais bien aller au centre commercial. Ça fait une éternité que j'y suis pas allé.

- Tu vas être intenable et je risque de le regretter?

- Sûrement!

- Super… bon c'est d'accords mais tente de ne pas être trop excité.

Derek se gara devant le centre et ils sortirent de la voiture. Stiles adorait le centre commercial. Il y avait tant de choses à voir, des stands de glaces et de bonbons, un cinéma et des tonnes de magasins et surtout la boutique des articles pour les fans de l'équipe des Mets. Son équipe de baseball préférée. L'entrée dans le centre provoquait toujours une joie et une excitation intense chez Stiles. Vraiment il adorait cet endroit rempli de vie et de bruit. Il se fit violence pour être le moins exubérant possible. Derek détestait se faire remarquer quand il allait quelque part ce qui était étonnant pour un homme aussi sexy que lui qui se baladait en camaro noire. Une voiture de luxe qui attirait tous les regards. Le loup marchait à côté de Stiles en s'attendrissant intérieurement de voir les yeux de l'ado s'émerveiller de tout ce qui les entourait. On aurait dit un enfant de 5 ans, un matin de noël. Derek se demanda depuis quand il n'avait pas été émerveillé par quelque chose. Ils visitèrent quelques boutiques de fringues, puis mangèrent une glace devant un aquarium ou barbotaient des homards. Pour le déjeuner ils trouvèrent des places dans un petit restaurant chinois. Le temps semblait suspendu à un rêve. L'ado n'était pas trop énervant et Derek appréciait cette visite. L'après-midi ils passèrent devant une petite boutique et Stiles se colla à la vitrine.

- On peut aller y faire un tour Derek?

- Si tu veux. C'est quoi?

- La boutique d'articles pour les fans des Mets de New-York. Mon équipe de baseball.

Ils entrèrent Stiles regardait partout, allait dans tout les coins et touchait à tout. La boutique était remplie d'objets en tout genre aux couleurs de l'équipe. Orange et bleu.

- Oh mais ils ont les mugs, oh y a les peluches officielles, oh mon dieu une batte de baseball, et là un cendrier, trop classe le cendrier tu as vu Derek?

- Tu ne fumes pas Stiles.

- Je devrai peut être m'y mettre.

- Si tu fais ça je t'ouvre le bide en diagonale et je donne tes organes à bouffer à un wendigo c'est clair?

- Bien reçu. J'oublie le cendrier.

Il reposa l'objet avant de se précipiter sur un badge, puis sur un vase, puis sur un lecteur mp3 et il fit le tour du magasin de cette façon. Derek soupira plusieurs fois.

- Tu veux quelque chose?

- Pardon?

- Tu veux acheter quelque chose?

- Nooon t'es fou, j'ai même pas assez d'argent pour un stylo.

- ça te fait plaisir si je t'offre quelque chose?

Stiles surpris lâcha le fanion qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Tu délires?

- Non!

- …

- Choisis ce que tu veux!

- Je… je peux pas… choisir, c'est trop difficile, choisis pour moi.

Derek tourna lentement sur lui-même en scrutant chaque recoin de chaque étagère. Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers une étagère en hauteur. Il attrapa un jeu de draps de lit complet aux couleurs de l'équipe avec le logo en plein centre du duvet. Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent de reflets d'or et Derek fût persuadé d'y avoir vu briller des étoiles.

L'ado passa tout le reste de l'après-midi à remercier le loup. Et puis encore dans la voiture et puis encore devant l'immeuble du loft et puis encore en reprenant sa jeep et puis encore en emmenant Derek chez lui. Une fois dans la chambre de Stiles le loup le fit taire d'un baiser langoureux.


	38. Bléssés

Oui, des draps de lit ne changeaient pas la qualité du sommeil mais ceux de Stiles lui donnaient grandement envie de rester au lit pour le reste de sa vie. Il en avait déjà reçu des cadeaux qui lui avaient fait plaisir, l'avait ému mais jamais à ce point. Il dormait depuis une semaine dans des draps aux couleurs de l'équipe dont il était fan et il savait que ces draps valaient chers. Derek était complètement fou de lui avoir fait un tel cadeau. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé en disant au loup ''choisis pour moi'' qu'il lui prendrait un présent pareil.

Ils s'étaient peu vus cette semaine parce que Derek était occupé par des soucis avec son oncle. Mais il avait prévenu Stiles et donc l'ado ne s'en faisait pas. Il avait pu profiter de Scott en dehors des heures de classes et ça ça valait de l'or. Ils étaient allongés les deux sur le ventre sur le tapis dans la chambre de Stiles côte à côte en train de mater un film avec des zombies quand le portable de Stiles vibra. Il regarda le message. Il venait de Derek.

'' Salut, dis-moi quand tu peux passer au loft, demande aussi à Scott de venir il faut que je vous parle''

Stiles tendit son portable à Scott qui lu le message et se leva.

- Répond-lui dans 10 minutes!

Les deux ados partirent en emportant chacun leur paquet de chips entamé.

Au loft Derek les attendait assit à la table devant la baie vitrée. Les jeunes s'assirent en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai un problème avec Peter, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous ferriez à ma place…attends une seconde Scott.

Derek se leva et se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles en face de lui. Il se rassit à sa place et Scott ravala sa salive bruyamment.

- Je disais donc que je ne sais pas bien quoi faire. Le personnel d'Eichen House est embêté par le cas de Peter. Il n'est de loin pas le seul loup-garou détenu là mais il est visiblement le plus dangereux. Il essaie de leur faire du chantage en se faisant du mal. Ça devient pénible et ils m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose contre lui.

- Contre lui?

- En fait ils veulent que je trouve le moyen de lui enlever ses pouvoirs surnaturels.

- C'est possible ça?

- Il y a une légende qui dit que oui que par un sortilège très puissant c'est possible de retirer les pouvoirs d'un loup-garou même si il est né comme ça mais ça doit être fait par un alpha très puissant et dans le meilleur des cas par un true-alpha.

- Je vois. Se contenta de répondre Scott.

- Je suis juste très embêté de devoir prendre cette décision. J'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir le droit de le priver de ce qu'il est et en même temps on est tous d'accords pour dire qu'il est dangereux.

- Dangereux, psychopathe, fou furieux, taré, égocentrique, narcissique…

- Merci Stiles je connais mon oncle.

- Il a été reconnu inapte à prendre des décisions seul?

- Oui!

- C'est donc toi qui t'en charge et à mon avis…tu n'as pas le droit de lui imposer une telle chose…

- C'est ce que je me disais!

- Mais… on parle de Peter et comme tu l'as dis il est dangereux et en pensant à ça je choisirai la décision de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus droit à de tels pouvoirs.

Derek et Stiles ouvrirent des yeux ronds en regardant Scott.

- Merci Scott. Et toi Stiles ton avis?

- Je suis de l'avis de Scott même si ça parait barbare et immorale comme méthode. Je pense vraiment qu'il est trop dangereux.

- Tu es prêt à m'aider Scott? J'ai besoin de toi et de Deaton.

- Je vais en parler à Deaton tout à l'heure quand j'irai travailler. Je suis prêt à t'aider bien sûr. J'espère juste qui se révélera moins dangereux sans pouvoirs.

- Cora va me donner un coup de main pour gérer tout ça. Vous saviez qu'Isaac sera majeur dans 3 jours et que du coup ma sœur va se marier avec lui à la fin de l'été. Evidement je n'ai pas mon mot à dire je ne suis pas son tuteur. C'est l'alpha de sa meute au Mexique qui est son tuteur légal et il a dit oui. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite.

- Isaac est quelqu'un de très chouette.

Scott regarda Stiles comme si des cornes venaient de lui pousser sur le front.

- Ben quoi?

Scott éclata de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien Isaac!

- C'est mon beau-frère maintenant et ça va être encore plus officiel alors je crois que je l'apprécie de plus en plus.

- Ton beau-frère de ou?

- De il sort avec Cora et je sors avec Derek et Derek et Cora sont frère et sœur au cas où ce détail t'aurait échappé! Scott t'es vraiment perdu.

- J'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais c'est vrai vous êtes beaux-frères.

Derek reçu un appel sur son portable. C'était encore le directeur d'Eichen House. Il demanda à son interlocuteur d'attendre 2 minutes.

- Je vous laisse un moment. Dit-il à l'intention des ses 2 jeunes amis.

- On va partir Derek. Je dois aller travailler et Stiles à des devoirs à finir.

- Oh… alors bye Scott et Stiles… je passe te voir ce soir.

Stiles fit un signe de la main à Derek en sortant du loft tiré par Scott.

Une fois dans la voiture de Stiles Scott fût obligé de poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Stiles il faut vraiment que je te pose cette question. C'est terriblement indiscret mais je voulais savoir…si Derek et toi… vous aviez… des relations….enfin tu vois quoi?

- Je vois. Scott pourquoi tu veux le savoir?

- Je ne sais pas! Sûrement pour dissiper un malaise qui traine en moi depuis que je sais que Derek et toi sortez ensemble. Je suis désolé mais j'ai quand même du mal avec ça.

- Parce que c'est un homme ou parce que c'est Derek Hale?

- Les deux! Absolument les deux Stiles. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais attiré par les hommes et je n'imaginais même pas que Derek puisse l'être aussi.

- Scotty c'est pas si simple. Ce serait plus simple si ça se résumait à ce que tu dis mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis pas attiré par les hommes c'est juste Derek et que lui et c'est pareil pour lui. Pourquoi on s'attire ainsi et qu'on s'aime autant je peux pas te le dire parce que j'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Et si tu veux parler de relation sexuelle, qui selon moi est un sujet qui ne te regarde pas, je peux juste te dire qu'on est jamais allé aussi loin que tu pense, pas encore.

- Mais vous comptez le faire un jour?

- Surement oui. On en a envie depuis… longtemps. Je meure de désir pour Derek tu te rends pas compte à quel point.

- Mais tu l'as déjà caresser?

- Oui Scott et même plus!

- Je veux pas savoir.

- C'est pas la question que tu as posé au début de cette conversation sur ma vie intime?

- Si mais laisse…. Vous avez fait quoi?

- Scott! S'indigna Stiles.

- Ok ça va je change de sujet. Si tu ne veux rien me dire tant pis. Je pensais qu'on était comme des frères mais je suppose qu'Isaac devient plus important vu qu'il va avoir un vrai statut auprès de toi et de Derek.

- Tu me tape une crise de jalousie ou je rêve?

- Ne te crois pas si important Stiles. Scott soupira et sortit de la voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et redémarra en vitesse. Il rentra, s'enferma dans sa chambre et se mit au lit pour pleurer.


	39. Meurtri

Scott était énervé oui mais aussi déçu. Son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, son best n'en avait que pour Derek et ce n'était pas nouveau mais Scott ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant. La vie entière de Stiles tournait autour de Derek. Franchement ça n'aurai pas pu être pire. Oui Derek avait un peu changé mais ce n'était pas non plus un nouvel homme. Pour Scott il était toujours le Derek qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la forêt presque 18 mois plus tôt. Et franchement pourquoi Stiles était attiré par lui? Pourquoi Derek était attiré par son best? C'était tout bonnement ridicule et totalement impossible. Il travailla très distraitement ce soir-là et rentra chez lui tout aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

- Scott chéri ça va?

- ça va maman j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

- J'aimerais te parler Scott c'est important.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter ce soir maman.

Scott voulu monter dans sa chambre, il sortit de la cuisine.

- Scott je suis en couple avec quelqu'un!

Le jeune garçon se raidit dans le couloir. Il soupira (décidément ce n'était pas sa journée) et retourna dans la cuisine.

- Tu es en couple? Depuis quand et avec qui? Si tu me dis Peter Hale je me suicide à l'aconit tue-loup.

- Depuis 4 mois et demi et non ce n'est pas Peter Hale. C'est quelqu'un de bien mieux. Simple, intègre, gentil, respectueux. Un homme bien Scott.

- Qui?

Mélissa prit une grande inspiration.

- John Stilinski!

Scott recula de deux pas en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Le père de Stiles?

Mélissa hocha la tête. Elle avait pensé que son fils serait surpris, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait fâché. Après tout il s'agissait du père de son meilleur ami.

- Quoi? Mais comment tu peux me faire ça à moi maman? Vous avez tous décidé de foutre ma vie en l'air et tout ce que j'aime ma parole.

- Je pensais que tu serais content vu que Stiles est comme un frère pour toi, je…

- Ce connard hyperactif? Laisse tomber maman je ne veux plus le voir ni même en entendre parler. Je n'approuve aucune relation entre toi et le père de Stiles si tu veux savoir en plus il est plus vieux que toi. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Scott tourna les talons et sortit dehors dans la nuit. Il n'entendit pas sa mère s'effondrer en pleures sur la table de la cuisine, il ne l'entendit pas non plus appeler le sheriff en larmes.

Scott se présenta au loft de Derek 15 minutes plus tard. Celui-ci lui ouvrit torse nu avec les cheveux trempés.

- Il se passe quelque chose Scott?

- Toi! (Scott s'avança et tapa un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Derek) Tu es en train de jouer à quoi exactement? Tu es fourbe comme ton oncle c'est ça? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es réellement amoureux de Stiles. C'est juste improbable, impossible, impensable. Si tu fais comme ton oncle et que tu tente de me faire tomber en te servant de Stiles c'est nul, petit, méprisable.

- Scott tu es un peu parano je pense. Je peux comprendre que tu sois méfiant mais je te jure que tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis profondément attiré et amoureux de Stiles. Je sais que ca fais bizarre et que c'est juste incroyable mais rassure-toi je suis surement le plus surpris de tous dans l'histoire.

- Pourquoi tu l'aime?

- Scott je… je sais pas comment te répondre.

- Donc tu ne l'aime pas.

- Si bien sûr que si. Il… je sais pas il me fait vibrer, il me fait rire, il me donne envie d'avancer. Il… me rend un côté humain que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il est ton meilleur ami et que tu as l'impression que je te le prends ou je sais pas comment tu appelle ça mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche a faire Scott. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie, je peux pas vivre sans lui. Il est comme mon oxygène, comme le sang qui coule dans mes veines, honnêtement Scott je ne peux même pas te décrire ce que je ressens tant c'est inexplicable. Tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais pour Allison n'est-ce pas? Et bien je pense que ce que je ressens pour Stiles c'est bien au-delà de ça. Et ne me fait pas répéter tout ça s'il te plait.

- y a des tas de gens sur terre. Pourquoi Stiles, pourquoi lui? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en sois à dire ce genre de choses, à penser ce genre de choses? Vous êtes tellement opposés que ça en est presque drôle, comme une blague ou un mauvais défi qui aurait mal tourner. Je sais pas, secouer vous c'est pas possible vous deux, c'est juste pas faisable, juste pas, juste pas…

Derek ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Scott lui sauta dessus et le mordit à la gorge, lui donna un coup de griffes sur le ventre et partit en le laissant là, allongé par terre à moitié nu et en sang.


	40. Pyromane

Bon sang, Stiles avait du mal à s'endormir. Déjà Scott qui était partit fâché et puis Derek qui n'était pas venu malgré sa promesse et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à joindre. Bon peut être que Derek avait dû se rendre à Eichen House, il allait surement l'appeler demain pour lui expliquer. Stiles se sentait bizarre, il avait comme une nausée persistante depuis 1 heure mais ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il entendit le téléphone fixe sonner dans la maison. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. 1h30 du matin. Une urgence pour son père. Il entendit le sheriff courir et monter les escaliers. Stiles se releva dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit avec bruit et l'ado vit son père blême et tremblant dans l'encadrement.

- Stiles… il y a… le feu au loft de Derek!

Stiles faillit s'évanouir sous le coup de l'annonce mais il réussit à se reprendre. Il prit sa boite d'Adderall avec lui et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture. Ils arrivèrent rapidement. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur place. Le feu ravageait tout le haut de l'immeuble. Stiles sortit de la voiture à toute allure et sans même réfléchir se précipita dans l'immeuble. Il gravit les étages à une vitesse qui aurait pu être surnaturelle. Il arriva en haut et vit une scène horrible. Derek était étendu inconscient sur le sol du loft. Le feu l'entourait. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Un détail le fit réagir. Le loup tenait un sac de sport noir contre lui.

- Mais Stiles tu es complètement fou!

Le lieutenant Parrish se tenait aux côtés de Stiles.

- Parrish j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait sauve-le!

- Je ne suis pas pompier Stiles.

- Non mais tu es quelque chose en rapport avec le feu. Alors peut être que ca ne te ferra rien de traverser les flammes.

- C'est vraiment important?

- Plus que ma vie Parrish.

Le lieutenant hésita une seconde puis finit par retirer son blouson et le laissa tomber par terre. Lentement il entra dans le loft en serrant les dents. Il passa à travers les flammes qui le brulèrent mais il lui sembla qu'il guérissait directement. Il arriva près de Derek. Le souleva et le prit sur son épaule, se saisit du sac de sport et fit demi-tour. Le sheriff arriva à ce moment vers son fils.

- Parrish mais vous êtes fous ou quoi?

Le sheriff voulu pénétrer dans le loft mais Stiles le retint.

- Non papa! Souviens-toi Parrish était sur la liste. Il est quelque chose papa, il peut guérir, pas toi!

Parrish retraversa les flammes et déposa Derek sur le palier puis il ferma la porte coulissante du loft.

Stiles plongea sur Derek. Il le secoua vigoureusement, l'appela des dizaines de fois, lui mit des baffes et même un coup de poing mais rien à faire. Dans un élan de détresse il l'embrassa et Derek ouvrit les yeux.

- Stiles? Comment tu…

- Tu remercieras Parrish plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Kate…elle…est …revenue. Il faut appeler Chris.

- On va d'abord vous amenez à l'hôpital en premier lieu. Annonça le sheriff.

- Non pas à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi? Demandèrent Parrish, Stiles et le sheriff d'une même voix.

- Parce que je n'y serai pas en sécurité!

Stiles comprit qu'il avait peur que Kate revienne encore.

- Papa il faut qu'on le prenne à la maison. Je ferrai un cercle de sorbier. Même plusieurs si il faut mais on ne peut pas le laisser aller à l'hôpital.

- Très bien. Vous êtes blessé Hale?

- Non. Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Soudain Derek se leva d'un bond. Le sac ou est le sac?

- Ici! Parrish tendit à Derek le sac noir. Derek soupira.

- Merci!

- Il y a quoi dans se sac Derek?

- Tout ce qui est important à ma vie après toi Stiles. Kate à mit feu à mon lit et à ma table en premier et puis elle à mit le feu au reste avant de partir. J'ai eu le temps de préparer le sac et je voulais partir mais j'ai été…..

- Tétanisé?

- Oui.

- Tu vas venir chez nous Derek, tu y seras bien ne t'en fais pas. Je vais veiller sur toi, je vais te protéger, je vais…

Derek joignit ses lèvres à celles de Stiles pour le calmer. Parrish adressa un clin d'œil au sheriff en comprenant soudain le coup de téléphone, qui remontait à quelques semaines, sur les lois des relations entre mineur et majeur. Les 4 hommes descendirent les étages de l'immeuble et passèrent devant les ambulanciers et les pompiers en assurant que tout allait bien et que personne n'avait été blessé. Sur le parking Parrish, Stiles et Derek furent rejoints par Lydia, Liam, Kira, Isaac, Cora et Scott. Derek vit l'alpha le premier et lui lança un regard bleu acier avant de se radoucir en voyant Stiles se précipiter dans les bras de son meilleur ami

- Oh merci d'être là Scott!

Scott sut que Derek n'avait rien dit à Stiles. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous chez Stiles dans 30 minutes le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Ils étaient tous là autour de Derek. Cora, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Liam, Kira et Stiles bien sûr, tous en rond assit dans la chambre de Stiles. Derek raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils décidèrent de rester tous dormir là cette nuit. On ne pouvait pas savoir avec Kate. Cette femme était visiblement capable de tout et surtout du pire, toujours pire. Ils s'endormirent presque tous en peu de temps. Derek tenait Stiles dans ses bras. Il sentit que Scott ne dormait pas non plus.

- Scott?

- Derek… je suis …désolé! Je me sens minable! J'ai eu un coup de folie.

- Tu es pardonné Scott.

- Pourquoi tu me …?

- Parce que je refuse que Stiles souffre. Et je ne veux aucune explication, je n'en ai pas besoin, je préfère oublier ça le plus vite possible. Scott, tu sais je l'aime tout simplement.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas le seul Derek. Je l'aime aussi. Pas de la même façon que toi mais sûrement pas beaucoup moins fort.

- Je comprends Scott.

- Tu sais quoi Derek tu vas avoir un deuxième beau frère.

- Hein?

- Ma mère et le père de Stiles sont ensemble.

Derek sourit dans le noir. Il inspira profondément. Il réussit à s'endormir aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Quand le sheriff et Mélissa poussèrent la porte de la chambre de Stiles ils eurent un sourire attendri. Sur le sol des ados et 1 jeune homme dormaient. Cora était tendrement serrée contre Isaac. Kira était la petite cuillère dans les bras de Liam. Lydia était lovée contre le dos de Scott qui tenait la main de Stiles qui se trouvait tout contre Derek qui le tenait fermement avec son nez dans ses cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus longs.


	41. Discussion 1

Scott réfléchissait à son comportement de la veille. Que s'était-il passé sans sa tête pour qu'il pète un câble comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait fait du mal à Stiles et surtout à sa mère et bon aussi à Derek. Ce dernier avait vraiment été sympa de ne rien dire à Stiles, Scott s'en serai voulu à vie d'avoir infligé une telle douleur à son best. Il avait eu comme un excès de possession et de jalousie qui ne venait pas de lui. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il répondit.

- Chris salut.

- J'ai reçu ton message Scott et je suis à Beacon Hills. Je suivais Kate depuis un moment. Comment va Derek?

- Derek ça va. Il est chez Stiles qui a blindée sa maison de sorbier. Tu as prévu de faire quoi avec Kate?

- La tuée Scott! Franchement je ne vois plus aucune autre solution. Je ne peux pas laisser vivre une personne aussi dangereuse même si c'est ma propre sœur. On en a beaucoup parlé avec Araya et ses chasseurs il n'y a aucune autre solution, même Eichen House ne la retiendra pas. Et en plus elle semble avoir un réel problème avec Derek. Sans compter qu'elle ne se laissera pas capturée sans en arriver à l'extrême.

- J'ai confiance en toi Chris je sais que tu prends la bonne décision. Tu me tiens au courant si vous mettez la main sur elle.

- Elle ne s'échappera pas Scott. Pas avec tout ce qu'on a mit en place. Ce sera l'histoire de quelques jours.

- J'espère!

Et Scott raccrocha.

Il prit sa moto et partit à la clinique vétérinaire parler à Deaton. Son patron trouva la légende de Derek sur la possibilité de retrait des pouvoirs surnaturels de quelqu'un. Faut-il encore que ce ne soit pas qu'une légende dans un bouquin. Avant de rentrer chez lui Scott fit un saut chez Stiles. Il dû se planter sur le trottoir et appeler Derek. Stiles avait usé et abusé des cercles de sorbiers. Stiles sortit quelques minutes après.

- Derek t'a entendu. Ça va?

- J'ai eu un appel de Chris. Il traque Kate et vont devoir l'abattre. Aucun autre choix ne s'offre à eux. Pour le cas Peter tu peux donner ça à Derek?

Scott tendit une feuille à Stiles qui la mit dans sa poche de pantalon.

- Stiles…est-ce que tu peux abandonner Derek un moment j'aimerais te parler seul à seul. J'ai des choses à te dire.

- Mon père est à la maison. Je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive.

Derek assit dans le canapé du salon en compagnie de Stilinski père ne disait pas un mot. Stiles était parti avec Scott et Derek avait comprit très vite pourquoi. Scott voulait lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait hier et certainement s'excuser. Derek n'avait rien dit à Stiles pour ne pas le faire souffrir, et puis les deux avaient déjà eu leur compte d'émotions fortes la nuit passée. Et puis c'était de toute façon pas à lui de lui parler de ça. C'était à Scott de le faire.

- ça va Hale?

Derek se tourna vers le sheriff.

- Je réfléchissais aux derniers événements. Pardon.

- ça me fait drôle d'être assit avec vous sur ce canapé je dois avouer.

- J'imagine.

- Je suis encore pas bien habitué. Je réalise que vous… enfin vous êtes en quelques sortes mon beau-fils mais je… ça me fait bizarre. Je peux vous poser une question?

Derek eut un sourire amusé mais se reprit devant l'expression inquiète du père de Stiles. (Mon dieu Stiles ressemblait vraiment à son père surtout dans la façon de parler).

- Oui faites-seulement.

- C'est un peu indiscret mais Vous et Stiles… enfin je veux dire… vous … vous…

- Vous voulez savoir si on a couché ensemble?

- Oui! C'était ma question.

- Non.

- Oh!

- Parce que Stiles est mineur et que vous êtes le sheriff et puis ce n'est pas notre première priorité.

Le sheriff sourit en regardant ses mains.

- Rassuré?

- Oui… enfin… c'est pas que je vous l'aurait interdit mais c'est vrai que je vous aurait peut être demandé d'attendre qu'il soit majeur mais je me suis renseigné sur la loi et en faite à part si lui ou moi on porte plainte vous ne seriez pas en tort du tout.

- J'avoue avoir peur que vous portiez plainte.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire même si il y avait eu…enfin vous voyez. C'est juste que je m'étais dit si quelqu'un d'autre le sais et que cette personne va dire quelque chose… je ne savais pas bien ou je devrais me positionner par rapport à mon poste.

- Je vois.

- Je peux encore vous poser une dernière question?

- Faites seulement sheriff j'ai pris l'habitude avec Stiles.

- à quel moment vous avez compris vos sentiments pour mon fils?

- à quel moment vous vous êtes posé la question vous?

- Le nogitsune! J'ai vu votre regard quand vous étiez avec Chris dans mon bureau, quand j'ai dit que Stiles pourrait peut être perdre espoir. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas su définir tout de suite est passé dans vos yeux et ça m'a ensuite frappé au loft quand j'ai vu votre inquiétude pour Stiles quand Chris le pointait avec son arme.

- Et pour Stiles vous vous êtes posé la question quand?

- Je suis plus sur de le savoir exactement, j'ai eu plusieurs fois des questions qui m'ont effleurées mais j'ai réalisé quand j'ai vu le jeu d'échecs dans sa chambre. J'ai été surpris par la suite qu'il me ramène Malia. Vous voulez que je vous dise à quel moment je me suis dit que vous et lui ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps?

Derek hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

- Quand je suis venu à votre loft avec lui quand Scott et sa copine avaient disparus. Vos regards disaient tout, criaient tout. Vous aviez comme un écriteau au dessus de vous deux ou brillaient le mot : Evidence. C'était tellement prévisible. Et vous alors à quel moment vous avez compris vos sentiments?

- Quand vous avez été capturé par le Darach. Ils sont venus me voir avec Scott pour me le dire et Stiles pleurait et ça m'a déchiré le cœur de le voir comme ça. Mais j'ai refusé en bloc tout ça et puis le nogitsune est arrivé et j'ai eu peur de perdre Stiles et depuis là… ça a fait son chemin et j'ai finit par accepter.


	42. Discussion 2

Scott et Stiles marchaient dans le quartier côte à côte.

- Mec j'ai été un imbécile hier avec toi. Je l'ai aussi été avec ma mère et avec Derek.

- Avec Derek?

- J'y viendrai après. Je suis désolé Stiles de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. Tu es mon frère, mon best, mon double…presque mon jumeaux. J'en reviens même pas que j'ai pu laisser sous entendre que tu n'étais pas important. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est tout ça avec Derek. J'ai du mal avec lui, j'ai peur…qu'il soit comme Peter. Peter à réussi à tous nous berner petit à petit pour tenter d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à savoir me tuer. Maintenant en y repensant tu à en général une super intuition sur les gens et si tu aime Derek ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. Ensuite ma mère. Elle a voulut me parler hier et m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un.

- Mon père!

- Tu le savais?

- Oui mon père me l'a dit parce que j'ai trouvé 2 billets de cinéma dans sa veste. Je voulais te le dire Scott mais j'ai préférée laisser ta maman le faire. Je trouve normal que ce soit à elle de te parler de ça et pas à moi. C'est pas anodin comme nouvelle. Et donc Derek?

Scott prit une grande inspiration.

- Stiles je te donne l'autorisation de me frapper et je ne te dirai rien si tu me hais. Tu auras tout à fait raison. Je suis un mec minable. J'ai attaqué Derek. Je suis allé chez lui lui poser des questions sur pourquoi toi, pourquoi il t'aimait et je sais pas j'ai pété les plombs. Tu es tellement amoureux et j'ai tellement peur que tu en souffre et je sais pas je l'ai attaqué. Je lui ai sauté à la gorge, je l'ai mordu et je lui ai lacéré le ventre et je l'ai laissé là en sang allongé dans son loft. Je suis désolé. Frappe-moi Stiles je le mérite, insulte-moi, déteste-moi, peu importe mais fais-le vite s'il te plait.

Stiles s'était arrêté de marcher et regardait son ami.

- Scott je l'aime c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherche des raisons et si il me fait du mal je saurai faire front tout seul. Scott, ma mère est décédée je pense que j'ai déjà connue la pire douleur qu'on peut ressentir en une vie. Rien au monde ne pourra jamais me faire plus mal. À part perdre mon père. Je me relèverai Scott. Tu me connais je suis quand même Genim Stilinski, né un 17 octobre à Beacon Hills et meilleur ami d'un loup-garou true alpha. Tu crois que je suis si faible que ça?

- Non! Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Par contre ce serait bien que tu t'excuse à Derek.

- ça c'est déjà fait.

- Et pour ta maman? Il faut que tu lui demande pardon. Ta mère est une femme exceptionnelle Scott et je suis convaincue qu'elle et mon père se sera beau, parfait, vrai, simple. On n'a pas le droit de leur gâcher ça. Faut qu'on se soit frères pour de vrai mon pote.

Scott fit un grand sourire à son best qui lui rendit le même. Les yeux noisette de Stiles scintillèrent.

- Stiles, je t'aime!

- Oh là mec tout doux je suis déjà pris hein!

- Pas comme ça idiot! Scott donna une tape derrière la tête de Stiles.

- J'avais compris. Moi aussi je t'aime Scottychou!

- Pitié stop avec ce surnom.

- Derek à bien dû se faire à Sourwolf alors tu vas devoir t'y faire aussi. Au fait je dois m'attendre à ce que Lydia soit ma belle-sœur?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pas dans l'immédiat. On ne cherche rien d'officiel pour le moment.

- Je veux pas en savoir plus merci. Tu connais mon…mon ex-attirance pour Lydia. Il y a certains secrets que je préfère qu'on passe sous silence.

- Je suis d'accords avec ça.

- Scott, parle à ta maman et venez elle et toi dîner ce soir à la maison. Derek nous ferra un repas de rêve. Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler tous ensemble parce qu'à mon avis on sera amené à habiter vivre sous le même toit à un moment donné.

Scott rentra chez lui parler à sa mère. Elle lui pardonna et elle comprenait que ce n'était pas toujours évident à leur âge de tout supporter sur leurs épaules. Ca arrivait à tout le monde de craquer.

Ils étaient réunis chez les Stilinski. Derek aux fourneaux, Stiles au bavardage, les autres les regardaient en souriant.

- Alors c'est quand qu'on achète une grande maison pour vivre tous ensemble? Demanda Stiles les yeux brillants d'espoir

- Pas tout de suite. On va y aller doucement là! Tout va déjà assez vite. Je suis pas sûre d'être prête à avoir autant d'hommes autour de moi d'un coup. Plaisanta Mélissa.

- Je ne vais pas vivre avec vous Stiles tu sais. Derek avait lâché ça sur un ton neutre.

Stiles sentit son espoir se briser mais ne laissa rien paraître. L'heure était au bonheur il parlerait de ça plus tard avec Derek.

Cette nuit là le sheriff et Mélissa dormirent ensemble dans la chambre de Stilinski père. Derek et Stiles se couchèrent ensemble dans le lit de l'ado et Scott dormit dans la même chambre sur un lit de camp.

Stiles sentit le loup souffler doucement sur ses cheveux.

- Ils deviennent longs je sais mais pas le temps de prendre rendez-vous pour les couper ces derniers temps.

- Je pensais que tu dormais.

Stiles chercha à ancrer son regard dans celui de Derek mais dans le noir il ne voyait rien du tout.

- Allume tes yeux je te vois pas!

Derek fit virer ses yeux au bleu en souriant. Allume tes yeux en voilà encore une phrase ridicule.

- J'ai pardonné à Scott tu sais.

- J'ai bien pensé quand tu as dis qu'il venait diner. Moi aussi je lui ai pardonné.


	43. Vie de famille

Ce matin là Derek avait ouvert les yeux le premier. Il avait sourit en regardant Stiles endormit et avait haussé les épaules en voyant Scott dormir en travers du lit de camp. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit un bonne douche chaude. Hier soir la soirée avait été chargée de quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps; le bonheur d'une vie de famille. Il repensa à cette histoire de vivre tous ensemble. Il pourrait peut être y réfléchir finalement. Derek ferma les yeux et laissa doucement le jet d'eau couler sur ses cheveux noirs. Il pensa à cette nuit à dormir avec Stiles dans son lit tout contre lui. Et une réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévue se fit sentir.

- Merde c'est pas le moment-là! Chuchota-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il tenta de penser totalement à autre chose mais n'y parvint pas et finir par se résoudre, tant pis il ferrait avec. Il prit du gel douche dans sa main et se lava partout avec. Mauvaise idée maintenant l'odeur de fleur d'oranger envahit la salle de bain en l'excitant encore plus. Il se mordit la lèvre, écouta les sons dans la maison et finit pas attraper son érection avec sa main.

Quand Derek revint dans la chambre de Stiles les 2 ados étaient assis par terre en tailleur à parler.

- Bien dormis?

- Pas mal. Bon le lit de camp c'est pas le 5 étoiles mais j'ai l'habitude.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers Derek. Il lui attrapa les hanches et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sens bon!

Scott se racla la gorge.

- Vous voulez pas éviter de faire ce genre de trucs devant moi, au moins quelques temps?

Stiles lâcha Derek gêné et partit à la salle de bain. Derek et Scott se regardèrent bêtement ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi dire. Heureusement la mère de Scott se présenta dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Petit déjeuner les garçons? Tiens il en manque un?

Scott se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans les escaliers en déposant un bec sur la joue de sa mère au passage.

- Stiles est à la salle de bain. Je vais l'attendre pour descendre. Merci Madame McCall.

Le mère de Scott fit un sourire à Derek et descendit à la cuisine. Derek soupira et s'assit sur le lit de Stiles. Il regarda les draps avec un sourire amusé. Le loup entendit le verrou de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il vit Stiles se glisser dans la chambre totalement nu. L'ado referma la porte doucement et faillit pousser un cri en se retournant et en voyant Derek assit sur son lit. Derek malgré, beaucoup de bonne volonté n'arriva pas à détacher son regard du corps adorable de son petit ami.

- Je pensais que tu étais descendu avec Scott.

- Entre Scott et moi c'est un peu tendu.

- Ah!

Stiles ne savait pas si il devait bouger ou pas. Il voulait s'habiller mais il se disait que le moindre mouvement de sa part risquait d'entrainement un enchainement mal venu à cette heure-ci.

- Je peux m'habiller?

Derek cligna des yeux et se leva en agitant la tête comme pour s'ébrouer. Il s'approcha de Stiles qui se sentit perdre pieds. D'un geste rapide Stiles fit tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte derrière lui. Derek prit ses lèvres et attira le corps de l'ado contre le sien en posant ses mains sur la chute de reins du jeune.

- Tu es magnifique Stiles!

Stiles inspira fort, son nez contre l'épaule de Derek et ce dernier posa sa bouche sur le cou de son amour. Il déposa des baisers légers. Le corps de Stiles réagit au quart de tour en frissonnant de partout. Derek plaqua doucement Stiles contre la porte et tout en l'embrassant il saisit son sexe tendu d'une main et commença de douces caresses qui fit gémir le jeune.

Le sheriff regardait Scott d'un œil inquiet. Il mangeait des céréales avec un air absent, blanc comme un linge et assit sur sa chaise raide comme un piquet. Le garçon sursauta quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et devint écarlate quand Stiles et Derek apparurent dans la cuisine. Derek le remarqua et se maudis lui-même. Scott les avaient sentis ou justes entendus ou les deux mais en tout cas le malaise était plus que palpable. Derek se servit un café et s'assit à table. Stiles attrapa 2 croissants et tenta de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail mais le regard de son père l'en dissuada. Du coup il allait se mettre à côté de Scott. L'alpha n'osait regarder aucun de ses deux amis. Derek murmura un ''désolé'' gêné que personne d'autre que Scott n'entendit.

Après le petit déjeuner les trois jeunes se posèrent au salon et allumèrent la télé sur une émission sportive.

- Ils sont bien ensemble ces trois-là. De vrais frangins. Fit remarquer Mélissa.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti un malaise sur Scott quand Derek et Stiles sont arrivés pour le petit déjeuner.

- Je pense qu'il a du mal avec la relation entre Derek et Stiles. Ton fils est comme son frère depuis tellement longtemps. Il faut qu'il s'habitue. Ça va se faire. J'avoue être un peu gênée aussi. Toi ça ne te gêne pas?

- Etrangement non. Je le sentais tellement depuis un moment que c'était juste la suite normale de leur histoire en faite. Comme quelque chose de totalement naturelle.

- C'est bien de pouvoir le prendre comme ça. Tu as du mérite. L'élever seul depuis 9 ans alors qu'il est hyperactif, que tu as un boulot prenant et arriver à maintenir cette complicité entre vous c'est fabuleux. Vous avez bien fait ça. Pour la commémoration de … la mort de Claudia j'en ai parlé avec Scott et on sera là les 3 jours avec vous. Ça ferra une transition douce pour une nouvelle vie tous ensembles. Je pense que Derek sera dur à convaincre pour vivre avec nous mais peu être que Stiles saura trouver les mots.

- J'ai confiance en mon fils pour trouver les bons arguments pour faire plier celui qu'il appelle big bad wolf!


	44. Libre

4 jours que Derek était enfermé chez le sheriff. Il pouvait à peine sortir sur le perron et ça commençait à l'énerver profondément. Il aimait Stiles, il appréciait le sheriff mais il aimait encore plus la liberté. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de Kate nulle part. Chris n'avait pas redonné de nouvelles. Eichen House avait appelé 2x et Scott était venu voir Stiles tous les jours mais était resté sur le trottoir pour ne pas briser les cercles de sorbier. Les voisins avaient regardés les cercles ébahis. Ils devaient penser que les Stilinski étaient barges. Derek était assit sur le perron et attendait que Stiles reviennent des cours. Que c'était ennuyeux d'attendre. Cet ado le mettait dans un état, pauvre sentimental qu'il était. Il vit de loin quelqu'un s'approcher de la maison à pieds. L'homme s'arrêta en face de lui. Il reconnu sans peine Deucalion. Dur d'oublier le visage de quelqu'un qui a voulu vous tuer. Le bon côté du pouvoir de loup-garou est qu'ils pouvaient se parler à distance sans avoir besoin de crier

- Deucalion que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- J'ai appris que tu te cachais ici. Chez ce gosse qui parle trop.

- Stiles! Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour savoir son prénom?

- En effet, ça m'intéresse bien peu. Non je suis venu pour savoir si tu avais déjà eue la nouvelle?

- Non quelle nouvelle?

- Kate Argent est hors d'état de nuire. Coupée en deux et brûlée par les Calaveras. Je viens de l'apprendre et comme Scott et son bavard de pote sont…

- Stiles.

- Pardon Scott et Stiles sont au lycée j'ai pu les devancer dans l'annonce. Tu vas être libéré de ta prison de cendres.

- Excellente nouvelle. Mon instinct commence vraiment à détester la captivité.

- J'ai entendu une rumeur pas banale. Sérieusement Derek Hale et l'humain banal, Stiles, en couple pour de vrai?

- Les infos vont vite. Ça te pose un souci?

- Non c'est juste étonnant. Je repasserai te voir quand on pourra se parler face à face. Là je sens comme de la distance entre nous.

- Désolé je ne suis pas Scott.

- Malheureusement moi non plus.

Et Deucalion partit.

Derek se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas rêvé cette visite. Ça paraissait totalement fou. Il entendit la jeep de Stiles au bout de la rue et il se leva. L'ado se gara n'importe comment et sortit de sa voiture comme une furie. Il sauta dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier su de suite que Deucalion avait dit vrai.

- Derek… Chris à envoyé un message à Scott… Kate Argent…est…

- Morte pour de bon je sais!

- Qui t'as dit?

- Tu vas halluciné. Deucalion est passé il y a 20 minutes.

- Ici? Chez nous?

- Sur le trottoir Stiles.

- Ben oui que je suis con. Je vais pouvoir détruire les barrières et tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez… ah … tu vas aller ou?

- Tu veux dire pour vivre? Je vais voir pour cette affaire d'appartement que j'ai laissé en attente mais dans l'immédiat je vais voir avec ton père pour rester encore un peu ici. Sinon là tout de suite j'ai une furieuse envie de prendre ma voiture et de rouler jusqu'au lac. Tu viens avec moi? J'en ai besoin là.

Stiles se blottit dans les bras de Derek qui lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Cheveux que l'ado avait faits coupés i jours. Et ça lui allait nettement mieux comme ça. Derek l'embrassa tendrement et sourit attendri de voir Stiles rougir. Le jeune se libéra des bras protecteurs et doux de son copain et brisa un par un les cercles de sorbier et Derek pu enfin se promener à sa guise partout. Il alla sortir sa voiture du garage. Stiles parqua sa jeep devant la maison, alla fermer la porte à clé et s'engouffra dans la camaro qui lui avait manqué. À Derek aussi sa belle voiture lui avait manqué. C'était sa petite, et sa seule, folie. Il démarra en faisant ronronner le moteur. Il conduit jusqu'au lac.

- On ne tente pas un tour en barque hein?

Derek hésita entre trouver ça drôle ou complètement con.

- On va éviter, mon portable à encore envie de vivre un moment.

Stiles se mit à rire de bon cœur en humant l'air frais de la forêt entourant le lac.

- ça fait du bien de venir ici. J'en pouvais plus de te voir tourner à la maison.

- Et moi donc!

Derek prit doucement la main de Stiles et ils marchèrent en silence. Le lac était magnifique. On était gentiment fin mai et l'air se réchauffait petit à petit. Dans 2 jours Stiles et son père ferraient leur rituel commémoratif en compagnie de Scott, Mélissa et Derek. Stiles se réjouissait mais appréhendait aussi un peu.

- ça va Stiles?

L'ado leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Derek.

- Oui…c'est juste que la date approche et me rappelle la dure réalité.

- Je comprends. Derek s'arrêta, il entoura Stiles de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement faisant chavirer le cœur du jeune homme qui malgré l'habitude continuait encore de rater des battements. Stiles posa ses mains sur la nuque de Derek qui frissonna sous le contact doux.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi?

- Comment comme ça?

- Je veux dire doux, romantique, attentif.

- J'ai toujours été comme ça Stiles. Plus personne n'est là pour le témoigner mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas le montrer. C'est toi qui a fait revenir ce côté de moi à la surface. Tu m'as révélé comme je suis vraiment.

- ça me fait quand même encore bizarre. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de relation avec toi.

- Si ça te gêne à ce point je peux devenir froid et distant avec toi et même te frapper si ça te manque autant.

- Non… non.

- Bien!

Ils se remirent en route. Le silence était bon, l'air était doux et Derek était content de retrouver sa liberté, sa forêt. Derek avait toujours aimé la forêt, c'était sa vie, son univers.

Stiles réussit à s'étaler en se prenant les pieds dans une racine et tomba tête la première sur le sol. Derek se mit à rire doucement.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire et tu te moque de moi.

- Désolé! Dit-il en tendant une main à Stiles pour l'aider à se relever. Mais tu étais vraiment trop drôle.

- Méchant loup garou va.

Derek haussa méchamment les sourcils.

- Tu vas me bouffer?

Derek grogna et au lieu de relever l'ado il le plaqua au sol. Il s'assit sur lui et tint ses 2 mains au dessus de tête.

- J'ai bien envie de manger un chaperon rouge en faite!

Stiles ouvrit les yeux en grands et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillèrent de malice.


	45. Plaisir

- J'ai bien envie de manger un chaperon rouge en faite!

Cette simple phrase enflamma le corps entier de Stiles. Derek était assit sur lui et lui tenait les mains par-dessus la tête.

- Mais… heu… j'ai rien du chaperon rouge aujourd'hui.

Derek lâcha les mains de l'ado. Il se releva d'un bond et prit la main de Stiles pour le relever à une vitesse folle. Il le guida à travers la forêt sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent vers la camaro parquée près du lac. Derek ouvrit le coffre et sortit le costume de chaperon rouge de Stiles.

- Mais…?

- Je l'avais sauvé des flammes du loft mais j'ai pas voulu la laisser dans mon sac pas que ton père tombe dessus.

- J'avais presque cru que tu avais préparé tout ça.

- Je ne suis pas si calculateur!

- On va faire l'amour dans ta voiture? Demanda Stiles avec les yeux remplis d'.envie et la voix pleine d'espoir.

Derek regarda à l'intérieur de sa magnifique camaro et il se retourna vers Stiles l'air grave.

- Tu délires là, jamais! Et il referma la voiture à clé avant que Stiles ne soit tenté de monter dedans. Derek fit le tour de sa voiture et s'assit sur le capot sans s'appuyer. Stiles de l'autre côté se changea et revêtit son costume. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. D'appréhension mais surtout d'envie. Il inspira profondément et fit le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre Derek. Il s'arrêta à 1 mètre de lui et le regarda. Il était assit sur sa voiture, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement levée contre le ciel, son blouson de cuir sur les épaules. Putain ce que c'était sexy, ce qu'il était sexy surtout. Stiles se passa la langue sur les lèvres plusieurs fois. Il en perdit carrément le souffle.

- T'en fait du boucan!

- J'ai rien dit.

- Non mais ton cœur va bientôt sortir tout seul de ta poitrine si il continu à battre comme ça.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Stiles. Il détailla le jeune de la tête aux pieds.

- J'aime vraiment te voir dans ce costume.

Stiles combla le vide entre eux et vint embrasser Derek. Le lycan le prit dans ses bras, se retourna et assit doucement Stiles sur la capot de la camaro tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Le sheriff était chez lui avec Scott qu'il avait trouvé devant la porte. Les cercles de sorbier avaient été brisés, la voiture de son fils était devant le garage et celle de Derek avait disparue du dit-garage. Scott avait apprit au sheriff que Kate était morte définitivement pour le bonheur de tous et qu'il venait voir Derek pour parler de Peter. Le sheriff avait tenté d'appeler son fils sur son portable mais ça avait sonné dans le vide. Scott était resté près de 2 heures à parler de tout et de rien avec le sheriff puis il avait prit congé de lui pour aller travailler. Il avait tenté un appel sur le portable de Derek mais pas de réponse non plus.

Derek et Stiles revinrent chez le sheriff alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment.

- Je vais me faire tuer, ce sera ta faute!

- Pourquoi ma faute? Je t'ai dit que je voulais rentrer, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on aille se promener et qu'on recommence. J'y suis strictement pour rien. Et en plus tu as réussi à obtenir ce que tu voulais alors je t'interdis de râler.

En effet Stiles repensa au moment ou Derek et lui avait fait l'amour dans la camaro alors que le soleil se couchait et que le lac devenait orange. Ce fût juste sublime. Juste parfait juste… ok oups vite penser à autre chose car rentrer chez lui avec une érection voyante ne serait surement pas bienvenu. L'ado poussa doucement la porte et tenta un:

- Coucou papa, tu es déjà rentré?

Bien sûr Stiles avait vu sur son portable l'appel de son père et Derek avait vu l'appel de Scott. Le sheriff arriva les mains sur les hanches et visiblement un peu en colère.

- J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Vous vous rendez compte de ça au moins j'espère? Scott est venu pour vous parler, on a attendu des heures. Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez?

- On se baladait en forêt, Derek avait besoin de prendre l'air et je l'ai accompagné. Il avait besoin de pouvoir conduire sa voiture aussi.

Le sheriff les regarda d'un œil méfiant.

- Stiles va te doucher et mettre ton pyjama s'il te plait. Derek vous venez avec moi j'aimerais vous parler.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche indigné mais le regard de Derek le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit et il monta à l'étage en soupirant. Le sheriff entraîna Derek dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

- Vous l'entendez? Il fait quoi?

Derek surpris se concentra.

- Il allume les robinets de la douche. Il râle aussi.

- Bon je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'était pas redescendu.

Le sheriff scruta Derek des pieds à la tête avec la bouche pincée.

- Un problème sheriff?

- Oui…enfin non pas vraiment. Je voulais juste vous poser une question ou peut être plusieurs en faite.

- Je vous écoute! Répondit Derek légèrement inquiet.

Le sheriff prit une grande inspiration:

- Tout d'abord, c'est vrai que les êtres surnaturels ne sont jamais malades?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Donc pas non plus de maladies sexuelles?

- Aucune. Répondit le loup en se crispant un peu. Il sentait venir la discussion qu'il aurait dû avoir ses parents il y a quelques années mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir.

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous pose la question?

- Oui… enfin j'imagine.

- On est d'accord que cet après-midi si vous n'avez pas répondu au téléphone, ni vous, ni Stiles c'est pas parce que vous avez roulé tout le temps ni que vous cherchiez des champignons dans la forêt?

Derek se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

- On est d'accord.

- Vraiment aucune maladie? Vous ne pouvez rien avoir ni rien transmettre? De sûr?

- Oui sheriff de sûr, je vous le jure.

- Bien! Il fait quoi mon fils?

- Il est visiblement dans sa chambre et il râle toujours.

- D'accords. Juste pour information j'ai dû insister auprès de Scott pour savoir ce qui l'avait perturbé à ce point le matin ou on a mangé tous ensemble. C'est pour ça que j'en ai déduis pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller, on va passer à table.

Derek acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Il monta les escaliers et rejoint Stiles qui tournait dans sa chambre en grommelant.

- Oh tu es là. Tu es vivant, il as dis quoi? Il t'a engueulé? Tu vas devoir partir et vivre dans la rue?

- Stiles il a juste voulu me parler c'est tout. On va descendre dîner et je te raconterai plus tard.


	46. Souvenirs

Ce matin-là il faisait déjà bon très tôt. Le fossoyeur vit une famille dans une allée du cimetière. Un homme autour de la 40 aine, une femme un peu plus jeune, un jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et deux ados. Il leur sourit. Ils avaient un beau bouquet de fleurs avec eux. En s'approchant plus l'homme reconnu le sheriff Stilinski et son fils qu'il voyait assez souvent venir déposer quelque chose sur la tombe de Claudia Stilinski. Il se demanda par contre qui était les 3 autres personnes avec eux. Il n'avait jamais vu la femme et l'ado mais il finit par reconnaître le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il l'avait déjà vu devant la grande stèle de Madame Hale. Le petit groupe arriva devant la tombe de la maman de Stiles. Ce dernier soupira avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol et de déposer une rose sur la pierre.

- Salut maman, c'est Genim. Je suis pas tout seul tu as sûrement vu. Il y a papa bien sûr comme chaque année pour ce jour, mais il y a aussi Scott et Mélissa. Tu les connais bien. Papa et Mélissa sont en couple et j'en suis ravi. On ne te remplace pas maman tu sais. On essaye juste d'évoluer. Ah et je te présente Derek. Il est mon amoureux maman, t'as vu comme il est beau et trop sexy…

Le sheriff, Mélissa, Derek et Scott levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant légèrement.

- Fais pas attention maman je me trimballe une équipe de grognons.

Stiles devint plus sérieux et Derek sentit sa mélancolie. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Stiles et Scott fit de même de l'autre côté. Stiles leur prit une main à chacun et serra fort.

- Tu me manques maman, toujours autant et je t'aime toujours autant. Vivre sans toi est pénible mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais que tu n'aime pas me voir déprimé et triste mais parfois j'ai du mal garder toujours le moral. Mais comme tu vois je suis bien entouré. Scott sera mon grand frère pour de vrai en plus d'être mon meilleur ami et puis j'ai mon sourwolf je ne risque rien avec lui. Je te fais une infidélité un moment maman je reviens un peu plus tard. Il faut que j'aille dire bonjour à la maman de Derek qui est aussi ici. Tu l'as connait sûrement et je suis persuadé que vous êtes des bonnes copines et que vous adorez papoter ensemble de vos fils. Je t'aime maman!

Stiles se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il lâcha la main de Scott avec un sourire et suivit Derek un peu plus loin à 2 allées de là. Ils se posèrent par terre devant une grande stèle noire. Une photo de la maman de Derek était sur la pierre dans un petit cadre.

- Mais…?

- Quoi?

- Chaque fois que je viens ici il y a toujours un lys. Je me demande qui peut bien déposer un lys sur la tombe de ma mère.

- Peter? Cora?

- Peter non il dépose des marguerites, Cora non elle ne dépose rien et elle n'est venue que 2x. Tu veux lui parler?

Stiles hocha la tête. Il fit un sourire à la stèle et parla:

- Bonjour madame Hale. Je m'appelle Stiles, ma mère vous dira Genim mais je préfère Stiles. J'aime votre fils mais genre vraiment, vraiment mais ça n'a pas été évident il est dur en affaires.

Derek eut un petit rire et se frotta la tête en la secouant.

- Je voulais juste me présenter à vous, voilà. Oh et si vous pouvez nous dire qui dépose un lys sur votre tombe ça arrangerai Derek ça à l'air de le perturber.

- C'est moi qui dépose un lys environ 1 x par semaine!

Stiles et Derek se retournèrent d'un coup sur un homme debout derrière eux. Il tenait un lys dans la main.

- C'était la fleur préférée de Talia. Ça tombe bien de te voir ici Derek. J'avais promis de repasser te voir quand tu serais sorti de ta prison forcée.

Derek se leva et serra la main de Deucalion. Stiles voulut se relever aussi mais il glissa et retomba sur la tombe de Talia, les fesses sur la fleur de lys. Deucalion leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement.

- Tu dois pas avoir le temps de t'ennuyer avec cet humain.

Derek sourit et releva Stiles.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

- Je connaissais bien ta mère!

- ça je sais mais pourquoi tu viens?

- Elle était et est toujours d'ailleurs le seul amour de ma vie.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Deucalion remplaça la fleur de lys désormais écrasée par la nouvelle qu'il avait amené.

- Deucalion une petite question. Est-ce que tu serais mon père?

- Je me suis posé la question quand je t'ai vu après avoir récupéré la vue. Te voir m'a rappelé quelque chose comme un souvenir. Mais pas un souvenir comme une image plus comme un souvenir émotionnel. Mais j'ai pas la réponse à cette question tu sais. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis sortie avec ta mère longtemps et puis après je ne sais plus et un jour quand j'étais déjà aveugle quelqu'un m'a dit avoir croisée Talia, heureuse avec 3 enfants visiblement à elle en compagnie de son frère Peter et que la plus petite de ses enfants devait avoir 7 ans environ. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais je vais me mettre à chercher, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je vais vous laisser.

Deucalion partit avec un dernier regard sur la tombe.

- Ben…! Mais Stiles ne sut pas quoi ajouter.

- Comme tu dis ouai. Il faut encore que je passe quelque part ou je ne suis jamais passé et où j'aurai passé depuis longtemps.

- Je viens avec toi?

- Si tu veux.

Stiles avait déjà une idée de ou Derek voulait aller. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite stèle grise portant le nom de Paige Krasikeva.

- Paige. Dit Derek en soupirant et ce fût le seul mot qu'il put prononcer. Ils restèrent côte à côte silencieux devant la petite tombe. À un moment Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne. En partant il déposa une rose sur la pierre et une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue et puis ils revinrent vers la tombe de la maman de Stiles en silence. Le sheriff était seul. Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui lui fit un sourire, lui lâcha la main et le laissa rejoindre son père seul.

John Stilinski tressauta légèrement quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Il sourit à son fils.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui. On est allé voir du monde, Derek en avait besoin.

- Mélissa et Scott sont à la voiture.

- Derek est au bout de l'allée.

- Dis Stiles si on déroge à la règle de ne rien faire aujourd'hui…

- J'en serai ravi papa. Un beau moment en famille à proposer?

- Que dirais-tu d'une journée au parc d'attraction?

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son père le faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Je veux, je veux, je veux!

Au bout de l'allée un jeune homme sourit tendrement.


	47. Motivation

- Non mais trop génial le parc d'attraction. Sérieux tu as vu ça Scott, tu as vu ça Derek? C'était waouh, sublime extra. Le train fantôme, le bateau pirate, les montagnes russes Youhou, Youhou.

Derek et Scott se regardaient avec un air las. La journée avait été fatigante et là il faisait déjà nuit et ils roulaient dans la camaro pour rentrer à Beacon Hills et Stiles leur cassait les oreilles. Pour l'allée Scott avait été derrière et là il s'était mit devant pour pouvoir profiter de la route avec la voiture que son meilleur ami avait qualifiée de ''bandante'' et Scott reconnu qu'il avait raison. Carrément bandante cette camaro surtout installé à l'avant et en roulant sur l'autoroute et de nuit, putain le kiff intégral. Stiles était à l'arrière à bouger dans tous les sens sur le siège et à parler, crier, refaire la journée. Pitié!

- Stiles on était là, on a participé à cette journée. On a vu la grande roue, les tasses magiques et la galerie des miroirs et tout le reste. Derek et moi on est crevés là et Derek se concentre sur la route alors calme-toi pitié sinon je te bâillonne.

- Pitié mon cher alpha bâillonne-le tout de suite sinon je vais faire un meurtre ou nous envoyer dans un camion.

- Je peux conduire moi, je suis pas fatigué.

- Tu enlève de suite cette idée de ta tête. Personne ne conduit MA voiture.

- Mais Scott l'avait conduite une fois, pourquoi pas moi?

- C'était différent j'étais en danger de mort.

- Là si je continu de parler, et je vais continuer de parler, on est les 3 potentiellement en danger de mort non?

Derek soupira fortement. Il alluma la radio pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Des fois Stiles était vraiment pénible. Ça devait être bien dans la voiture de Mélissa, calme surtout. Ils étaient allés au parc d'attractions avec 2 voitures. Celle de Mélissa et la camaro. Derek avait refusé d'être à l'arrière d'une voiture. Scott se retourna vivement. Stiles dormait sur le siège. ENFIN!

- Il dort.

- Ouf. Il existe encore des miracles parfois.

Scott se mit à rire.

- Eh mais je ne te savais pas comique.

- ça m'arrive des fois.

- Stiles a su voir tout ça très vite lui. Je veux dire tous ces côtés que tu cachais sous ton blindage. Il est pas amoureux de toi pour rien je le connais. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me sens toujours naze avec vous deux. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à vous voir ensemble. Pourtant c'est parfait entre vous.

- Tu sens peut être un autre loup sur ton territoire et ça te perturbe sans que tu sache pourquoi. En plus tu es le mâle dominant maintenant.

- Tu penses que ça peut être aussi primitif que ça.

- Peut être!

Ils ne parlèrent plus du tout. Derek déposa Scott devant chez lui et repartit pour ranger sa voiture au garage des Stilinski. Stiles dormait toujours. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans son lit. Il se changea et se mit lui aussi au lit et il sombra rapidement. Cette journée avait été superbe il fallait le reconnaitre. Derek fût réveillé vers 2heures du matin par un sentiment de bonheur intense mais il comprit très vite que ça ne venait pas de lui. Il écouta les bruits dans la maison et le regretta aussitôt. Il tenta de se rendormir et de penser à autre chose mais ce fût impossible.

Stiles s'étira plusieurs fois en se frottant les yeux. Il les ouvrit sur Derek qui regardait le plafond.

- Tu ne dors pas?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Un souci?

- Non mais des fois je déteste mes pouvoirs.

- T'es pas facile à comprendre parfois le matin.

- Moi je me comprends et je te promets que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus!

- Ok.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et disparu dans la salle de bain. Derek se leva gentiment et attendit que Stiles revienne. L'ado revint et se planta devant Derek.

- Eh mais je ne t'ai même pas salué toi. Et il fondit sur les lèvres du lycan en le faisant tomber sur le matelas. Derek se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de se lever. Finalement après quelques câlins ils finirent par descendre. Le sheriff était dans la cuisine. Derek sentit l'odeur de Mélissa qui s'estompait.

- J'y vais les garçons. On se voit demain parce que je travaille de nuit et Stiles (il le montra du doigt) toi demain matin je te veux au lycée et pas de discussion, tu as un contrôle de chimie et Derek… je veux mon fils au lycée demain.

- C'est noté Sheriff.

- Je t'aime papa à demain.

Le sheriff s'arrêta avant de refermer la porte.

- Et pas de bêtises.

- On a la maison pour nous tous seul. On fait une fête? On invite Scott et les autres ou alors on pourrait…

Stiles s'arrêta de parler. Derek était assit à table et le regardait avec sa tête posée sur sa main.

- Sérieusement comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi beau?

Derek releva la tête et haussa les épaules.

La journée fût tout sauf constructive. Ils paressèrent devant la télé, Stiles révisa un coup son contrôle pour le lendemain, Derek téléphona à Cora un moment. Scott passa en milieu d'après-midi. Ce fût pas plus motivant. Scott resta allongé par terre à papoter avec ses 2 amis. À 17 heures Stiles se leva d'un bond.

- Bon les mecs, là faut faire quelque chose parce que franchement on s'encroute. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 80 ans, vous aussi?

Derek et Scott hochèrent la tête par l'affirmative.

- J'appelle Lydia, elle aura sûrement un truc à nous proposer. Et Scott appela Lydia qui mit un peu de temps avant de leur proposer une petite soirée jeux chez elle. Elle demanda aux garçons de s'habiller un minimum classe et leur dit que dormir sur place ne serait pas une option.


	48. Derek

- Mon dieu je sais même pas comment je vais passer mon contrôle de chimie. Tu vois clair toi?

- C'est qui Claire? Demanda Scott avec un haut-le-cœur.

Oh misère la soirée et la nuit avait été harde. Les jeux d'alcool ce n'était pas pour Stiles visiblement. Isaac avait été présent à la soirée et avait ramené un genre d'alcool spécial loup-garou. Purée ça tapait sec. Ils étaient sortis tout à l'heure de Chez Lydia dans un état lamentable. Stiles avait carrément laissé sa voiture chez Lydia. Ils n'avaient même pas dormis et se retrouvaient là dans le couloir du lycée. Lydia avait des cernes sous les yeux et une partie des cheveux en bataille mais tentait d'arranger ça en se coiffant devant son miroir de casier. Scott était prit de haut-le-cœur depuis des heures. Il allait vraiment finir par vomir, y avait de grandes chances. Isaac était encore le plus ''normal'' quoi que, on voyait juste qu'il avait plus l'habitude que les autres. Stiles avait gravement la tête qui tournait et c'est tout juste si il arrivait à marcher sans tomber et Derek (tiens qu'est-ce que Derek fiche au lycée?) était assit par terre appuyé contre un casier à se demander si il valait mieux rire ou pleurer. Bref gravement lamentable et les 4 ados devaient se rendre en salle de chimie pour un contrôle important.

- Les mecs on va cartonner c'est sûr.

- Cartonner de colle ouai plutôt, merci Isaac hein. Sale clébard à bouclettes.

- Mais ou tu trouve des merdes pareilles sérieux. Nouveau haut-le-cœur pour l'alpha de la bande.

- Chriiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss! Et Isaac partit dans un éclat de rire.

Ils arrivèrent tous en salle de chimie, même Derek qui les avaient suivis et qui s'installa assit par terre au fond de la classe.

Fiasco total pour le cours de chimie. Derek avait été contraint de sortir de la salle et ça avait été pénible pour lui de se mouvoir jusqu'au couloir. Scott avait du partir pour cette fois réellement vomir et il était resté aux toilettes allongé par terre et s'était endormi. Isaac s'était carrément endormi sur sa feuille et Lydia avait répondu complètement à côté des lignes de réponses et surtout à côté du sujet. Stiles par contre c'était plutôt allé et il fût surpris en bien de sa note quelques jours plus tard. Après le contrôle de chimie ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Juste Stiles était resté au lycée, son père l'aurait bouffé sinon.

Quand Stiles était rentré en fin de journée, son père était là et Derek dormait à plat ventre sur le canapé du salon.

- C'est allé sans moi?

- Moui quelle question, voyons.

- Je dois m'inquiéter que Derek dorme sur le canapé?

- Non. On a fait la fête chez Lydia et on a peu être un tout petit peu forcé, mais vraiment un tout petit peu je t'assure, mini peu, rikiki.

- Tu es allé au lycée?

- Oui et j'ai passé mon contrôle.

- Bien c'est bien, le reste… on remettra ça sur le tapis un autre jour.

Derek s'était réveillé en fin de journée, avait grommeler quelque chose de pas logique et était monté se coucher et tentant de s'excuser. Isaac avait réussi à rentrer chez lui et c'était ramassé une belle engueulade par Cora qui vivait avec lui. Lydia était allé chez Scott avec Scott et… bref.

Quand Stiles était monté se coucher Derek était réveillé et couché sur le lit.

- ça va mieux?

- Un jour je vais le tuer Isaac! Pourquoi je me laisse entrainer dans vos conneries d'ados?

- Parce que tu n'a pas connu ça avant et que tu en profite.

Derek poussa un grand grognement, se leva, se changea et se recoucha.

- Tu viens dormir?

- Pas tout de suite il faut que j'aille récupérer ma voiture chez Lydia, enfin devant chez Lydia. J'en ai besoin pour aller au lycée demain.

- Je te conduirai, tu vas pas sortir à cette heure-ci. Viens dormir.

Stiles hésita quand même et puis il finit par se dire que ouai aller à pieds jusque chez Lydia dans la noirceur de la nuit tout seul ne lui disait finalement pas tant que ça. Il se coucha, c'était quand même plus sage comme décision.

- Je vais aller au cimetière demain. Il faut que je retourne sur la tombe de… Paige et je vais passer au loft aussi, tu m'y rejoins après les cours et on ira rechercher ta voiture?

Stiles se blottit contre le loup et murmura un oui léger en fermant les yeux. Cette nuit là Mélissa vint dormir avec le sheriff mais les 2 jeunes n'entendirent rien du tout, ils avaient du sommeil à rattraper. En se levant tôt Stiles croisa Mélissa dans la cuisine.

- Stiles, salut.

- Bonjour Mélissa.

- Je pensais ne croiser personne à cette heure-ci. Je dois aller travailler et ton père dort encore. Scott et toi ça va mieux?

- ça va. Il a un peu de mal avec Derek mais ça passera avec le temps.

- Je m'en suis aperçue aussi. Derek est quelque de bien, on voit qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne cherche qu'à te faire plaisir. La sortie au parc d'attraction était une super idée de sa part, franchement ça fait du bien des journées légères comme ça.

Stiles se contenta de sourire et Mélissa partit travailler. Ainsi l'idée venait de Derek, jamais l'ado ne s'en serait douté. Derek était vraiment un homme étonnant. Il s'était vraiment trop renfermé avec la mort de Paige et la trahison de Kate. Stiles en avait mal au cœur d'y penser. Il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en mangeant ses céréales. Derek avait raison au fond c'est lui qui l'avait révélé, qui l'avait en quelque sortes fait revenir. Derek l'avait impressionné dès leur rencontre surtout par son côté sombre mais aussi par sa beauté et son physique. Stiles avait été troublé au premier regard et s'était protégé comme il avait pu avec son répondant naturel. Et puis il avait revu Derek ce qui n'était pas prévu dans sa vie à la base. Pour lui il avait penser que ce serait juste une rencontre comme ça qu'il pourrait oublier comme des tas d'autres rencontres qu'il avait oublié mais visiblement on oublie pas Derek Hale aussi facilement. Et Stiles avait craqué sur ses yeux à leur deuxième rencontre dans la voiture de son père et puis il avait fantasmé sur son corps quand il avait failli lui couper le bras et il avait senti depuis là qu'il était définitivement perdu et déjà amoureux. Stiles n'avait cessé d'être amoureux. Il avait peu à peu oublié Lydia, il la trouvait toujours belle et intelligente mais depuis longtemps il ne la voyait plus que comme amie. Il était sorti avec Malia mais certainement parce qu'elle s'intéressait à lui et qu'il voyait en elle un caractère commun avec Derek et puis Derek était mort devant la Iglesia et tout avait changé. Parce que pour lui Derek était le loup-garou qui avait survécu à une balle d'aconit, un alpha-tueur, une meute d'alpha, un nogitsune et il l'avait cru invincible, immortel. Et ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il sursauta violement quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou. 2 mains s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et il sentit un corps chaud et doux contre son dos. Il prit les mains puissantes dans les siennes, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa Derek lui faire un suçon. Ça dura quelques minutes et puis un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter les deux. Derek s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui en vitesse.

- Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme que hier Derek.

Derek fit un sourire timide au sheriff qui lui rendit le même.

- Je voulais pas vous déranger mais je suis pas en avance et il me faut absolument un café pour démarrer la journée. Je vous laisse. À ce soir et Stiles…

- Au lycée je sais papa. À ce soir.


	49. Paige

Derek arriva au cimetière et hésita à y entrer. Il prit une grande inspiration et y pénétra doucement. Devant la tombe il s'accroupit et posa une rose dessus.

- Paige!

Il serra les poings mais ses larmes coulèrent quand même. Il resta debout devant la tombe longtemps sans bouger, sans parler, sans faire aucun bruit. Un hommage silencieux.

- Qui tu es toi?

Derek fut surpris et se retourna sur une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qui ressemblait beaucoup à Paige.

- Paige?

- Non! Maddy! D'où tu connais Paige toi?

- Lycée!

Un homme approcha dans l'allée. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Derek.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici?

- Je… J'étais au lycée avec votre fille.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Derek Hale!

L'homme se raidit en entendant le nom!

- Cassez-vous d'ici! Même dans la mort vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille! Vous n'êtes jamais venu, même pas à son enterrement. Vous venez faire quoi? Soulager votre conscience? Elle était avec vous ce soir là je le sais! CASSEZ-VOUS!

Derek sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les durs et il partit en direction du loft.

Il donna des coups de poings dans tout ce qu'il voyait. Lampe, canapé, lit, mur, verre… Du moment que ça lui faisait du bien. Stiles arriva en fin d'après midi au loft avec Scott. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa un juron. Derek était allongé par terre en étoile et le loft était dévasté! Stiles se précipita vers lui.

- ça va?

- Non!

- C'est toi qui as fait des traces de griffes partout?

- Oui!

- Tu veux rester allongé là?

- Non!

- Scott tu m'aides?

Ils relevèrent Derek et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

C'est à cause de la visite?

- Je suis tombé sur une mauvaise rencontre. Le père… qui m'as… envoyé…bref… j'ai dû partir… il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute…que je pouvais… même pas laisser sa fille tranquille…

- Derek, tu avais 15 ans! C'est son père, c'est normal sa réaction! Il faut bien un responsable pour supporter la douleur et le manque!

Derek semblait ne pas écouter. Ses yeux étaient en train de virer au bleu. Ses griffes sortirent et ses crocs suivirent eux aussi. Il commença à respirer très fort et à grogner.

- Eh oh Derek restes avec nous!

- Vous feriez mieux de partir! Le grondement se faisait de plus en plus intense.

- Je ne partirai pas! Scott vas-y rentre!

- Tu es sûr?

- Je sais que ça va passer! Il ne va pas me faire de mal. Il sera plus calme dans quelques minutes. Vas-y s'il te plait fais-moi confiance.

Scott partit. Il décida de rester quand même au pied de l'immeuble au cas où. Derek se leva brutalement du canapé et Stiles tomba à la renverse. Il commença à donner des coups de poings et de griffes dans le mur. Stiles se releva et vint lui enserrer la taille.

- Arrêtes tu vas te faire mal! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine! Il était juste en colère! Calme-toi s'il te plait!

D'un coup violent le loup se retourna et agrippa Stiles par les épaules en le soulevant. Des éclairs passaient dans son regard bleu glacial. Stiles eu les larmes aux yeux!

- S'il te plait Derek! Reviens! Tu me fais mal.

Le loup se figea et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il reposa doucement le garçon et l'attira à lui. Il le prit délicatement par la taille en faisant gaffe à ses griffes et l'embrassa tendrement. Stiles ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit Derek avait reprit forme humaine et regardait Stiles avec ses jolis yeux verts. Le jeune soupira en se lovant dans les bras de Derek.

- Je suis désolé!

- C'est pas grave! Je savais que tu ne me ferrais rien!

En fin de soirée Derek et Stiles rentrèrent chez le sheriff. Stiles partit prendre une douche pendant que Derek s'installait pour lire. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le lycan repéra une odeur inconnue et alla ouvrir doucement avec méfiance. Une femme dans la quarantaine se tenait devant lui avec une boite en carton dans les mains. Elle avait des cheveux brun coupés court et de jolis yeux marron.

- Monsieur Hale? Derek Hale?

- Lui-même! Je peux vous aider?

- Vous étiez au lycée avec Paige Krasikeva n'est-ce pas?

Derek en perdit la parole et ne put que faire un signe de tête.

- Je suis la maman de Paige et j'aurai aimé vous parler et vous donner quelque chose.

Derek l'invita à entrer et lui proposa un café qu'elle déclina. Il l'invita à s'asseoir.

Stiles arriva dans le salon.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour!

- Stiles je te présente Madame Krasikeva, la maman de Paige!

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et il ne put bouger d'un pouce.

- Je vous dérange?

- Pas du tout! Comme il connait mon histoire avec votre fille il est comme moi un peu surpris de vous voir ici.

- Pardon Madame je suis désolé! Derek je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs à finir!

- Je suis venue vous apporter cette boite Monsieur Hale. Elle vous revient de droit. Il y a votre nom dessus. Elle traine dans mon armoire depuis bientôt 10 ans. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte car ma fille l'avait scellée à la colle chaude et je n'ai pas osé y toucher. C'est mon mari qui m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu au cimetière et j'ai pensé que si enfin quelqu'un vous avait vu là c'était le moment de vous trouver pour vous donner la boîte.

Elle tendit à Derek la boite en carton. Effectivement son nom était écrit dessus en majuscules. Il reconnut sans peine l'écriture de Paige.

- Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, elle est à vous désormais. Je vais vous laisser!

- Vous voulez l'ouvrir avec moi? Elle acquiesça.

Derek avait entendu son cœur battre et avait repéré cette lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Prudemment il fit sauter le point de colle et souleva le couvercle. La boîte contenait pas mal de choses. Surtout des feuilles avec des écrits ou des dessins. Des photos de Paige, une photo de Paige et de Derek, un porte clé ballon de basket et une partition pour violoncelle.

- Vous voulez récupérer quelque chose?

- Non c'est à vous tout ça! J'ai déjà assez de souvenir d'elle. Je vous demande pardon d'avance pour la question mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé! Et surtout savoir si ma fille était folle ou pas? Elle parlait parfois de loup-garou et l'écrivait dans ses cahiers. Elle disait qu'elle vous voyait différent, que vous aviez un langage étrange et des attitudes peu communes. Dites-moi qu'elle n'était pas folle, par pitié? Je n'étais pas prête à la croire en ce temps-là mais j'ai fait une rencontre il y a environ 1 an. Un wendigo. Une femme qui a failli me dévorée vivante mais j'ai été sauvé in extremis par un jeune homme aux yeux jaune. Un loup-garou de toute évidence.

Il y avait tellement de sincérité et d'espoir dans ses paroles que Derek la regarda et n'hésita pas à faire briller ses yeux bleus. Elle n'eut pas le mouvement de recul qu'ont la plupart des gens. Elle semblait juste extrêmement soulagée. Derek lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Quand Derek eut fini son récit, il pleurait et la mère de Paige aussi. Elle remercia vivement Derek pour tout. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids et d'une colère après toutes ses années. Elle partie avec le sourire. Derek plongea sa main dans la boîte et regarda chaque chose qu'elle contenait comme si il avait s'agit d'un trésor incroyable. Au fond c'était un peu le cas. Avant de refermer la boite il sorti une photo de Paige qui jouait du violoncelle. Il la caressa du bout des doigts et soupira. Il sentit Stiles juste derrière lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que revenir comme ça sur ces souvenirs me ferrais autant de bien. Si j'avais su avant.

- Elle était très belle!

- Oui! Vous vous ressemblez un peu d'ailleurs. Cheveux bruns foncés et les 2 les yeux noisette avec des reflets dorés. Un regard pur et innocent. Tout pour être émissaire et non loup-garou. Si je l'avais compris à 15 ans!

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir à l'époque. J'ai lu que les loups-garous reconnaissent les émissaires à partir d'un certain âge et d'une certaine expérience. J'ai aussi lu que les émissaires refusent instinctivement la morsure parce qu'ils sentent que ce n'est pas fait pour eux. J'avais refusé celle de Peter. Même si il ne m'avait pas dit que ça pouvait me tuer je ne l'aurai pas voulu. J'ai hésité mais je ne suis dit que je n'avais pas la volonté de Scott.

- Il est évident que tu es fait pour être émissaire Stiles, l'émissaire de Scott


	50. Fuite en arrière

Derek s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Il s'était assit dans le jardin des Stilinski. Ça faisait déjà 2 semaines qu'il avait reçu le carton de Paige. Deucalion était repassé le voir et Derek avait appris qu'il allait voyager un peu histoire de revoir du monde et d'avoir des réponses sur une partie de sa vie. Dans 2 jours l'année scolaire était terminée. Stiles entrerai au mois d'aout en terminale. Et puis après? L'avenir des ados était encore flou. Cora et Isaac avaient décidé de se marier dans un an quand Isaac aura fini le lycée. Et Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait repoussé au maximum la décision de prendre un appartement n'étant pas vraiment sûr de lui. Le sheriff et Mélissa cherchaient une maison ou ils pourraient vivre ensemble avec Scott et Stiles. Derek entendit l'ado descendre l'escalier dans la maison. Il se retourna quand il le sentit derrière lui. Stiles s'assit dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

- Il fait déjà bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Tu n'es pas heureux?

- Avec toi si…

- Mais?

-… Mais il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais trouver des réponses. Tu m'en voudras si je pars un moment?

- Je pense que ton départ, c'est inévitable non?

Derek ne répondit pas et soupira en se passant la main sur le front.

- Je vois! Derek je préfère que tu partes en me le disant plutôt qu'un jour tu t'enfuisses sans prévenir personne. J'y survivrai et je t'attendrai.

- Tu es un idiot Stiles. Pourquoi m'attendre?

-Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. Tu vas revenir?

- Je ne peux pas te dire quand.

- Dis-moi juste que tu vas revenir même si c'est dans 10 ans ou plus.

- Si je pars je te promets de revenir, un jour. Je ne suis encore pas sur. J'ai vu Deucalion l'autre jour pendant que tu étais au lycée. On a beaucoup parlé. Il va aller chercher des réponses à ses questions et je pensais aller avec lui. J'ai besoin de réponses pour avancer. Je suis en train de jouer l'ado depuis un moment parce que c'est plus simple que de prendre des décisions d'adultes. Il faut que tu finisses le lycée Stiles. Que tu saches ce que tu veux faire après ça. Ou que tu sois, quoi qu'il t'arrive tu sais que je te retrouverai toujours. Et puis on se parlera de temps en temps. Je te donnerai des nouvelles et toi aussi. En faite je n'ose pas te faire attendre bêtement au cas où je ne reviendrai pas. On va faire un deal. Si je reviens avant ta remise de diplôme dans un an on reparlera de tout ça voir ou on en est sinon il va falloir que tu m'oublie parce que je ne reviendrai pas.

Doucement Stiles appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et laissa couler des larmes. Quelque part il savait que ce moment arriverait. Il espérait juste qu'il n'arrive pas si tôt mais finalement c'était peut être mieux maintenant que dans 6 mois ou dans plusieurs années. Au final entre eux rien n'était vraiment construit.

- Tu veux partir quand?

- Dans un mois.

- Bon on va profiter d'un mois ensemble alors.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- J'ai pas de raisons.

- ça va te faire du mal quand même non?

- ça va t'en faire aussi alors on sera quitte. Je t'ai dit je vais y survivre. Beacon Hills est calme on a plus rien à craindre. Et puis Scott, Lydia, Cora, Isaac et Liam seront là eux. Ils vont m'occuper.

- Comment tu fais pour être toujours comme ça?

- Comment je suis?

- Toujours voir le positif dans toute situation?

Stiles se leva, mit ses mains dans les poches en serrant les poings.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Derek? Que je te dise que je vais pleurer, que je vais être inconsolable pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois? Que j'aurai des envies de me trancher les veines? Que je vais perdre l'appétit, perte mon énergie, que je vais rester dans le noir au fond de mon lit? Que mes amis et mon père ne sauront plus quoi faire pour me redonner gout à quelque chose? C'est ça que tu veux vraiment?

Il éclata en sanglots et se précipita dans la maison. Derek se frappa le front avec son poing, soupira et se leva pour rentrer lui aussi. Il entendit Stiles pleurer dans sa chambre. Il monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre.

- Stiles, je suis désolé. J'aurai dû me taire et ne pas en rajouter.

- Tu vas être comme ça pendant un mois? Me rappeler que tu vas partir? Parce que si c'est ça tu ferrais mieux de partir tout de suite, ça nous ferra moins de mal.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou en tout cas le moins possible. J'ai envie qu'on profite d'être ensemble à fond encore 1 mois, peut être que je n'arriverai pas à partir je t'ai dit je n'ai pas pris de décision. Je dois vraiment réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment. Je suis pas sur de pouvoir vivre sans toi.

Stiles sortit la tête de sous son duvet.

- Déshabille-toi et viens te coucher il est encore tôt.

Derek vint se remettre dans le lit à côté de Stiles. Le garçon se coucha sur lui.

- Tu sais Stiles je …

- Chut! J'ai pas envie de causer là. Fais-moi l'amour plutôt. Derek haussa les sourcils et embrassa Stiles en lui caressant la nuque.


	51. Saisir sa chance

Quand Stiles revint ce jour-là, d'une partie de lacrosse avec Scott, il vit Deucalion et Derek parler devant la maison de son père. Il resta à distance en attendant. Derek l'avait vu et Deucalion aussi.

- C'est pour lui que tu hésite à partir?

- Oui. Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher.

- Ta mère était ce que j'avais de plus cher, j'ai besoin de savoir mais je pourrais très bien te transmettre les informations autrement que si tu es avec moi. Je ne tiens pas à te forcer loin de là.

- Et si tu es réellement mon père et celui de Cora pas la même occasion? Tu as quand même voulu nous tuer je te rappelle.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de moi sur ce coup j'avoue mais je tente de changer. Tu le sais toi-même avant de devenir aveugle je n'étais pas cet homme-là. Il y a des événements qui nous marque tellement qu'on change subitement. Tu l'aime?

- Sûrement autant que tu as aimé ma mère.

- Je vois.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Il sera dans quel état si tu pars?

- Dévasté mais je le connais il ferra face.

- Et toi?

- Dévasté et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire face. Entre lui et moi je suis de loin le plus faible et le plus fragile.

- Je vais être obligé de te dire une chose que je viens d'apprendre ce matin, d'où la raison de ma visite et après tu pourras prendre une décision en toute conscience. Il… y a une petite chance pour que… Talia soit en vie.

Derek ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- J'ai fais la même tête que toi ce matin. Je vais te laisser je crois que ton humain aimerait rentrer chez lui.

- Il s'appelle Stiles.

- Oui je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir. C'est vraiment un prénom ça?

- Non. C'est… lui qui veut être appelé comme ça.

- C'est quoi son vrai prénom?

- Genim.

- Mmmh il y a des fois on devrait avoir le choix nous-mêmes. On se reparle dans quelques jours.

Derek hocha la tête et Deucalion partit avec un regard vers Stiles. L'ado fronça les sourcils et se dirigea chez lui.

- Il voulait quoi?

- Salut Stiles.

- Désolé, salut Derek. Ça va?

- Il faut que je te parle Stiles. Deucalion vient de me dire que peut être ma mère… serait encore…en vie.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et puis la referma. Il respira profondément.

- Derek, pars avec lui!

- Quoi?

- Si il y a une infime chance pour que ta maman soit en vie et que tu puisses la revoir hésite même pas. Si j'avais cette chance de revoir la mienne ne serait-ce que quelques secondes je plaquerai tout pour ça y compris toi. N'attends pas, ne reste pas pour moi si tu as besoin de partir et je sais que tu en a besoin. Alors oui ça va me faire du mal, oui je vais être triste mais ça finira par aller mieux au fil du temps je suis bien placé pour le savoir et puis tu me connais j'ai beaucoup de volonté, beaucoup d'énergie et…et peut être un jour on se reverra. Pars s'il te plait. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, ou pour ta mère, ou pour Deucalion fais-le pour toi. En mémoire de ma mère, en mémoire de cette souffrance que je ressens chaque jour. Va chercher ce bonheur pour moi. Une chose encore et je me tais. Pars-vite par contre parce que plus tu restes plus ce sera dur.

- Stiles, je suis pas sur de pouvoir faire front sans toi.

- Si tu n'y vas pas je te jure que je te tue à l'aconit. Ne reste pas pour moi par peur que je souffre.

Derek s'approcha et prit Stiles dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais si tu m'aime autant que tu le dis vas-y, en pensant à ma douleur, à ma tristesse, en pensant qu'un jour un petit garçon a perdu son bien le plus précieux et qu'il se tuerait ou tuerai n'importe qui pour le récupérer un instant. J'étais un enfant Derek, un tout petit enfant…

- Tu es toujours cet enfant Stiles, je l'ai compris il y a quelques temps, ta peur à toi se situe-là, tu ne veux pas devenir trop adulte parce que tu as l'impression de perdre encore plus ta maman que tu ne l'as déjà perdu. Tu veux rester ce petit garçon de 9 ans dont elle a emporté une partie du cœur avec elle. Je suis pareil tu sais. Pourquoi tu crois que je ne travaille pas, que je me trimballe un groupe d'ados, parce que si je change j'ai l'impression d'y perde encore plus. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours un peu 17 ans.

- Tu vas y aller?

- Oui Stiles et pas que pour toi.

- On se revoit quand on sera adultes alors?

Derek hocha la tête et embrassa Stiles. Le baiser le plus beau de sa vie mais aussi le plus triste.

- Je vais revenir je te le promets Stiles

- Tu n'oublie pas d'emporter Stilinou hein? Je ne veux pas d'un renard dépressif chez moi.

Derek ria doucement en serrant son amour contre lui et en respirant son odeur profondément.

- Tu vas me manquer Stiles Stilinski.

Derek se détacha de Stiles.

- T'es pas obligé de partir dans la seconde hein.

- T'es bête. Je vais juste aller préparer mes affaires. Je veux passer cette… dernière nuit avec toi et comme ton père travaille on pourra en profiter un peu.

Le sheriff arriva chez lui le lendemain matin et sentit de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se précipita dans la chambre de son fils et la détresse de ce dernier lui fendit le cœur. Il inspira doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Derek est partit.

- Oui j'ai eu l'intuition dès que je suis entré.

- Sa maman est peut être en vie selon Deucalion. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'osait pas laisser passer cette chance. Je donnerai tout pour revoir maman.

- Je sais moi aussi. Ça va aller?

- Aujourd'hui non, dans quelques jours ou quelques semaines ça ira mieux.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Un bon chocolat chaud si tu veux bien?

- Je reviens te l'apporter.

- Merci, je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Genim!

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je vous donne le droit de me détester mais j'ai fini par faire partir Derek. vraiment désolé.<br>**

**Maintenant que j'ai compris comment je pouvais écrire du texte sous les chapitre j'en profite pour remercier tout le monde pour le reviews, les fllows, les favorites et pour lire ma fic. **


	52. Contre-coup

Stiles n'avait quasiment pas bougé de son lit depuis 2 semaines. Quand Scott et Lydia arrivèrent dans sa chambre l'adolescent sortit brièvement la tête de sous son oreiller, soupira et la remit dessous avec résignation.

- Pouh ça sent le renard crevé ici! Fit remarquer Lydia.

Scott alla aux fenêtres et les ouvrit ainsi que les stores et la lumière baigna la chambre.

- Hé mec il fait beau, il fait super chaud. Piscine quoi, lève-toi!

Stiles grommela quelque chose sans bouger. Scott s'agenouilla près du lit et souleva le coussin pour rencontrer le regard vitreux de son best.

- Légère surdose d'Adderall?

- Entres autres ouai.

- Viens avec nous. Tu vas pas rester tout l'été dans ce lit. Tu t'es douché récemment?

- Mon père m'a trainé 2 fois dans la baignoire.

- En 15 jours? Tu m'étonne que ça pue dans ta chambre. Sérieux t'as carrément de la moustache là et de la barbe au menton.

Stiles esquissa un sourire et l'alpha en fut ravi.

- Tu vois si tu viens avec nous on va te faire marrer. La vie ne s'arrête pas. On se fait du souci pour toi. C'est pas ton genre d'être comme ça. Tu es pas Stiles là. Fais-moi plaisir et laisse de côté l'Adderall jusqu'à demain matin, ça te va pas.

Stiles se réfugia sous son coussin.

- Descendez j'arrive dans 10 minutes!

Stiles entendit ses 2 amis descendre. Il se leva gentiment, alla dans son armoire choisir un t-shirt et un short, les posa sur son lit, alla prendre un caleçon et se dirigea en soupirant dans la salle de bain. Il se vit dans le miroir et reconnut qu'effectivement c'était pas terrible. Rasé, douché, habillé, il voulut descendre vers ses amis mais il sentit les larmes revenir et il dû s'accroupir pour pleurer. Au salon Scott leva la tête brutalement faisant sursauter Lydia.

- ça va Scott?

- Il pleure.

Scott et Lydia vinrent dans l'escalier et montèrent les marches prudemment. Scott s'accroupi devant son meilleur ami.

- Hey ça va aller Stiles tu n'es pas tout seul.

- Je peux pas Scott, je peux pas… je vais pas y arriver. Allez-y tous seuls.

- Tu veux au moins essayer?

- Je peux pas.

- On va faire ça en douceur. On va déjà aller à la cuisine boire un verre de soda, papoter un peu et puis si ça va mieux on va essayer de sortir plus tard. Tu vas pouvoir venir jusqu'à la cuisine?

Stiles leva les yeux et acquiesça. Il se leva avec l'aide de Scott et descendit doucement les marches. Il s'assit à la cuisine, Lydia vint à côté de lui et Scott alla chercher 3 verres et une bouteille de soda.

- Merci Scott, t'es vraiment un ami.

- C'est pas grand-chose. Je te jure on se fait beaucoup de souci. Tous. Même Isaac et Cora. Il va revenir?

- Je sais pas. On s'est rien promis c'est mieux comme ça. Il a laissé son portable ici.

- J'ai le numéro de Deucalion au cas où.

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin. Je préfère pas. Ce serait encore plus dur en ayant de ses nouvelles. Je vais aller mieux dans quelques temps, là c'est juste le contrecoup et un léger abus de médocs.

- C'est quand même spécial entre vous, depuis le début. Fit remarquer Lydia.

- ça fonctionnait bien mais…

La voix de Stiles se brisa et les larmes revinrent. Il soupira.

- C'est rien, stupides yeux trop sensibles.

Les 3 amis se regardèrent en riant. Ils finirent par se décider à sortir. Stiles eut de l'hésitation sur le perron et puis respira bien fort et passa la porte. Ils retrouvèrent Isaac, Liam et Kira à la piscine. Cora n'avait pas voulu venir peut être à cause de Stiles pour ne pas le peiner. La journée se passa bien. Stiles eut quelques coups de mélancolie mais ses amis étaient vite là pour lui changer les idées. Au moment de rentrer chez lui ce fût plus compliqué. Il était devant chez lui sur le trottoir avec Scott et regardait le perron ou il avait tant de fois vu Derek attendre qu'il rentre des cours. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée que finalement il ne put ouvrir.

- Stiles, tu vas venir dormir chez moi, on va jouer à la console, manger des cochonneries et se raconter des blagues. Tu as besoin que j'aille chercher quelque chose?

- Si tu veux bien aller me prendre mon Adderall et Camaro.

- Qui?

- Camaro mon loup en peluche il est sur ma table de nuit, ah et aussi le livre qui est sous mon oreiller. Merci.

Scott entra dans la maison et en ressortit 3 minutes plus tard avec tout ce que Stiles avaient demandé. Ils partirent à pieds chez Scott.

- Ma mère dira à John de venir dormir chez nous aussi. Il faudra qu'ils voient pour cette affaire de vivre ensemble. Ce serait bien non?

- Ce serait trop cool. Les soirées papote qu'on se taperait mec.

- Au fait tu lis Stendhal toi maintenant?

- Hein?

- Ton bouquin que tu m'as demandé sous ton oreiller.

- Ah ça non, c'est juste pour garder des trucs de valeurs dedans. Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de mon père.

- Et tu caches quoi dedans si c'est pas indiscret?

- Une photo de moi avec mes parents quand j'étais bébé, un mot de Derek, 4 photos de Derek et moi à notre première sortie et un dessin du Néméton fait par Lydia.

- Un mot de Derek? Derek est du genre à écrire des mots? Un mot doux?

- Oui un mot de Derek qu'il a laissé un jour sur mon pyjama. Pas genre lettre d'amour hein, il avait juste écrit '' Pardon! Merci! Je t'aime!''

- Je ne voyais pas Derek écrire une lettre d'amour. Bon remarque je le voyais même pas être amoureux un jour.

- Comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

- T'as eu ce besoin depuis le début de le connaitre de plus en plus. Tu as compris tout de suite que sa carapace cachait autre chose. Que tout était dû à de la souffrance. Tu as vraiment une volonté incroyable.

- Bizarrement c'est pas toujours une qualité.

Ils arrivèrent chez Scott et se posèrent au salon pour jouer à la console. Tuer des zombies aidait Stiles à faire le tour des événements de ces 15 derniers jours. Scott n'avait peut être pas toujours été le parfait meilleur ami mais il avait toujours été là.


	53. Innatendu

Stiles et Scott avaient dormis dans le même lit comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois auparavant et la nuit avait été calme. Stiles s'était réveillé 2 fois en sursauts mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir son ami près de lui. Stiles se réveilla le premier tôt le matin. Il descendit à la cuisine. Son père et Mélissa étaient déjà levés.

- Vous allez travaillés?

- Hein? Heu non… pas ce matin. Répondit le sheriff légèrement gêné

- Non plus c'est mon jour de congé.

- Il est six heures et demie. Vous allez bien? Papa? Mélissa?

- Tout va bien! Répondirent les 2 adultes en même temps d'une même voix avant de quitter la cuisine précipitamment.

Il se passait visiblement quelques choses de pas net mais Stiles ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il prit son médicament et se servit un bol de céréales. Personne ne revient à la cuisine avant 8 heures. Ce fût son père le premier.

- Tu es toujours là?

- Comme tu vois.

- ça va?

- ça peut aller, j'ai connu des matins plus énergiques. Et toi ça va?

- Mmmmh. Stiles… il faudra qu'on parle, enfin il faut qu'on parle. Avec Mélissa on a repensé à cette histoire de vivre tous ensemble et on avait d'abord pensé à vivre ici parce que chez nous c'est trop petit il manque une chambre. Mais on s'est demandé si ce ne serait pas mieux de carrément trouver une nouvelle maison. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie.

- Moi je suis d'accord. Avec Scott on en a parlé aussi.

- C'est surtout par rapport à notre maison. On va la vendre.

- Oh! J'avais pas vraiment réalisé en faite. Maman aimait cette maison.

- Je sais. Si je la mets en vente elle sera vite loin. J'aurai déjà du monde d'intéressé.

- Bah tu sais si il le faut…voilà quoi… C'est pour commencer de nouvelles choses alors c'est pas si mal.

- Tu n'es encore pas dans ton état normal même si enfin je réentends le son de ta voix.

- Alors vous complotez quoi avec Mélissa? Voyage en amoureux? Mariage? Bébé?

Le shérif se raidit et ouvrit des yeux immenses. Stiles le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nooooooooooon…. Papa!

- Chut Stiles! On est sûr de rien alors tu la boucle c'est comprit. On est déjà assez stressés comme ça n'en rajoute pas.

- Mais comment tu… Comment vous…

- Je ne vais pas t'expliquer le topo quand même. Tu connais ça.

- Non mais c'est… dire que c'est aux ados qu'on rabâche de se protéger.

- Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour en parler il me semble.

- ça c'est petit et mesquin papa, c'est pas ma faute si je couchais avec un loup-garou qui ne peut pas avoir de maladie. C'est la meilleure c'est vous qui faites des bêtises et c'est moi qui ramasse. Je vais aller me recoucher là histoire de penser à autre chose parce que c'est du délire là et j'ai pas envie de discuter de nos vies sexuelles à 8 heures 30 le matin dans une cuisine.

Et Stiles partit dans l'escalier à toute vitesse.

- Ton bol Stiles, on n'est pas à la maison ici!

- Ton fils à hérité de ton esprit de déduction. Le sheriff se retourna pour voir Mélissa dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas lui dire et pas comme ça.

- Il est un peu… pas lui-même ses temps ce n'était effectivement pas le meilleur moment.

- Combien de temps on doit attendre avant d'être sûr?

- 2 semaines. Ça va passer vite.

- Et lentement en même temps.

Deux semaines ça avait finalement passé très vite. Stiles avait tenu sa langue envers Scott histoire de ne pas lui ajouter d'autre. Le sheriff et lui étaient restés chez Mélissa et Scott tout en étant quand même retournés de temps en temps chez eux. Le sheriff avait décidé de vendre la maison mais n'avait encore mit aucune annonce ce qui étonna quelque peu Stiles.

Ils étaient là les 4 dans la cuisine de Mélissa en train de dîner. Le sheriff se racla la gorge.

- Dites les garçons on aimerait vous parler.

Stiles soupira blasé et Scott ne comprit pas bien ce qui se passait.

- Y a un problème?

- Non pas vraiment un problème mon grand. Enfin ça dépend du point de vue. On va regarder pour une maison vous le savez hein? Si possible pas trop loin du quartier mais bon ça vous le saviez déjà.

Mélissa se pinça les lèvres.

- Vous allez vous séparer? Parce que si c'est ça moi je ne suis pas d'accord hein, je reste avec Stiles.

Les deux garçons se firent un sourire complice.

- Non on ne se sépare pas… on…

- Ils agrandissent la famille Scott!

- Mais ça je le sais puisqu'on va vivre ensemble les 4.

- Mon dieu mais t'as vraiment du mal Scotty. Ils vont avoir un bébé.

- Un… bébé? Un vrai? Mais…

- Oui un vrai mon chéri pas une poupée.

Scott resta figé un moment regardant dans le vide.

- Ben merde on a perdu l'alpha! Vous allez le garder?

- On hésite encore un peu. On voulait voir avec vous surtout, votre avis compte aussi. On ne peut pas prendre une décision comme ça que nous deux, toi et Scott êtes impliqués aussi.

Tout à coup Scott refit surface en haletant.

- Un bébé… un bébé… mais comment… heu ouai non je veux pas savoir… maman combien de fois tu m'as dit à moi de faire gaffe et là tu… mon dieu… un bébé…

- Tu sais les accidents ça arrivent, personne n'est à l'abri même pas les adultes.

- Ce sera peut être une fille, hey mec une petite sœur ce serait trop génial, on lui mettra des robes et on la protégera de ses futures prétendants. Scott parlait à Stiles avec de grands gestes.

Bouches bée, le sheriff et Mélissa se regardaient bêtement.

Scott se retourna vers eux et lui et Stiles demandèrent dans une même voix:

- Bon vous le gardez?

Les deux adultes soufflèrent et firent un grand sourire.

- Ben je pense que si tout le monde est d'accord on va le garder oui.


	54. Frères

**Je préviens qu'il y en a qui vont trouver ce chapitre un peu bizzare et déplacé mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite.**

**Pis bon après être sadique j'ai l'esprit tordu. on se refait pas**

* * *

><p>John et Mélissa n'en revenaient pas. Ils se mirent d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient vraiment des enfants exceptionnels. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout: refus catégorique, dispute, reproches, voire même une fugue mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Scott et Stiles soient ravis de suite.<p>

- Ils sont incroyables quand même nos fils.

- Bah tu sais c'est quand même Scott et Stiles on aurait du s'attendre à une réaction différente de la moyenne. Je suis pas mécontente je dois dire ça fait un stresse en moins.

- Tu as peur?

- Oui et non. Ce n'est quand même pas rien, je ne suis plus si jeune qu'avec Scott mais visiblement on aura de l'aide. Je suis un peu à fleur de peau comme toutes les femmes enceintes.

- Sérieux on va avoir un bébé, un enfant à nous.

Pendant que les deux adultes discutaient à la cuisine, deux ados discutaient à l'étage dans la chambre de Scott.

- Ben merde on va êtres grands frères mecs. T'imagine, nous avec une petite sœur ou un petit frère? Ça va cartonner.

- Personnellement j'ai déjà hâte. Il aura un peu de nous deux. Et on aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur en commun. Mais franchement tu n'as pas compris qu'ils voulaient parler de bébé avant que je le dise?

- Du tout non.

- T'es vraiment…

- Lent du cerveau je sais! Ça va mieux toi?

- ça fait le tour gentiment oui, j'ai finalement réussi à me dire que je n'avais pas le choix de vivre quand même.

- Sérieusement je pense que mon histoire d'amour avec Allison c'était rien comparé à la tienne avec Derek.

- Toutes les histoires sont importantes et on ne réagit pas de la même façon.

- Je sais je veux dire par là que je suis persuadé que vous allez vous aimer toute votre vie, vous avez l'air en quelque sorte destinés. En fait je m'étais rendu compte que tu avais flashé sur Derek mais je voulais pas y croire mais en y repensant maintenant à tous ces événement je remarque que c'était une évidence absolue. Dés le premier regard tu l'as détesté, puis après y a eue une bonne période ou tu n'as pas cessé de parler de lui, tout le temps, tous les jours. J'entendais que ce nom sortir de ta bouche. Derek, Derek, Derek et puis tout à coup tu as arrêté d'en parlé comme ça du jour au lendemain.

- Je sais, j'avais réalisé ce que je ressentais et je ne voulais pas le montrer.

- Et puis vous avez commencé à flirter sérieusement. Je me suis dis, mais non Scott tu rêves et en fait non c'était vraiment ça. Et après j'ai pas compris ce que Malia est venu faire dans ta vie mais maintenant je me dis que c'est parce que tu as vu en elle des airs de Derek surtout dans le comportement et du coup c'était plus simple d'être avec elle qu'avec Derek.

- Tu as réfléchi à tout ça tout seul? Non parce que si c'est le cas je t'offre un trophée hein.

- Non j'ai été un peu aidé j'avoue.

- Isaac?

- Putain t'as vraiment un esprit de déduction impressionnant. Tu devrais être enquêteur. Mais effectivement Isaac m'en a parlé après mon…coup de folie sur Derek.

- Isaac à aussi un super bon esprit de déduction. Dis je peux te poser une question plutôt indiscrète?

- Heu… ouai mais seulement si je peux t'en poser une en retour.

- Ok. Tu as couché avec Lydia?

- Oui et on continu parfois mais sans être réellement en couple. Ça t'embête?

- Non je suis plus amoureux depuis longtemps mais tu vois quelque part j'avais besoin de le savoir parce que je l'aimerai quand même toujours un peu au fond de moi. Vas-y pose ta question.

- En fait j'avais la même question que toi mais concernant Derek. Vous avez couché ensemble?

- Oui! Continu parce que je sens que tu as encore des questions, je te promets pas de répondre à toutes par contre.

- Je heu…c'est comment? Enfin je veux dire j'imagine bien que c'est pas pareil qu'avec une fille mais heu… je veux…

- Surprenant! Et effectivement rien à voir avec une fille je confirme.

- Tu l'as déjà… Et Scott mima un geste à Stiles qui rigola. Et lui il t'a aussi?

- Oui et oui Scott.

- Tu me permets encore une question?

Stiles hocha la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il… ah non oublie je vais pas y arriver mec.

- Je vais y répondre parce que je sais ce que tu veux savoir. Et la réponse est oui. Et moi aussi je l'ai fais.

- Merci mec, vraiment j'arrivais pas à sortir la phrase là.

-Pas de problème, par contre tu m'en voudras pas de changer de sujet pour penser à autre chose parce que là ça devient gênant. L'année prochaine tu vas aller à l'université?

- J'aimerais oui. En fait j'aimerais faire des études de vétérinaire et travailler par la suite avec Deaton ici à Beacon Hills. Je sais encore pas ou je vais aller mais pas dans l'état de Californie c'est sûr. Et toi l'université?

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Pourtant tu as largement les notes.

- Oui mais pas la motivation et puis je sais pas je crois que les études c'est pas pour moi tu vois. Je suis plus dans l'action à apprendre sur le tas. Je me verrais bien dans la police ou quelque chose du genre. Je me verrais bien travailler ici avec mon père. Et puis je suis pas sûr de pouvoir quitter Beacon Hills. J'ai l'impression qu'ici c'est vraiment chez moi et que ma place est nulle part ailleurs.

- Et puis si Derek reviens.

- Même pas forcément parce que si il revient je pense qu'il me suivra n' importe où en fait. Mais y a mon père.

- Oui et il y aura de quoi faire avec le bébé. Au fait ça donnera quand la naissance?

- Quelque chose comme février-mars. Ils nous le diront de toute façon.

- Le 6 février ce serait bien. Chuchota Scott sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi le 6 février?

- Oh j'ai pensé à voix haute. C'est…c'était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Allison.

- Je suis désolé Scott.

- C'est pas ta faute. Pas une seconde je t'ai tenu pour responsable de quoi que ce soit tu sais.

- Je sais, merci. Isaac lui m'en a voulu un peu.

- Tu l'as dit pour l'amour on ne réagit pas tous de la même façon, c'est pareil pour ça. Il devait trouver un responsable pour faire son deuil. Ça aurait pu être moi, ou lui ou même Derek…ouai non pas Derek t'aurais été capable de mourir aussi. C'est vraiment différent d'embrasser un mec par rapport à une fille?

- ça t'arrive souvent de changer de sujet comme ça?

- Désolé ça m'est passé dans la tête.

- Tu as déjà joué à la bouteille non, il me semble que j'ai un souvenir de la dernière fois.

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil, c'est dans le jeu... c'est pour rire je voulais savoir sans le contexte de fête ou d'alcool ou de drogue bizarre si c'était différent.

Stiles frissonna au souvenir de l'aconit. Ça avait été vraiment spécial comme soirée.

- Plus jamais l'aconit pitié.

- Ouai plus jamais, et plus jamais de l'alcool pour loup-garou d'Isaac merci la gueule de bois monumentale, j'en ai eu pour 48 heures à m'en remettre.

- Derek pas beaucoup moins je te rassure.

- Dis juste comme ça pour voir tu voudrais pas qu'on s'embrasse?

- Scott on est frère, c'est comme de l'inceste et on va être grands frères les deux dans quelques mois sérieusement.

- Ouai laisse tomber c'était une idée stupide. Oublie-ça c'était pas très judicieux de ma…

Stiles tira Scott à lui et il l'embrassa… et Scott répondit au baiser.


	55. Brisés

Scott à la base était quelqu'un de plutôt rationnel. Ne croyant pas aux surnaturel et pensant que sa mère était juste sa mère et que son meilleur ami aimerait Lydia jusqu'à sa mort. Et tout avait volé en éclats en moins de 2 ans.

Le baiser entre lui et Stiles n'avait pas duré long. Scott n'avait rien ressenti de particulier et Stiles non plus. Il lui avait dit et Scott savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Mais le fait qu'il ai embrassé un mec ça cassait le reste du peu de rationalité qu'il avait encore. Il entendit à côté de lui Stiles prononcer le nom de Derek dans son sommeil et il en sourit. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour cette boule d'énergie qui dormait depuis plus d'un mois à côté de lui. C'est tout naturellement qu'il sortit dehors en pleine nuit pour passer un appel sur le seul numéro qu'il connaissait pour avoir une chance de joindre Derek. Il attendit longtemps et finalement Deucalion décrocha.

- Scott que me vaut ton appel.

- Désolé de te déranger mais est-ce que je pourrais parler à Derek?

Deucalion ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- Scott? Tout va bien?

- ça fait plaisir de t'entendre Derek. Moi ça va et toi?

- On vadrouille. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?

- Reviens s'il te plait le plus vite possible ou au moins promets de revenir.

- Je… comment va Stiles?

- C'est pas le Stiles que je connaissais avant. Il a perdu quelque chose ça se ressent à chaque seconde. Vous êtes ou?

- En Argentine. Ecoute Scott, Stiles et moi on a parlé de tout ça, c'est principalement lui qui m'a décidé à partir. Je reviendrai mais je ne sais pas quand, ça peut être dans une semaine comme dans un an ou plus.

- Tu fuis en faite? Tu as juste trouvé un bon prétexte au bon moment.

- …. Peut être oui.

- Pourquoi? Vous étiez bien, ça marchait bien pourquoi vouloir tout briser comme ça?

- Je suis plus compliqué que tu ne le pense. Vivre en étant autant heureux me… fait peur… j'ai pas le sentiment d'y avoir droit. J'ai tué des gens, j'ai… tu sais très bien que je suis loin d'être quelque d'irréprochable.

- Il s'en fiche lui. Derek, il est tombé amoureux de toi au moment ou tu étais le plus sombre, le plus distant, le plus méchant, le plus cassant, le plus prétentieux. Tout ça il le sait déjà et il t'aime avec tout ça. Il ne te demande pas de changer.

- Je vais raccrocher Scott. Veille sur lui, il a besoin de toi.

- Il aurait nettement plus besoin de toi.

Scott entendit un petit grognement et la communication se coupa. Il soupira et resta un moment dehors assit dans le jardin.

- Il va bien?

- Scot dit que ça va. Il…

- J'ai entendu. Tu devrais peut être y réfléchir sérieusement. Je t'ai pas pris avec moi pour que ce soit juste un moyen de fuir. Tu es sûr que ça vaut la peine de te faire mal à ce point. Tu sais depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ni dormis? Moi je le sais parce que je tiens des comptes. Je ne suis pas ton père, du moins pas confirmé mais je me fais réellement du souci.

- ça va aller. Faut un peu de temps.

Du temps ils en avaient eu pour finir. Le rentrée en terminale avait été faite depuis un moment déjà, Noël était passé, le ventre de Mélissa devenait bien rond, ils avaient déménagés, vendus les maisons mais Stiles s'étonnait de ne voir encore personne dans celle qui était à son père. Scott avait prit une décision pour une université. Stiles avait prit la décision définitive de ne pas y aller malgré qu'il aurait pu avoir une bourse d'études haut la main.

Stiles avait eu peu de nouvelle de Derek, en faite une seule fois, pour ses 18 ans. Il avait reçu une carte postale de l'île de Pâques avec un joyeux anniversaire et une tablette de chocolat. Sur la carte 3 mots: ''Joyeux Anniversaire! Pardon!'' Du grand Derek quoi! Ça avait été dur mais ils avaient réussis à y faire face les deux.

Les vacances de février avaient commencés depuis la veille. Mélissa avait arrêtée de travailler en attendant la naissance du bébé. La chambre était prête et avait été peinte en blanc avec des touches dorés et argentés. Neutre quoi! Ni John ni Mélissa n'avaient voulu savoir le sexe du bébé alors Scott et Stiles étaient condamnés à attendre sa naissance. Les deux ados jouaient sur un jeu en ligne quand le portable de Scott vibra. Il vit que son appelant était Deucalion.

- Allô Deucalion!

- Non c'est Derek. Stiles est là? Il faut tout de suite que je lui parle.

Il y avait tellement d'urgence dans sa demande que Scott ne dit rien et tendit le téléphone à Stiles.

- Allô?

- Stiles…

Stiles se figea et devint blême. Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais fût retenu par Scott qui le rassit sur la chaise de bureau.

- Derek…

- Il faut que je te parle Stiles. Je dois te remercier. Je… On vient de retrouver ma mère et… merci.

- …..

- Stiles? Stiles?

Stiles laissa tomber le téléphone par terre et partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Scott hésita entre prendre le téléphone ou rejoindre son frère. Il prit le téléphone d'abord.

- Derek t'es encore là? Désolé il est partit en courant.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de l'appeler.

- Tu aurais peut être dû prévenir avant en faite. Le choc à été violent. Comment tu vas?

- ça va. Tu as entendu?

- Oui et je suis content pour toi, enfin pour vous. Et alors Deucalion c'est ton père?

- Oui! Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître. Ma mère nous a rendue des souvenirs capitaux. On va remonter sur le Mexique pour aller voir Cora qui risque de prendre la nouvelle un peu moins bien que moi.

- Tu vas revenir ensuite?

- Scott…. Je ne sais pas. Stiles et moi ça risque bien de ne plus être pareil et… je viens de retrouver mes parents et j'espère qu'on puisse passer du temps en famille avec Cora aussi et… S'il te plait ne lui dis pas que je serai au Mexique il serait capable de venir.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai su dès qu'on t'a rencontré dans la forêt que tu n'étais qu'un enfoiré Derek. Et Scott raccrocha et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Stiles.

- C'est ouvert Scotty.

Scott hésita et puis poussa doucement la porte.

- Stiles… je peux faire quelque chose?

- Tu peux tuer Derek si tu veux me faire plaisir.

Scott vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami.

- Il ne va pas revenir hein?

- Il… il a dit qu'il ne savait pas.

- Laisse tomber. Finalement je me demande pourquoi je me suis fait autant de mal. Il n'en vaut clairement pas la peine.

- Dis pas ça tu vas regretter tes paroles. On sort un coup? Tu veux un milchshake?

Stiles hésita puis finit par sourire.

- Toi tu sais comment me redonner le sourire!


	56. Talia Hale

Talia Hale n'avait pas toujours fait des choses justes dans sa vie. Sous prétexte de protéger ses enfants elle leur avait ôté les souvenirs de leur père et toujours sous prétexte de les protéger eux elle avait fait oublié ses souvenirs au père des ses enfants. Elle l'avait amèrement regretté. Mais le mal avait été fait. Après l'incendie elle avait trouvée intelligent de disparaître. Deuxième grosse mauvaise idée de sa vie. Mais ce jour là elle avait tout oublié, elle s'était pardonner ses erreurs en voyant son unique fils et l'homme de sa vie devant elle. Elle s'y était attendue. Elle savait qu'un jour les infos allaient filtrer. Elle aurait pu encore fuir quand elle avait apprit que Deucalion et Derek la cherchait, elle avait hésité et puis non elle avait pris la décision d'assumer et était même allé à leur rencontre pour abréger leurs recherches. Beaucoup de larmes, beaucoup de paroles, de reproches d'explications avait été nécessaire et puis l'amour avait fait le reste.

Elle regardait son fils dormit d'un œil attendri. Son fils, son beau Derek. Encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu sais qu'il n'a plus 5 ans ?

Talia se retourna pour voir Deucalion dans l'embrassure de la porte d'une chambre d'une auberge de jeunesse.

- Il est beau.

- Autant beau que tu es belle!

- Il a tes yeux en moins bleus.

- Il a tout le reste de toi. Tu sais qu'il est amoureux?

Talia se leva et sortit de la chambre en entrainant Deucalion.

- Explique moi ça tu as l'air de savoir.

- Ton fils…notre fils est amoureux d'un garçon. Un humain tu n'imagine même pas le spécimen. Bavard, hyperactif, énergique, casse-pieds, bruyant, maladroit…

Talia rigola doucement.

- Mais gentil, loyal, poli, intelligent, fidèle, courageux et sûrement pleins d'autres qualités dont je ne suis pas au courant. Tiens je sais qu'il a des photos de lui dans son porte-monnaie.

Deucalion tendit l'objet à Talia qui après avoir hésité finit par l'ouvrit.

- Il est mignon. Ils vont bien ensemble. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Derek rire. Ce gosse me dit quelque chose. Il ressemble à Claudia Stilinski.

- C'est le fils Stilinski! Stiles Stilinski.

- Non le fils de Claudia s'appelait…

- Genim?

- Comment tu…? Pourquoi Stiles alors?

- ça je ne sais pas. Il la laisser à Beacon Hills pour venir te retrouver avec moi mais pas que pour cette raison. Il a eu peur de vivre heureux et je suis d'avis qu'il faut qu'il retourne le voir mais… il ne retournera pas à Beacon Hills sans nous j'en suis convaincu.

- J'aimerais de toute façon passer voir ma tombe et celle de Laura. J'aimerais aussi passer voir Peter à l'asile. J'ai aussi 2-3 choses à lui dire et éventuellement rencontrer le petit copain de mon fils. Deucalion sourit en prenant les mains de Talia dans les siennes.

Après quelques semaines à rester en Argentine les 3 membres de la famille Hale se décidèrent à remonter toute l'Amérique du sud en direction du Mexique. Derek prévint sa sœur de son arrivé. Il omit volontairement de mentionner que Deucalion et Talia seraient là. Comme prévue la réaction de la jeune fille fut violente. Refus en bloc d'entendre quoi que se soit. Deucalion et Talia restèrent dans un hôtel quelque longues semaines pendant que Derek faisait des allers-retours entre chez Cora et l'hôtel.

- A quel moment tu es revenue au Mexique?

- J'avais besoin de revoir ma meute. Je suis venue pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Isaac est en terminal, j'ai prévu de revenir avant la remise des diplômes. Et après on se mari en août. Il ne va pas aller à l'université il va directement travailler et moi aussi. Et toi et… Stiles?

- Parlons pas ça tu veux.

- Justement je veux qu'on en parle. Tu compte le faire attendre combien de temps? Tu espère qu'il se lasse?

- Je n'en sais rien… c'est trop confus.

-Tu l'aime ?

- Beaucoup trop et c'est…trop. Trop enivrant, trop parfait, trop tout. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça.

- Tu peux t'y habituer, gentiment mais pas besoin de fuir. Ça t'apporte quoi. Là je suis au Mexique depuis 2 mois mais je téléphone tous les jours à Isaac. Pourtant tu pense bien que c'est pas mon genre à la base mais j'accepte de l'aimer de cette façon. Accepte simplement d'aimer Stiles de la façon qui t'est propre et pense pas au reste. Tu pourrais au moins lui téléphoner.

- Non, la dernière fois na pas été une réussite. Je l'ai fait pleurer.

- ça fait bientôt 1 an que tu le fait pleurer, ça te fais pas revenir plus vite visiblement. C'est spécial mais parfait entre vous. Ne brise pas cette chance.

- Tu vas pardonner à maman et à … papa?

- Oui je vais finir par y arriver. J'ai prévu daller les voir pour leur parler et revenir a Beacon Hills avec eux. À toi de voir ce que tu vas faire. Pour ma part de toute façon maximum fin avril je serais à Beacon Hills.

Comme prévu Cora passa à l'hôtel voir ses parents. Ce ne fût pas facile, elle ne leur pardonna pas si vite mais elle avait quand même besoin d'être avec eux. Alors petit à petit au fil des discussions des liens revinrent gentiment. Le 15 avril ils repartaient pour Beacon Hills. Deucalion avait gardé son appartement et Talia avait prévue de s'y installer. Cora retournerai chez elle avec Isaac et elle cherchera du travail parce qu'elle savait qu'elle et son futur mari ne tarderaient pas à faire un enfant. Et Derek… toujours en grande hésitation il n'avait rien prévu. Prit entre hésitation de repartir très loin, rester au Mexique ou revenir à Beacon Hills.


	57. Stilinski-McCall

23 mars, un sentiment étrange réveilla Scott pendant la nuit, il regarda le réveil qui affichait 22h35. Il se leva et se faufila dans la chambre de Stiles.

- Hey mec, debout!

Stiles sursauta et Scott se reprit un loup en peluche en pleine face.

- Scott? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je sais pas trop mais j'ai comme un sentiment bizarre. Y a quelque chose qui se passe dans la maison. Comme si on devait s'attendre à un changement.

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent et soudain ils partirent à toute vitesse dans l'escalier. Mélissa était assise au salon et John était au téléphone.

- On ne vous a même pas appelés comment…?

- Maman je suis un loup-garou. Ça va? Tu vas bien? Tu as mal? Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose?

- Contente-toi de rester vers moi ça ira. C'est pas mon premier je connais le truc.

- Bon Mélissa, les garçons vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut? On y va?

Scott aida sa maman à monter dans la voiture du sheriff sur le siège passager et les 2 ados se mirent à l'arrière. Avec la sirène de la polie ils arrivèrent très vite à l'hôpital. Mélissa fût mise en chambre et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Scott et Stiles s'endormirent sur des fauteuils dans la chambre mais John resta éveillé à côté de Mélissa.

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux Mélissa somnolait et son père se rongeait les ongles en lui tenant une main. L'ado se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

- ça va? Stressé?

- Un peu. C'est pas forcément rapide. Mélissa à mal en plus.

- Je vais aller me chercher un truc au distributeur. Je reviens. Tu veux quelque chose?

- Ramène-moi un chocolat et un café s'il te plait tu seras gentil.

Stiles revint avec 2 cafés, 4 barres de chocolat et un chocolat froid en briquette.

Scott était en train de se réveiller.

- Le bébé est déjà là?

- Pas encore mon chéri, ça va prendre un peu de temps.

Scott se leva, prit le café des mains de Stiles et vint sa mère.

- Tu as mal?

- Assez oui.

- Tu veux que je prenne ta douleur? Je peux de toute façon rien faire d'autre.

- C'est pas de refus oui. Murmura doucement Mélissa en tentant de sourire à son fils.

Scott lui prit une main et ses veines se colorèrent en noir

- ça c'est un pouvoir fabuleux mon chéri. Soulagée de la douleur Mélissa réussit à dormir un moment. La journée fût longue surtout pour les 2 ados mais pas question de partir. Le lycée pouvait attendre le lendemain. L'événement le plus important de leur vie se passait en ce moment même et allait tout bouleversé. Un petit frère ou une petite sœur allait naître. Un petit être à aimer, à élever, à protéger. Mais pour le moment c'était long.

En début de soirée les choses accélérèrent et Mélissa fut emmener ailleurs. Stiles et Scott restèrent dans le couloir de la salle d'accouchement. Stiles se rongeait les ongles en faisant les cent pas et Scott tapotait nerveusement son portable dans sa main.

- Je vais devenir dingue c'est trop stressant. Je ne veux jamais connaître ça. Si c'était mon enfant je serais déjà en crise de panique. Ça me stresse je déteste attendre et j'ai même pas pris mon Adderall, je vais pêter un câble.

- Mais tu veux pas te calmer non? Tu me stresse avec toi. C'est ma mère quand même pas la tienne!

Stiles s'arrêta et se retourna vers Scott.

- Quoi?

- Pardon je voulais pas dire ça mais vraiment tu me stresse.

- T'as de la chance mon gars de l'avoir ta maman, ça devrait être la mienne à sa place. Ça devrait être mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur et je ne devrais pas devoir partager avec un égoïste dans ton genre. Y a vraiment des moments je me demande à quoi elle me sert ta soi disant amitié.

Scott se leva à son tour.

- Ne t'énerve pas sur moi, c'est pas ma faute si tu n'aura pas d'enfant, c'est pas ma faute si ton lâche de copain est partit quelque part et qu'il ne compte pas revenir, c'est même pas ma faute si ta mère est morte. Tas pas l'impression que je suis déjà beaucoup à tes cotés et que je te soutiens énormément depuis des mois. Non ca tu t'en fous. Alors oui désolé mais c'est MA maman qui est là dans cette salle, qui souffre pour mettre au monde le bébé de ton père, ton irresponsable de père qui…

Scott fut coupé par une baffe que Stiles donna de toutes ses forces. Sous la colère le loup envoya valser son frère à l'autre bout du couloir. Scott se dirigea vers lui les yeux rougis par la colère.

- Tu veux que je te dise ton putain de baiser ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a dégouté purement et simplement. Tu es…tu es un mec et tu sors avec un mec, c'est… désolé mais j'y arrive pas, je suis sur que c'est pas toi. C'est Derek il ta envouté je sais pas comment, je sais pas pourquoi. Tu couches avec un mec. C'est pas possible, c'est pas normal, c'est pas humain!

- Pas humain? C'est un loup-garou qui ose me dire ça. Tu te fiche de moi là. Pour le baiser je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as demandé. Ok j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort mais tu aurais simplement pu me repousser. Je te rappelle que tu as participé, j'ai pas spécialement insisté. Et le sujet Derek ça ne te concerne en aucune façon. C'est moi que ca regarde et j'aime qui je veux et je m'envoie en l'air comme je veux et je…

- Oh les garçons vous avez bientôt fini ce cirque oui?

Le sheriff se tenait dans le couloir les bras croisés sur le torse.

- C'est quoi le problème?

Stiles se releva doucement et vint vers son père et passa à côté de Scott en faisant gaffe de bien l'éviter.

- Rien de plus que le fait réel que Mélissa ne soit pas ma mère, mais j'avais pas besoin qu'on me rappelle ce soir.

- Sérieusement les garçons venez vous asseoir vers moi.

Le sheriff prit place sur une chaise. Scott vint se mettre à sa gauche et Stiles à sa droite.

- Vous n'avez pas un autre moment que maintenant pour vous disputez et vous envoyer à la tête des horreurs comme je vous ai entendus dire. Scott tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Stiles parce qu'il… aime un homme ou peu importe qui d'autre. C'est un fait, c'est comme ça. Depuis le temps je pensais que tu étais passé par-dessus. C'est étrange, je suis le premier que sa touche, c'est quand même mon fils biologique, mais je fais avec. Et je te considère comme mon fils adoptif Scott. Je sais que Mélissa est ta maman, que tu as peur pour elle, je comprends bien. Oui on a fait une petite bêtise mais ce bébé on a voulu le garder, vous avez voulu aussi faut pas lui en vouloir maintenant. C'est pas sa faute à ce bébé qui va bientôt arriver. C'est pas la faute de Stiles si il aime Derek. Si vous pouviez éviter ce genre d'injures dans les couloirs d'un hôpital ce serait bien. C'est pas évident les changements je le sais. Tout est allé très vite on est bien d'accords mais c'est surement que ca devait être comme ça. Une trêve s'impose là avant que je sois obligé de me rendre aux urgences pour un blessé, logiquement mon fils parce qu'il n'a pas de force surnaturelle. Vous aurez le reste de votre vie pour vous disputez si vraiment vous devez en arriver là. Mais là ce soir on est en train d'attendre un bonheur, un bonheur qui va avoir un peu de nous tous. Un part de nous 4 alors faites un effort.

- Tu as raison papa. Désolé Scott je me suis énervé bêtement.

- Tu rigole ou quoi c'est moi qui ais été méchant en premier. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire que ma maman n'est pas aussi un peu la tienne. On reparlera de tout ça une autre fois.

- Ouai je pense que tu as plein de trucs à me dire visiblement.


	58. 24 mars, 23h25

**hello les lecteurs. merci d'être encore là. merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir. je prends le temps de répondre à quelques unes de vos questions.**

**Le retour de Derek (qui suscite beaucoup de questions), à ce stade j'essaye de penser à son retour mais j'ai du mal à imaginer quand, comment ou et la reaction de Stiles. donc je suis un peu en conflit avec moi-même sur le sujet. **

**Ensuite. le baiser de Scott et Stiles j'en avais juste besoin pour amener la dispute entre heu au chapitre précédent pour que Scott ait une raison de revenir sur le sujet que Stiles aime Derek**

**Ensuite le comportement de Scott. Je n'aime pas Scott dans la série ça se ressent dans ce que j'écris je sais. Son statut true-alpha à vouloir sauver tout le monde me gonfle alors je lui ai fait un côté sombre de grand jaloux surtout envers son meilleur ami et sa mère. Une discussion entre lui et Stiles va effectivement être obligatoire. **

**voilà. je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre**

**Pour la date de naissance de bébé Stilinski-McCall j'ai voulu rendre un petit hommage à mes enfants. 24 parce que ils sont les 2 nés un 24, mars parce que je pouvais pas choisir entre leur 2 mois à eux j'ai donc prit le mien et 23h25 parce que c'est leurs heures de naissance adittonées voilà**

* * *

><p>24 mars 23h25, un petit bébé est enfin né dans une émotion formidable. Un tout petit bébé. Un magnifique bébé que deux adultes et deux ados ne cessent de regarder depuis des heures.<p>

- Et comment vous comptez l'appeler alors? Demanda Scott en détaillant le bébé

- On voulait voir ça avec vous. Lui répondit sa mère avec une voix fatiguée.

- Et son nom de famille? Osa demander Stiles qui caressait la joue ronde du bébé qui dormait sur Mélissa

- Tout Simple, Stilinski-McCall. Répondit le sheriff.

- ça fait super long. Il faut un prénom court avec ça. Sciles? Scott et Stiles réunis.

- Stiles soit sérieux!

- Bon, bon alors un nom composé entre Mélissa et John. Jossa?

Scott, Mélissa et John le regardèrent inquiets.

- Tu es pas sérieux là quand même fils?

- Vous savez quoi les garçons, proposez-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, de plausible je précise, et je vous arrêterai si je trouve pas mal. Je note et après on réfléchi ensemble.

De là fusèrent des tas de prénoms. Mélissa en notait certains. Ça leur prit un moment de faire le tour de tout ce qui passait par la tête de Scott, de Stiles et de John.

Après en avoir tracé beaucoup pour cause de mauvais souvenirs ou juste parce que ça ne plaisait pas aux 4, il ne restait plus beaucoup de choix.

- Bon Scott à 5 lettres dans son prénom, Stiles aussi dans son vrai prénom, on pourrait mettre 5 lettres aussi histoire de faire une union. Ce serait sympa.

- Je suis d'accord mais il ne reste que 2 prénoms et les deux nous plaisent à tous. Répondit John.

- Il faudrait peut être un avis extérieur. Genre un ami ou je sais pas qui. Ou papa carrément?

- Je suis pas sûr que ton père veuille donner son avis Scott.

- Il faudrait quelqu'un qui ait un rapport avec cet enfant. Un lien quelque chose.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un papa?

- Non justement c'est bien le problème.

- Si j'avais été une fille comment vous m'auriez appelé maman et toi?

- Hally mais je vois pas le rapport.

- Hally Hale ça aurait été trop cool. Pardon j'ai pensé à voix haute. Et toi Mélissa si Scott avait été une fille?

- On avait pensé à Anna, mais je vois pas le rapport non plus.

- Non rien on ne peut rien faire avec ça. Scott, tu pourrais demander à Lydia.

- Pourquoi Lydia?

- Vous êtes toujours plus ou moins ensemble non?

- Je vais pas lui demander de choisir le nom du bébé sous prétexte que je suis plus ou moins avec elle.

- Purée c'est trop dur. Et mettre les deux?

- Avec les 2 noms de famille ça va être trop long Stiles.

- C'est sûr que Stilinski-Mc-Call c'est pas évident déjà mais trouver un prénom qui va avec pfff. Vous voulez pas vous marier et ne garder qu'un seul nom?

- C'est pas prévu mon chéri non.

- On choisit au hasard sinon? Ou alors on l'appelle Alpha?

- Stiles si c'est pour dire des bêtises tu peux aussi bien aller attendre dans le couloir.

- Et si on lui donnait un prénom en rapport avec tout ce qu'on vit depuis 2 ans. Toute cette histoire de surnaturelle.

- Tu propose quoi Stiles? Demanda Scott.

- Je sais pas un prénom en rapport avec le commencement, au pire on peut le modifier un peu pour pas que ça attire des soupçons. Ou le nom modifié d'un ennemi combattu, enfin un truc qui représente tout ce qui nous touche et va nous toucher encore plus avec un loup-garou sous le même toit.

- C'est pas bête. Mais tellement de noms ont circulés autour de nous.

- Allez-y dites les nous tous qu'on les note.

- Alors il y a eu Laura par qui tout a commencé en faite, puis Derek, puis Peter, Kate, Chris, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Gérard, Matt, Erica, Vernon, Isaac, Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan, Aiden, Kira, Satomi, Brett, Garrett, Violette, Lorraine, Ariel, Jennifer, Julia, Jordan, Cora, Liam, Malia, Meredith et je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

Le sheriff se saisit de la feuille quand Mélissa eut fini de tout noter. Il relut chaque prénom en imaginant le long nom de famille derrière et compta les lettres. Il finit par s'arrêter sur quelques uns. Il les proposa à Mélissa qui en traça certains puis elle passa la feuille à Stiles qui en traça 2 autres et finalement Scott ne garda qu'un prénom. Ils avaient trouvés. Ce serait celui-ci et aucun autre parce qu'il voulait tout dire. Qu'il expliquait tout, leur rappelait tout et en plus il était beau, court et sonnait bien mais le sheriff demanda quand même à rajouter une lettre à la fin et tous furent d'accord. Voilà donc le prénom du nouveau membre de la famille Stilinski-McCall. Ils dirent tous bonjour au bébé en l'appelant par son prénom et il leur sembla que ça apaisait le petit être déjà calme. Le bébé avait enfin une identité. Stiles sur le moment réfléchissait à cette histoire de prénom et d'identité. Est-ce que notre prénom construit vraiment notre identité, notre façon d'être? Si c'était vrai alors le prénom Stiles le rendait peut être différent que ce qu'il aurait été en gardant Genim et en étant appelé tout le temps comme ça. Ce prénom qu'il avait refusé depuis toujours et surtout qu'il avait interdit depuis la mort de sa mère pacque Stiles le protégeait de la douleur de la perte.

- Dis papa, c'est possible de changer officiellement de prénom?

- Oui bien sûr mais tu dois être majeure, avoir une bonne raison et sortir un peu d'argent mais c'est faisable. Tu voudrais t'appeler vraiment Stiles?

- Oui, Stiles Genim Stilinski.

- Tu veux quand même garder Genim?

- En deuxième prénom oui parce qu'il fait parti de moi mais Stiles c'est vraiment moi, j'ai construis mon identité autour de ce prénom. Je suis vraiment Stiles Stilinski.

Le père et le fils se sourirent.


	59. Chrisy

Quand Scott et Stiles rentrèrent du lycée ce jour-là, Mélissa berçait leur petite sœur dans la cuisine. Stiles fût le premier à tendre les bras et Mélissa lui donna la petite fille endormie.

- Hey ma petite Chrisy chérie tu m'as manqué. Stiles déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

Chrisy était une merveilleuse petite puce. Des cheveux bruns foncé, des yeux bruns et un joli visage comme celui de Mélissa. Elle était plutôt sage et ne pleurait que quand elle avait vraiment faim ou quand on la sortait du bien. La nuit elle demandait 2x à manger et ses 4 protecteurs faisaient un tournus entre eux. Tout allait bien. Pourtant quelque chose était différent entre Scott et Stiles. Ils avaient grandement besoin de parler. Mais aucun n'osaient faire le premier pas. Les seuls moments ou ils étaient ensemble c'était au lycée, à table et en s'occupant de la petite en rentrant du lycée. Normalement Mélissa les laissait seuls avec Chrisy pour gérer eux-mêmes et c'était pas bien compliqué en général elle dormait à cette heur-ci jusqu'au dîner alors il se contentait de se la passer doucement pour la cajoler. Ce jour là pourtant Mélissa vint vers eux.

- Stiles, Scott je peux parler un peu avec vous? Il m'a semblé que vous avez eue une altercation à la maternité. Je sais pas vous mais moi je pense qu'il faut vraiment en parler non?

- C'est pas si simple.

- J'imagine bien Stiles. Il y a surement beaucoup de choses à traitées et certaines plus faciles que d'autres mais j'ai l'impression que vous garder des choses en vous que vous ne vous êtes pas dites peut être par manque de temps ou pour autre chose et vous revenez dessus en vous disputant. C'est malsain et ça n'affecte pas que vous.

- Stiles par exemple que reproches tu à Scott?

- Réellement? De m'avoir quasi laissé tomber quand il a connu Allison, c'est vieux je sais mais ça reste bien ancré.

- Tas pas fais pareil j'imagine?

- Dis-moi quand? Parce que j'ai pas souvenir, que ce soit quand jetais avec Malia ou avec Derek.

- C'est pire tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais avec Derek. C'était quand même important quoi.

- Quand je te l'ai dit ca faisait quoi 2ou 3 jours qu'on sortait ensemble je te l'ai pas caché pendant des mois non plus.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite.

- J'aurai pu oui mais comment tu l'aurais pris hein? Vraiment bien?

- Peut être pas en fait.

- Voilà! Tout est là. Tu ne prends pas bien le fait que je sois sorti avec Derek.

- Désole mais ca me dépasse, j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. Toi avec un mec, avec Derek en fait c'est plus le problème que ce soit Derek plutôt que ce soit un homme en fait.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même c'était prévisible, c'était une évidence.

- Oui mais je sais pas j'arrive pas à te voir souffrir pour lui, pleurer pour lui, stressé pour lui alors qu'il est partit du jour au lendemain et te laissant comme ça, sans même donner de nouvelles, sans même vouloir te parler.

- Il est comme ça Scott je le savais c'est pas inédit non plus. Il a évolué et a changé un peu mais ca reste Derek Hale, le mec qu'on a rencontré dans la forêt. Celui dont je suis amoureux. Point barre y a pas a en parler des heures. Le pire c'est que tu te torture pour ca alors que moi non. C'est paradoxal comme situation. Tu fais exactement comme avec Allison tu me crois faible, que je peux pas faire face tout seul. C'est pas parce que j'ai un peu besoin d'aide de temps en temps que j'ai besoin de toi pour tout et tout le temps. Allison te le disait aussi très souvent, elle était capable de se défendre toute seule, moi aussi j'en suis capable. Jai pas besoin de pouvoirs pour m'en sortir dans la vie, pour m'en sortir en amour. T'es mon ami, mon frère pour délirer, pour s'amuser, pour parler, pour s'entraider mais pas pour vouloir m'éviter la moindre souffrance ou la moindre contrariété. C'est soulant à la fin j'ai l'impression d'être naze. De servir à rien, de ne rien savoir faire.

- Pardon de t'aimer et de faire gaffe à toi.

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais un peu moins c'est bien aussi. Tu voudrais le contrôle sur chaque souffrance, sur chaque mort, sur chaque vie… ça fait peut être de toi un vrai-alpha mais pas un vrai humain et j'ai besoin de ton coté humain aussi parfois. Concernant mon orientation amoureuse ou sexuelle je peux rien te dire de plus. Oui j'aime Derek, oui j'aime faire l'amour avec lui, oui et je vais pas dire non pour te faire plaisir c'est comme ça je suis comme je suis. Jai pas choisis. Il est apparu dans ma vie et puis voilà c'était lui, c'est lui depuis plus de 2 ans et ca va continuer alors si tu ne peux vraiment pas t'y faire il va falloir trouver une solution. Te voir partir avec Lydia à la soirée pyjama ma fait bizarre même si j'avais dit no-souci mais je suis passé par-dessus parce que tu es mon ami, que tu ne m'appartiens pas et Lydia encore moins. Je l'aime toujours Lydia et savoir que tu es plus ou moins avec elle ca me fait étrange mais tu es mon ami avant tout et je passe au dessus de tout.

- Peut être que tu y arrive mieux que moi. Pour que j'y arrive aussi il faudrait peut être que Derek revienne et que votre situation soit plus logique, plus constante et à ce moment là j'aurai peut être le déclic. La j'ai l'impression que tu t'accroche au vide et ca me fais mal pour toi. Je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom en dormant pendant des semaines voire des mois après son départ. Tu te trimballe partout avec ta peluche.

- C'est ma façon de faire le tour c'est tout. C'est ma façon de ne pas flancher et de ne pas continuer à pleurer chaque jour. Considère que c'est mon ancrage cette peluche. C'est débile mais c'est ça. Scott on est frères, on est une famille et maintenant il y a Chrisy dans nos vies. Tu sais que je t'aime Scott mais pas quand tu me fais du mal et ma mère et Derek c'est des sujets qui font très mal et je réagis au quart de tour. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé.

- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser pour tout. Je suis trop excessif dans beaucoup de domaines. Allison, l'amour que j'ai pour ma maman, l'amitié que j'ai pour toi. Et moi aussi je réagis au quart de tour et le fait d'être un loup-garou n'aide surement pas. Tu me pardonnes?

- Bien sûr Scotty, évidement. Je peux jamais t'en vouloir bien longtemps. Tu veux prendre Chrisy?

- Oui passe la moi cette petite puce. Elle est déjà notre médiateur. Elle nous calme déjà tu as vu?

- Et toi tu me pardonne?

- Je crois pas avoir quoi que ce soit à pardonner mais je vais te dire oui si ca te rassure.

* * *

><p><strong>Sérieusement le prénom de la petite à été difficile à trouver, j'ai la chance d'avoir des amies formidables prêtes à m'aider à trouver des idées. <strong>


	60. Maison Stilinski

Le mois de mai avait déjà été entamé, la chaleur commençait doucement à revenir. Le lycée finissait bientôt. Lydia allait partir à la MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) la grande université des sciences et technologie. Scott lui se dirigerait vers une université un peu plus au nord mais toujours en Californie, ce qui ravissait Mélissa. Son fils ne serait qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Isaac aurait pu aller à l'université mais il avait refusé pour rester à Beacon Hills et travailler dans une banque. Cora avait trouvée du travail dans un salon de coiffure ce qui semblait plutôt étonnant en connaissant la jeune fille mais elle avait interdit à ses amis de faire le moindre petit commentaire sur son travail. Elle était revenue du Mexique 2 semaines auparavant.

Tous les copains étaient passés par la maison Stilinski-McCall pour venir admirer la petite Chrisy. Même Chris lui-même était venu.

- Alors c'est quoi son prénom parce que Isaac m'a dit Christy ?

- Chrisy et c'est grâce ou à cause de toi, prends-le comme tu le sens. Dis Scott avec un clin d'œil.

- Moi ? pourquoi ?

- On voulait un prénom qui se rapporte à tout ce qu'on a vécu depuis l'entrée de Scott et Stiles dans le surnaturel. On a beaucoup réfléchi et on s'est dit que nous te connaissions tous, qu'on avait tous eu à un moment donné un rapport avec toi bon ou mauvais alors voilà. Et histoire qu'elle nous fasse aussi penser à Allison.

Chris avait été réellement touché. Cora était aussi passée voir la petite en revenant du Mexique. Elle avait hésité à cause de Stiles mais Isaac avait su la convaincre. Stiles avait eu un léger pincement au cœur en la voyant mais ça n'avait pas duré. Elle était repartie en faisant un sourire à Stiles et lui chuchota un petit : désolé ! Mais bon c'était pas sa faute.

Stiles lui après les vacances d'été et bien il serait encore à Beacon Hills. Il allait rejoindre le poste de police de son père et se lancer là-dedans. Mais plus du côté enquête que réellement sur le terrain.

En attendant il roulait dans sa jeep pour aller rejoindre ses amis à la piscine et il passa devant son ancienne maison comme souvent. Il jeta un œil distrait et pila net en voyant la porte d'entrée ouverte et un camion devant le garage. Quelqu'un enfin semblait s'y installer. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur et poussa un long soupir. Son enfance, son adolescence, tant de délire avec Scott, des moments magiques avec ses parents, sa mère et tous les moments avec Derek, toutes ces images passèrent dans sa tête et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il vit des gens sortirent de la maison, visiblement des déménageurs et il démarra. C'était vraiment un grande part de sa vie qui s'en allait. Il espérait que les nouveaux propriétaires serait une douce famille avec un enfant qui passera autant de moments de bonheur que lui dans cette maison.

Il arriva à la piscine en s'essuyant les yeux. Scott qui attendait sur le parking le rejoint.

- Ça va ?

- C'est rien. Je suis passé devant mon ancienne maison et j'ai vu que du monde emménageait, ça me fait juste drôle. Pensons plus à ça, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc de la piscine et rejoignirent Lydia qui faisait sa déesse en maillot de bain 1 pièce super sexy, Isaac qui tentait de colorer sa peau terriblement blanche et Liam qui semblait dormir.

- Ah ben dites on a failli attendre ! Vous n'êtes jamais à l'heure.

- Je me souviens pas qu'on s'était donné une heure de rendez-vous Lydia. Tu as dit en début d'après-midi, on est en début d'après-midi ma chère.

- Dit le futur enquêteur qui va rester s'encrouter ici.

- Que veux-tu j'ai du mal à me détacher. C'est chez moi ici, je veux juste rester. Vous m'écrirez les gars hein ?

- Les gars ? Lydia se leva et se dandina. Tu appelles encore une fois ce corps de mannequin'' les gars'' je te tue de mes propres mains.

- Pardon mademoiselle. Vous m'écrirez quand même ?

- Je pars pas moi si jamais.

- Oh non zut je vais devoir me taper le clébard à bouclettes.

- Saleté d'humain tu vas voir je vais te jeter dans la piscine. Et Isaac souleva Stiles sans forcer et le jeta à l'eau.

- Tous éclatèrent de rire même Liam qui s'était réveillé.

En fin de journée Stiles et Scott rentrèrent chez eux. S'occupèrent un moment de leur sœur et puis se posèrent devant la télé.

- Tu vas drôlement me manquer Scott quand tu seras partit.

- Je vais revenir souvent. Vous allez me manquer aussi. Je suis déjà bien content de ne pas partir trop loin. Et puis y a internet, le téléphone au pire la poste. Je pars après le mariage de Cora et Isaac ce qui laisse encore un moment.

- Tu crois que papa et Mélissa vont se marier ?

- Je les ai entendus en discuter mais ils n'ont pas l'air convaincus. En fait ils ne voient pas ce que ça leur apporte de plus à leur âge en ayant déjà 3 enfants.

- Ouai et ils n'ont pas torts en fait. Sinon Lydia et toi ça va durer malgré l'éloignement.

- Oh que non. On va profiter d'un peu du temps qu'il nous reste et puis voilà, peut-être un jour si la vie nous fait nous recroiser. Qui sait ? Et toi tu veux pas passer à autre chose ?

- Concernant ?

- Derek.

- Oh tu sais pour le moment j'essaie de pas trop y penser. Je verrai bien. On sera de nouveau ensemble un jour j'en suis persuadé.

- Si tu rencontrais quelqu'un tu le laisserait de côté ?

- Non. Mon cœur est définitivement prit.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va revenir ?

- Un jour oui.

- Mais quand ?

- Mais quand…

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quand. Cora avait soigneusement évité de parler de son frère mais Stiles savait qu'elle l'avait vu au Mexique. Il savait que Deucalion était revenu à Beacon Hills vraisemblablement en même temps que Cora mais il n'en savait pas plus et n'avait pas forcément envie d'en savoir plus pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais avoir quelques soucis pour publier ses prochains jours. Mon ordi portable a décidé de me lâcher hier soir (le salaud) alors je me débrouille comme je peux :-)<strong>

**merci à tous... je suis vraiment étonnée que cette fic plaise. A la base j'avais prévu 2-3 chapitres juste comme ça pour rire un peu et là c'est le 60ème. **


	61. Remise des diplômes

- Papa on va être en retard là. Scott magne-toi ! active la super vitesse.

- Maman, mon pantalon ça va pas du tout là, y a un pli au genou.

- Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant là je m'occupe d'habiller Chrisy, il aurait fallu y penser avant.

- Papa ma cravate ça ne va pas du tout aide-moi là je fais 25 milles nœuds et ça ne marche pas.

Mélissa fit un sourire entendu à John qui partit rejoindre son fils au salon.

- Bon voyons le problème. Le sheriff s'occupa de la cravate de son fils. Mélissa arriva avec la petite Chrisy.

- Hannn comme elle est trop belle dans cette petite robe blanche.

- Arrêtes de bouger Stiles.

- Scott on va devoir y aller là mon chéri.

Scott apparu enfin dans l'escalier.

- J'ai changé de pantalon maman, ça n'allait pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas regardé hier soir. On contrôle ses affaires avant un jour important. Tu pensais bien qu'on n'aurait pas le temps ce matin. Idiot que tu es.

- Aller là on y va. Hop, Mélissa, Scott, Stiles go, go, go !

Mélissa installa sa fille dans son siège auto. Les deux garçons s'assirent à l'arrière de la voiture à côté de la petite en faisant gaffe à leurs habits. Le sheriff s'assit sur le siège passager et Mélissa prit le volant de sa voiture.

- C'est pas triste hein. J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à partir. Vous êtes pas des rapides les garçons.

- Moi j'étais prêt c'est ma cravate qui était pas prête.

Mélissa fit un coup d'œil à John comme pour lui demander si Stiles était sérieux de parler de sa cravate comme d'une tierce personne. Le sheriff son contenta de sourire.

- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité, le soleil, la lune, la vérité, le soleil, la lu…

- Tu fais quoi là Stiles ? demanda le sheriff en se tournant vers son fils.

- C'est un mantra pour me concentrer. Je suis à un cheveu de la crise de panique. Je me recentre sur autre chose.

- Pourquoi ce mantra-là ? demanda Scott qui jouait avec Chrisy.

- Je ne sais pas, un réflexe depuis le Mexique. Et il recommença.

En arrivant devant le lycée, Mélissa soupira. Les garçons partirent à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment, et John prit Chrisy.

- Bizarrement ça soule vite son mantra à ton fils.

- Ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul à le penser. Fin de lycée tu te rends compte ? Nos fils sont grands.

- On sera sur ce même parking dans 18 ans et on se dira pareil pour Chrisy tu réalises ?

- Je ne veux même pas penser à ça. Ces 2 grands idiots auront 36 ans. Largement l'âge d'être pères.

- Oh bah j'espère bien. Au moins 1 des deux en espérant même les deux. On y va ?

John prit la main de Mélissa en serrant sa fille contre lui.

La cérémonie fut simple mais très bien organisée. Le sheriff ne put s'empêcher de se lever quand ce fut le tour de Stiles.

- C'est mon fils ! dit-il fièrement le poing levé

Stiles remarqua qu'il avait déjà vu cette scène là et ça le fit sourire. Il remarqua Cora dans la salle et pensa à Derek. Les mots du loup lui revinrent en mémoire : '' On va faire un deal. Si je reviens avant ta remise des diplômes dans un an on reparlera de tout ça voir ou on en est sinon il va falloir que tu m'oublie parce que je ne reviendrai pas''. Au final il était partit en ne promettant rien mais depuis quelques jours Stiles ne cessait de penser à cette phrase. Et si Derek ne revenait vraiment jamais. Le bal de promo était dans une semaine et Stiles avait été convaincu de pouvoir y aller avec Derek mais plus ça arrivait moins il était convaincu et n'avait de ce fait pas du tout envie d'y aller.

* * *

><p>3 jours plus tôt.<p>

- Ben alors Derek c'est ici que tu te caches ?

- Cora tu vas pas venir me voir tous les jours.

- C'est la remise des diplômes dans 3 jours, il serait peut-être temps de te montrer. Isaac et moi on va pas encore se retenir bien longtemps de lui dire que tu es ici. Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on est revenus.

- Je sais mais je voulais être totalement installé avant d'aller le voir et je t'avoue que j'appréhende sa réaction. Je connais Stiles ça peut être extrême.

- Il va te sauter dessus ou te frapper tu as le choix.

- Ou carrément se barrer et me dire d'aller me faire voir.

- On parle de Stiles là Derek. Ça fait 1 an qu'il t'attend. Essaye de venir à la cérémonie.

* * *

><p>Assise sur son siège au milieu d'une rangée Cora sortit son portable. Elle envoya un message à son frère : ''Tu aurais quand même pu être là, au moins pour soutenir''. Elle reçue une réponse : '' Qui te dis que je ne suis pas là ?'' et son visage s'illumina comme il l'avait rarement été.<p>

Scott et ses amis sortirent de la salle les deniers. Mélissa et John vinrent vers eux en les félicitant. Bises à Lydia, bises à Kira, bises et poignée de main à Isaac et câlins à leurs garçons. Lydia rejoint ses parents plus loin et Isaac et cora restèrent un peu en arrière.

- On y est arrivé. On est libre, on est adultes. Maman serait fière de moi.

- Oui, oui Stiles mais tu seras quand même toujours sous notre toit. Et ta maman est fière de toi fils.

- Tu as vu papa que les acheteurs se sont installés dans notre ancienne maison.

- J'en ai entendu parler oui. Un homme seul.

- Oh dommage, pas d'enfant qui prendra ma chambre.

- Peut-être un jour qui sait, je crois que c'est un jeune.

En passant les portes pour revenir au parking, Stiles eu un sentiment étrange comme si il sentait qu'on l'observait. Il se retourna légèrement sur sa gauche et bloqua sa respiration totalement figé.

Un murmure sortit malgré lui de ses lèvres :

- Derek !

Mélissa, Scott et John regardèrent eux aussi et le virent.

Derek se tenait là devant sa camaro, vêtu d'un jeans foncé et d'un pull blanc à longues manches. Il était encore plus beau qu'il y a un an. Stiles voulait réagir mais ni son corps, ni son esprit ne semblait vouloir prendre une décision. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il hésita entre courir vers Derek ou courir dans la voiture. Il finit par se décider, laissa tomber l'enveloppe qu'il tenait et se précipita dans les bras du loup qui le réceptionna sans peine. Ils se regardèrent 1 seconde et s'embrassèrent. Tous les élèves, leurs parents et les profs présents sur le parking les regardèrent, certains en riant' d'autres en commentant avec un air choqué. Puis Stiles ouvrit les yeux, rompit le baiser et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Derek pour lui coller un pain. Le lycan chancelât légèrement sous la surprise.

- Tu le sais que tu es un connard hein, t'en est conscient au moins ? tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu serais là aujourd'hui. Grand imbécile ! Et Stiles se remit dans les bras de son amour.

- Mais putain, t'as de la chance que je t'aime à ce point !

Derek sourit en enlaçant son amour.


	62. Manque

Le sheriff se permit de déranger les deux amants pour serrer la main de Derek.

- Bonjour sheriff Stilinski.

- Bonjour Derek. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- à qui il est ce petit bébé ?

- C'est notre petite sœur à Scott et moi. Tu as vu elle est trop belle. Elle s'appelle Chrisy et comme tu vois mon papa et Mélissa n'ont pas perdu de temps. Elle est née le 24 mars. Je te raconterai. Mais au fait tu es revenu quand ? Tu vis ou ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la maison ? Tu as vu la remise des diplômes ? Tu viens au restaurant avec nous ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué terriblement, je suis super content que tu sois de retour. Tu as trouvé ta maman, je pourrai la rencontrer ? Et Deucalion alors c'est ton père ? Lui je sais qu'il est revenu, Cora l'a dit dans une conversation avec Isaac. Qui savait que tu étais là ? Faut que tu me raconte tout, tout, tout et que…

- Stiles ! Calme-toi. Pose pas autant de questions si vite je ne peux pas suivre. Déjà, oui j'étais à la remise des diplômes je t'ai vu sur la scène. J'étais censé te voir arriver et te faire la surprise à ce moment-là mais comme vous étiez en retard j'ai été obligé d'entrer dans la salle. Ensuite oui je viens au restaurant. Ton père savait que je serais là ce matin, on avait prévu.

- Je peux venir en voiture avec toi ?

- Si ça ne dérange pas ton père oui.

- Papa je…

- Vas-y ! On se retrouve au restaurant. Et ne trainer pas trop hein.

Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père et prit place sur le siège passager de la camaro. Il respira à fond l'odeur de Derek emprisonnée dans l'habitacle. Comme ça lui avait manqué. Derek s'assit au volant et voulu démarrer.

- Attends on n'est pas pressé. Je voudrais être 5 minutes seul avec toi. Ça fait presque 1 an qu'on ne s'est pas vus, pas parlé. Au fait merci pour la carte pour mes 18 ans.

- C'était juste pour te prouver que je n'avais pas oublié. J'ai pas osé écrire ''je t'aime'' j'avais peur que ça te fasse du mal. J'ai l'impression que tu as muri. Tu deviens un homme.

- Je te plais toujours ?

- Encore plus oui. Cet après-midi j'aurai quelques surprises pour toi. Je t'ai ramené des trucs mais je voulais pas les prendre avec.

- Tu vis ou ?

- On en parle plus tard tu es d'accords.

- Tu es revenu quand ?

- En même temps que Cora, que ma mère et que Deucalion, enfin mon père quoi. Je t'expliquerai tout ça.

- Super Deucalion comme beau-père je pouvais pas rêver mieux.

- D'ailleurs il faudra que je te présente à eux. Ma mère est impatiente.

- Ah au fait j'ai changé de prénom.

- Comment ça ?

- Maintenant je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, officiellement. J'ai gardé Genim comme deuxième prénom en souvenir de ma mère.

Derek regarda le jeune homme en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je t'aime.

Derek se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune qui lui avait tellement manqué.

- On y va ? Ils vont nous attendre.

Stiles hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Derek démarra.

Le sheriff et Mélissa virent Stiles et Derek entrer dans le restaurant en se tenant la main.

- J'ai souvent vu Stiles heureux mais jamais comme aujourd'hui. Tu as bien caché tout ça même moi je ne savais pas qu'il serait là Derek.

- C'est lui qui m'a appelé et qui m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

Stiles s'assit à côté de Scott qui lui sourit en le voyant sourire. Derek avant de s'asseoir serra la main de Scott avec un ''félicitation'', fit la bise à Mélissa avec aussi un ''félicitation'' et enfin fit un coucou à la petite Chrisy qui babillait dans un transat posé par terre.

Le repas fût sympa. Rires, anecdotes, super ambiance. Au moment de remonter dans les voitures Stiles monta automatiquement dans celle de Derek.

- Et où tu crois aller comme ça toi ?

- Ben quoi, tu avais pas parlé de cadeaux ?

- Tu perds pas le nord toi. Bon de toute façon je voulais te montrer mon nouveau chez moi. Ça va te plaire.

- On peut faire un détour par chez moi ? J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. J'avais acheté des cadeaux pour ton anniversaire et noël.

- Tu connais ma date d'anniversaire ?

- Je suis le fils du sheriff Derek.

- Alors c'est quand ?

- Le 7 novembre.

- Ah ouai donc tu le sais vraiment quoi.

- ça t'embête que je sache ?

- Non.

Après être passé par la maison Stilinski-McCall Derek demanda à Stiles de fermés les yeux. Il conduisit dans quelques rues et puis s'arrêta.

- Bouge pas je viens te prendre !

Stiles attendit. Derek ouvrit la portière et lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la maison, la porte refermée il dit à Stiles d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais euh… Je reconnais ici c'est… mon ancienne maison. C'est toi qui…Demanda le jeune plein d'émotion.

- L'ai achetée oui. C'est désormais la maison Hale.

- Tu as organisé comment ?

- Viens visiter.

Derek entraina Stiles avec lui. La cuisine n'avait pas changée juste une nouvelle table. Le salon était devenu salle à manger. La chambre du sheriff le salon et Derek avait enlevé la porte. À l'étage la salle de bain n'avait pas changé non plus et la chambre de l'ado était désormais la chambre à coucher avec un grand lit et une armoire avec des miroirs. Et au fond du couloir vers la fenêtre Derek avait installé un bureau avec un ordinateur posé dessus.

- Tu te mets à la technologie ?

- Non c'est pour toi quand tu viendras ici. C'est mon premier cadeau. Tu en penses quoi ?

- De l'ordinateur ?

- Mais non la maison.

- Trop classe, ça me plait beaucoup. Ça me fait drôle mais je suis content. Ça me faisait mal de penser que je ne verrai plus ma maison. C'est trop cool je pourrai continuer d'y habiter.

- Heu… tu vas pas vivre ici avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Pas pour le moment. Faut déjà qu'on reprenne gentiment notre relation là où on l'avait laissé en attente et après on verra.

- Maaaaaiiiiisss moi je veux vivre avec toi, me marier avec toi et avoir des enfants qui vont courir partout dans la maison.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grand d'un air horrifié mais Stiles ne le vit pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Peu de surprises dans ce chapitre. vous étiez beaucoup à avoir deviné que Derek avait acheté l'ancienne maison du sheriff. <strong>

**Toujours pas d'ordi pour moi. c'est donc long et chiant d'écrire.. je fais mon max.. j'ai pleins d'idée mais du mal à les écrire et à les poster.**

**vous m'en voudrez pas trop**


	63. Cadeaux

Quand Stiles se tourna vers Derek il vit que le loup avait totalement beugué.

- Derek ?

- Tu… tu as …dis….

- Oh… c'est les mots mariage et enfants qui t'ont fait flipper ?

Le loup recula dans la chambre et se posa sur son lit. Stiles le regarda quand il vit sur l'oreiller un petit renard en peluche.

- Oh Stilinou est revenu aussi. Tu lui as fait voir du pays ?

Derek cligna des yeux. Des fois il détestait cette façon que Stiles avait de sauter brusquement d'un sujet à un autre.

- Il a fait comme toi, il a changé de prénom.

L'ado fit une tête de 6 pieds de long.

- Je l'ai appelé Miguel. Désolé mais quand Deucalion m'a demandé si je le cite ''cet affreux renard déplaisant avait un nom ?'' J'ai pas trouvé très adulte de répondre Stilinou. Et puis Stilinou ça représente rien pour moi. Et juste pour revenir au sujet qui…

- Ah ça…j'ai pas réalisé ce que j'ai dis. N'en tiens pas compte, c'était… je sais même pas en faite pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Tu vas me quitter ?

- Non. Je peux savoir d'où tu penses ça ?

- Je sais pas… j'ai pas changé en 1 an.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer Stiles. Je ne veux pas que tu change. Tu es très bien comme tu es et je me fais gentiment à ton hyperactivité même si des fois j'ai du mal à te suivre et que tu me fatigue. Sérieusement mariage et enfants on ne va peut être pas en parler tout de suite. Déjà moi les enfants je suis pas convaincu d'en vouloir un jour.

- Moi non plus en fait. J'adore Chrisy, elle est adorable mais c'est quand même un sacré boulot. Et alors mes cadeaux ?

Derek sourit et voyant le visage malicieux de Stiles.

- Reste-là je reviens.

Stiles s'installa sur le lit en se couchant et en regardant le plafond qu'il avait passé plus de 17 ans à regarder. Derek revint avec 3 paquets et 1 cornet en papier. Il les déposa sur le lit. Stiles releva le buste.

- Tout ça c'est pour moi ?

- Non c'est pour Lydia mais je me disais que c'est mieux si tu lui donne toi.

Stiles plissa les yeux, Derek ignora la tête de son petit ami et lui tendit le cornet en papier. Stiles regarda dedans et en sortit une petite boîte en carton.

- Rassure-moi tu me demande pas en mariage ?

- Mais non que t'es bête ouvre tu verras.

En riant Stiles ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit une clé, la clé de la maison de Derek.

- Sérieux ? C'est pour venir ici quand je veux, comme je veux.

Le loup se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- J'ouvre lequel maintenant ?

- Celui que tu veux.

Stiles hésitait comme un gosse devant les 3 cadeaux tous plus ou moins de la même taille et tous emballés avec le même papier. Il finit par se décider par lequel commencer. Il l'ouvrit. Le paquet contenait une console de jeux. Stiles se jeta sur le loup serra ses bras sur son torse et ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour se plaquer contre son dos

- Comme ça tu auras aussi de quoi jouer ici.

- Elle est mieux que celle que j'ai à la maison, je serai presque tenter de prendre celle-ci à la maison et de mettre la mienne ici.

- Elle est à toi tu fais comme tu le sens.

Stiles toujours collé au dos de Derek mit son nez contre la nuque du lycan et le frotta doucement contre la peau chaude. Le loup frissonna en penchant la tête en avant.

- Arrête ça et ouvre tes cadeaux avant de me rendre dingue.

Mais Stiles n'arrêta pas et entreprit de déposer des baiser léger dans la nuque de Derek, ses mains s'agrippant au devant du pull blanc que Derek portait. Il remonta doucement sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille du loup qui ne put retenir un gémissement quand Stiles lui mordilla le lobe. Les yeux fermés le loup prit un des cadeaux et le tendit à Stiles par-dessus son épaule. L'ado lâcha prise et se concentra se le paquet bleu. Parfois le manque de constance dans la concentration du jeune homme aidait bien. Stiles avait déjà un blouson des Mets dans les mains. Derek était content de l'effet que faisait son cadeau. En même temps il ne pouvait pas se louper avec un cadeau représentant l'équipe de baseball dont l'ado était totalement fan. Stiles voulu une nouvelle fois enserrer Derek mais ce dernier se releva d'un bond, l'ado poussa un petit cri indigné mais se concentra sur le dernier cadeau. Il sautera sur son copain plus tard. Le troisième cadeau était un puzzle représentant l'Argentine que Derek avait acheté là-bas. Il n'était pas sûr que Stiles puisse vraiment se concentrer sur un puzzle mais il allait l'aider.

- Bon tu reviens sur le lit que je puisse te remercier ou bien ?

Le loup secoua la tête et resta debout les mains dans les poches.

- Sérieusement tu me fais quoi là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es gêné ?

Derek soupira, ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit en regardant le sol. Stiles ravala la phrase sarcastique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et se leva. Il se dirigea vers Derek et posa une main sur son bras, ce qui fit frissonner le loup et le fit relever la tête.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non c'est juste… pas sur le lit.

- Quoi ?

- Oublie c'est rien. Derek sortit les mains de ses poches et enlaça Stiles doucement.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué et j'aimerai juste reprendre doucement sans qu'on se saute dessus dès le début c'est tout et… oui je suis un peu gêné comme si c'était la première fois que tu était avec moi.

- Wow tu l'as abandonné ou mon Sourwolf ?

Tout à coup Stiles se dégagea des bras de son loup, se retourna vers le lit et tendit un cadeau à Derek.

- C'était pour noël ça.

Derek septique ouvrit prudemment le paquet. Il soupira en secouant la tête les lèvres pincées.

- Je vais te bouffer. Tu n'espère pas que je le porte quand même ?

- Il te plait pas ?

- Tu te fiche de moi là sérieusement. Derek déplia un t-shirt bleu ciel avec une inscription noir dessus au milieu. Sourwolf était écrit en grand avec un simley qui faisait la tête. Stiles éclata de rire.

- Tu es incorrigible. Je te déteste !

Stiles revint vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Mais non tu m'aime, je le sais.

Un souvenir de Paige passa rapidement dans la tête de Derek qui soupira encore. Il embrassa Stiles sur les lèvres.

- Oui je t'aime mais je ne porterai jamais ce t-shirt. Je vais l'accrocher au mur par contre.

- En même temps je savais que tu ne le porterais pas. Tiens ton cadeau d'anniversaire va nettement plus te plaire.

Derek restait méfiant mais Stiles avait eu raison le cadeau pour son anniversaire lui plût fortement. Ce gosse n'avait pas finit de l'étonner.

* * *

><p><strong>bon alors je n'ai plus mon ordi définitivement la batterie est morte. J'espère que je pourrai quand même récupérer mes dossiers. Bref petit TLMSF<strong>

**pour l'écriture j'ai désormais un mini laptop avec Word c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de l'écriture reprend avec un meilleur rythme. :-)**

**chapitre tout gnan gnan et dégoulinant d'amour mais ça fait du bien à mon moral**


	64. Beaux-parents

Derek attendait dans la camaro que Stiles sorte enfin de la maison. L'ado passa le perron avec ses cadeaux dans les mains, les déposa dans le coffre et courut jusqu'à la maison pour fermer la porte d'entrée à clé puis arriva comme une bombe dans la voiture et faillit s'étaler sur le loup qui soupira.

- Il faut qu'on s'arrête à la pharmacie.

- Tu es malade ?

- Oui depuis ma naissance.

- …

- Détend-toi je parle de mon hyperactivité. J'ai juste besoin d'Adderall. Je vais rencontrer tes parents et ça me stresse et quand je suis stressé je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et je fais tout foirer.

- On peux aller un autre jour si tu veux, c'est pas forcé que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je peux te déposer chez toi et m'y rendre tout seul car j'avais promis que je passais.

- Je préfère venir avec toi comme ça c'est fait. Sinon ça va m'angoisser.

Derek démarra, s'arrêta devant la pharmacie, attendit 6 minutes, puis conduisit en direction du centre ville et finalement se parqua devant un grand immeuble. Il sortit de la voiture et Stiles le suivit en avalant 2 cachets.

- Je ne connais pas ton traitement mais je pense que tu as une posologie à respecter non ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi j'ai déjà mon père pour se genre de remontrances. Je connais ma maladie et je sais ce que j'ai besoin et ce à quoi j'ai droit. Bon c'est à quel étage?

- 10ème.

- Y a un ascenseur ?

- Evidement.

- Parfait, bon tu viens ?

Stiles se tenait déjà la porte d'entrée. Derek pénétra dans le bâtiment et l'ado le suivit. Dans l'ascenseur il murmura sans s'en rendre compté :

- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité, le soleil, la lune, la véri… Quoi ?

- J'ai déjà entendu ce mantra quelque part non ?

- Ouai le Mexique. Depuis que je suis revenu c'est un réflexe.

- Je pensais plutôt à Deaton mais ouai le Mexique aussi en fait. Ça va aller Deucalion te connait déjà et ma mère va t'adorer.

Stiles sortit le premier de l'ascenseur et voulu aller sonner à la porte mais Derek le retint et le plaqua doucement contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Une porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après les faisant sursauter les deux.

- Il me semblait bien avoir repéré une odeur connue.

- Deucalion c'est Derek qui est là ?

Une femme apparue derrière l'ex démon-loup. Il était en effet évident que Derek ressemblait à sa maman. Talia bouscula son compagnon pour venir tendre sa main à Stiles.

- Le fils Stilinski. Bonjour.

Stiles se demandait d'où Talia le connaissait. Il serra la main tendue.

- Bonjour Madame Hale.

- Venez entrez vous deux j'ai fais du thé de reichi violet.

- ça sent mauvais ce truc. Fit remarquer Derek

- Mais parfois ça sauve des vies. Rétorqua naturellement Talia d'un ton doux.

Derek laissa passer Stiles devant lui et ils suivirent Talia et Deucalion dans l'appartement. Des tableaux de maîtres partout sur les murs et des sculptures sur tous les meubles. C'est exactement comme ça que Stiles avait imaginé le lieu ou vivait Deucalion. Au salon les jeunes prirent place sur un canapé en cuir vert que Stiles trouvait super moche, Talia lui proposa une tasse de thé qu'il accepta et elle en proposa une à son fils qui tira la langue. Stiles se demandait si il avait bien vu ou si il devenait fou. Les parents de Derek étaient assis dans des fauteuils en face de lui et il ne savait pas ou poser ses yeux. Il contempla le fond de sa tasse. C'est vrai que ce truc sentait vraiment pas bon, fallait espérer que le goût était meilleur que l'odeur.

- Alors Derek tu nous présente ton ami ? Demanda Deucalion.

- Oui heu… enfin Deucalion toi tu l'a déjà rencontré mais bref… je vous présente Stiles Stilinski. Et Stiles je te présente ma mère Talia et Deucalion, enfin mon père.

- Bonjour ! Stiles tenta de sourire mais il était trop nerveux. Ça faisait quand même 3 loups-garous avec lui dont 2 alphas dont un avait voulu le tuer lui et ses amis.

- Tu as des airs de ta maman.

- Vous connaissez ma maman ? Enfin connaissiez plutôt.

- Oui je faisais des visites à l'hôpital il y a quelques années et j'y avais rencontré ta maman et toi aussi. Tu étais souvent là avec elle en fin de journée. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi car ta mémoire n'a surement pas voulu garder ses mauvais moments. Je suis même une fois venue avec Derek.

Les 2 garçons fixèrent Talia en clignant des yeux. La femme eue un petit sourire, contente de son petit effet.

- Tu ne te souviens pas Derek ?

Le loup hocha la tête.

- Moi je m'en souviens. En même temps c'était juste après la mort de Paige tu étais dans ton monde, mais je n'avais pas voulu te laisser seul à la maison alors j'avais insisté pour que tu viennes. Je me souviens que vous avez prononcé une phrase chacun. Stiles, ta maman t'avait appelé Genim et tu lui avais dit de ne pas t'appelé comme ça devant d'autres gens et Derek toi tu as dis en partant ''c'est pas important'' mais j'ai jamais su pourquoi. Peu importe en fait, du coup c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?

- Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines c'était Genim mais j'ai changé. Officiellement c'est Stiles Genim Stilinski maintenant.

- Tu viens de finir le lycée alors ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire en septembre ?

- Oui début août je vais travailler avec mon père qui est le sheriff. Je veux devenir enquêteur.

- Et toi Derek tu compte faire quelque chose ? Demanda Deucalion avec une note de défi dans la voix.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite trop occupé à renifler un biscuit avec méfiance.

- Je ne sais trop encore mais je vais y réfléchir.

Stiles trouvait que Derek se comportait un peu comme un enfant en présence de ses parents. Le tirage de langue, le reniflage de biscuit et cette réponse donnée presque sur un ton désolé. Vraiment Derek n'avait visiblement pas fini de le surprendre. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tout aussi sympathiquement. Talia ne reparla plus de la maman de Stiles ce qui fût un soulagement pour l'adolescent. Il avait fortement envie de lui demander pourquoi elle avait disparue si longtemps et pourquoi elle avait une main gantée mais il réussit à se retenir. Ce n'était pas un bon moyen de se faire bien voir de ses beaux-parents. Putain il réalisa à ce moment-là que c'était ses beaux-parents, vraiment, et ça lui fit un peu peur quand même.


	65. Parfois la nuit

Derek était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Stiles, content de revoir ses parents. L'ado avait déjà dormit quelques fois chez lui pourtant en se réveillant il se retrouva seul cette nuit-là alors qu'il n'était pas censé l'être. Il descendit et trouva Stiles devant le frigo ouvert.

- Tu fais quoi avec ce frigo ?

Stiles se retourna en lâchant un cri de terreur. Il s'assit par terre la main sur le cœur

- Fichu loup-garou t'as failli me tuer.

Derek s'avança vers lui.

- ça va ?

- Non j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque idiot. Et j'avais faim. Evidement tu n'as que des choses qu'on doit préparer en vrai repas. C'est déprimant, pas de chips, de pop-corn ou de bonbons. Rien à grignoter la nuit et moi parfois la nuit j'aime bien grignoter et ne pas passer à un cheveu de décéder sur le carrelage.

- Tu veux aller au fast-food ?

- Sérieux ? Il est 2 heures du matin là quand même.

- Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Stiles se leva et prit sa veste dans l'entrée.

- J'ai une faim de loup !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et grogna pour la forme. Il prit son blouson, la clé de la camaro et ils sortirent dans la nuit.

- Parfois j'aime bien conduire dans la nuit.

Stiles se demandait pourquoi le loup lui confiait ça.

- C'est un truc de loup ça d'aimer la nuit ?

- Tu aimes par sortir la nuit ? Il n'y a rien que tu aime bien faire la nuit.

- Tu veux dire à part dormir, me faire du bien et me torturer l'esprit, non.

- Ne me raconte pas ta vie intime merci.

- Tu la partage ma vie intime.

- Justement je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Ça me va très bien si tu restes évasif. Bon vas-y, vas prendre à manger je t'attends là.

Stiles sortit de la voiture. Derek ouvrit sa portière et le héla :

- Prend-moi un truc sucré, n'importe quoi mais pas à la pomme.

Stiles fit un signe avec son pouce en entrant dans le fast-food. Derek attendit en fredonnant et en tapotant ses doigts sur le volant. Il aimait vraiment cette voiture.

Stiles revint vite, il se réfugia dans la voiture et lui tendit un pot de glace.

- J'aurai dû préciser un truc vite mangé que je puisse conduire.

Stiles parut déçu.

- Merci.

Ils mangèrent en silence.

- En fait il y a un truc que j'aime bien faire la nuit. J'aime bien parfois me pencher à la fenêtre et écouter les bruits de la nuit. Et j'aime bien manger aussi la nuit, enfin j'aime manger tout le temps. J'aime bien aussi faire l'amour la nuit quand tout est calme, bon j'aime aussi à d'autres moments faire ça et ça fait un an tout pile que j'ai plus fait l'amour ni la nuit ni le jour, des fois quand je dors pas je suis sur internet la nuit à chercher des trucs, tout et n'importe quoi et parfois, souvent, tout le temps en fait je pense à toi. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai pensé à toi cette année. Je peux même pas compter. Tu as pensé à moi toi ? Tu vas me dire oui je sais et je te croirai sur paroles mais réellement je me demande si tu as vraiment pensé à moi, ce que tu t'es réellement dit, ce qui t'a rendu triste ou heureux. Tu n'étais pas là pour me le dire alors j'ai imaginé beaucoup de chose certaines surement à tort. Je me suis demandé si tu allais me tromper, si tu avais quand même envie de moi là ou tu étais et comment tu y faisais face. Maintenant que tu es revenu mes nuits me servent enfin a vraiment dormir. Sérieux tu te masturbe toi la nuit ?

- à quel moment tu as dévié sur cette question existentielle ?

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, je me suis souvent posé la question même quand on n'était pas ensemble. Je me disais que tu devais te taper des tas de nanas toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres, puis Erika était dans ta meute je me suis dit que tu couchais avec elle et après ben y a eu Mme Blake et Braeden alors là c'était évident. Avec ton physique et ta voiture c'est facile de faire tomber les filles, même moi j'ai craqué et je dois dire que…

- Stiles arrêtes ! Tu te disperse là. À trois heures du matin ca me donne envie de m'enterrer vivant. Pose les questions sans te lancer dans des monologues impossibles à suivre.

- Bon tu te masturbe des fois ?

Derek ferma les yeux. Il secoua la tête de dépit puis finit par rire.

- C'est vraiment important que tu le saches ?

- Oui parce que ça fait longtemps que j'y pense.

- Je vais te répondre. Avant de te rencontrer ça ne m'étais plus arrivé depuis mes 17 ans. Ça te va ?

- Sérieux ? Et après tu le faisais à cause de moi. Wow.

- T'as d'autres questions aussi…

- Tu le faisais la nuit dans ton lit ?

- ça te perturbe apparemment ce sujet. Non pas dans mon lit, jamais.

- Ou ?

- Tu ne vas pas abandonner hein ? Misère et je sais que te menacer ne servira à rien. Dans ma douche d'accords, que dans ma douche et ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien je me sens juste bien sous ma douche et seul et tranquille et en confiance et détendu. On peut passer à autre chose là parce que sérieusement je suis à 2 doigts de t'abandonner sur ce parking.

- Tu m'abandonnerais vraiment ? Remarque la fois ou on devait aller voir l'appartement tu m'avais vraiment abandonné.

- Tu m'avais énervé.

- Là aussi je t'énerve ?

- Oui et tu me fatigue aussi. On va rentrer se coucher. J'hésite même à te déposer chez toi.

- C'est toi qui vois.

Derek ne déposa pas Stiles chez lui parce que finalement il s'était endormi dans la voiture. Il l'avait juste porté doucement dans son lit et l'avait laissé là, totalement habillé et s'était installé dans le couloir devant l'ordinateur. Il voulait chercher quelque chose. Il y mit toute son énergie et finalement Stiles le trouva endormit, la tête posée sur le clavier, en se levant quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Stiles fidèle à lui-même et un Derek un peu plus fidèle à lui-même... <strong>

**Je prépare un petit en clin d'oeil à quelqu'un pour dans 2 ou 3 chapitres, je verrai ou je glisserai ça.**

**merci d'être encore là et encore plus nombreux. franchement j'y crois à peine. **

**Moi Parfois la nuit ben j'aime bien écrire et aller voir mes enfants dormir...**

**( Scott va revenir dans quelques chapitres et je sais déjà qu'il aura des surprises.) Et bientôt ce sera le mariage D'Isaac et de Cora. j'ai hâte de l'écrire celui là. soit ce sera un plus long chapitre soit il sera en 2 parties**


	66. TDA-H

Stiles alla doucement à pas de… ben ouai à pas de loup quoi vers Derek et le secoua légèrement.

- Pssst Sourwolf !

- Laisse-moi dormir.

- Tu as un clavier imprimé sur la joue et tu es assis au cas où.

- Je sais. C'est ta faute.

- Ma faute ?

- Allume l'écran.

Stiles s'assit sur les genoux de Derek qui grogna doucement et ralluma l'écran qui s'était mit en veille.

- Tu es décevant Derek, je pensais tomber sur du porno au moins.

- Je ne regarde pas de porno Stiles.

- Tu veux pas aller dans ton lit non ?

Derek enroula ses bras autour du ventre de Stiles et posa sa tête contre son dos.

- Je suis plutôt bien là.

- Tu veux que je regarde ce que ça donne tes recherches ?

Le loup hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

- Je suis nul.

- ''Une personne qui souffre de troubles du déficit de l'attention (TDA ou TDA/H) est difficile à aimer. Vous ne savez jamais trop quoi dire ou quoi faire, de peur de déclencher une véritable explosion d'émotion. L'amour véritable est quelque chose d'inconditionnel, pourtant le TDA présente des situations qui ont tendance à tester les limites de notre amour. Le TDA teste les limites de tous les types de relations. C'est pourquoi le mieux est encore de comprendre ces personnes afin de pouvoir avoir la relation la plus saine possible. Cela vous demandera d'être plus patient, tolérant, de faire preuve de compassion et d'amour''. C'est ça que tu cherchais ?

- Moui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es comme ça non ? Je voulais juste savoir… à quoi m'attendre. Merci pour la lecture. Ouvre le document j'ai noté des trucs, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Stiles ouvrit le document. Derek avait tapé 6 pages de texte.

- Tu as écrit tout ça ?

- Non pas vraiment. J'ai copié le texte et juste écris ce qui te concernait dessous.

Stiles lut les 6 pages dans sa tête.

- C'est très bien vraiment. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Pour apprendre à te canaliser et évité de m'énerver bêtement sur toi.

- Là tout de suite j'en envie de fondre carrément. En fait t'es trop mignon.

Derek releva la tête.

- Mignon ?

- Carrément mignon. Dit Stiles en souriant.

- Je t'interdis de me considérer comme mignon. C'est ridicule.

- Tu mens je sens que ça te plait bien que je te pense mignon.

- Tu te trompes là. Tu me connais mal.

- Mais bien sûr, laisse-moi rire. Je ne connais pas mon Sourwolf !

- Maintenant je suis à toi ?

- Mignon et à moi.

Stiles se leva et descendis l'escalier.

- J'ai faim et toi, vas te coucher.

Derek ne se fit pas prier. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures après il descendit directement à la cuisine. Il vit Stiles qui préparait des gâteaux.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Stiles se retourna vivement et en fit tomber quelques cupcakes.

- La vache, préviens quand tu fais ça. Je fais des cupcakes. Je m'ennuyais.

- Tu as trouvé de quoi faire des cupcakes chez moi ?

- Non je suis allé acheter.

- à pieds ?

- Non avec ta voiture.

Les yeux de Derek virèrent au bleu d'un seul coup.

- C'est une blague, je suis allé à pieds Derek. J'aurais jamais pris ta voiture sans te le demander.

Derek prit place sur une chaise et reprit une respiration normale.

- Je peux goûter ?

Stiles posa un gâteau devant le loup qui le prit et le sentit.

- Tu fais toujours ça ?

- ça quoi ?

- Sentir les choses que tu vas manges. Déjà l'autre jour chez ta maman tu as fait ça avec un biscuit.

- C'est un réflexe je m'en rends pas compte. Trop bon tes gâteaux, tu vas me tuer avec ça.

- Je vais t'en laisser quelques uns, les autres je les prends chez moi.

- Tu pars ?

- Tout à l'heure oui. Tu veux venir dîner ?

- Je sais pas. Demande déjà à Mélissa et à ton père.

- On pourrait faire une soirée avec Scott une fois.

- Tu te rends compte que Scott et moi on s'entend pas vraiment ?

- Je sais mais c'est pas en ne vous côtoyant jamais que ça va s'améliorer. C'est mon frère.

- Demande déjà en rentrant et tu me redis.

- Hey j'y pense je t'ai jamais vu en loup.

- Au Mexique ?

- Non j'étais dans la Iglesia avec Scott parce que l'autre imbécile de Braeden ne voulait pas me laisser la place pour venir près de toi.

- Tu serais venu ?

- Bien sûr. J'ai hésité c'est vrai mais si Braeden n'avait pas été là je serais venu vers toi. Scott n'avait pas besoin de moi. Et au fait il s'est passé quoi avec Braeden ?

- Rien. Elle est partie parce que je ne me suis jamais considéré comme étant en couple avec elle. Et toi avec Malia ?

- Partie aussi pour aller à la recherche de sa mère mais bon on était plus ensemble. On n'était pas du tout assortis. Elle m'aimait bien c'est tout mais j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui d'un certain Derek Hale mais je pense pas que tu connais.

- C'est qui celui-là ?

- Oh attends si je t'en parle tu vas craquer. Cheveux noirs, il laisse volontairement un peu de barbe sur son visage, yeux verts, grand, musclé, sexy, une superbe voiture et il paraît qu'il a racheter la maison de son petit ami pour lui faire plaisir. Un type bien. Très romantique, très étonnant, un peu taciturne et pas hyper causant mais ça fait son charme et oh le détail important c'est un loup-garou.

- Les loups-garous n'existent pas voyons, c'est dans les contes pour enfants.

- Tu sais que j'ai gardé mon costume de chaperon rouge et du coup je me disais, le super fantasme. Nous dans la forêt, moi en chaperon, toi en loup avec tes poils noirs et tes jolis yeux bleus et tu réapparais nu devant moi pour faire de moi ta proie.

Derek regardait Stiles la bouche ouverte. Stiles fit un grand sourire et lança :

- Bon j'y vais, bonne journée. On se voit ce soir et tu n'oublie pas le bal de promo demain. Je t'aime.

Et pof quand Derek reprit conscience plus de Stiles. Il soupira, prit un gâteau et remonta pour aller se doucher et s'habiller.


	67. Le bal de Derek

- J'ai l'air d'un idiot.

- Arrête de râler Derek. Tu es très bien.

- Honnêtement Cora si j'ose donné mon avis je suis pas convaincu par le costard.

- Tu n'as absolument aucun goût Isaac et cet idiot non plus. Cora pointa du doigt son frère qui lui répondit en grognant.

- Je peux pas juste mettre ce que j'avais à la remise des diplômes ? Franchement le costard c'est pas mon truc et ça me va pas.

- Et à mon mariage tu vas mettre quoi hein, un training ? C'est un bal de promo pas une sortie au cinéma.

- Pas besoin d'être désagréable non plus.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans un fracas, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans l'escalier et Stiles débarqua dans la chambre tout essoufflé.

- Hey Sourwolf tu as…

Stiles se tut le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il remarqua Cora et Isaac, leva la main en signe de salut et s'assit par terre.

- Tu as couru depuis chez toi jusqu'ici ?

- Non…. Si….peu importe… t'es beau… mais le costard c'est pas fait pour toi.

- Merci, c'est exactement ce qu'Isaac et moi on essaye de faire comprendre à Cora depuis des heures.

- Vous n'avez aucun goût, les trois. Je m'en vais parce que je dois me préparer aussi pour le bal et c'est Lydia qui vient m'aider et je sens que ça va être long et pénible.

Et Cora partie en claquant la porte d'entrée. Isaac soupira, Stiles se releva et vint embrasser Derek qui retirait sa veste mais qui suspendit son geste et finit par la laisser.

- Pourquoi tu es arrivé comme une bombe ?

- Oui… je… voulais te dire un truc mais… là tout de suite je me souviens pas. Bon ça devait pas être important. Du coup tu veux que je sélectionne ce qui te va vraiment comme habits ?

- Vas-y toujours je me réjoui de voir ça.

Stiles se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit totalement. Il passa en revu les jeans de Derek, en sélectionna quelques uns et les jeta sur le lit. Il se tourna vers Derek.

- Enlève juste la veste s'il te plait.

Derek s'exécuta.

- La chemise tu garde, le pantalon tu le dégage et tu mets un jeans qui t'ira nettement mieux et qui mettra en valeurs tes jolies fesses bien…

Derek et Isaac regardèrent Stiles. Derek avec un air indigné et Isaac avec un air choqué.

- Quoi ? Pas le temps pour vos frustrations personnelles. Je disais donc tu mets un jeans, et tu sais ce qui t'irais bien, des bretelles comme je pense pas que tu as ça chez toi je t'en passerai de mon père. Et c'est tout rien d'autre. Oublie la cravate ou le nœud papillon et mon dieu te laisse pas faire par une fille et ouvre le bouton du haut. Pour le jeans mets le noir que tu avais mis à la remise des diplômes, tu étais parfait. Veste si tu en prends une, ton blouson et uniquement ton blouson et j'imagine qu'on y va avec ta voiture ?

- Exclu que je me pointe au bal avec ta jeep.

- On est d'accord au moins. Oh et encore un détail replis les manches jusqu'en dessus du coude. Moi comme je ne sais plus pourquoi j'étais venu ici je vais rentrer et me préparer aussi. On se voit au bal Isaac. Et il repartit.

- Derek comment tu fais pour suivre.

- Habitudes et patience et une grande dose d'amour. Isaac si tu fais un seul commentaire sur mes fesses je te découpe en deux façon Gérard Argent c'est bien compris.

Isaac se marra mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il partit de chez Derek un peu plus tard.

Le loup était en train de préparer ses affaires au salon quand la sonnette retentit. Il alla ouvrir.

- Maman ?

- Salut Derek. Je te dérange ?

- Non entre.

Talia entra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans les pièces qu'elle voyait d'où elle était.

- C'est classique mais joli.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment juste voir ou tu vivais. Il n'est pas là ton ami ?

- On ne vit pas ensemble, il est chez lui et se prépare pour le bal de promo de ce soir.

- Tu vas au bal de promo ?

- Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner donc oui j'y vais.

- Il est mignon. Il a l'air gentil mais très énergique. Je me demande comment vous en êtes arrivés à être ensemble mais ça te va bien.

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour quand je suis venu avec lui. Je me souviens effectivement que je l'avais rencontré et je me souviens pourquoi j'avais dit : '' c'est pas important''.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je préfère le dire d'abord à lui.

- Oh comme tu es beau ! Mais fais-moi plaisir et ouvre encore un bouton à ta chemise.

- Merci maman.

- Tu sais ce qui t'irais bien avec ça ?

- Des bretelles ?

- Exactement.

- C'est prévu mais moi je n'en ai pas, le père de Stiles va m'en prêter, je vais chercher Stiles chez lui dans un moment.

- Tu as l'air tendu. Je suis passé voir ton oncle Peter à Eichen House. Il va bien. Il m'a parlé de sa fille Malia.

- Je l'ai connu légèrement sans savoir. Elle était avec Stiles avant mais pas longtemps. J'ai pas bien compris toute son histoire. Pour moi elle est juste la fille de Peter et ça s'arrête là de toute façon elle est partie chercher sa mère. Au fait ton gant à la main c'est à cause de l'incendie ?

- Oui ! Si les traces de brûlures ne sont plus visible en revenge le fait que je n'ai plus d'ongles ni de griffes se voie trop bien. Pour sortir de la maison avec ton oncle j'ai du y laisser mes griffes et je l'ai fait un peu exprès histoire qu'on les retrouves parce qu'elles contenaient des souvenirs.

- Je m'en suis douté quand Deucalion m'a dit que tu étais peut être en vie.

- Tu te souviens de lui avant ?

- Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs oui. Je l'appelais '' papa-loup'' quand j'étais petit. Derek eu un sourire léger à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Il va falloir que je parte tu as ton bal. Pense à dire au père de ton copain de faire une photo pour ton père et moi. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble.

Talia déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et partie lentement. Derek respira fort, prit son blouson, ses clés et sortit de chez lui pour entrer dans sa voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai attendu d'avoir les 2 textes des préparations du bal pour publier les chapitres les 2 en même temps. Celui de Stiles est donc juste après. <strong>

**Pour les habits de nos charmants amoureux j'ai été inspirée par un dessin que j'ai vu sur un groupe FB**


	68. Le bal de Stiles

Stiles arriva à toute vitesse chez lui faisant sursauter Mélissa qui était au salon. Elle vit passer un éclair brun et bleu dans le couloir. L'habitude faisant elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et reporta son attention sur sa fille à laquelle elle donnait le biberon. À l'étage Stiles pénétra dans la chambre de Scott qui sortait de la douche.

- Désolé, tu veux que je revienne plus tard ?

- Maintenant que tu es là reste. Pourquoi tu es essoufflé ?

- Je suis allé chez Derek en courant parce que je devais lui dire un truc mais j'ai oublié quoi alors je l'ai juste aidé à trouver des habits pour ce soir et y avait Cora et Isaac et je suis revenu en courant mais je sais pas pourquoi.

- Manque de médocs ou stress ?

- Grand Stress. On va au bal de promo mec.

- Je suis au courant, j'y emmène la reine du lycée. Tu as pas peur d'aller avec Derek ?

- Il va manger personne. C'est un loup bien dressé maintenant.

- J'en doute pas mais c'était pas ça ma question. Tu sais que beaucoup de monde va le regarder.

- Merde j'aurai du y donner des habits qui l'enlaidisse. Toi tu mets quoi ce soir ?

- Bêtement un costard avec une cravate. Classique quoi et toi ?

- Mon père m'a acheté un truc… attends je reviens.

Stiles fonça dans sa chambre, Scott l'entendit crier ''Aïe'' et il revint toujours en courant.

- Regarde-moi ça ! Stiles tenait un ensemble pantalon noir, chemise blanche et gilet noir.

- Classe ! Cravate avec ça ?

- Oui sous le gilet.

- Et Derek ?

- Jeans noir, chemise blanche ouverte au col, bretelles et rien d'autre.

- Bretelles ?

- Oui bretelles pour le petit côté dandy.

- Dandy ?

- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Là je vais aller me doucher et me préparer sinon je ne serai jamais prêt.

- Il vient te chercher ici ? Cria Scott depuis sa chambre à son frère qui était déjà partit. Il entendit un oui crié depuis la salle de bain.

Scott enfila ses habits et descendit vers sa mère.

- Alors maman ?

- Ohwow mais regardez moi ce beau gosse-là. Tu es parfait. La coupe est parfaite, tes cheveux sont parfaits et tes souliers seront parfaits avec tout ça.

- Je dois être impeccable à dit Lydia.

- Ben en voilà au moins un qui est prêt. C'est niquel Scott. Le sheriff qui venait de rentrer chez lui leva le pouce. Et mon fils il est ou ?

- Ici papa.

Le sheriff se retourna lentement sur Stiles. Le jeune homme se tenait dans le couloir.

- Tu es magnifique. Je savais que ce style t'irait à merveille. On va faire des photos.

Le sheriff partit chercher son appareil photo. Scott se plaça à côté de Stiles. Mélissa regardait les deux garçons avec tendresse. Le sheriff fit quelques photos des deux jeunes. Puis les garçons avec leur petite sœur, puis Scott avec sa maman, puis les 2 jeunes avec Mélissa. Ensuite Mélissa le prit en photo avec les 2 ados et finalement que lui et son fils.

- ça va aller ? On vous rappelle les règles. Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool au volant, pas d'aconit non plus ou de trucs de loups-garous.

- Pas de bêtises non plus, pas de fille enceinte dans quelques mois…

- Y a peu de risque en ce qui me concerne et c'est pas moi qui conduis.

- Et je veux pas venir en rechercher un au poste c'est clair ?

- Affirmatif ! Répondirent les 2 ados.

- Stiles tu viens dans la cuisine.

Le jeune suivit son père.

- Toi tu es pas obligé de faire le malin.

- Tu pouvais me dire ça devant Scott et Mélissa tu sais. Je me vante d'avoir un peu de chance de temps en temps.

- C'est pas pour ça que je te demande de venir. Tu dors ou cette nuit ?

- Je sais pas, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je voulais te demander de dormir ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà parce que depuis que Derek est rentré je me souviens à peine de la couleur de tes cheveux tellement je te vois plus et parce que je te le demande c'est tout et puis demain j'avais envie d'aller pique-niquer au bord du lac avec vous tous mais c'est une surprise pour Mélissa. J'en ai parlé à Scott aussi, je lui aussi demandé de dormir ici cette nuit. Il risque de ramener Lydia, donc si Derek veut dormir ici c'est d'accord et je dois te dire la même chose qu'à Scott, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais on ne veut pas vous entendre. Et si jamais Chrisy dort dans notre chambre.

- Super en gros tu nous permets de nous envoyez en l'air sous ton toit comme on veut et…

- Stiles ne me fait pas regretter s'il te plait.

- Pardon papa !

Mélissa toqua doucement à la porte de la cuisine. Le sheriff dit oui et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Stiles, Derek est là. Et mon dieu il est beau.

Le sheriff leva les yeux au ciel et Mélissa lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Stiles les regarda d'un œil inquiet, puis il soupira et sortit de la cuisine. Dire que Derek était beau était un euphémisme c'était bien au delà. Il était simplement sexy, sublime, bandant, magnifique, éblouissant, élégant, séduisant, incomparable, exquis, émouvant, divin, parfait, charmant, désirable et Stiles n'avait plus de mot pour le qualifier. Le loup esquissa un sourire et Stiles sentit son cœur s'arrêter quelques secondes et reprendre vie à un rythme effrayant. Il allait mourir de tachycardie c'était sûr. Derek s'avança vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

- Je te trouve très beau Stiles. Salut.

- Lut… De…Rek…

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un flash les firent revenir brutalement au moment présent.

- Hééé papa !

- Vous aviez l'air totalement ailleurs. J'aimerais faire une photo de vous et Scott avant qu'il parte chercher Lydia.

- Juste avant papa, tu prêterai des bretelles à Derek ?

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais juste dire que je n'écrirai pas de chapitre sur le bal parce que bon c'est pas le truc le plus extra et j'avoue que j'ai pas envie. Alors je vais passer au retour chez le sheriff.<strong>


	69. Les bruits de la nuit

**Attention Lemon dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p>- Ooooh il est ou Scottychou ?<p>

- Tais-toi Stiles. Je suis là. J'essaye de soutenir Lydia. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a un peu forcée.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- En même temps Stiles toi aussi tu as un peu abusé.

- Non ça va j'ai rien bu, rien fait. Hein Derek j'ai rien bu, tu le sais toi ? J'ai passé la soirée à t'admirer. Pas le temps de boire.

- Chut on va réveiller vos parents là et on va se faire gronder.

- Gronder. Mouahahah Sourwolf qui dit un mot aussi naze.

- Tu réalise Stiles que je pourrai te laisser rentrer tout seul et aller dormir chez moi.

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de Derek.

- Ah non tu n'ose pas partir. Je te l'interdit. Déjà j'ai trop envie de toi et en plus j'ai trop envie de toi.

- Pitié mais vous allez nous épargner ça oui, je vais vomir les mecs !

- ça va c'est pas plus dégeu que vous hein. T'as réellement un souci avec ça Scotty.

- Je veux pas parler de ça là maintenant alors que j'ai une reine du bal endormie dans mes bras et que toi tu es dans ceux de Derek.

- Au contraire Scott vu ton comportement qui a dévié par moment on ferrait peut être bien d'en parler.

Scott fit virer ses yeux au rouge et entra dans la maison en portant Lydia. Il referma la porte sur Stiles et Derek.

- Je t'aime Derek.

Derek cligna des yeux en réfléchissant. Il regarda Stiles lové contre lui bras et jambes enroulés autour de son corps. Il sourit et répondit

- Je sais.

Stiles tiqua et lâcha le loup.

- Comment ça je sais ? C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Je suis méga déçu là, tu vas encore partir, tu veux me quitter ? Moi je te dis que je t'aime que j'ai envie de toi et tu me réponds je sais. Tu as beau être beau tu es un peu… un peu…

Derek riait aux éclats.

- T'es en train de rire ? Réellement ?

- C'est toi qui me fais rire. Je savais que tu allais te vexer avec cette réponse c'est pour ça que j'ai dis ça.

Derek plaqua son petit ami contre le mur de la maison, juste à côté de la porte, ses yeux devinrent bleus et il les plongea dans le regard miel de l'ado.

- J'aime quand j'ai l'impression d'être en danger. Sors les dents et les griffes. Fais-moi des griffures dans le dos. Déshabille-moi là tout de suite et prends-moi sauvagement.

- Je vais surtout aller te mettre au lit ouai.

- Tu délire là j'espère ? Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, moi j'ai hyper envie de toi là. Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

- Tu as trop bu.

- Même pas vrai, en fin pas complètement et puis d'abord fallait pas compter aussi.

- Désolé mon regard à été posé sur toi toute la soirée.

- Tu vois ça tu recommence.

- Je recommence quoi ?

- A me faire du charme, à m'attirer dans ton lit, enfin techniquement dans le mien ou dans ta voiture ou peu importe ou tu tente de m'attirer, le truc c'est que tu tente et moi je suis un pauvre ado de 18 ans totalement acro à toi et j'attends depuis plus d'un an un rapport avec toi et toi tu es là tu es beau et tu veux pas et tu me sors tes sourires et tu…

- Tu te disperses Stiles.

- Et ?

- ça me fatigue et je suis plus du tout, je ne sais même plus quel était le sujet de départ.

Un tout petit éclat de malice passa très vite dans les yeux du loup et Stiles le repéra. Il connaissait bien trop Derek. L'ado attira le loup à lui et leurs esprits et leur corps partirent dans un échange de caresses de baisers et d'envie qu'ils ne purent retenir.

- Toi je vais te croquer des pieds à la tête. Je t'assure attends toi à des marques de crocs sur ta peau.

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais évite juste les endroits visibles par les autres.

Le loup souleva Stiles par-dessous les fesses et les jambes du garçon se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Les mains de Stiles tenaient fermement la nuque du lycan. Derek porta l'ado à sa chambre. Lui enleva ses habits un à un et le coucha sur le lit, nu, essoufflé, presque tremblant, en tous les cas frémissant.

- Restes pas là à m'admirer de loin, viens voir tout prêt.

Derek haussa les sourcils et ne se fit pas prier pour se déshabiller entièrement et venir s'allonger sur le lit.

- Et si tu venais sur moi et pas à côté ?

- Et si toi tu venais sur moi plutôt ?

L'ado inspira et se releva pour passer ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Derek et s'asseoir sur son bas ventre.

- Sérieux tu me fais un de ses effets-là !

Stiles sourit et fondit sur les lèvres du loup avant de s'attaquer à sa nuque et d'y déposer des baisers pour certains doux et pour d'autres plus rudes.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi.

- C'est pas le moment de me faire pleurer Sourwolf. Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi.

Stiles approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Derek et lui mordilla le lobe ce qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner le loup dont les yeux redevinrent bleu acier. L'homme plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau tendre et douce, il posa sa bouche sur l'épaule ronde et ses crocs sortirent sans le vouloir. Il mordilla doucement la chaire avant d'y planter ses crocs doucement faisant monter dans le corps du jeune homme une vague de désir surprenant.

- Mords-moi encore c'est trop bon, ça me donne encore plus envie si c'est possible d'avoir encore plus envie de toi.

Derek se releva en prenant son amour contre lui et s'assit sur le lit, posa doucement l'ado sur ses cuisses et posa sa bouche contre sa gorge. Il lui fit un petit suçon tout gentil se souvenant que l'ado avait la peau qui marquait terriblement. Il posa ses mains doucement sur les épaules de Stiles et le fit se coucher sur le dos. Il vint sur lui et lui déposa des baisers sur tout le corps. S'arrêta sur la hanche pour la perforer gentiment avec ses dent et l'ado soupira plus fort.

- Je te veux en moi sinon je vais commencer à plus pouvoir me retenir de faire du bruit et on va avoir des problèmes.

- Je t'assure qu'on est pas ceux qui font le plus de bruit cette nuit.

L'ado ne releva même pas la phrase, il était ailleurs, perdu contre Derek, perdu dans ses baisers et ses morsures, perdu dans cette douce torture qu'il partageait avec lui.

- S'il te plait. Murmura l'ado en se cambrant sous un baiser lui électrisant le ventre.

Derek revint sur sa bouche. Comme il était totalement allongé sur l'ado celui-ci remonta ses pieds pour les ancrer l'un à l'autre au dessus des fesses du lycan.

- Maintenant s'il te plait. Maintenant ! Sa voix fortement rauque résonna aux oreilles du loup qui finit par abréger le supplice de son amour et qui, après une rapide préparation, entra doucement en lui. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation exceptionnelle de posséder Stiles de cette façon. Il était tellement bien là. L'ado imprima le premier un doux mouvement du bassin et Derek se reconcentra sur l'instant présent. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses du jeune et les releva à peine juste assez pour pouvoir aller un peu plus profond. Il voyait Stiles lutter pour ne surtout pas faire de bruit, ne pas lâcher un seul cri, ni un seul grognement trop fort. S'astreindre au silence donnait une nouvelle dimension à cet acte de passion partagée. Stiles avait une main posée sur le torse de Derek et le parcourait des doigts doucement tandis que son autre main attrapa soudain son érection et imprima un va et vient similaire à celui qui faisait vibrer son corps de l'intérieur. C'était doux, chaud, parfait, provoquant un bien être inouï et qui se termina pour lui dans un orgasme impressionnant qui le fit trembler de partout. Il griffa de sa main le torse du lycan pour ne pas crier son plaisir absolu. Derek vint quelques secondes après dans un plaisir qui lui provoqua des frissons dans le dos et il planta ses griffes dans le matelas de Stiles pour ne pas lâcher un hurlement.

Quelques minutes après tout était calme dans la maison Stilinski-McCall. Tous dormaient paisiblement. La petite Chrisy dans un berceau d'appoint dans la chambre des ses parents. John et Mélissa dans leur lit. Lydia nue, ses longs cheveux roux en bataille autour de sa tête, doucement lovée contre le dos de Scott tout aussi nu qui affichait un sourire sur les lèvres et Stiles sur Derek avec une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Les bruits, la nuit prennent une autre dimension.

Le matin c'est un cri de bébé affamé qui réveilla tout ce petit monde et en peu de temps tous se retrouvèrent à la cuisine avec du café, du chocolat froid, des céréales, des croissants et surtout de l'amour et de la bonne humeur.


	70. Ouragan

- J'aime pas la pluie. Je m'ennuie quand il pleut. Trouve-moi un truc à faire. On pourrait profiter de faire l'amour sous la douche.

Derek releva la tête et planta un regard froid dans celui de Stiles.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai des choses à faire Stiles. Une quarantaine de papiers à mettre à jour. Occupe-toi. Joue à la console, va sur l'ordi ou alors rentre chez toi. Prends un bain, va courir dehors.

- Je peux prendre ta voiture pour faire un tour ?

- Non.

Stiles se mit à bouder.

- Tu peux faire ta moue d'enfant frustré ça changera pas. Tu as droit à tout, mon amour, mon cœur, mon corps, mon désir, mon plaisir, mes pensées, ma maison mais pas ma voiture.

- Mais je m'ennuie !

- Désolé mais là je dois vraiment faire ça.

Stiles était assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine qui devait connaitre la forme de ses fesses par cœur depuis le temps et balançait ses jambes.

- T'as du lait ?

- Frigo.

- T'as des œufs ?

- Frigo Stiles et si c'est pas dans le frigo tu cherche.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui. D'autres questions pertinentes ?

- Non. Non.

L'ado se mit à siffloter en tapotant du doigt sur le bord de l'évier en métal.

- Derek ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as fait quoi de mon cadeau ?

- Tiroir de ma table de nuit pourquoi ?

- Je peux le prendre ?

- Oui mais tu ne touche à rien d'autre.

Stiles descendit d'un bond de son perchoir, passa derrière Derek, lui frôla la nuque de ses doigts et finit par monter dans la chambre du lycan. Il se jeta sur le lit et respira l'odeur des coussins. Il prit le renard posé là.

- Hey mon beau Miguel, belle ta vie ? Se prélasser sur le lit de Derek toute la journée ça fait rêver hein ? Bon t'es pas plus causant que le maître des lieux. Il reposa le renard et tourna sur le côté pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit.

- Beeeeh quel foutoir là dedans !

Il plongea son regard dans le tiroir et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulu le refermer mais un petit bruit métallique attira son attention. Il se laissa couler sur le sol et pencha la tête au fond du tiroir. Il trouva un petit pendentif noir de forme ovale.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Chuchota t'il pour lui-même.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas fouiller !

La voix le fit sursauter.

- Je…voulais…pas.

- Donne-moi ça. Le loup tendit la main et remis l'objet au fond du tiroir.

- Maintenant tu reviens en bas avant que j'ai envie de te jeter dehors sous la pluie.

Stiles ne répliqua pas et suivit Derek dans l'escalier. Il reprit sa place sur son perchoir et ses jambes se balancèrent à nouveau.

- Tu l'as déjà allumé ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'utilise ?

- Quand je fais du sport oui et si je dors pas la nuit.

- Tu as mis quoi dedans ?

- C'est Cora qui m'a fait un mix en regardant avec moi.

- Un mix ?

- Oui un mix ?

- ça doit faire au moins 15 ans que plus personne ne dit ça Derek.

- Allume-le, fous-le sur tes oreilles et arrêtes de m'emmerder. Si tu me fiche la paix dans 1 heure j'ai fini et je t'emmène ou tu veux avec la voiture.

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes. Bon ou mauvais deal ?

- ça marche !

Il mit les écouteurs sur les oreilles et alluma le mp3. 250 chansons super y avait de quoi faire. Il passa en revu les titres et tomba au bout d'un moment sur un qu'il connaissait.

- J'ai aussi celui-là dans mon portable. J'adore 30 seconds to mars.

- Moi aussi j'aime ce groupe.

L'ado mit la chanson. Il l'écouta une première fois en silence et puis la repassa et Derek leva la tête en l'entendant chanter. Il le regarda incrédule. Il ne savait pas que Stiles savait chanter et super bien en plus, d'une voix mélodieuse et agréable.

Assit, les jambes en mouvement, les yeux fermées, la tête légèrement penchée à droite et les mains posées sur ses cuisses Stiles chantait :

_''No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_  
><em>No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath<em>  
><em>No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of a poison rain<em>

_Where did you go?_  
><em>Where did you go?<em>  
><em>Where did you go?<em>

_As days go by the nights on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life_  
><em>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right<em>  
><em>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn<em>  
><em>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<em>

_No matter how many deaths that i'll die, i will never forget_  
><em>No matter how many lives that i'll live, i will never regret<em>  
><em>There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames<em>

_Where is your God?_  
><em>Where is your God?<em>  
><em>Where is your God?<em>

_Do you really want?_  
><em>Do you really want me?<em>  
><em>Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?<em>

_Do you really want?_  
><em>Do you really want me?<em>  
><em>Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?<em>

_Tell me would you kill to save a life_  
><em>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right<em>  
><em>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn<em>  
><em>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<em>

_The promises we made were not enough_  
><em>The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug<em>  
><em>The secrets that we sold were never known<em>  
><em>The love we had, the love we had,<em>  
><em>We had to let it go<em>

_Tell me would you kill to save a life_  
><em>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right<em>  
><em>Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn<em>  
><em>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<em>

_Oh oh who oh ohoh_  
><em>This hurricane<em>  
><em>Oh oh who oh ohoh<em>  
><em>This hurricane<em>  
><em>Oh oh who oh ohoh<em>  
><em>This hurricane<em>  
><em>Oh oh who oh<em>

_Do you really want?_  
><em>Do you really want me?<em>  
><em>Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?<em>

_Do you really want?_  
><em>Do you really want me?<em>  
><em>Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie?''<em>

Et Derek vit de fines larmes couler sur les joues de Stiles. Il se leva, rangea ses papiers et vint arrêter le supplice du jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, c'est cette chanson elle me fait toujours ça.

- Tu veux toujours conduire ma voiture ?

- Sérieux ?

Derek tendit la clé de la camaro à Stiles qui la prit comme si elle allait se briser. C'était le plus cadeau que son copain pouvait lui faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre dédié à Beautiful Disasterek...<strong> ** comme ça parce qu'on a quelques points en commun et notamment notre amour pour 30 seconds to Mars et cette chanson. (Hurricane)...**


	71. La Camaro

- Mec ta voiture c'est une tuerie !

- Mec ?

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu l'a depuis quand cette voiture ?

- C'est… Laura qui m'en a payée une partie pour mes 21 ans.

- C'est pour ça que tu y tiens autant ?

- Oui. J'ai aucun autre souvenir matériel de Laura.

- Le pendentif dans ton tiroir c'est quoi ?

- Tu vas pas aimer que je te le dise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons pour faire court que dans ma table de nuit je garde des souvenirs des gens que j'aime ou que j'ai aimé.

- Je vois. Souvenir d'une ex ?

- Ouai.

- ça me dérange pas tu sais. Moi j'ai bien gardé le dessin du Néméton que Lydia avait fait. Par contre j'ai rien de Malia Mais c'est pas grave. Tu as eu beaucoup de relations ?

- Non… Paige, Kate, Jennifer, Braeden et toi.

- Oh… et juste pour le sexe ?

- La même liste sans Paige.

- Sérieusement ? Avec ton physique ?

- Y en qui ont essayé, style Erica, mais j'ai refusé. Je suis pas un coureur et entre nous je me trouve pas spécialement beau ou sexy. Et alors toi que Malia ?

- Ouai. Ta voiture elle sent toujours les feuilles séchées, comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Et toi tu sens le sucre. Un peu entre le caramel et le chocolat.

- ça me donne faim. Oh c'est mon père.

Stiles décrocha son portable.

- Tu es ou Stiles ?

- Sur l'autoroute avec Derek pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te demander d'être là ce soir. Raphaël Mc-Call vient dîner pour voir Chrisy. Ça m'enchante guère je t'avoue mais voilà c'est comme ça. Si Derek veut se joindre à nous c'est volontiers.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Ouai.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Ouai.

- Derek a dit oui. On va faire demi-tour et rentrer. À plus papa.

Et il raccrocha.

- Je n'aime pas ce type.

- Moi non plus c'est juste un grand con mais c'est pour soutenir Scott et mon père. Tu vas faire demi-tour ou ?

- Au milieu de l'autoroute bien sûr. Répondit le loup dans un soupir de lassitude.

- ça va pas toi aujourd'hui ?

- Si ça va. J'ai juste plein de trucs dans la tête. Finalement à cause de l'incendie j'ai pas vendu le loft et j'hésite à faire des travaux pour qu'Isaac et Cora puissent vivre dedans. Je crois que d'ici un an maximum je serai oncle et je me disais que c'était un bon endroit pour vivre. Et le reste de l'immeuble je pourrais louer les appartements. Le mariage de Cora me stresse aussi un peu, tu sais que je suis le témoin de ma sœur. En voilà encore une mauvaise idée. Et tous les papiers que j'ai accumulés en 1 an d'absence ça m'énerve et c'est pas en passant ma journée sur l'autoroute que ça va s'arranger.

- C'est ma faute ça désolé.

- Dis pas des bêtises.

- Oh au fait. Mardi et mercredi je suis obligé de dormir à la maison parce que Mélissa et mon père vont enchainer les 2 nuits alors avec Scott il faut qu'on garde Chrisy.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de compagnie je peux venir vous aider.

- C'est gentil. Je verrai avec Scott parce que vous êtes toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais peut être que ça nous ferrai tous du bien.

- On va devoir danser au mariage de Cora. Scott et Lydia aussi d'ailleurs.

- ça m'embête pas, je sais danser.

- Moi aussi c'est pas le problème. C'est juste… il y aura du monde. Il y a aura tout le monde et aussi sa meute du Mexique. Désolé je saute d'un sujet à l'autre. Tu déteins sur moi je crois.

Stiles eut un rire franc. Il alluma la radio. Ils furent vite revenus à Beacon Hills et allèrent directement chez le sheriff. Ils entrèrent ensemble.

- Ah tu es là Stiles, merci d'être revenu. Salut Derek.

- Bonjour John, bonjour Mélissa.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question.

- Depuis le pique-nique. Annonça simplement Derek.

- Bon ça risque pas d'être la meilleure soirée du monde je vous préviens mais Scott tenait à ce que son père voit quand même la petite une fois alors j'ai accepté ce diner que je ne sens pas du tout mais on ferra avec. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça. Là Scott est allé chercher Raphaël à l'aéroport. Je pense que dans 30 minutes ils seront là.

- C'est rien Mélissa, tu es comme ma mère adoptive et Chrisy et Scott sont mes frères et sœurs alors je vais pouvoir supporter une soirée avec le père de Scott en tentant de ne pas trop sortir mon sarcasme. Mais si il me cherche ou cherche mon père je vais pas me retenir de l'envoyer balader. Ou alors Derek pourra le mordre.

- Je ne mords personne Stiles.

- C'est pas ce qu'en pense mon épaule !

Le sheriff préféra ne rien dire, Mélissa préféra ne rien imaginer et Derek grogna. Stiles lui était déjà passé à un autre sujet.

- J'ai conduis la camaro de Derek sur l'autoroute. C'était waouh. Vraiment la fois ou Scott l'avait conduite il avait vraiment été naze. Genre on allait à 30 à l'heure. C'est pas une trottinette. Il se rendait même pas compte de la pure merveille qu'il avait dans les mains mais bref c'est Scott et des fois faut avouer qu'il est à côté de ses pompes. Il a une chance incroyable de m'avoir connu je compte même plus de combien de galère je l'ai sorti…

Stiles continuait son long monologue en tournant dans le salon. Le sheriff fit un coup d'œil à Derek qui fit un petit sourire avant de venir vers son copain, de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de l'embrasser. Le faisant taire sans même devoir forcer. À ce moment la sonnette retentit et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Mc-Call père et fils


	72. Rafaël McCall

Rafaël McCall entra à la suite de son fils. Mélissa vint lui faire la bise.

- Salut Rafaël heureuse de te voir. Tu as fait bon voyage?

- ça peut aller. Je n'avais pas compris que vous habitiez tous ensemble. Enfin je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça. Alors ou est cette petite?

- Pour le moment elle dort à l'étage mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je ne te présente pas, tu connais tout le monde.

Rafaël ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers le sheriff pour lui serrer la main.

- Stilinski, qui l'aurait cru!

- McCall content de vous voir parmi nous.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent en silence quelques instants. Stiles sentant le malaise vint tendre sa main à l'agent McCall.

- Bonsoir agent McCall.

- Stiles ça faisait longtemps. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais des ennuies, encore.

- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu agent McCall vous n'étiez qu'un…

- Bonjour. Derek Hale. Le loup tendit la main à l'agent en écartant légèrement Stiles avec son coude.

- Etrangement votre nom me dit quelque chose. Ça y est ça me reviens. Vous, mon fils, Stiles et les ennuies. En général vous formez un tout. Je crois vous avoir aperçu mais jamais vraiment vu. Je dois m'attendre à quoi ce soir, me faire attaquer par un genre de samouraï avec une épée antique ou retrouvé Stiles dans un terrier de coyote ou plus encore?

- Juste rencontrer ma petite sœur papa. Viens t'asseoir!

Scott entraîna son père à la cuisine. Stiles marmonna: ''Je vais me le faire un jour ce type''. Seuls Derek et Scott entendirent. Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

- Respire, ne tient pas compte de ce qu'il dit.

Ils s'assirent tous à la cuisine. L'agent McCall regarda soudain Derek semblant enfin le voir réellement.

- Vous me pardonnerez cette question mais que faites vous là Monsieur Hale? Vous êtes aussi de la famille?

- Oui McCall Derek est mon beau-fils depuis plus d'un an.

- Votre beau-fils?

- Il est en couple avec Stiles, papa.

L'affirmation de Scott semblait emprunte de reproches mais Stiles et Derek préférèrent ignorer parce que la tête que faisait le père de l'alpha valait bien tous les reproches du monde. Derek faisait vraiment un effort pour se retenir de rire et Stiles lui broyait la main pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Entendre les pleurs de sa fille fit l'effet d'une bénédiction pour Mélissa. Elle partie de suite la chercher, la rechangea à toute vitesses et la ramena en la présentant directement à son ex-mari.

- Je te présente Chrisy Stilinski-McCall.

L'agent se radoucit en regardant la petite.

- Elle te ressemble c'est une chance. Dit-il à l'intention de Mélissa.

Stiles se leva d'un bond mais fut retenu par la main autoritaire de Derek. Il hésita et se détendit.

- Je vais chercher à boire.

L'ado partit à la cave. Derek l'entendit traiter le père de Scott de gros con sans humanité et il pensa lui-même que son petit ami n'avait pas tort et espéra que Scott n'avait pas entendu.

- Et donc elle est née en mars?

- Oui le 24.

- Bien, bien. Et vous allez vous marier? Demanda Rafaël à Mélissa et John.

- Et bien non on ne pense pas parce que ça ne changerai rien. La maison est déjà à nos deux noms, Chrisy porte déjà nos deux noms, on ne voit pas ce que ça peut nous apporter de plus.

- Et l'exemple familial?

- Scott s'en sort très bien sans le fameux exemple familial comme tu dis. Au moins Chrisy aura ses deux parents pour s'occuper d'elle. Répondit Mélissa sur un ton très calme

- Après tout c'est vous que ça regarde.

Stiles revint à la cuisine avec 2 bouteilles de vin et les posa sur la table. Il prit sa sœur des bras de Mélissa et alla s'asseoir vers Derek. Le loup un peu gêné regarda le bébé sans trop savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. La petite fille babillait en jouant avec ses mains.

- Tu veux la prendre vers toi? Demanda Stiles qui avait vu le regard de Derek sur la petite.

- Heu…ouhlà non, non.

- Tu peux si tu veux Derek hein. Stiles va te montrer comment la tenir. Elle ne va pas se casser en deux je te le promets.

Les dires de Mélissa rassurèrent un peu le loup qui finit par dire oui. Stiles lui mit doucement la petite dans les bras. Chrisy ancra son regard brun-vert dans celui inquiet de Derek.

- Salut Chrisy. Le lycan fit un léger sourire.

- Tu vois princesse, lui c'est ton beau-frère, je t'explique il est spécial, pas super causant, avec gravement moins le sens de l'humour que moi mais je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer.

- Quand je parlais d'exemple familial en voilà un totalement contre productif. Un ado de 18 ans avec un homme… enfin sheriff je vous savais un peu… mou mais pas à ce point-là quand même.

Scott se leva d'un coup et tapa du poing sur la table. Il se planta devant son père et fit briller ses yeux rouges. L'agent eu un mouvement de recul brutal et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- C'est quoi ton problème papa? Tu es venu pour rencontrer Chrisy ou juste pour te moquer de ma famille, de notre famille. John est un homme d'exception, droit, juste, attentif et son fils est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Il m'a toujours soutenu, aidé, adoré même si de mon côté j'ai pas toujours été correct avec lui. Et Derek est quelqu'un de bien, certes il a du mal à le montrer mais il l'est réellement. Lui aussi m'a beaucoup aidé, beaucoup soutenu, beaucoup appris. J'avoue avoir eu et avoir encore du mal à voir Derek avec Stiles mais c'est pas une question d'orientation sexuelle ni même que je n'aime pas Derek. Tu te demande si je vais te parler de mes yeux rouges hein et oui je vais le faire. J'ai les yeux rouges parce que je suis un être surnaturel papa. Un loup-garou, un alpha. L'alpa, et mes amis sont avec moi, certains sont comme moi notamment Derek et d'autres non. Comme Stiles qui a eu le choix mais qui a voulu rester humain. Si tu ne nous acceptes pas comme on est en ce moment alors tu peux quitter ma vie à jamais.

L'agent ravala sa salive, s'essuya le front et regarda chaque membre de la famille même le bébé toujours dans les bras de Derek. Il se leva, toisa son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

- Enfin tu me dis la vérité. Merci je ne suis pas fou!


	73. L'alpha

- Alors tu es un loup-garou? J'ai entendu des choses sur le surnaturel et j'en ai vu à tes côtés quand j'étais à Beacon Hills. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi Scott. Des rumeurs d'alpha, de meute et de pouvoir. Je me suis cru fou je t'assure. Maintenant tout devient plus clair.

- J'ai été mordu dans la forêt il y a bientôt 3 ans par l'oncle de Derek qui était alpha à l'époque. J'étais donc un bêta mais l'oncle de Derek est un psychopathe meurtrier et j'ai refusé d'être dans sa meute. Ensuite Derek à été l'alpha un moment mais je n'aimais pas ses méthodes alors je n'ai pas voulu être dans sa meute non plus. Je suis devenu un alpha par ma force, ma volonté, tout seul. J'ai refusé longtemps ce statut et puis un jour sans le faire exprès j'ai mordu Liam, j'ai donc maintenant une responsabilité envers lui. Il est mon bêta. Une meute c'est comme une famille mais avec plus de possession. J'ai parfois mon côté animal qui veut prendre le dessus en gardant les membres de ma meute avec moi et rien qu'avec moi, c'est ce côté qui me fait refuser la relation entre Stiles et Derek. Parce que Derek est un bêta et Stiles est un membre très important de ma meute. J'ai donc l'impression qu'on me l'enlève. Je l'ai compris il y a peu de temps en parlant avec Cora qui a rencontré un souci similaire avec son alpha depuis qu'elle est avec Isaac. Voilà papa.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand je suis venu?

- Parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Ce soir je ne te fais pas plus confiance mais j'en avais marre que tu dénigre ma famille. Que tu dénigre Stiles depuis des années et que tu dénigre son père qui ne le métrite aucunement. J'ai appris récemment que ma condition d'alpha me donnait aussi de l'autorité sur les gens de ma famille même si ce sont des humains alors je me suis servis de ça sinon je suis sûr que tu aurais rétorqué.

- Je vais aller à l'hôtel quelques jours et je reviendrai vous voir quand tout ça aura fait le tour dans mon esprit. Je n'en parlerai pas ne vous en faites pas.

Rafaël serra la main à tout le monde et partit.

- J'en avais déjà vu des alphas mais pas comme ça. De l'autorité ça fait pas de mal parfois.

- Merci Derek. Je suis désolé pour cette histoire de possession. Je n'avais pas compris que c'est mon côté animal qui n'acceptait pas de te voir avec Stiles parce qu'il le considérait comme ma propriété. Ce qui humainement n'est pas le cas. Je dois apprendre maintenant à faire la part des choses et tout ira bien.

- ça viendra avec le temps.

- J'aimerai passer plus de temps avec Stiles et toi avant que je parte à l'université. Et puis on pourrait s'aider pour le mariage de Cora et Isaac parce que je serai le témoin d'Isaac.

- Isaac m'a dit oui que tu étais son témoin.

- J'ai une question à te poser. Tu vas trouver bizarre mais je profite que les autres ne nous entendent pas. La fécondité chez les loups-garous c'est pareil que chez les humains?

- C'est-à-dire?

- Par exemple si j'ai couché avec une fille sans…

- Dis-moi que tu as pas fait ça Scott, sérieusement dis-le moi. Parce que la fécondité chez les êtres surnaturels en général, est plus élevée surtout chez des alphas.

- Zut….

-….

- Heu bref… merci Derek… Tu dis rien hein?

- Juste une question, Lydia?

- Non si seulement. On n'a jamais vraiment été ensemble avec Lydia, alors je n'ai pas eu qu'elle.

- Je te dis pas bravo hein?

-…Non…

Scott laissa Derek pour monter dans sa chambre. Le loup soupira. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et voulu se poser sur le perron.

- Oh vous êtes là John. Tout va bien?

- Oui, je réfléchi. Viens t'asseoir Derek. Drôle de soirée n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai connu plus calme et moins tendue en effet. Vous et le père de Scott c'est pas la grande amitié.

- Non et ça ne l'a jamais été. Même avant que nos fils soient amis, je le connaissais déjà et déjà on ne s'appréciait pas mais c'était à cause de l'école de police.

- Je vois.

- J'étais terrifié quand Scott à sortit son rôle d'alpha devant son père. Je n'avais jamais pensé que voir un loup-garou se fâcher fasse un tel effet à un humain.

- Un alpha.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change de ta condition à toi?

- Beaucoup de choses. Scott est le chef de meute. C'est lui qui donne les ordres, qui réparti les hiérarchies, on le respecte, on le craint. Le problème du loup-garou c'est le côté humain et le côté humain ne se soumet pas à n'importe qui sinon je ne serais pas avec Stiles.

- Vous êtes en conflits avec ses deux parties de vous?

- C'est un combat quasi permanent. Réfléchir en tant qu'humain ou en tant qu'animal. Aimer du côté humain ou du côté animal.

- Et Stiles, tu l'aime du côté humain ou animal?

- Les deux mais c'est le côté animal qui a commencé.

- Tu as les yeux rouges toi?

- Non je ne suis pas un alpha. J'ai les yeux bleus.

- Malia avait aussi les yeux bleus. Et Liam?

- Ceux de Liam sont jaunes.

- Alors pourquoi tu as les yeux bleus? C'est de famille?

- Non. J'ai les yeux bleus parce que j'ai tué des innocents.

- Beaucoup?

- 2.

- ça va. Ça m'étonne qui tu ais voulu leur mort.

- Il n'a pas voulu leur mort. La première il avait 15 ans, son amour avait été mordue mais ne supportait pas la morsure et elle souffrait, il l'a aidé et la deuxième c'était Boyd et c'est à cause de l'ancienne meute alpha à Deucalion.

Stiles se fit une place entre les deux hommes.

- J'adore vous voir parler ensemble. Dit-il en souriant et en prenant la main de Derek.

- Elle est bien cette famille, un peu étrange mais bien et puis on est en sécurité avec 2 loups-garous. Alpha ou pas. Le sheriff leva la tête vers les étoiles et fit un clin d'œil.


	74. Les 4 mousquetaires

**Je ne suis pas hyper convaincue de moi pour ce chapitre mais je me suis beaucoup marré en l'écrivant alors je le met quand même**

* * *

><p>De loin on voyait juste 4 formes, à priori humaines, au milieu d'un terrain de lacrosse. En s'approchant on voyait surtout 4 amis qui discutaient allongés par terre sur le dos, le visage dirigé contre le ciel. 4 garçons!<p>

Stiles, Scott, Isaac et Derek étaient couchés en cercle sur le terrain de lacrosse depuis le début de l'après-midi. Belle journée d'été ou tout était simple, ou tout était calme.

- J'ai envie d'emmener Cora quelque part après le mariage. Elle travaille beaucoup depuis son retour et moi pour le moment je me la coule douce faut avouer. Mais bon j'ai pas de voiture.

- Tu as le permis?

- Évidement, Stiles sinon je ne dirai pas que j'ai pas de voiture.

- Je peux te prêter ma jeep si tu veux.

- Sérieux tu ferrais ça?

- Depuis que Derek est là je me déplace qu'en camaro.

- Tsss le flambeur!

- Mais moi au moins mon cher Scotty je la conduis comme elle le mérite. Et je suis même vachement à l'aise avec hein Sourwolf?

- Ouai.

- On ne va pas prendre son avis à lui il te répond toujours oui. Le big bad wolf amoureux.

- Par contre si tu me cherche Isaac je peux toujours te menacer. Toi t'es pas mon petit copain.

- Oooooooooooh mais c'est trop mignon, vous le savez que vous êtes trop mignons ensemble. Vous le faites exprès j'en suis sûr.

- ça devient tout guimauve là sérieux Isaac tais-toi.

- Mais Scott reconnait qu'ils sont choux. On devrait les marier un de ces jours.

- ça va y a déjà ton mariage bientôt on est déjà servit cette année. En plus je dois faire un discours.

- En commun avec moi. Sérieux Derek on va dire quoi?

- Tu peux toujours prendre la super technique de Derek. Silence total, ça va marcher niquel!

- Derek tu me permets de le frapper?

- Fais-toi plaisir c'est toi l'alpha.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

- Oh pitié ça y est il hurle maintenant. Mes oreilles sont décédées. Derek comment tu supporte ça?

- Je te rassure il ne crie pas comme ça.

- Mais ça va pas non de parler de la façon dont je crie. Déjà Derek a raison je ne crie pas. Y a que les loups-garous qui hurlent.

- ça sent le vécu tout ça. Intéressant. Je note dans ma tête pour le jour ou vous vous marierez.

- C'est quoi ton délire avec le mariage Isaac? Tu veux que tout le monde se marie. Soupira Scott

- Mais c'est bien le mariage. J'ai toujours voulu me marier jeune.

- Depuis quand c'était ton rêve? Demanda Stiles.

- Depuis que j'ai rencontré Cora.

- Les Hale sont visiblement très prisés dans le coin.

- Tu n'as même pas idée Scott et encore tu n'as pas connu ma mère dans sa jeunesse mais surtout tu n'as pas connu Deucalion dans sa jeunesse.

- Il devrait songer à changer de nom. Ça inspire le mal Deucalion. Moi ça me retourne le bide.

- Il s'appelait Deucalion avant toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il a faites. Ce n'est pas un nom d'emprunt. Deucalion Hale.

- Ben oui mais excuse-moi sourwolf mais ça me retourne quand même le bide... En fait c'est peut être parce que j'ai faim.

Derek, Scott et Isaac se mirent à rire.

- Mais sérieux maigrichon comme tu es tu stock ou tout ce que tu manges?

- T'es pas plus gros que moi Isaac et t'es aussi un bon mangeur. Moi c'est surtout l'hyperactivité qui me fait brûler des calories et puis les médocs.

- Arrêtes la pilule alors!

Nouvel éclat de rire des 3 loups.

- Mais que t'es con Isaac. Merci bien

- Elle était tellement facile, j'ai pas pu résister.

- Et toi pourquoi tu rigoles? Tu pourrais me soutenir. Tu es censé me soutenir d'ailleurs tu joue très mal ton rôle.

- Isaac voyons Stiles n'est pas une fille. Et Derek ria encore.

- J'abandonne vous êtes 3 imbéciles.

- Te vexe pas.

- La ramène pas Scottychou.

- Bon les mecs au lieu de parler de la féminité de Stiles on pourrait peut être faire autre chose. Proposa Isaac.

- Genre un jeu de balle. Aller, l'humain va vous lancer la baballe mais interdit de baver dessus.

- Il se moque de nous là. Constata Derek avec les sourcils froncés.

Stiles se releva d'un bond et partit en courant au bout du terrain. 3 loups-garous suivirent le mouvement et se jetèrent rapidement sur lui.

- Sérieux tu avais espérée nous échapper? Demanda Scott tout ravi.

- Il a quoi dit déjà? Pas le droit de baver hein?

- Isaac je te vois venir oublie ça tout de suite.

Mais Isaac n'avait pas envie d'oublier. Il fit des bulles avec sa salive au dessus du t-shirt de Stiles qui tenait de se débattre.

- Ca va….je me rends, je fais tout ce que vous voulez,

- Tout vraiment?

- Oui clébard à bouclettes tout ce que vous voulez.

- T'en dis quoi Derek?

- J'ai bien une petite idée. On a surement tous une petite vengeance en stock. Moi personnellement j'ai 1 ou 2 cousin Miguel qui me reviennent en mémoire.

- J'ai déjà été puni pour ça.

- En réfléchissant bien j'ai un entrainement de loup-garou à te faire payer. Dit Scott.

- Et moi j'ai tellement un dossier contre toi que je les comptes même plus. Moi j'ai une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour te rattraper auprès de moi. Y a une chanson que Cora aime à fond et j'ai appris que tu savais bien chanter. Tu vas chanter au mariage. Sur ce je rentre. Je te fais parvenir le titre plus tard par sms. Ciao les potes.

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui rieur de son frère.

- Je sens que c'est pas bon pour moi ton sourire.

- J'ai un petit truc à faire demain soir, il faut que tu t'occupes tout seul de Chrisy et pas un mot à John ou à ma mère. Je compte sur toi frérot. On se revoit a la maison je te laisse avec ton loup qui a surement pleins d'idées pour toi.

Le visage de Derek apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Hey sourwolf.

- J'ai un souvenir flou qu'un jour tu m'as parlé d'un fantasme. D'une forêt, d'un loup aux yeux bleus, d'un chaperon rouge et de nudité.

- N'en rajoute pas plus. Dépose-moi chez moi, tu m'attends 5 minutes et tu m'emmène au même endroit que la dernière fois.


	75. Baby-Sitting

La première nuit de garde de Chrisy s'était bien passée. Scott et Stiles étaient restés seuls les deux, Derek avait refusé de venir pour laisser les 2 frères et il avait bien fait. Le deuxième soir, le sheriff et Mélissa furent à peine partis que Scott s'en alla et que Derek prit sa place aux côtés de Stiles.

L'ado avait installé un tapis par terre et la petite Chrisy était posée dessus en train de babiller et de tenter d'attraper ses mains. Derek assit sur le canapé regardait la petite fille de loin.

- Ne la surveille pas comme ça, elle ne va pas s'en aller.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des bébés.

- Moi non plus et Scott encore moins mais on s'y ait vite fait et puis elle est trop mignonne ma petite Chrisy. Bon pour le moment elle ne fait pas grand-chose à part des ''aheu' et attraper ses mains mais elle est trop chou.

- C'est allé hier avec Scott?

- Chrisy a pas été chiante en tout cas.

- Je disais entre lui et toi?

- Depuis que son père est passé ça va nettement mieux. On à joué à la console, on a mangé des cochonneries et on a discuté. La routine de nos anciennes soirées potes. Finalement tu as eu raison de refuser de venir, ça nous a fait du bien d'être les deux. Oh ben ma poupette elles t'énervent tes mains. Viens vers moi.

Stiles prit doucement le bébé contre lui.

- Mais alors on aurait fait un caca que ça m'étonnerais pas. Tu m'étonne que tu râle. On va aller te changer. Tu viens m'aider Derek?

- … Je suis pas certain… enfin bon je viens.

Le loup se leva du canapé et suivit l'ado et le bébé à l'étage.

- Tu as vu la chambre trop chou qu'on lui a faite?

- Trop chou. Répondit Derek en soupirant.

Derek regardait attentivement ce que Stiles faisait. Il vit le jeune homme grimacer, puis jeter une couche dans une poubelle, prendre de la crème et puis prendre une couche propre. Il le vit déshabiller entièrement la petite et la prendre contre lui.

- Tu la tiens un moment j'ai oublié de sortir un pyjama et je peux pas la laisser sur la table à langer. On ne laisse jamais un bébé sur une table à langer sans surveillance, ça au moins tu le sauras maintenant. En plus elle va avoir bon chaud contre toi.

- Et si elle pleure?

- Elle ne va pas pleurer, pourquoi elle pleurerait?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les bras.

- Voilà tu la prends comme ça à la verticale tout contre toi. Regarde elle est bien là. Je reviens tout de suite, je suis obligé d'aller chercher le pyjama dans la chambre de mon père.

Tu bouges pas.

- Et si elle pleure?

- J'en ai pour moins d'une minute au pire tu la berce ou tu chantes.

Le loup resta immobile au milieu de la chambre. Il soupira et regarda le visage de la petite fille.

- Tu pleures pas hein?

- Aheu.

- Tu comprends vraiment ce que je dis?

- Bl, bl, bl.

- Je vois….

- Tu vois elle a pas pleurée.

Stiles revint dans la chambre en tenant un petit pyjama violet.

- Tu veux lui mettre?

- Non.

- Tu m'aide à lui mettre?

- A la limite ouai.

Stiles reprit Chrisy et l'allongea sur la table. La petite se mit à pleurer.

- Je crois qu'elle était bien vers toi. Tiens enfile son petit pied là dedans.

- Elle est vraiment toute petite. Elle a l'air toute fragile.

- T'inquiète elle est pas en verre. On s'y fait vite et puis elle a déjà bien grandie. Tu aurais dû la voir juste après sa naissance, elle était minuscule. Attends mets-toi à ma place. Tu bouges pas.

Stiles partit vers l'armoire dans le fond de la pièce, ouvrit les porte et farfouilla dedans. Derek le regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Elle a froid.

- Habille la.

- … heu…

Doucement le loup fit entrer les pieds du bébé dans le petit pyjama, puis il passa un bras et puis l'autre et finalement ferma les pressions sur le devant.

- Ben tu vois c'était pas compliqué. Regarde!

Derek regarda ce que Stiles lui montrait.

- Elle est trop grande pour aller là-dedans.

- Bien sûr. C'est le pyjama qu'on lui a mis à sa naissance et encore il était un peu grand.

- Je me souviens pas vraiment de Cora quand elle était bébé, pourtant j'avais 6 ans mais je m'en souviens peu. Ça devait pas m'intéresser et bon je passais mon temps avec Laura. J'ai toujours été croché à Laura. Je pense que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à Cora vers ses 2 ans.

- C'est dommage.

- Un peu mais en même temps je me souviens que ma mère la portait tout le temps. Elle l'avait dans son dos dans un tissu.

- Tu as des photos de toi petit?

- Pas vraiment, par contre j'ai quelques dessins que Peter avait faits.

- Peter sait dessiner?

- Ouai, il est super doué en plus. Je te montrerai. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec la petite maintenant?

- On va la prendre en bas et préparer le biberon parce que d'ici 15 minutes elle va avoir faim et ensuite il faudra la coucher. Et après on va se poser devant la télé. Et cette nuit elle va se réveiller 1 ou 2 fois. Demain matin mon père revient vers 9heures et Mélissa vers midi. Ils vont dormir directement et reprendre leur rôle vers 17h.

- Et Scott?

- Il revient avant que mon père revienne et si tu veux tu pourras partir.

- C'est quoi ton programme de demain?

- Je vais m'occuper de Chrisy, aller promener avec elle, jouer avec elle.

Derek et Stiles descendirent à la cuisine avec le bébé. Stiles l'installa dans son transat et prépara le biberon. Chrisy commençait à s'agiter.

- Là elle pleure… je fais quoi?

- Tu peux la prendre. C'est tout de suite prêt et tu pourras lui donner le biberon si tu veux.

Derek prit Chrisy dans ses bras et vint vers Stiles.

- Tu oses lui parler hein. Elle va pas te juger et je te promets qu'elle est moins bavarde que moi. Vas t'asseoir au salon je vais te montrer comment lui donner le biberon.

Derek soupira mais obéit. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Stiles lui montra comment donner le biberon et le loup fut ravi de voir que ça n'avait rien de compliqué. Il sourit en regardant la petite téter.

- ça fait un drôle d'effet.

- Je suis d'accords avec toi. C'est tellement trop incroyable un bébé. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça déclenchait autant d'envie d'amour un tout petit être comme ça. Cette envie de la protéger, ce besoin de lui montrer qu'on l'aime, cet instinct de prendre soin d'elle. Tu vas être un oncle formidable quand Cora aura un enfant.

Derek sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Chrisy qui leva ses petits yeux vers lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorablement chou. J'imagine tellement bien Derek tout faible et tout perdu devant ce petit bébé. et Stiles tellement à l'aise<strong>


	76. Comme des parents

Chrisy dormait depuis quelques heures, Derek et Stiles avaient regardés la télé un moment, avaient diné puis étaient gentiment allés se coucher après un rapide coup d'œil au bébé. Stiles se réveilla à 1 heure du matin en ayant froid. Il alluma la lampe et vit le lit vide. Il se leva doucement sans faire de bruit. Derek était-il partit en pleine nuit? Il entendit un léger chuchotement dans la chambre de Chrisy dont la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Il écouta:

- Je sais je suis pas très causant, tes frères te l'ont surement déjà dit, tu sais j'ai eu quelques soucis dans la vie mais toi avec les 2 frères que tu as, tu as peu de risques. Ils vont te protéger au péril de leurs vies. Tu en as de la chance dis donc. C'est fou comme la vie réserve des surprises. Qui aurait pensé que le sheriff aurait un jour un deuxième enfant et qui aurait cru que j'aimerai à ce point ton frère Stiles. C'était mal partit pourtant au début, très mal partit. Je ne le supportais pas. Il m'énervait à un point tu te rends pas compte. Toujours à parler, à bouger, à répliquer. Et va savoir quand, mais j'ai commencé à voir pleins de qualités en lui. Enfin c'est pas tout simple à expliquer et c'est pas l'important

Derek soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta maman toi. Moi aussi je ressemble beaucoup à ma maman. Elle s'appelle Talia. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça hein. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoute même si ça ne t'intéresse pas et que tu dors. Ça m'est sûrement plus simple de parler à un bébé endormi qu'aux autres gens. Au fait merci de ne pas avoir pleuré. J'aurai pas su quoi faire. Stiles est doué avec toi surement parce qu'il a encore un grand côté enfant qu'il ne perdra jamais du moins je l'espère. C'est ce côté innocent qui m'a fait craquer. Tu sais quoi je vais te laisser dormir et retourner vers ton frère.

Derek se pencha sur le berceau et déposa un bisou sur la joue ronde de la petite fille endormie. Il sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Stiles dans le couloir.

- C'est là que tu étais? J'avais froid.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Non… si en fait.

- Tu m'as entendu?

Stiles hocha la tête.

- Bon… on va se recoucher?

Derek et Stiles se remirent au lit.

- Tu me prends dans tes bras?

L'ado n'attendit pas la réponse pour se blottir contre le lycan.

- Alors comme ça tu m'aimes?

- Tu en doutes vraiment?

- Non mais j'aime bien te l'entendre dire.

- Je sais que je te le dis pas souvent, désolé.

- C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude. Tu le montre bien assez et je m'en contente. Dans un mois je vais commencer à travailler avec mon père. Je me réjoui et en même temps on se verra moins.

- Je sais, je viendrai t'apporter ton déjeuner.

- Et après tu te plains qu'on dise que tu es mignon. Et toi tu sais ce que tu vas faire?

- J'ai une vague idée je verrai. Pour le moment je vais m'occuper du loft et de l'immeuble pour en faire quelque chose. Et réfléchir à ce que je vais dire au mariage de Cora. Toi tu vas chanter alors?

- Oui et à ce propos la prochaine fois que tu fais des confidences sur moi à Isaac je mets de l'aconit dans ton lit.

- Désolé, j'adore Isaac, il est un bon confident. Et puis bon c'est pas un secret d'état non plus.

- Je vais demander à Lydia de chanter avec moi parce que la chanson est en duo, mais bon elle a choisie une chanson triste de rupture ta sœur.

- C'est Cora tu sais ne cherche pas la logique dans l'histoire.

- Huuuum…

Stiles se blottit encore plus contre Derek et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement. Derek murmura doucement:

- Je t'aime Stiles.

Les cris de Chrisy les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Les 2 garçons se retrouvèrent à la cuisine avec un bébé affamé.

- Elle ne mange rien d'autre que du lait?

- C'est un bébé, elle a 3 mois Derek, pas de dents. Oui elle ne mange que du lait. Tiens donnes-y le biberon il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes.

- C'est rude à 6heures du matin.

- Râle pas nous on a connu le temps ou elle voulait le biberon toutes les 2 heures la nuit.

Derek mit le biberon dans la bouche de la petite fille qui se calma enfin.

Quand Scott rentra il vit Stiles et Derek devant la télé en train de somnoler.

- Ou est Chrisy?

- Derek l'a mangé.

- Ecoute pas cet imbécile elle est dans son lit, elle a mangé à 6 heures et là elle dort depuis…

Le loup ouvrit un œil et regarda l'horloge en face de lui.

- 1 heure.

- C'est allé?

- Niquel mec. Bon alors…

Stiles se leva d'un bond faisant légèrement sursauté Derek.

- Maintenant que tu es là on va répartir les taches. On a dit le déjeuner tu t'en occupes, nettoyer les bibs, la cuisine et ranger. Moi, enfin nous… Derek tu pars ou tu reste?

- Je reste.

- Bien ben nous on s'occupe du bain de Chrisy et on va aller promener avec elle et tu t'occuperas du biberon de midi et de la mettre à la sieste pendant qu'on mangera et après on verra quand ta mère et mon père se réveilleront. Sinon c'est allé toi? Tu es allé faire quoi?

- J'avais un truc à régler je t'en parlerai plus tard.

- Ok. Bon ben on va aller se doucher avant que Chrisy se réveille.

Le sheriff était rentré, avait fait un bec à sa fille qui prenait un bain, avait remercié les garçons et était partit se coucher. Derek et Stiles avait prit Chrisy dans la poussette et faisait un tour dans le quartier.

- Tu veux pousser la poussette?

- Non ça va aller.

- Mal dormis?

- Non ça va. Et toi?

- En tout cas j'avais pas froid. C'est fou la chaleur que tu dégage.

Derek s'arrêta net.

- Oh non pitié.

De l'angle d'une rue apparurent Deucalion et Talia se tenant le bras.

- Ben… bonjour.

- Oh Madame Hale Bonjour.

- Bonjour Stiles.

Talia se pencha au dessus de la poussette et Deucalion suivit le mouvement.

- Vous avez fait ça vite dites donc? Ironisa Deucalion

- C'est la petite sœur de Stiles et Scott.

- En tout cas ça vous va bien. Elle est adorable cette petite. Comment elle s'appelle?

- Chrisy.

- C'est mignon comme prénom.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites par ici? Demanda Derek méfiant

- On se promène un peu. On profite du soleil matinal. On avait pensé passer te voir tout à l'heure mais tu m'as l'air occupé alors on passera une autre fois mon chéri c'est pas grave.

Deucalion et Talia continuèrent leur chemin. Derek après une hésitation les héla.

- Vous faites quoi ce soir?

- Rien de prévu.

- ça vous dit d'aller diner au restaurant?

Les parents de Derek acquiescèrent puis ils partirent.

- Tu viens diner avec moi au restaurant? Demanda Derek avec un grand sourire.


	77. Le dîner

- Toi et ton sourire vous arrivez toujours à m'avoir.

- Désolé j'ai paniqué. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai proposé un resto à mes parents. Quelle idée stupide!

- La prochaine fois tu réfléchis avant de proposer des trucs.

- ça va on ne va pas s'énerver maintenant, tu n'avais qu'à dire non et c'est tout.

- J'étais en position de faiblesse. On venait de croiser tes parents et Deucalion qui se permets de sortir un truc débile et ironique et toi tu dis juste c'est la sœur de Stiles et Scott. Pis après tu me pose une question avec ton sourire là. Comment tu voulais que je dise non? Tu aurais pu les inviter chez toi.

- ça me met pas à l'aise.

- parce que tu as l'impression que je suis à l'aise moi là?

- Surement pas. Mais moi non plus.

- En plus je déteste aller au restaurant ca me stresse et c'est trop long et du coup je peux pas bouger et… bref.

Stiles leva la tête pour voir par la porte Talia et Deucalion entrer.

- Je te hais Derek.

- J'y survivrai.

Derek se leva et salua ses parents. Stiles se leva aussi et fit un sourire en leur serrant la main.

- Alors que nous vaut cette invitation à diner? Vous avez des choses à nous dire?

- Non du tout c'est juste que… je sais pas j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas mon chéri. Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi et avec Stiles. On va pouvoir parler un peu de vous. Finalement on sait peu de choses. Alors vous vous êtes rencontrés comment?

- Pour faire court dans la forêt près du manoir.

- C'est tout? Toi tu dis juste 5 mots et ça explique tout?

- Tu veux que je dise quoi?

- Ben déjà ce qu'on foutait dans la forêt et un minimum pourquoi on s'est revu après.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donc j'étais dans la forêt parce que j'ai senti et entendu 2 idiots sur le terrain. J'ai voulu les faire dégager et Stiles, que j'ai pensé être un petit avorton, m'a répondu avec son sarcasme. Il était avec Scott qui s'était fait mordre la veille et qui cherchait un spray que j'avais retrouvé par terre. Et on s'est revu parce que ces deux crétins ont réussi à m'envoyer en prison après avoir déterré Laura prèsdu manoir. T'as raison la version longue fait nettement plus rêver.

- Bon peut être qu'on va se contenter de la version courte à l'avenir.

- Et après? Demanda Talia avec un petit air amusé.

- Après je l'ai détesté, je voulais tout le temps le frapper et en même temps il méritait bien et puis je sais pas trop à quel moment précis j'ai commencé à le supporter, puis a vouloir l'aider, puis le protéger, puis l'aimer.

- Ben voilà la fin est mieux.

- Et comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble?

- Après la menace Peter mise hors d'état de nuire on a pu relâcher la pression sur 18 mois de cauchemars et Stiles et moi on a commencé des défis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres et puis très rapidement on a basculé dans tout autre chose et voilà. Le reste et ben vous savez.

- Et comment va Peter? Demanda Stiles d'un coup. Il se demanda pour lui-même pourquoi il y pensait et pourquoi il s'en inquiétait.

- ça va. Je passe le voir souvent à Eichen House. La perte de ses pouvoirs n'a pas aidé à le rendre moins fou mais au moins il n'est plus dangereux, du moins plus comme avant. Je prie juste pour qu'il ne sorte jamais de l'asile parce que ça risque d'être terrible. Même en humain. La seule que je n'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est revenus c'est Cora. Et du coup je n'ai pas rencontré son futur mari et le mariage est bientôt.

- Vous êtes invités?

- Oui mais ça va vraiment être étrange si on ne se voit pas avant. Au moins pour rencontrer ce Monsieur Lahey.

- Isaac.

- Tu le connais bien toi Derek?

- Oui il était mon bêta. Il a habité avec moi un moment et c'est un ami de Scott et de Stiles.

- Je vois. Alors ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

- Et vous deux alors un mariage?

Derek et Stiles regardèrent Deucalion puis se regardèrent.

- Non! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix

- C'est clair au moins.

- On ne voit pas bien ce que ça changerai. Je compte pas changer de nom, Stiles non plus.

- En effet pour vous ça ne changerai rien.

- C'était bien votre bal de promo?

- Sympa mais définitivement pas mon truc. Trop de monde, trop de musique.

- Et en plus tu as refusé de danser.

- On dansera au mariage de Cora ce sera déjà bien suffisant et je pourrai pas y échapper de toute façon.

- Normalement tu devras aussi danser avec ta sœur et logiquement Isaac devra danser avec … Lydia… si Scott vient avec elle.

- Deucalion J'y pense, j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour retaper le loft que j'aimerais laisser à Cora et Isaac. J'ai besoin de monde. Scott ne sera plus là à la rentrée. Isaac a promis de m'aider en parallèle de son boulot, Stiles aussi et j'ai réussi a contacter Ethan je suppose que tu te souviens de lui. Si tu veux m'aider c'est volontiers ou si tu connais du monde je suis preneur.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Enfin je pense que je peux faire ce geste pour ma fille.

- Deucalion, tu te souviens de ''papa-loup''?

Deucalion parut ému.

- Oui je m'en souviens. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand tu étais petit.

- Bon je suis content de voir que c'est un vrai souvenir et pas un rêve.

Ils mangèrent en parlant un peu de tout mais surtout du mariage. Deucalion et Talia partirent tard. Stiles et Derek remontèrent en voiture.

- ça me fait penser que je devais te dire un truc Stiles. Tu te souviens quand on est allé chez mes parents l'autre jour et que ma mère à dit qu'on s'était déjà rencontré et que j'avais dis : '' C'est pas important''. J'ai retrouvé pourquoi j'avais dit ça?

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que j'avais déjà eu le cœur qui avait battu bizarrement pour toi.

Stiles fut étonné comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Il ne pu rien articuler. Ils rentrèrent en silence et Derek déposa Stiles chez lui avant de partir dans la nuit avec sa camaro. Ce ne fut que plus tard dans son lit que Stiles réalisa que Derek était partit dans la direction opposée à sa maison


	78. Mystère

Le sheriff sortit de la maison pour aller mettre les poubelles dehors quand il entendit un petit bruit. Il posa les sacs et fit le tour de la maison sur ses gardes. Il vit dans le jardin son fils assit qui pleurait la tête sur les genoux.

- Stiles? Tout va bien?

- Oui… enfin non.

John vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui se passe? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es à la maison et pas chez Derek?

- Derek est pas là, je sais pas ou il est. Il a laissé son portable chez lui et apparemment ça fait au moins 10 jours qu'il n'est pas aller chez lui et je sais pas ou il est.

- Il ne t'a rien dit?

- Non, il m'a déposé l'autre nuit en revenant du dîner avec ses parents et depuis plus rien. Rien de rien.

- Des fois il a vraiment un comportement bizarre. Tu as demandé à tes amis?

- Oui. Personne ne l'a vu. C'est son genre de disparaître alors au début je ne me faisais pas de souci mais là quand même ça commence à faire long. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Je suis passé au loft aussi mais personne non plus. Je commence bientôt à bosser avec toi et je le verrai moins.

- Il va sûrement revenir. Scott ne peut rien faire?

- Si il pourrait hurler pour voir si il obtient une réponse mais je lui ai même pas demandé. J'avoue ne même pas y avoir pensé. Il a jamais disparu aussi longtemps.

- Tu veux un milkshake?

- Avec plaisir ouai.

- Viens je vais aller prévenir Mélissa.

Le père et le fils Stilinski étaient tranquillement installés devant deux milkshakes à la fraise.

- ça fait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas fait ça.

- Manque d'occasion ces dernières années. Ça a été quelque peu mouvementé on va dire.

- J'suis plutôt contente des mouvements de cette dernière année. J'aime bien notre nouvelle maison, notre nouvelle famille, j'adore vivre avec Scott et Mélissa et j'adore Chrisy.

- C'est vrai qu'on est bien. Comme quoi la vie peut être incroyable au moment ou on s'y attend le moins. Et sinon alors, les parents de Derek ils sont sympas?

- Ouai. Quoi que ça me fasse bizarre d'associer Deucalion à sympa mais bon on finit par se faire à tout. Sa maman est vraiment gentille et Deucalion ben…quand il n'essaye pas de nous tuer il est plutôt cool.

- Je me réjoui de les rencontrer un jour.

- Si Derek revient surtout. Le mariage de Cora est dans un mois alors je me demande vraiment ou il est encore passé. Quand il m'a déposé l'autre nuit je l'ai vu partir à l'opposé de ou il habite. J'ai pas percuté de suite il venait de me dire un truc troublant mais je me demande ce que ça cache. Ça cache toujours quelque chose avec Derek de toute façon.

- J'adore la façon que tu as de parler de lui quand il est pas là et que ça t'énerve. Au fait j'ai pas pensé à te dire, la nuit du bal j'ai été étonné de ne pas vous avoir entendu Derek et toi en revanche Scott et Lydia ont les a entendus.

- C'est pour ça. Dit Stiles avec une soudain illumination sur le visage.

- Pour ça que?

- Derek m'a dit à un moment qu'on était pas ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit mais j'avais pas compris et j'étais légèrement occupé à autre chose avec De… bref c'est super alors ça.

Le sheriff rigola. Son fils le faisait vraiment marrer parfois.

- Parfois tu en dis trop Stiles, mais bon c'est ma faute j'avais permis. Enfin on, parce que Mélissa était d'accord aussi. Au fait je peux te poser une question rien à voir avec Derek?

- Oui je pense que j'arrive encore à parler d'un autre sujet.

-Le deuxième soir ou on vous a demandé de garder Chrisy, ou était Scott? On est d'accord que Derek était là parce que Scott n'était pas là.

- Pas totalement non, il avait prévu de venir nous aider mais euh… ouai Scott était pas là mais comment tu le sais?

- Je suis le sheriff Stiles, c'est pas pour rien.

- Par contre je ne sais pas ou il était. Il m'a dit qu'il me dirait mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler.

- J'ai encore une question … pourquoi tu as un costume de chaperon rouge dans ton armoire?

- Heu… je peux avoir un joker?

- Au nom de quoi un joker?

- C'est un peu gênant.

- Un rapport avec un certain grand méchant loup j'imagine?

- Ouai! Répondit Stiles en grimaçant et en baissant les yeux.

- Ok… alors je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une excuse genre halloween ou une fête costumée? Tu es irrécupérable Stiles.

- Héééé ouai.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison Mélissa et Scott étaient dans le jardin.

- C'est fou comme il fait déjà chaud. Et l'été est loin d'être finit.

- Vous auriez pu aller à la piscine les garçons?

- Je dois filer chez Isaac dans 10 minutes. Tu veux venir Stiles?

- C'est sympa mais non. Tu leur passeras le bonjour. J'ai des trucs à faire mais je t'accompagne à ta moto si tu veux.

Scot eut un air surpris et Stiles tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un truc secret à lui dire. Scott ne comprit pas et alla vers sa moto avec Stiles sur les talons.

- T'as vraiment du mal avec les signes simples hein. Je voulais te faire comprendre que je dois te dire un truc.

- Quoi donc?

- Mon père sait que le mercredi ou on devait garder Chrisy tu n'étais pas là.

- Et comment il le sait?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a pas dit. Je te préviens juste qu'il le sait et du coup peut être que ta mère aussi. Et tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as foutu cette nuit-là.

- J'ai besoin de ta discrétion absolue sur ce coup-là… il y a quelques mois j'ai… couché avec une fille et là on a un problème. Mais elle a fait un déni de grossesse et donc on l'apprend maintenant et techniquement… elle aura le bébé quand je commence l'université.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

- Oh putain mais Scott! Combien de fois ta mère ta répétée de faire gaffe, même mon père. Même moi et ta condition de loup-garou tu sais bien que ça augmente la fertilité. Je te l'ai dis 1 millions de fois. Oh putain… tu vas faire quoi?

- Déjà en parler à ma mère et voir après. Parce que la fille le bébé elle veut l'abandonner et j'avoue être assez d'accord avec ça c'est pas le moment. Sans parler du souci loup-garou. On en reparle parce que là je dois filer chez Isaac pour l'organisation de la soirée du mariage. Si tu arrive à voir ou à parlé à Derek dis-lui de se ramener parce que ça le concerne aussi.

Stiles resta là planté, regardant son frère partir, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

- Abandonné!


	79. L'amitié

Stiles était couché dans son lit. Il avait passé le reste de la journée en mode zombie et avait juste répondu ''Derek'' quand Mélissa ou son père avait voulu savoir si tout allait bien. C'est sûr il n'allait pas s'en remettre. Il entendit Scott rentrer et se leva. Il ouvrit sa porte au moment ou l'alpha arrivait difficilement en haut de l'escalier. Stiles alla vers lui et soutint son frère pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

- Hé mec t'as foutu quoi?

- C'est Isaac et son alcool. Il est con ce mec. C'est un malade. Tu as déjà vu sa réserve d'aconit? Pfffrrr

-Non jamais vu et vas-y assieds-toi.

- Putain Stiles… j'ai fais une connerie.

- Ah ça je sais!

- Je vais avoir un enfant.

- Oui ça aussi je sais. Scott on doit en parler très vite à nos parents.

- Je t'ai réveillé?

- Je ne dormais pas. Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec une nouvelle pareille. Un autre jeune peu mettre une fille enceinte, toi dans ta situation d'alpha non. Tu imagine, il peut être loup-garou ce bébé tu vas faire quoi? Tu peux pas l'abandonner comme ça aux mains de n'importe qui.

- Je le sais. La fille à la base ne voulait pas me le dire parce qu'elle voulait juste abandonner le bébé mais elle a finit par se dire que j'étais quand même impliqué, que j'avais le droit de savoir et là j'ai commencé à paniqué. Je peux pas lui dire que je suis un loup-garou donc j'essaye de ne pas lui faire abandonner le bébé n'importe comment mais elle ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'acharne alors qu'elle sait très bien que je ne le veux pas ce bébé.

- Mec… je sais pas quoi te dire.

- Franchement Stiles c'est quoi mon putain de problème?

- Rien Scott tu es un ado, tu es un alpha… on a vécu 18 mois hyper intenses de stresse, de morts, et maintenant c'est calme, trop calme et on change tous plus ou moins brutalement de vie. Derek est partit un an pour se retrouver, toi tu as un peu dévié et c'est comme ça. Chacun sa façon de réagir. On va trouver une solution.

- Je crois que tu n'imagine même pas dans quelle merde je me fourré.

- Oh je crois que si. Je sais qu'une adoption d'enfant est compliquée. Que les parents adoptant doivent être majeures et mariés depuis tant d'années. Donc au début je m'étais dit Cora et Isaac mais impossible. Mélissa et papa ne sont pas mariés. Honnêtement je ne connais que les parents de Derek qui aurait la situation requise.

- J'suis dans la merde grave, mais genre vraiment quoi.

- Il faut qu'on aille réveiller ta mère et mon père pas le choix. Le temps presse, moi je commence à bosser avec mon père dans un peu plus de 2 semaines, le mariage est dans un mois et tu commences l'université dans 1 mois et demi mec.

Scott ferma les yeux un moment.

- Tu m'aides à me lever s'il te plait.

Stiles aida Scott à se lever, à descendre l'escalier et à s'asseoir à la cuisine. Il voulut partir pour aller réveiller John et Mélissa mais Scott le retint.

- Hé t'es vraiment un pote formidable, vraiment. Ton amitié est exceptionnelle. Tu n'as jamais failli à ton rôle de meilleur ami. Merci et pardon de ne pas toujours savoir te rendre autant.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et tapota l'épaule de son ami. Il alla réveiller son père et Mélissa qui le suivirent à la cuisine. Ils s'assirent les 3 à la table avec Scott et le garçon après une petite hésitation raconta tout.

À la fin de l'explication Stiles servit un café aux trois autres. Mélissa soupira de désespoir et le sheriff se rongea les ongles.

- Pour être honnête mon chéri je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Vraiment je… t'engueuler ne vas servir à rien, te punir non plus je pense que tu l'es déjà bien assez. Je sais pas là Scott… mettre une fille enceinte c'est déjà pas bien malin mais en étant un loup-garou… TU TE RENDS COMPTE. Je vois même pas ce qu'on va faire. On a peu de solutions là. La meilleure c'est que tu prennes tes responsabilités. Tu es le père de cet enfant, point. Nous on va t'aider, te soutenir, faire notre maximum mais on va pas trouver d'autre solution. Surtout dans un délai si court.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Scott. Un accident peut arriver à tout le monde, ta mère et moi on en est la preuve, même si on ne considère pas Chrisy comme un accident. Le plus embêtant c'est vraiment cette histoire de loup-garou. Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir si l'enfant sera un lycanthrope ou pas?

- Faudrait demander à Peter, lui il sait des tas de choses mais là il est à Eichen House et pour pouvoir y aller il faudrait savoir ou est Derek. Et je sais pas ou est Derek.

- Je crois que je sais ou est Derek.

- Quoi? Explosa Stiles.

- C'est… j'ai entendu Cora ce soir au téléphone qui as dit à quelqu'un: ''si Derek était au Mexique pour ça il était vraiment con''. Mais j'en sais pas plus.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa.

- Il est au Mexique… et il a pas jugé utile de me le dire. Je dois vraiment être un imbécile fini.

- C'est Derek en même temps Stiles. Tu le sais qu'il est comme ça.

Stiles sortit de sa torpeur, se précipita sur le placard de la cuisine prit sa boite d'Adderall.

- Putain, je savais qu'il me manquait un truc. J'ai plus d'Adderall. À cause de Derek j'ai plus Adderall.

Le sheriff se leva et vint prendre son fils par les épaules.

- C'est pas si grave. Tu n'en a pas chez Derek?

L'ado hocha la tête.

- La pharmacie ouvre à 10h demain j'irai directement. Il est presque minuit là. Tu as pris le dernier comprimé à quelle heure?

Stiles ferma les yeux et fit le poing avec ses mains.

- Avant le dîner.

- Et merde! Lâcha fatalement le sheriff.


	80. Sans Adderall

Le sheriff connaissant son fils réagit au quart de tour.

- Stiles vient t'asseoir, Mélissa sors du riz et deux bols s'il te plait.

Mélissa s'exécuta. Elle déposa le tout sur la table. Le sheriff ouvrit le paquet et versa du riz dans un bol et laissa l'autre vide. Il poussa les deux bols devant son fils.

- Tiens tu comptes ça! Pendant ce temps je cherche une solution.

Le garçon obéi à son père et se mit à compter les grains de riz un par un en les transvasant dans le bol vide. Voyant les regards interrogateurs de Mélissa et de Scott le sheriff expliqua.

- C'est pour le canaliser un moment. Ça va pas durer je le sais mais avec le stress et la montée d'adrénaline qu'il vient d'avoir il va être rapidement en manque, j'essaie juste de gagner du temps. Une technique que Claudia avait trouvée fabuleuse et j'avoue qu'on a rien trouvé de mieux depuis.

Stiles releva la tête.

- Elle avait fait quoi maman?

- Ne te disperse pas reste concentré. Scott tu as un moyen de trouver Derek ou de trouver quelqu'un en relation avec Derek?

- Je peux tenter un hurlement et voir si par exemple… non ça va pas le faire. Je sais je vais hurler pour ameuter Isaac et Cora et Cora hurlera pour ameuter les parents de Derek après on verra.

- Fais donc ça alors. Mélissa la pharmacie de l'hôpital il y a moyen ou pas du tout?

- Je peux essayer de passer un coup de fil mais l'Adderall est un psychostimulant et je doute qu'on me laisse en avoir sans ordonnance mais je vais tenter.

- Ok. Tu restes pas trop loin de lui, si y a un souci tu m'appelle je vais aller fouiller partout voir si il ne nous restes pas une boite ou quelques comprimés dans ses affaires.

30 minutes plus tard le sheriff n'avait rien trouvé, Mélissa n'avait pas d'autorisation pour l'Adderall et Scott était en train de discuter avec Isaac, Cora, Deucalion et Talia.

- Il est au Mexique Derek. Je sais pas quand il comptait revenir mais il est allé voir le chef de ma meute pour le mariage. J'avais encore besoin d'une autorisation. Il ne m'avait pas dit. C'est un bêta de la meute qui m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure.

- Il est énervant ce type surtout qu'il a Stiles maintenant. Je le déteste quand il fait ça. C'est Scott et moi qui avons vu Stiles pendant un an en état limite dépressif parfois. J'en reviens même pas qu'il ne lui ait pas dit. C'est pas compliqué un petit sms.

- Isaac calme-toi. C'est pas si grave. Stiles est pas… si en fait oui il va être très vite en manque de son médicament et avec le stress… et putain c'est ma faute en plus. C'est moi qui ais dit que j'avais entendu chez vous que Derek est au Mexique. Je fais vraiment connerie sur connerie ces temps.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le sheriff.

- Venez à l'intérieur vous tous. Stiles s'occupe pour le moment.

Isaac et Cora entrèrent en saluant et remerciant le sheriff. Deucalion hésita et finit par suivre Scott. Talia resta dehors un instant humant l'air mais comme elle ne sentait rien elle entra elle-aussi.

Le sheriff et les parents de Derek se saluèrent.

- J'aurai aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances Madame Hale. Je me souviens vous avoir déjà vue quand Claudia était à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi tu parle de maman ce soir?

Le sheriff se retourna vers son fils qui venait d'entrer au salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

- Je… devais faire un truc mais je sais plus quoi? Je devais pas prendre un médoc?

Stiles se gratta la joue nerveusement

- Tu n'as plus d'Adderall Stiles tu te souviens.

- Plus d'Adderall…du coup je devais faire quoi. Pourquoi tu as parlé de maman?

- C'est pas important Stiles assieds-toi et reste calme.

- Pourquoi les parents de Derek sont ici? Il faut que je prenne un Adderall.

Et Stiles repartit à la cuisine pour ouvrir les placards.

Le sheriff regarda Mélissa.

- Super ça ne pouvait vraiment pas mieux tomber. Il ne manquait plus que ça cette nuit.

- C'est ma faute John, j'aurai pas du parler de Derek.

- Il est ou Derek? Stiles revint dans le salon.

- Assieds-toi bon sang Stiles!

Scott et Isaac obligèrent Stiles à s'asseoir sur le canapé et le retinrent.

- C'est normal qu'il soit comme ça? C'est à cause de son hyperactivité? Demanda Cora.

- Pas tout à fait non. En plus de l'hyperactivité Stiles à développé un autre problème depuis la mort de sa mère. Les crises de panique et là c'est ce que j'essaye d'éviter parce que c'est assez violent. L'hyperactivité en soi n'est pas le plus grand souci, le problème là maintenant c'est l'Adderall. Il vit sous Adderall depuis trop longtemps pour supporter le manque et là il devient clairement en manque. Il se rend plus trop compte de ce qu'il fait ni de ce qu'il dit. Il à la mémoire ultra limitée et va commencer à répéter les mêmes phrases, à refaire les mêmes gestes. Ça va devenir très vite pénible je vous avertis.

- En faite il est en manque de…drogue plus ou moins? Osa Talia

- Pas plus ou moins, c'est totalement ça. Sa mère arrivait à le canaliser, moi pas mais j'ai remarqué que Derek y arrivait aussi mais il est pas là.

- Maman elle est morte et Derek est au Mexique. Pourquoi au Mexique? Pourquoi elle est morte? Maman est au Mexique? Je devais faire un truc mais je sais plus quoi. Je devais prendre un médicament. Pourquoi les parents de Derek sont là? J'aurai dû aller chercher de l'Adderall, pourquoi j'y suis pas allé? Je devais faire quoi? Ça fait longtemps que les parents de Derek sont là?

Le sheriff s'approcha des parents de Derek.

- C'est pas bon du tout. À dire des phrases décousu comme ça j'ai peur qu'il en arrive à ''Derek est mort''. Dit-il en chuchotant.

- J'imagine qu'il va devenir intenable si il en arrive se poser cette question?

Le sheriff hocha la tête.

Talia se gratta le front. Elle fit un coup d'œil à Deucalion qui hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, se transforma en loup et partit dans la nuit. Deucalion referma la porte doucement en ramassant les habits de Talia.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui mon esprit est bizzare mais j'avais envie de partir dans un moment délirant. <strong>

**Je rappelle juste que c'est une fiction hein, que je ne connait peu de chose à l'hyperactivité donc faut pas se faire une idée sur mon texte.**

**Le coup du riz dans les bols par contre c'est un truc réel, la maman d'un ami faisait ça pour le canaliser parfois.**


	81. Etat de manque

Talia courait dans la forêt de Beacon en hurlant. Il y a avait 2 endroits ou Derek pouvait être car elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit encore au Mexique. Elle avait toujours eue des intuitions fortes concernant son fils, comme une sorte de connexion. Elle ressentait souvent ses émotions et là d'après elle il était tout sauf calme et apaisé comme il aurait du l'être. Elle se rendit donc dans une grotte vers le lac mais ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Elle repartie dans une autre direction pour rejoindre un endroit qu'elle avait bien connu. Elle sentie son odeur avant de voir la camaro parquée dans les bois visiblement depuis quelques jours. Elle arriva devant une grille et dû redevenir humaine pour la pousser et entrer dans un long couloir sombre. Elle se dirigea à l'odeur et trouva son fils endormi contre un mur. Elle se baissa et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Derek.

Derek grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des yeux de stupéfaction.

- Maman? Mais…

Derek remarqua la nudité de sa mère et détourna la tête. Il s'assit et enleva son blouson qu'il tendit à Talia. Elle le remercia en le passant.

- C'est donc ici que tu te cache. Depuis quand?

- 4 jours.

- Tu n'étais pas au Mexique?

- Si j'y suis allé pour récupérer des papiers pour Cora.

- Et à quel moment tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée de disparaître?

- Je… j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas penser à prévenir… disons au moins le garçon que tu aimes.

- Je… si j'aurai pu.

- Tu aurais dû surtout. Derek chéri on ne disparait pas comme ça en laissant les gens sans nouvelles. Pas quand on a des amis, pas quand on est dans une relation de couple. Tu l'aimes non? Ou alors j'ai rêvé.

- Oui je l'aime c'est juste que… trop d'émotions ces derniers jours et j'ai craqué et je suis partit.

- Il faut que tu aille le voir maintenant tout de suite. Il a eu lui aussi beaucoup d'émotions et il est en manque de son médicament dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je viens de chez son père là et vraiment il est pas en forme. Il commence à délirer sur toi et sur sa mère en mélangeant tout. Il a demander si sa mère était au Mexique et il va pas être loin de demander si tu es mort et son père s'inquiète. Il connait son fils si il fait une crise de panique le sheriff a dit que ça pouvait être violent. Si tu es dans une relation avec lui soit le comme il faut sinon dis-lui que tu ne veux pas.

- Mais je veux c'est pas le problème…c'est… ça m'effraie de ressentir tant d'émotions. De revenir sur les émotions du passé. Les sentiments contradictoires avec Deucalion, enfin papa…enfin je sais même pas comment l'appeler.

- Appelle-le comme tu le sens le mieux. Lui il te laisse tout le temps qu'il te faut et il comprend tu sais. Je vais retourner là-bas dire que je sais ou tu es peut être qu'au moins ça va les rassurer. Reste pas ici. Viens au moins pour Stiles. Il te mérite, tu le mérite. Mais fais un effort, tout petit au moins. Je pense que si tu lui dis qu'il y a des moments ou tu as besoin de t'isolé il peut comprendre et respectera mais pas comme ça.

- Il y a qui chez le sheriff?

- Deucalion, Cora, Isaac et la famille du sheriff.

- Pars devant, je récupère ma voiture, je serai juste derrière toi.

Talia sourit en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils et se retransforma pour repartir chez le sheriff.

Pendant ce temps chez le sheriff, Stiles commençait à paniqué gentiment et tournait en rond dans le salon. Isaac et Scott avaient finis par le lâcher parce qu'il commençait à se débattre en criant.

- Mais je dois prendre mon médicament, y en a plus, je fais quoi, je fais quoi, je fais quoi? Ça me stresse, j'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. Et maman qui est au Mexique. Et je ne voie pas pourquoi elle est partie sans moi. Et Derek qui est partit aussi, enfin il est partit ou pas? Je me souviens même plus ou il est partit. Pourquoi j'ai plus d'Adderall? J'aurai dû aller en chercher.

Stiles se frotta la tête énergiquement et son père vint lui tenir les mains.

- Stiles calme-toi. Tu m'entends?

- J'aurai du prendre mon médoc, j'aurai du. Pourquoi je l'ai pas pris? Ou est Derek? Ou est la maman de Derek? Elle est au Mexique aussi? Mais elle était pas morte? Ou c'est maman qui est morte? Quelqu'un est mort?

- Personne n'est mort récemment Stiles.

- Qui est mort alors? Non la maman de Derek était morte ou alors elle était au Mexique. Derek était partit au Mexique. Derek est… mort au Mexique!

Deucalion ouvrit la porte à Talia au même moment. La femme était toujours en loup. Elle entra et disparue dans l'escalier et Deucalion la suivit avec ses habits. Ils redescendirent très vite. Stiles était assit par terre et haletait difficilement.

- Je sais ou est Derek.

La nouvelle de Talia stupéfia tout le monde. Soudain les loups reconnurent le son caractéristique de la camaro de Derek. Les pneus crissèrent devant la maison et le loup entra sans frapper en faisant claquer la porte. Il se précipita sur Stiles et le prit contre lui en le serrant. Stiles leva son regard vers Derek et tenta de sourire malgré la crise de panique. Le lycan posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'ado et ça apaisa ce dernier en quelques secondes.

- Tu es pas mort? Je devais prendre mon Adderall. J'ai oublié d'aller en chercher. Tu étais mort au Mexique.

Le loup plongea sa main dans la poche de son blouson et en sortit un boite d'Adderall non ouverte. Il la tendit au sheriff. Mélissa courut à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau et le donna à John qui s'accroupi devant son fils, lui mit un comprimé dans la bouche et le fit boire. Il fallu un moment pour que Stiles reprenne ses esprits. Derek l'avait couché sur le canapé et était assit près de lui.

- Je suis désolé Derek.

- C'est moi qui te dois des excuses Stiles. Je suis nul comme petit ami, je suis désolé. Il y a eu trop d'émotions en même temps et j'ai pas su gérer. Je veux changer Stiles, je ne veux plus jamais te faire souffrir. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Derek, regarde-moi!

Le loup ancra son regard dans celui de son amour.

- Je t'aime comme tu es Derek mais pense juste à laisser un mot la prochaine fois.

- Promis je ne te laisserai plus jamais sans nouvelles… Je t'aime.

Stiles soupira, ferma les yeux et s'endormit calmement. Derek resta prés de lui assit par terre jusqu'à son réveil.


	82. Monsieur Stiles Stilinski

- Pfiou ça va pas être de tout repos je le sens ce job.

- Tu veux déposer les armes après 1 demi-journée?

- Papa tu me connais mal là. Stiles Stilinski n'est pas du genre à abandonner. J'ai faim, on va se chercher un truc au fast-food?

Le sheriff se leva de sa chaise et talonna son fils pour sortir. Devant le poste le jeune s'arrêta en voyant une camaro noire devant laquelle se tenait un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il se précipita sur lui.

- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière côté conducteur de sa voiture et tendit à l'ado un panier pique-nique.

- Pour moi?

- Et ton père aussi. Je t'avais promis Stiles.

Le Stiles en question attrapa d'une main la nuque de son ami et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Hé ho j'ai faim moi!

Les 2 jeunes se séparèrent pour regarder le sheriff.

- On va au petit parc? Demanda l'ado survolté

Le loup ferma sa voiture à clé et suivit les 2 Stilinski dans le parc près du poste de police. Les 3 hommes se posèrent sur un banc.

- Alors cette matinée? Demanda Derek à Stiles.

- Beaucoup de papiers mais ça démarre bien. Je suis plutôt content même si la paperasse c'est fatiguant.

Depuis l'incident de l'état de manque de Stiles, lui et Derek ne s'étaient plus quittés. Toujours l'un chez l'autre et là le lycan était venu apporter un bon déjeuner à l'humain. Stiles était ravi. Oui Derek avait fait des erreurs mais qui n'en fait jamais en ce bas monde?

- Et toi Derek le loft? Et la préparation du mariage? Avec Lydia on a commencé à répéter la chanson pour Cora. C'est assez drôle.

Stiles baissa la voix.

- En faite Lydia chante très mal.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de chuchoter il n'y a que nous.

- Il va y avoir du monde à ce mariage? Demanda le sheriff en mordant dans un sandwich.

- Dans la meute de Cora ils sont environs 10-12, mes parents. Kira, Lydia, Liam, vous et Mélissa, Scott, Chrisy et Stiles, Chris et moi. Et Isaac n'a pas de famille.

- Tu as déjà écrit ton discours? Demanda le jeune.

- Plus ou moins. Ça se fait gentiment avec Scott.

- Au fait avec cette chaleur tu n'as pas chaud avec ton blouson? Je sais que tu l'aime mais quand même.

- C'est parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi en fait. J'ai oublié.

Le loup se leva et tourna le dos aux deux Stilinski, il défit son blouson et se retourna en l'enlevant.

- Sérieux il te va trop bien ce t-shirt mon sourwolf. C'est trop classe. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne le porterais jamais.

- Je suis tombé dessus ce matin et j'ai hésité entre le porter ou l'accrocher au mur. Je me suis dit que ta première journée de job dans le monde des adultes valait bien ça. Et puis tu as raison je me suis fait à ce surnom.

- Non mais tu es vraiment trop mignon!

- ça par contre je suis pas sûr de m'y faire.

- Tu t'y ferras quand tu verras tous les avantages que tu auras en étant mignon avec moi.

- Hum… éventuellement je peux accepter d'être mignon de temps en temps.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre. Ils avaient légèrement oublié le sheriff.

- Désolé papa. On s'emporte un peu.

- Bon Stiles… je vais y aller moi. On se voit tout à l'heure au loft.

Derek se pencha, déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Stiles et partit avec un signe de la main pour le sheriff.

- Vraiment il est mignon ce garçon. Je l'aime beaucoup moi.

- Ah ben tu vois même toi tu es d'accords avec ça!

- Et honnêtement j'adore son t-shirt.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait faire pour noël passé. Je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas à le porter.

- Sourwolf?

- C'est une longue histoire. Je vais pas me lancer là-dedans maintenant. Tu as entendu il m'a traité d'adulte? Hum Monsieur Stiles Genim Stilinski ça fait hyper sérieux. Je devrais peut être mettre des lunettes j'aurai vraiment l'air d'un homme, un vrai.

- Oh pitié, ne commence pas sinon je te vire dès le premier jour.

- Tu n'oserais pas quand même. Je serais très bien avec des lunettes.

Le sheriff se leva du banc en soupirant et s'en alla. Son fils le rattrapa en trottinant derrière lui.

- Pour faire adulte tu devrais d'abord arrêter de sautiller en marchant.

En sortant du poste de police en fin de journée Stiles grimpa dans sa jeep, démarra et se rendit au loft. Sur place il trouva Derek seul en train de démonter de la ferraille.

- Hey, fais attention à la cendre ça tache. J'ai du scier des trucs.

- Tu t'en sors?

- Hmpf.

- Tu as changé de t-shirt?

- Je voulais pas le salir. Isaac et Scott arrivent dans une heure. Ils m'ont aidé ce matin et là ils sont allés voir pour le costard d'Isaac.

- Oh… Alors on est seul un moment.

- N'y compte même pas. Il faut que je finisse de démonter ça.

- Bon tant pis. Dis si je mettais des lunettes je ferrais plus adulte?

- Tu veux que je réponde réellement ou un oui te suffit?

- Non un oui ne me suffit pas. Il faut argumenter un minimum.

- Tu veux pas parler de ça à un autre moment? Là je suis occupé et entre nous je sais pas quoi te répondre.

- Bon je demanderai à Scott et à Isaac. Je peux t'aider?

Stiles aida Derek à démonter la ferraille et à l'entreposer dans un coin. Scott et Isaac vinrent les rejoindre plus tard. Le futur marié parada dans son beau costard flambant neuf. Les 4 garçons travaillèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée puis rentrèrent chez eux. Stiles rentra chez lui avec Derek et après une bonne douche ils se mirent au lit pour dormir d'un sommeil profond. Cette première journée de travail avait achevé l'hyperactif.


	83. Oncle Peter

Stiles attendait devant chez lui. Derek devait venir le chercher pour aller voir Peter à Eichen House. 5 minutes de retard et Stiles commençait déjà à s'énerver. Soudain la Camaro apparue sur le trottoir. Stiles se précipita mais la porte passager s'ouvrit en laissant sortir Talia.

- Bonjour Stiles.

- Bonjour Madame Hale.

- C'est ma faute si nous sommes en retard. Ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne mais je voulais profiter d'aller voir mon frère.

- Pas de problème.

Stiles se glissa à l'arrière de la voiture. Derek se tourna vers lui et quémanda un baiser que le jeune ne lui refusa pas.

- Salut. Désolé du retard.

Stiles sourit à Derek et celui-ci démarra. Le trajet n'était pas très long jusqu'à l'asile. Stiles était bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner dans cet endroit maudit mais il le faisait pour Scott. Ce n'était pas bon que Scott aille voir Peter alors il le remplaçait. Lui n'avait quasiment aucun risque surtout entouré de Talia et de Derek. Personne ne parla pendant le voyage. Devant l'asile Derek se parqua, Talia sortie de la voiture et Derek juste après en baissant son siège pour laisser Stiles sortir. L'ado regarda le bâtiment en inspirant fortement. Derek lui prit la main.

- Tout va bien. On est là. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

- Je sais mais c'est pour Scott. Merci d'être là.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et suivirent Talia qui entrait dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Un fois dans l'asile ils furent conduits à une salle ou Peter les attendait déjà.

- Mais oh mais qui voilà. Mon neveu qui n'est plus venu depuis longtemps, ma chère sœur qui vient tout le temps et l'humain agaçant.

- Il s'appelle Stiles, Peter. Répondit sèchement Derek.

- Oui je le sais qu'il s'appelle Stiles. Mais l'humain agaçant ça lui va mieux. Et que me vaut cette triple visite.

- Nous avons un problème et on s'est dit que vous sauriez nous aider. Comment peut-on savoir si un bébé pas encore né sera lycanthrope ou pas? Dit l'ado d'une traite sans passer par plusieurs chemins.

- Derek tu as mis enceinte une femme?

- Non. C'est pas la question qu'on te pose.

- Qui est enceinte?

- Un humaine.

- De qui?

- D'un alpha.

- Magnifique! Je connais peu d'alpha qui sont dans votre cercle de créatures en tout genre donc j'en déduis qu'on parle de Scott.

- Oui. Tu sais quelque chose ou pas?

- Réellement non et je pense que c'est impossible de savoir. Il faut attendre la naissance. Pour quand le bébé?

- Dans un mois.

- J'ai une autre question. Osa Stiles

- Tu as toujours des questions, je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

- Si le bébé est un loup… est-ce qu'il va faire comme Malia? Je veux dire il risque de tuer sa famille adoptive pendant une nuit de pleine lune?

- Il y a des chances oui surtout si c'est le bébé d'un vrai-alpha. Il sera déjà doté naturellement d'une sacrée puissance. Je sens que c'est pas la réponse que vous espériez mais que vous vous attendiez à cette réponse.

- Merci Peter. Viens Stiles on va aller attendre dehors.

Derek prit la main de Stiles et alla pour partir avec lui.

- Mais je vois qu'il y a eu du changement. Des révélations, enfin. Dit Peter d'un air enjoué.

Derek se retourna.

- Comment ça enfin?

- ça se voyait tellement entre vous deux, depuis le début. La première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble je me suis dit ces deux-là ils sont fait pour être ensemble. C'était tellement prévisible!

Derek voulut dire quelque chose mais s'abstint et amena Stiles dehors. Il sentait le garçon stressé et mal à l'aise. Une fois dans la voiture Stiles souffla plusieurs fois.

- ça va?

- Ton oncle a le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Scott maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il veut tellement aller à l'université. Ça va lui briser sa vie, ses rêves. Si je pouvais pendre le bébé moi je le ferrais de toute façon je reste à Beacon Hills, j'aurai plutôt le temps mais je ne peux pas et puis tu es là aussi et je ne peux pas t'imposer ça surtout si c'est pas le mien.

Derek se mordit la lèvre.

- On trouvera une solution je te promets et on va faire ça rapidement dés qu'on saura si le bébé est un loup ou pas.

- Et si c'est un loup?

- Alors… il faudra de toute façon que Scott le reconnaisse et qu'il le garde au moins un moment le temps de voir si une adoption peut se faire par une meute ou au moins des loups-garous.

- J'avais vraiment espérer qu'on puisse savoir avant la naissance.

Stiles prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. D'abord Derek ne sut pas bien quoi faire pour il finit par prendre son ami dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement.

- Hey, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution. J'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Stiles sécha ses larmes avec sa main et tenta de sourire.

- Ton oncle est toujours un grand psychopathe.

- C'est sûr.

- Mais bon il a été sympa de répondre. Il aurait pu nous envoyer bouler sans ménagement.

- Il a répondu parce que Talia était là. Ma mère l'a toujours bien canalisé. Tu as quoi de prévu aujourd'hui?

- Rien mais j'allais te demander si tu voulais de l'aide au loft.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je comptais pas y aller. Conduire la camaro jusqu'à la plage ou on était allé ça te tente?

Pour seule réponse Stiles se jeta sur Derek pour l'embrasser, le loup qui ne s'y attendait pas se tapa la tête contre la vitre.

- Oups désolé!


	84. Pour le meilleur et pour le reste

**Chapitre dédié à Criminals-Minds pour avoir posté la 200ème review. Merci  
><strong>

**et merci à tous. **

**Finalement le mariage est en 1 partie longue et 1 partie courte...**

* * *

><p>- Espérons que le prochain mariage de la bande ne soit pas de sitôt parce que vraiment je n'aime pas ça.<p>

- Arrêtes de râler. C'est ta sœur et tu es parfait.

- Merci Stiles mais bizarrement je suis moins convaincu que toi. Et cette couleur de chemise… franchement Cora à des gouts douteux.

- ça va c'est pas le pire. C'est Lila quoi ça passe. J'avoue que je préfère un violet plus foncé mais au moins nous on ne doit pas porter un tenue entièrement Lila comme les femmes.

- Heureusement parce que j'aurai pas pu retenir mon envie de me trancher la gorge.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le visage de Scott apparu.

- Vous êtes prêts?

- Pour aller me pendre oui pas de problème.

Scott fronça les sourcils. Stiles hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Oublie ça il est juste hyper stressé.

- On vous attend en bas.

Et la tête de Scott disparue.

- On y va?

Derek hocha la tête par la négative puis par la positive. Il suivit Stiles dans l'escalier. Arrivé en bas Stiles fit Chrisy dans les bras de son père.

- Mais comme elle est belle dans cette robe. Tu as vu Derek comme elle est belle. On a super bien choisi. On dirait une vraie princesse… non c'est une vraie princesse je dis n'importe quoi.

Le loup regarda la petite fille et sourit. Stiles avait raison elle était adorable dans cette jolie robe Lila avec des perles cousues dessus.

- On est tous là? Tous prêts? Stiles tu as pris ta boîte d'Adderall?

- Affirmatif papa et au cas ou y en a 2 boites dans la camaro.

- Bien alors on se revoit à la mairie.

Mélissa et John partirent avec Chrisy dans la voiture de Mélissa. Scott, Stiles et Derek montèrent dans la camaro joliment décorée. Ils partirent en direction de chez Lydia pour la prendre avec eux. Stiles sortit de la voiture pour passer derrière et lui laisser la place devant. La jeune femme était absolument ravissante.

- Tu es magnifique Lydia!

- Je croyais que tu étais déjà pris toi. Rigola la rousse.

Devant la mairie ils saluèrent Talia et Deucalion. Le sheriff et Mélissa étaient déjà là avec la petite qui dormait contre sa maman. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment ou Liam et Kira étaient déjà là dans l'entrée. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle ou Isaac était assit devant un bureau en se tordant les mains. La meute de Cora au complet était déjà là et Chris aussi dans un coin de la pièce. Stiles embrassa Derek et le laissa aller vers le bureau et Scott le suivit pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Isaac.

- Oh les mecs vous êtes là. Cora va arriver. Je suis tendu vous savez même pas à quel point.

Derek et Scott posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule de leur pote qui se retourna pour lancer un sourire à Stiles qui lui rendit. À ce moment Cora entra dans la salle aux côtés de son père et au bras d'un autre homme que Derek reconnut comme l'alpha de sa sœur. Cora était magnifique, une longue robe fendue couleur Lila, un maquillage fin et discret et les cheveux remontés en un chignon parsemé de perles mauve et blanches. Elle vint se placer sur la chaise entre son frère et Isaac. La cérémonie fut simple. 2-3 mots, des signatures et tout le monde put sortir devant la mairie. Le temps était magnifique. Quelques photos furent prises, des bises, des mains serrées, quelques retrouvailles notamment celle de Derek et de Chris qui ne s'était pas revus depuis la ''mort'' du loup au Mexique.

- Derek ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme.

- ça faisait longtemps Chris. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

- C'était devant la Iglesia. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis. J'étais revenu voir la petite Chrisy mais tu étais en Argentine.

- à ce moment-là j'étais au Mexique mais j'étais parti effectivement depuis quelques mois.

- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs concernant Stiles et toi.

- Oh… j'imagine que ça a fait le tour un peu partout.

- Vraiment lui et toi… pour de vrai?

- Oui.

- J'ai presque envie de dire que c'était prévisible.

- Tu t'en ais rendu compte quand on était en prison?

- Oui et j'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre ton cœur, les hésitations dans ta voix ont tout dit. Mais c'est bien. J'ai toujours pensé que vous alliez bien ensemble comme si c'était totalement naturel. Bon je vais aller féliciter les mariés et rentrer gentiment chez les Calaveras. Je ne reste malheureusement pas pour le dîner.

- Chris, merci… pour Kate.

- Il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'autres solutions tu le sais bien. Même Scott à été obligé de s'en rendre compte. Alors c'est mieux comme ça.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes puis Chris s'éloigna. Derek fut appelé pour une photo avec les mariés et les témoins, ainsi que leurs conjoints. Placés en ligne Stiles, Derek, Cora, Isaac, Scott et Lydia se jetèrent un coup d'œil concluant un accord silencieux. Et au moment de la photo Derek embrassa Stiles, Isaac embrassa Cora et Scott embrassa Lydia. La deuxième photo prise de suite les représentait les 6 en train de rire aux éclats. Talia était heureuse de voir ses enfants sourire et elle eue bien entendu une pensée pour son ainée décédée. Le repas ainsi que la soirée avait été prévu dans l'immeuble de Derek dans un local au rez de chaussée. Talia et Deucalion s'étaient chargé de la décoration de salle et du placement des tables. Pour y aller Isaac et Cora prirent place à l'arrière de la Camaro et Derek et Scott à l'avant abandonnant Lydia et Stiles avec le sheriff et Mélissa.

Arrivés à la salle les invités s'assirent à leur place attitrée. Derek était à droite de sa sœur. Il attendit que tout le monde soit calme et se leva en faisant signe à Scott. Les deux amis montèrent sur une petite estrade et Scott commença le premier le discours.

- Déjà bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus pour ce jour spécial. Bon on va mettre les choses au clair hein. Derek et moi on n'est pas très doué pour les discours, les idées et parler en publique. On a beaucoup cherché ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir raconter mais comme on n'avait pas d'anecdotes et pas de réelle première rencontre entre Cora et Isaac. Donc bon on s'est dit qu'on allait faire très simple.

- Simple à leur image. Cora est une fille simple, Isaac est un garçon simple aussi et leur mariage est à leur image. Leur union est à leur image et on espère que leur vie suive le même chemin. Comme tous les invités ici sont au courant de notre vraie nature à la majorité d'entre nous je tenais juste à dire qu'Isaac à été un bêta formidable, fidèle malgré tout et tout le monde sait que j'ai pas mérité le titre d'alpha que j'ai eu mais il y a une chose que je ne regrette pas dans cette période c'est d'avoir mordu Isaac. Au fil du temps il est devenu un allié, puis un ami, un confident.

- Isaac et Cora sont désormais des membres à part entière de ma meute et ils sont des amis fidèles, droits et honnêtes et j'apprécie de passer des moments avec eux deux. Et il faut dire qu'avec Isaac, Derek, Stiles (Stiles se leva et fit un signe à la tablée) et moi-même on est une super bonne équipe, de supers potes. On s'est même surnommé les 4 mousquetaires.

- Et on espère continuer tous ensemble encore longtemps. Et pour Cora et Isaac on leur souhaite… du bonheur, des enfants…enfin tout ce qu'ils veulent quoi pour le meilleur et pour tout le reste.

La salle entière se leva et applaudit les 2 témoins. Très mal à l'aise Derek retourna s'asseoir à toute vitesse laissant Scott sur l'estrade. Scott revint à table et tout le monde leva son verre à la santé des mariés. La soirée fut pleine de rires, de joie, de cadeaux, de paroles, d'anecdotes surtout sur Cora, de blagues surtout sur Isaac. Et puis Isaac alla se pencher à l'oreille de Stiles qui se leva et alla chercher Lydia pour l'emmener avec lui sur la scène. Stiles ne laissait rien paraître mais intérieurement il tremblait et Derek le sentait et le comprenait.

- Bonjour tout le monde, donc je suis Stiles. Stiles Stilinski le fils du sheriff Stilinski et heu… Un ami à Isaac et un ami à Cora et aux autres aussi. En fait j'ai commencé à être l'ami de Scott et un jour on a rencontré Derek et puis Isaac et puis Cora et…

Lydia le poussa pour prendre le micro.

- Ne parle pas pour ne rien dire Stiles. Bref je me présente je m'appelle Lydia Martin et je suis une amie de tout ce petit monde. Et avec Stiles on est là pour chanter une chanson que Cora aime parce qu'Isaac y tenait beaucoup. Alors voilà.

Soudain Stiles se mit à paniquer.

- Je vais pas y arriver, non, non, non. Désolé Isaac.

Scott et Derek se levèrent et vinrent rejoindre leur moitié sur l'estrade. Derek se plaça derrière Stiles et lui enserra la tête. Il chuchota à son oreille:

- Tu vas y arrivé. Tu chante super bien. J'ai confiance en toi et tu sais quoi? Je t'aime.

Stiles fit un signe de tête à Lydia qui commença la chanson.

- Right from the start  
>You were a thief<br>You stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<br>Tell me that you've had enough  
>Of our love, our love<p>

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>We're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine  
>(Oh, we had everything)<br>Your head is running wild again  
>My dear we still have everythin'<br>And it's all in your mind  
>(Yeah, but this is happenin')<p>

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh<br>There's nothing more than empty sheets  
>Between our love, our love<br>Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>I never stopped  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart<br>You're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

Oh, tear ducts can rust  
>I'll fix it for us<br>We're collecting dust  
>But our love's enough<br>You're holding it in  
>You're pouring a drink<br>No nothing is as bad as it seems  
>We'll come clean<p>

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

Oh, we can learn to love again  
>Oh, we can learn to love again<br>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<p>

Ils chantèrent les 2 au début, puis Scott chanta avec eux, Derek non mais il finit par fredonner et finalement Isaac et Cora vinrent les aider à finir. Ce fut un joli final à 6 voix. Cora fut émue mais le montra peu. Il s'agissait quand même toujours de Cora. La souper fût servit après un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements de loups-garous.


	85. Et l'avenir?

Le repas finit les mariés se levèrent et montèrent sur l'estrade. Isaac prit la parole en premier.

- Merci à tous d'être là. Amis, famille, meute. Ce jour est magnifique pour nous et il est magique avec vous. Merci à Derek pour la salle. Merci aux parents de Cora pour la décoration et la mise en place. Merci à nos témoins pour le discours. Merci à Stiles et Lydia pour la chanson et merci aussi aux accompagnants. Qui remercier encore? Oui si merci à Monsieur Lopez pour les autorisations qu'il nous fallait pour Cora. Je remercie aussi Chris, qui n'a pas pu resté pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et merci à Derek pour tout ce qu'il a aussi fait pour moi.

- Je tenais à remercier tout le monde pour tous les témoignages d'amour et d'amitié ce soir mais aussi toute au long de ma vie Et Merci à Isaac évidement qui a bien voulu m'épouser malgré mon caractère, avouons-le, parfois pénible. Maintenant nous allons ouvrir la danse. Je demanderai donc à mes parents, Talia et Deucalion, à mon frère Derek et son copain Stiles et à Scott et sa copine Lydia de se lever et ensuite et bien tout ceux qui ont envie de se lever pour danser n'hésitez pas à nous accompagner.

Les personnes citées par Cora se levèrent et vinrent en couple se placer sur la piste de danse. Isaac et Cora les rejoignirent et la musique commença.

- Ils faut avouer que nous avons 2 magnifiques enfants et deux sympathiques beau-fils.

- Et dire que j'a failli détruire tout ça.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Deucalion ça à été uniquement de la mienne. Si je n'avais pas…

- N'y pense plus. Je crois qu'on considère tous que c'est du passé. Tu voulais les protéger. La cause est souvent noble mais la façon de le faire pas toujours bonne. Ils sont heureux maintenant c'est ce qui compte. Cora avec Isaac qui est un bon garçon, gentil, honnête et un très bon loup et Derek avec... Stiles qui lui aussi est un garçon bien, même si j'avoue que ça me fait drôle de voir Derek avec un garçon mais… on se fait à tout.

Talia déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Deucalion qui resserra son étreinte autour de sa femme.

* * *

><p>- Et nous deux qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? Demanda Lydia à Scott.<p>

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut déjà voir cette histoire de bébé dont je t'ai parlé.

- Je te soutiens Scott mais cet enfant ne sera jamais le mien même si toi tu l'élève. Je t'aime beaucoup vraiment ça ne me laisse pas froide de partir dans moins d'un mois. Mais si on est motivés on pourra continuer à se voir. Moi je pense qu'on peut essayer. Après tout ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble sans y être vraiment alors je pense qu'on peut être ensemble en l'étant vraiment.

Scott embrassa Lydia.

- C'est une promesse?

- Seulement si tu veux que ça en soit une?

- Parfait alors c'est une promesse Scott.

* * *

><p>-Tu sais Isaac je crois qu'on va accueillir un mini nous un peu avant ce qu'on avait prévu.<p>

- C'est vrai? On saura quand?

- D'ici 1 ou 2 semaine.

- Ce serait vraiment génial. J'ai voulu me marier et avoir des enfantas avec toi à la seconde ou je t'ai vu.

- Je suis heureuse Isaac.

- Je suis heureux aussi Cora, enfin heureux. Grâce à toi et rassure-toi j'aime ton caractère. Si c'est une fille on pourra l'appeler Laura. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom.

- Et si c'est un garçon?

- Ce sera une fille j'en suis sûr.

- Dis juste que tu n'as pas d'idée pour un garçon.

- Ouai c'est plutôt ça mais on a le temps d'y penser et de trouver. Tu vois Mélissa et le sheriff ont trouvé le prénom de Chrisy des heures après sa naissance

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tu penses à quoi?

Deux yeux verts étonnés rencontrèrent un regard noisette amusé.

- J'écoute ce qui se dit autour de nous. Je crois qu'on va être oncles plus vite que prévu.

- Je veux ouai!

- Tu me fais rire. En sélectionnant avec Isaac les chansons pour le mariage j'en ai entendu une magnifique et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne la passe pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi?

- On ne sait pas, on pourrait en avoir besoin un jour pour nous.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas contre l'idée de te marier?

- Si tu veux pouvoir apposer ton nom sur la maison de tes parents c'est l'unique solution.

- Sérieusement tu m'épouserais pour que la maison continue de m'appartenir?

- Oui! Oui et aussi parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de te garder à moi à vie et même après en faite.

- Même si je parle beaucoup?

- Surtout parce que tu parle beaucoup. Je veux que tu continu de me faire mal aux oreilles pour l'éternité.

- Je sais pas bien si tu as un excès de romantisme ou de folie.

- Les deux peut être qui sait. Mais je sais une chose je ne veux plus jamais m'enfuir. Je suis bien avec toi, vraiment bien.

- Tu vois tu es encore trop mignon!

- ça veut dire que j'aurai droit à beaucoup d'amour?

Stiles éclata de rire et les invités les regardèrent.

- Monsieur l'enquêteur il va falloir apprendre à être plus discret.

- Je n'irai pas sur le terrain. Je me plais dans ma paperasse et mes photos de scènes de crimes.

- J'ai parlé avec Scott de quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. Tu sais cette histoire de bébé. Scott ne le sens pas de devenir père et d'avoir une telle responsabilité avec les études que le petit soit un loup ou pas alors j'ai proposé que si c'est un loup, à la naissance je remplis les papiers à la place de Scott. Histoires que l'enfant de Scott soit dans sa meute et pas ailleurs.

- Toi? Tu veux être père?

- Pas que par conviction personnelle je fais ça aussi pour mon alpha et pour toi.

- Non c'est même pas mignon que tu es c'est bien au-delà de ça et tu mérite beaucoup beaucoup d'amour. On va dans la camaro?

- Décidément tu l'aime cette voiture. Derek ancra son regard dans celui de Stiles et lui prit la main en l'entrainant dehors sur le parking mais surtout dans une belle voiture noire garée devant l'immeuble.

* * *

><p><strong>ça sonne comme une fin mais ça n'en est pas une... pas maintenant. ma tête est encore pleine d'idées et moi même j'ai envie de savoir si Derek va devenir Père, si Cora et Isaac auront une fille ou un garçon et Lydia et Scott vont rester ensemble.. et vous vous voulez savoir?<strong>

**Par contre la suite je vais l'écrire sous un autre titre parce que ici ça commence à faire beaucoup de chapitres**

**La suite s'appelle ''Tellement différent?'' si ça vous intéresse de suivre (et elle est déjà dans mes documents)**


End file.
